


Book 1 Tribe Wars

by SuperHobbit



Series: ARK Wildlands [1]
Category: ARK: Survival Evolved, Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 144,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperHobbit/pseuds/SuperHobbit
Summary: This is the story of an ARK that starts to crash, causing major changes to the world and stranding an uncounted number of survivors on it. The people must adapt to survive. But this is not the only challenge they must face.Something lurks in the shadows of the world and war has begun. One that will reshape the world depending on who wins.[An original story using elements of the actual ARK Lore, it is a realistic take on what happens to one of the many ARK's orbiting a destroyed Earth.]





	1. Tyler

The rain had been coming down in sheets all day. Tyler frowned up at it. He was starving, which had been a norm the past three days in this God-forsaken land...or where ever he was. Three fucking days of scrapping enough berries to stay alive. Not to mention dodging creatures that made him think he was having a bad dream of being trapped in  _ Jurassic Park. _ The first night he had been convinced he would wake up in his studio apartment. The second the hunger had been more than real so he had braved eating anything and managed to fashion some crude tools. A cave had provided most of his protection the second night and today, when he had decided to venture out to try to find a more suitable place to live he woke up wet, cold, a torrent of rain outside, and the bottom of his perfect cave shelter filling with water.

What was worse was that all the driftwood he had gathered yesterday was also wet which meant he had no means to make a fire. So he sat shivering against the cold face of the rock thinking of the one-hundred-and-one ways to die. He had yet to run into any people which, at this point, could either save his life or get him killed. 

The worst thing was that he couldn't remember how he got here, nor what he had been doing that would get him here. His dreams of late were troubled and he slept little. His dreams were usually of the same thing; a dark black-top road, rain, and bright ass blue-tinted lights coming toward him. Perhaps that was the biggest reason Tyler hated the rain. His nightmares always had rain. No thunder, or lightning. Just rain. A lot of it. And those damn lights.

Once he woke screaming to see a tiny little dinosaur staring at him, its eyes bright in the dying firelight before running off after Tyler stared back at it expecting to have his face ripped off. He remembered those little bastards from  _ Jurassic Park. _ He knew they weren't cute little adorable pets. Not that you ever saw what happened to the little girl in the movie. That wasn’t exactly the point. If the movie was any indication, that big-eyed lizard was going to have friends and he didn’t want to met them.

It was well past midday when the rain finally stopped. Tyler picked up the few thing he had and set out. It wasn’t really much. He had managed to spend the storm fashioning some kind of crude form of clothing. He felt like some retarded version of Conan the Barbarian stepping out into the sunlight, his sad excuse for a spear in hand. It wasn’t much of anything, either. More like a stick he had managed to put a point on. It would be enough to hopefully fend off any of those little spitting dinos or the tiny ones that always roamed in packs. He was no dino expert. He knew what a triceratops was, and a stegosaurus. When he was a kid. Back when he loved dinosaurs. Back when dinosaurs were cool and not trying to eat his face off.

The cave he had taken to calling his was located on a hill, huge rocks above. Under the rocks was a cliff that dropped off directly in front with sloping hills leading down toward the beach below. Tyler set off slowly, his spear ready.  _ I really should be dead at this point _ , he thought grimly. He was no fighter. Unless  _ Battlefield  _ or  _ Call of Duty _ counted. And even then, you had a AK-47, not a stick with a sorta-sharp rock attached to it. But so far he had managed to live. Not that he expected to for much longer.

The beachfront was usually pretty deserted save for the triceratops and some bi-pedreal creature that was often foraging for food. The spitters and mini-lizards seemed nowhere in site which he was thankful for. 

The body of water he was next to seemed to be a bay of somesort. Today he felt brave. Somehow. Maybe it was because he had a pointed stick in his hand. So he set off to find something; food, shelter, people. Anything.  _ Even better _ , he thought as he navigated cautiously down the beach inland,  _ a way home. _ Not that he had much to return home to. A dull job and a paper due for a class he felt had nothing to do with computer technology. The only good thing was the upcoming D&D game that was just starting to get interesting. Which, he realized, would have already happened if he was able to judge the number of days right. 

Not far up the beach he saw the large bird and blinked at it. At first he thought it was some kind of oversized chicken. That was pink...and green. Like a watermelon.  _ No _ , his mind told him. _ A...dodo _ ? He didn’t want to startle it so he dropped down and began creeping toward it. The dodo didn’t seem to care, pecking at the ground near the bushes in search of food.  _ I wonder if it tastes like chicken? _ The sand burned and scratched as he crept forward, trying to be silent and stealthy. He had never watched  _ Lost _ or any other survival show, much less ever been camping since he was really little. Even then, he had had a tent, pots, pans and a cooler full of food. Modern camping, not this hardcore shit he was suddenly forced to figure out. Berries were easy, but the thought of meat, regardless of the animal it came from, was starting to sound tempting. Especially if it  _ did _ taste like chicken.

He was about to throw the spear, or at least attempt to when the ground below him began to shake. The dodo seemed oblivious to the situation but Tyler turned to look up the hill to his left to see it just as it stepped onto the sandy beach, breaking the small saplings as it did so like they were toothpicks. Worse, it apparently saw him. A fucking T-Rex. There was no mistaking it. It had to be. It had huge teeth, tiny, useless arms and...well, a jaw that could swallow him in one gulp without realizing it. Tyler had a moment of cold terror rush through him when the opened its mouth and roared in his direction before charging straight at him. “Shit,” he said softly. Panic overtook him and Tyler turned, dropped the spear and ran the opposite direction of the oncoming rex.

There was a ridge ahead of him and, from here, he could see a grassy path up to it. All he had to do was get to it, climb as fast as he could and run along the edge of the ridge where it was too high for the rex to reach him. That is, if he could outrun a creature larger than a damn bus. As he reached the slope he spared a glance back and stopped.

The stupid beasts had gotten distracted by a dodo! 

Just as he was trying to figure out how a tiny bird could be a better meal than him (not that he wanted to think of himself as a meal), the rex turned and started toward him again. “Shit!” Tyler once again started up the hill. “Why can’t you be a stupid overgrown lizard!” he yelled at it. By the time he reached the top, he was out of breath but fear won out so he kept going. As he cleared the crest he felt the hot breath of the rex behind him and heard the  _ chomp _ as its mouth closed over thin air inches from his ankles.  _ I’m going to die _ , Tyler thought.  _ I’m going to be eaten by a rex. A fucking rex. _

His plan would have gone perfectly had he not slipped. The rocks ripped into his skin and he cried out, grabbing onto a handhold at the last moment. But he was dangling now off the edge and the rex wasn’t very stupid. Or had simply been drawn to the smell of blood. 

Letting go would be easy. The thought flickered in his mind as he clung to the slippery slope. He watched in slow motion as his fingers began to slide. It would hurt, but eventually, he would be dead and pain would be irrelevant.  _ There are worse ways to die. _ He felt the hot, putrid breath of the rex as it nipped his heels. Hot liquid was running down his leg but he dare not look as to why.  _ Probably pissed myself _ , he thought. 

The blast of light came with the sound of something that reminded Tyler of a sci-fi movie. The rex turned and roared. Tyler tried frantically to climb back up, willing his hands to magically find the right holds. His left hand slipped and he found himself dangling by one arm. The blasts came again and this time there was the squawk of some large bird.  _ And now I shall die to a laser bird... _ he thought as he looked back at his blood covered right hand. His blood, he knew. Slowly, as if in slow motion, he watched his fingers slip. Try as he might, he couldn’t get them to grip any more than they were. The bird squawked again and he heard it coming closer.

Then he was falling.

_ I might survive the fall... _ he thought, hands flailing toward the cliff face as if he was Mr. Fantastic and could reach up and grab it again. But the rock only got farther and farther away. 

A blur of golden feathers and black talons obscured his view seconds before his body was wrapped tightly in massive talons and his downward plummet halted. The beat of huge wings was followed by a rough jerk upward, causing his neck to whiplash.  _ And now I shall be a bird’s dinner... _ he thought glumly.  _ Something tells me I should have just let the rex eat me... _


	2. Kenneth

“Nice catch, Midas!” Kenneth Monroe veered his argentavis back up into the air with their catch and away from the now very pissed off Rex. Shouldering his TEK rifle and leaning over to make sure the captured man was safely in Midas’ talons, he turned the birds head and directed him to a spot that looked relatively safe. 

Midas deposited the man on the ground before landing not far away. Unbuckling the harness straps he quickly dismounted and walked to the man who lay on the ground unmoving. Fearing he had died during the rescue Kenneth lightly kicked at his leg. He had several gashes on his chest, legs and arms, most likely from the rocks he had been clinging to. “You alright?”

Slowly, the man turned his head. “Yeah...uh...you were riding that...bird...thing?” 

Kenneth grinned. “Yeah. That is Midas, my argentavis.”

“Arg-what?” the man moved to a kneeling position, peering at Midas confused. He looked about to say something before looking down at his torn up body. The bright red blood seemed to make him go paler than before. “Shit...” he whispered, grimacing. 

“Here,” Kenneth said, coming to kneel next to him. He inspected the wounds before going back to his argent to pull out some wraps. “We need to get you back to base. We have a good healer there who is much better than my field skills. Some of these are pretty deep.” He kept looking at the man’s face as he worked. His last memories of Earth were of war. He had been a marine, he knew, fighting in the Afghanistan war. Dates, faces, names...all this was blurred together since waking up  The name is Kenneth. Yours?”

“Tyler,” the man winced. “I take you’ve been here a while.”

“Longer than I care to admit,” Kenneth sighed, finishing the knot and stood, offering his hand to Tyler and helping him stand. Tyler shifted his weight off his leg, wincing. 

“Damn, didn’t hurt five minutes ago.”

Kenneth chuckled. “Yeah, adrenaline will do that to ya. You feel comfortable flying?”

Tyler glanced at him, skeptical. “Guess that depends on where I get to ride.”

“Behind me if you think you can hold on.”

“Yeah...sure...Just as long as I don’t have to look at a rex again.”

Kenneth didn’t have the heart to tell him about Barney and Rexy back at base. He pulled himself up onto Midas’ back, then reached down to help Tyler mount. The poor man looked miserable. “How many days you been out here?” he asked, strapping them both in. His heart was pounding despite the calm tone he was taking. He had to get Tyler back to Takana before he bled to death and keeping the man talking would help him remain conscious.

“Three, I think. Maybe...Honestly I don’t know anymore.”

Midas spread his wings, the muscles flexing as he prepared to take off. “Well, don’t worry about it. You’re lucky I found you and not the Vikings. They tend to either kill-on-site or...well, mostly just kill on site.”

“They sound lovely,” Tyler muttered. 

“As lovely as barbarian Vikings can be,” Kenneth chuckled. Midas lifted off and he turned the bird south to head back home. 

His tribe, the Sky Rangers, were located on a high, large plateau overlooking the ocean to the north and the riverlands on their south. The bay of which he had found Tyler was nicknamed Viking Bay after the tribe that had settled there. From what Kenneth knew they were a group of sailors who got lost at sea and arrived on the ARK with their boat. It crashed and sank and the survivors had set up a village in one of the caves. While they normally kept to themselves, they were known to raid and pillage nearby villages and had been suspected of killing new survivors that had just washed up on the beaches. Kenneth didn’t know how long he and the Rangers had bickered with them. Few tribes bothered him. He had the numbers, a defendable location, and his argents were reputable as the best anywhere. Even the mountain tribes had yet to come to beating the Ranger's birds in stamina and fighting skills. 

The Ranger’s home was called High Rock by many due to the high plateau that it was situated on. Kenneth wasn’t sure how many people were under his care but his last census told him it was a little less than two-hundred. Compared to most tribes, such as the Vikings or the alpha tribe known as Raven Shield, High Rock was by far the largest. Most of the residents were common folk, however. Farmers, craftsmen, traders. A few were breeders or helped with the argents. No one was a slave and all were required to pull their weight. Kenneth had no tolerance for freeloaders and had had to kick out a few lazy asses severa times. Most of them ended up dead within a week. Some found other tribes that would give them free handouts. 

“Damn,” Tyler whispered as Midas skimmed over the homes, barns and gardens. “This doesn't look quite as...bad.”

Kenneth glanced over his shoulder and frowned. “Stay awake. We’re almost there.” He felt more than heard Tyler grunt his reply but his eyes were closing. Digging his heels into Midas’ sides, Kenneth nearly yanked the bird’s head around and angled him toward one of the longer buildings near the main complex. It was more like a castle but Kenneth’s military background prefered base of operation. He landed in the courtyard near the infermy and quickly dismounted. “Takana! Got another one for ya!” he called loudly as he turned to start unstrapping the now unconcious man. “Yo! Takana!”

“I’m here,” a voice yelled back. Moments later a small, slender woman walked out wiping her hands on a towel. “You need to stop bringing me strays, Ken...” she stopped when she saw the wounds on Tyler and her brown eyes went wide. “Shit! Where did you find this one?” She threw the towel over her shoulder and ran to help him. 

“Clinging to a cliff with a rex nipping at his heels. I think the rocks cut him up. He had enough sense to try to get to high ground at least.”

Takana snorted.

Tyler was lay down on one of the clean cots. Kenneth hovered while Takana rushed around looking for otiments, wraps and her stitching kit. After a while he had a bowl of clean water and a cloth shoved into his hands and told to start cleaning the superficial wounds so she could focus on the deeper ones. 

“How long was this one out there?” Takana asked after a few moments while stitched up one of the deep gashes on the man’s leg. “He’s a bit skinny. Needs some real clothes, too.”

“About three days he thinks. Don’t think he was sure himself. I’ve found worse off than him.”

“Yeah, I know,” Takana grunted. Kenneth couldn't help but grin a bit. He wasn’t quite sure what ethnic origins the woman was. She was small, delicate with dark hair that looked black but under the sun was more brown. She was a brilliant doctor and had taken to studying the plants of the ARK to use as medical remedies. Kenneth knew that most of the books in her office were journals and records of procedures that had failed or succeeded. She wasn’t a scientist really; most of those usually ended up in the Tower Tribe in the north with Richard and his group of crazies that were determined to figure out the ARK and all its secrets. “I think he should be fine in a few days,” Takana said as she lay a clean cloth over one of the wounds she had just finished treating. “I’ll let you know the moment anything changes, Ken.”

Dropping the wet cloth into the bowl, Kenneth nodded. He wasn’t fond of being called his nickname but as Takana had never stopped he had accepted it. “Thanks. You have your supply list yet?”

“Oh, on my desk. And make sure you get mountain lace from those barbarians this time. The quality shit. Not whatever crap they gave you last time.”

Kenneth grunted a confirmation to do so, collected her list from her office and returned to Midas. 

He returned the bird to the Aerie, a complex that was almost as large as the main base. There were roosts for the birds, a large open aired building the size of a football field used for training which was called the Cage, and several housing units for the trainers, breeders, grooms, and various other personal that cared for their prized birds. After Midas was handed off to a handler to be settled, he returned to the rather large building that he called home. It overlooked Pelagornis Bay, named so for the number of birds that lived there. 

He stripped and changed from the thicker flying leathers to a thinner cloth shirt and pants before going to the kitchen to get a drink and a bite to eat before sitting down at his own desk before a large window. The sun was still on it’s way to its zenith as he started shifting through the various papers submitted to him for the upcoming trades with various tribes. He hated the paperwork more than the trading itself. Currency wasn’t a thing here on the ARK. Most people prefer to trade goods though some of the tribes could still be greedy when it came to their prices even without coin. 

For the most part the Sky Rangers were self sufficient but there were plenty of metals or creatures that were harder for them to obtain that people requested. Each citizen of High Rock was asked to submit requests and what they were willing to trade for it but it was Kenneth who was forced to make the decision of if he would make the trade or not. Some were simply ridiculous, such as the man that asked for six pairs of breeding rexes. There simply wasn’t the room. Others were more manageable if they asked for resources or crafted goods. It was a headache either way and by the time that Kenneth had given up sorting them the sun was going down.

A knock on the door startled him. “Come in!” 

Takana entered. “He’s sleeping but stable. He’ll be fine, Kenneth.” She glanced at him then the pile of papers on his desk. “You know, you could get a secretary,” she smirked. 

He waves a hand. “I’d rather do this myself, actually. Thanks for the update.”

Raising her eyebrow a bit she nodded. “No problem.” She left and he looked down at the pile of papers he had to go through wishing, for the hundredth time perhaps, that he had a TV or something to take his mind off everything. 


	3. Morgan

“What the  _ fuck _ is that?”

The two men in front of her lost their beaming grins the moment she spoke. Morgan refused to look at the beast they had between them as it looked around at the two men adoringly. 

“Uh...dunno,” Rahln replied, running his fingers through his long, matted brown hair. It was a dull brown, as dull as the man’s wits as far as Morgan was concerned. But he could fight, and most times had a good eye for finding useful creatures to bring home. Except this time. Between the two men stood a mini sized stego with giant spikes on its back. It was boring in color on top of its ridiculous appearance. “It...looked cool?”

Morgan clenched her jaw. “Looked cool?” she echoed. “We’re not here to collect things that look ‘cool’,” she snapped, raising her voice. The two visibly recoiled. “Go put that...thing back where you found it.”

“But,” Zorn started but her glare shut him up quick. He was shorter than Rahln, skinnier, too, which made him an excellent thief. He was good at it, often sneaking in before the enemy knew he was there and his technological skills allowed him to hack or disarm just about anything she needed him to. 

“Ohh!” Soren walked up behind them, a book in hand. His eyes grew wide when he saw the spiked stego. “That’s a kentrosaurus!”

_ Great,  _ Morgan thought, even more annoyed than before. If Soren knew what it was she was doomed. Somehow Soren had retained a great deal of his pathenothology knowledge. He studied them to the point of obsession before coming here. She had found him and his “sister”, Layla roaming around on two horse-like creatures (which he had promptly corrected her to be called equus). He had journals and notes for nearly every animal in this land. Like a kid in a candy store, he was in heaven in a world where dinosaurs still existed. 

He had also been very quick to point out that not all were accurate but as some names kind of stuck, such as the brontosaurus which really wasn’t a brontosaurus but as it was the first thing that came to everyone’s mind when they saw the long-necked titan, he had stopped correcting everyone about it. 

“Is that what it’s called?” Zorn asked, his eyes brightening at Seren’s praise. “We just thought it looked cool. And I like the spikes!”

“The spikes,” Soren pushed up his glasses farther up his nose, “are defense, as i am sure you must have witnessed while trying to capture it. They are rather territorial and are not that easy to catch if you piss them off.

Rahln puffed out his chest. “Oh, she wasn’t. Put up quite a fight, nearly lost Zoomer. We’re calling her Spike.”

Morgan rolled her eyes. “I don’t care, it looks useless.”

Seren looked up at her, peering at her over the rim of his glasses. “Quite the contrary, Miss Morgan. There is a reason so many apex predators avoid them, or die trying to kill them. Breeding them for defense wouldn’t be a bad idea. That is,” and he looked at the two beaming men, “if you two ever decide to be suicidal enough to find a suitable mate for her.”

Ralhn grinned, clearly enjoying the prospect of trying to tame another. “Oh, I’m sure we can.”

Taking a long, deep breath, Morgan turned and marched back to her private quarters and slamming the door behind her. Sometimes she just wanted to disappear. Run away. Leave all these idiots behind. But she couldn't. She needed them. Morgan looked at her wrist, where the diamond-shape stone pulsed with yellow light. She ran her finger over it, gently as the damn thing was still notorious for causing pain. She hated it. She simply wanted to go home, back to her little home in Berlin. Not that life was that much better, in truth. The Nazi’s patroled the streets day and night, breaking into homes and searching for refugees. Her last memories were blurred and to jumbled for her to ever piece together. The emotions were there; fear, anger, hatred. But she could never remember why she felt them. 

Nor what side she was on. Had she been helping refugees or assisting them. 

None of it mattered now, at least not until she found a way to get home. 

Getting home was starting to look more promising. Raven Shield had not been hers originally, though the name had stuck. She had joined fresh off the beach. The original leader had been military and his tribe members were just as hard. Women, she had learned, were not to help fight but to take care of the men, their homes, and their beasts so they could fight and drink. It had not been long before a few had started to take their desires out on her. They had learned very quickly she would not be taken without a fight. 

Morgan changed all that. She started training and learned that being a woman did not make her weak. Getting to the leader had been easy and she began to plant ideas in his mind, ideas that started them on the path of becoming the most powerful tribe on the ARK. And when he died, Morgan took over. No one questioned it. She had earned her place by then and those that questioned her authority had been thrown out. 

Since becoming the leader of Raven Shield, she had lead a path of destruction and victory. They took what they wanted from those that fought them but she would never prey on the weak. Not like the barbaric Vikings who raided and pillaged then hid in their cave.

Raven Shield was located in a valley known as Dag Rock, one mountain range between her and the Rangers. Once the pine forests and fresh mountain air had invigorated her. Not any more. Lately there seems to annoy her. Situated on a wide open cliff face, she had a naturally defendable location. The walls of her base were high and everything was organized just the way she liked it. 

It wasn’t enough, though. She wanted more, or rather, needed more space and a better vantage point. Raven Shield wasn’t a tribe that fought with others, unless they were provoked. In the beginning this had been many occasions after Morgan became the leader as many tribes wanted to test her after taking over from the old bear who had lead them previously. 

High Rock was defenable and Kenneth Monroe was no fool when he had rebuilt half the village to be easily defended in an attack. The center of the village was the most defended, with metal walls and a complex network of tunnels and hallways snaking its way around that area. If High Rock was attacked, the citizens could quickly and efficiently take refuge there. They also bred the best birds she had ever seen. But there was more than that about Kenneth that she envied. He was a brilliant leader, strategist. A military man who knew far more than she did about fighting a war if it came to that. They had an alliance, two, in a way. One sealed in ink and another in his bed. Not once had she regretted falling for his charms. 

Her home was modest, simple. A map lay on the table, papers pinned to the wall, plans for breeding, training, resources. Kenneth was also a distraction and she hated it. She had not once needed or wanted a man’s help since coming here. And she knew that in several days the tribe leaders, at least those that did not intend to murder each other, would met to discuss trade and share information. Tribe movements, new survivors, and if no one fell asleep during the hour long rant, any new data about the ARK itself. The Trower Tribe was well known for boring her and she had smirked when she had caught Kenneth falling asleep during Richard’s detailed analysis about the Obelisks. 

Morgan didn’t care about the energy levels or any teeny tiny drop in the old man’s readings. She only cared about getting to the next boss to get the next trophy. Once she had all of those, she and her warriors would hunt down the alpha creatures to collect the necessary tributes. From there, she would head to the edge of the Red Woods which boarded the desert and open the TEK gate to the Overseer’s lair. 

One more defeat and she would have alpha ascension. Just one more time after that and she could go home.

That was what she still believed. Kenneth and several others were skeptical but no one had ever returned after defeating the Overseer after Alpha Ascension so it was the only logical conclusion. 

Kenneth...

Her body ached just thinking about him and she growled, striding to her bathing room and stripping down. When she stood completely naked she looked at herself, her hands sliding over her breasts and belly. Kenneth was a skilled lover and he had been able to make her feel things she never expected to in her young lifetime.  _ I want you go come with me _ , she thought, closing her eyes and trying to to imagine him wrapping his strong arms around her.  _ I want to fly with you forever...why can’t you see that? _ Kenneth had fought the Overseer once and won. That was years ago before she had met him. They had met at a summit for the tribe leaders and not long after she had attacked to try to take High Rock from him. He had countered long enough to convince her to try to make a treaty. So they had met and formed their alliance. He would give her his second best birds out of ever 30 days, and she would leave him alone. That was the deal they had made and signed before she had found him kissing her, his arms bringing her against his tall, lean body. In the morning she had regretted nothing, though a few amendments had been made to their treaty, at least the part about her never setting foot on High Rock.

He would not unite their tribes nor would he fight the Overseer with her. As she sank into the pool of, the lukewarm water caressing her, her heart started to harden its resolve. She would go confront Kenneth one more time, beg him if she had to. She needed him and if they could go back to Earth together maybe there would be a new life awaiting for them. Once this fight was over she wanted something to look forward to. Why not want the man she loved? 


	4. Einar

The merriment of the celebration rang through the cave as Einar made his way down the stone path toward the kennels. Above, on the taller cliffs of the cave, torches danced along the jagged walls and bouts of raucous laughter echoed. Einar grumbled, pulling his hooded fur cloak around him tighter. He found little joy after nights like this. He didn’t mind killing, or stealing. It was the only way his tribe knew how to survive. They killed, stole, and lived. This land was dangerous and unforgiving. His people had learned that the hard way.

There was no telling how many years ago his people had washed up on the shore of this land. Some of the men believed they had died and reached Valhalla. Some still believed that. Einar didn’t. He wanted to go home to his father and mother. This voyage had been his first, and he had promised his sister and parents that he would return with riches to save their lands. At first they had built a ship to sail to home but had been met with a great barrier. Impeterable. Some claimed it was Loki playing tricks on them. A few men had jumped, either out of madness or determination Einar didn’t know. 

None of those men had returned. 

“Why are ye not feasting, young Einar?”

Einar jumped, spinning around with a hand on his sword. Brynjar walked up, a mug in his hand, grinning while his skin reflected in the torch light behind him. “You should know better than to scare me like that,” he growled.

Brynjar grinned, clearly drunk. “There are some fine women up there. Unless you intend...”

“My intentions are none of your business,” Einar snapped, turning and continuing along the path. He heard Brynjar take a noisy swing at his ale mug and follow him. Out of all those who still lived, Brynjar was the only one that Einar really tolerated even if they were like night and day. On the battlefield, however, Einar could not doubt the man in anyway, other than reckless stupidity in some cases. “Brynjar...” He uttered the name quietly as a warning.

“Don’t ‘Brynjar’ me, boy. What’s bothering you? Don’t tell me you’re starting to go soft on us.” Brynjar took Einar by the arm and instead of shoving the man aside, Einar let him. Sighing he faced the older warrior. Despite the sour smell of ale on his breath, Brynjar’s eyes were clear in the flickering torches around them. “What’s got you pissed?”

Einar glared for a moment, trying to size up Brynjar’s intentions. “It’s nothing...it’s just...I saw Kenneth again...”

Brynjar released his shoulder and laughed. “Oh, him. You still out for his blood, eh? Well, he ain’t stupid enough to give you that chance and you know it.”

“I will someday. He insulted my honor! He’s no warrior!”

“No...he’s not.”

The look Brynjar gave him both angered Einar and made him uncomfortable. Turning, Einar continued to the kennels. He heard the man laughing at him but could not make out the words.

Not long after the failed attempt to get home, the Vikings had started raiding nearby settlements for food and supplies. Einar and his first wolf had become separated on the way back during an unexpected storm. He took cover in a cave and found a young man with golden hair and blue eyes tending to a wounded bird. Einar had attacked first, but the man’s skills to unarm him had been impressive and he had surrendered. 

Kenneth Monroe had been as cautious as he had been, more concerned about his dying bird than the man with the wolf who shared his fire that night. They had talked, though he knew that Kenneth had kept much to himself. In the morning, Kenneth was gone, the bird dead. He had taken his saddle and belongings and left without a word. 

Several weeks later they had attacked a village near them. Kenneth had come to their aide and Einar still remembered the humiliation of being picked up by his damn golden bird and dropped. His wolf had died, breaking his back in the fall and, out of mercy, Einar had been forced to kill him. Kenneth had had enough audacity to land and confront him. They had fought but once again the Ranger easily disarmed him. “You’re better than this,” he had said. “One day you’ll see that, and on that day, you are welcome to join me at High Rock.”

Einar had cursed and spat at him. 

Kenneth had left him in the mud next to his dead wolf, flying away like a god on that damn golden bird. 

Several times, his tribe had tried to take High Rock, the Sky Ranger’s main village. The Viking’s had few fliers, as most feared flying, and the way the village walls had been built left little opening for their creatures. Most of the tribe prefered the creatures that looked more familiar to them. Wolves and horses mostly. Einar prefered the wolves and he had been told several times his were the best trained.  _ One day, Kenneth Monroe will pay for humiliating me... _

The kennels were in the back. His pack was in one long pen while several other packs took up the others. There was little places for them to run except when Einar took them hunting or to train. He hated seeing them in there. 

Slipping through the door, he smiled when the black wolf came toward him, head lowered but tail held high. Fenris, his lead male and the strongest of the pack of seven, rested his nose against Einar’s hand before butting it with a soft ‘woof’.

“Don’t worry, Fenris...we’ll avenge her someday. He’ll pay for killing your sister.” 

“You need to let it go, boy,” Brynjar said quietly, leaning against the cage. “Casualties come out of...”

“That wasn’t a fight,” Einar hissed. “We never had a chance to defend yourself. Hela had no chance!”

“No, but she saved you from dying by taking the brunt of it. You should be dead as well, boy.” Brynjar frowned at his now empty mug and sighed, looking back at Einar. “Did I ever tell you I’ve seen him, outside the battlefield?” Einar only grunted a response, not caring. “Aye, I saw him after his little skirmish with that one bitch...Morgan. Both of them, actually, walking around to tend to their wounded while they made amends, my guess. I don’t think that man likes to kill. But if he’s pushed...”

“I didn’t...”

“We were attakin’ their land, boy. He was defending those that needed it. I can’t fault him for that. Just be glad he hasn’t come lookin’ to eliminate us.”

“He has no idea we’re here.” The vikings had a village outside the cave as well. Smaller, more for show than anything. Anything valuable they kept in their cave. “Besides, I Fenris and my pack could destroy that precious golden bird of his now. He wouldn’t have a chance.”

Brynjar sighed, looking sadly down at the boy before shaking his head. “Someday, you’ll see. And he knows exactly where we are.”

“Then why hasn’t he attacked?”

“Because he’s no fool,” a new voice retorted. From one of the other kennels Sylvi stepped out, her long, thick auburn hair pulled up in an intricate twist of braids and ornaments. She was tall, stout, and had the definitions of a warrior. Like Einar, she liked the wolves and her pack was only second to his, as far as Einar was concerned. “Kenneth Monroe will leave us alone as long as we leave his people alone.”

“Though I doubt he approves of our...raiding,” Brynjar said, nearly leering at the woman. Einar rolled his eyes and looked away when the woman leaned against him procitavly. So that was why Brynjar was coming here. At least he wasn’t stalking him. “You done with your pups or should I go fine some more ale?” 

Brynjar leaned closer to Sylvi and tried to kiss her but she playfully swatted him away and stepped away. Her eyes went to Einar and she tilted her head at him. “Einar, I need to warn you...” 

“If it's about Kenneth...”

“No, it’s about Havardr...he wants to go after one of the Artifacts.”

Einar blinked at her. “Why? What value do they have.”

“There is a rumor...” Brynjar said, “that they are a key to get out of here.”

Einar snorted. “And what brought this on? There is no proof that anyone can get out of here, at least alive.” 

“One of the slaves,” Sylvi said. “Several, actually. Havadr beat it out of them I think. At least that is what it sounded like. That Morgan woman, they said, has already started preparing for another try.”

“Another try?” Einar echoed. “You mean she has failed before,” he said, condescendingly.

Brynjar shook his head. “No, I think it takes many victories to leave. You have to prove yourself to this...Overseer?” he glanced at Sylvi who nodded, her eyes never leaving Einar. “If Havardr asks, please don’t go.”

“I thought we wanted to go home,” he said. “I thought that was the entire point?” The look that passed between Brynjar and Sylvi caused his blood to start to boil. He clenched his fists and took a step back. Sensing his anger, Fenris growled and his entire pack turned, staring at the pair. 

“Easy, boy,” Byrnjar began, holding out his hands and taking a step forward. “She didn’t mean...”

“I know what she meant,” Einar said softly before pushing past them and leaving the kennels. He was too angry to even look back to make sure his wolves wouldn't tear the two to pieces. 

Comfortable. 

It was something he had seen in so many of the others. This world, this new life, was becoming comfortable to them so they had started to forget about going home. Einar had noticed things, though, that had kept him from becoming comfortable. 

This world was strange. There were no seasons, though he was quite certain he had been here for well over a year. The stars never changed either. In addition, he, like many of the other men, had never fathered a child. Whether it was them or the women he didn’t know but here you had one choice. You lived or you died. There was no chance to continue your line, leave behind a son or daughter that could tell your story after one's death. 

That was not what Einar wanted. He didn’t like this place. He hated it and everything that it was. 

His hut was small, simple, and devoid of many trinkets or even furniture. His hearth had burned low but he ignored it despite the chill that was seeping into the cave as night fell. For a time he only stood there, staring at the wall of the log hut.

He didn’t like Havardr. Not many people did. The man was cruel and cunning, but he was also strong and proud, traits that Einar felt like he wasn’t. Yet. At least without the wolf pack. His father had been a strong, powerful warrior, feared by his enemies and respected by the men he lead. He had expected to become his father, to carry his legacy and stories along with him to battle and to tell his children of the great man they were descended from. But not here. He could not do that here. He needed to escape. And if Havardr had possibly found a way to do so...

Turning from the cold single roomed hut, Einar walked back out into the night, carrying a torch as he made his way toward the largest hut in the village. 


	5. Tyler

“How is our number one patient doing?”

The man that walked passed the simple cloth barrier where Tyler was laying was tall, muscular, and had blond hair that Tyler once wished he had had. The grin on the man’s face put him at ease, however, and he grinned involuntarily. “You’re the one who saved my sorry ass from that rex,” he replied. “Kenneth, right?”

“That would be me,” Kenneth replied, pulling a chair from along the wall and setting it down next to the cot. “And for the record, don’t play tag with a rex. They never play by the rules.”

Laughing hurt, Tyler realized but it was good to do so after the last few days. He grinned at Kenneth who smirked, apparently pleased at his joke. Tyler liked the guy already, and not just because he had saved his life. “You save people often, I take it?”

“You're not the the first I’ve saved. Most of the people here were saved though not all by me.” Kenneth rested his arms on the back of the chair, using them as pillow for his chin as he looked at Tyler. Despite the ease he felt with the man, he suddenly felt like he was on trial for something. 

“Where is this?” Tyler asked, looking around the room and trying to get a better glance out the window.

“We call it High Rock,” Kenneth said, raising his head again and sitting up taller. Prouder, Tyler decided. “We’re a pretty large tribe compared to others. Mostly common folk, people who don’t know where else to go or do in this strange, dinosaur infested world. I guess you could say we’re like America - the melting pot of the ARK.”

“ARK? Like giant, impossible ship that carried the animals through the flood?”

Kenneth winced a bit. “Yeah...no. No God this time, just aliens and a floating world in space.”

The way he said it made Tyler stare. It was so calm, matter of factual that he simply could not wrap his mind around the possibility that the man was telling the truth. “You’re joking...right?”

“Afraid not. I saw it for myself.” Kenneth took a deep breath. “There is a...being. Called the Overseer. At least that is what others call it. You defeated him...it...then you Ascend and have the choice of returning to his ARK or going to another. I’ve only done it once and truthfully, I don’t care to do it again. I watched a lot of good men and women die before coming here and...”

“You were in a war.” Tyler said it as a fact rather than a question. He looked like the military type. 

“Iraq.”

Tyler tried to sit up a little bit. “Oh,” was all he could say. 

“Last thing I remember was securing a suspected building in...some city. I can’t remember,” he shook his head slightly before taking a deep breath. 

“You don’t have to...”

Kenneth waved his hand. “Naw, it’s fine. November 9th, 2005. That’s the last date I remember.”

Tyler stared at him for a moment. “2005? Last date I can remember is July 3rd, 2018. At least...that was the day I left my apartment. I think...The last thing I do remember is driving and a lot of rain and lights...” Kenneth smiled at him and Tyler let out a long deep breath, realizing that just thinking about it had caused him to tense up. “Sorry...”

“Don’t be. You and I are not the only one. Pretty much everyone here could tell you a similar story, or worse. A few people didn’t even remember their names.”

“Kenneth.”

The woman’s voice was crisp and clearly annoyed. Both men looked toward Takana as if they had been caught with plotting the murder of the President of the United States. “He’s my patient. Stop harassing him.”

The look Kenneth gave her made Tyler tilt his head slightly. “I was checking up on him, nothing more, woman.”

Takana snorted. “My patient. I’ll be deciding that. Get out.” Without waiting for a reply Takana spun and marched away.

Rolling his eyes, Kenneth stood, easily flipping the chair to back where he found it. “Come find me after you escape the witch, Tyler. We’ll...”

“I heard that, Kenneth,” Takana called back. Even though she couldn’t see them, the two men looked away from each other guilty, then grinned. Kenneth nodded and left. 

After a while, Tyler got enough courage to call for the woman to ask for something for the pain.

 

Nearly a week later, Tyler followed a man named Rayno to a low built metal and glass building. The roof was flat and Tyler was instantly reminded of a Florida beach house owned by a rich person. Except more metal. Inside, it was open, spacious and sparsely decorated but comfortable. Large glass windows looked out over a porch and the river lands beyond. 

“Kenneth?”

“In here, Ray,” kenneth’s voice called but presently the man walked out into the living room. “Ah, Tyler. You escaped our witch doctor I see.”

“More like she kicked me out,” Tyler smirked, taking Kenneth's hand and shaking it. 

Kenneth smirked then looked at Rayno. “As I’m sure Takana didn’t introduce you, this is Rayno, our Argent keeper, tammer...breeder...whatever.”

“He told me,” Tyler grinned, nodding at the man who suddenly looked a bit out of place. “Offered to show them to me some time.”

“Ah, good. Splendid.”

“I’ll be off,” Rayno said, nodded to Kenneth before slipping out the door. 

Kenneth smirked after him. “He’s much better at talking with birds than people. Which I don’t fault him for.” He looked Tyler up and down. “Feeling better I hope.”

“Sure, as long as I never see another rex again.”

Kenneth winched. “Well, stay clear of the south fields then...The tribe has several.”

“Ok...a wild rex then,” Tyler amended with a shrug as Kenneth lead him to the living room. “You and Takana...don’t seem to get a long.”

“Long story. Well, long story short we were together for a time until I became the leader of the tribe. It was much smaller than. Just me and about thirteen others. We had a...falling out. But she’s a damn good doctor and I’m glad she decided to stay. Most times, I avoid her. Thirsty? Hungry?”

“Both,” Tyler replied, deciding that he didn’t need to push Kenneth’s relationship with Takana. Kenneth disappeared around a corner and Tyler heard him rummaging around in what he assumed was a kitchen. “This looks more, well, modern...than I expected.”

Kenneth chuckled as he returned with a plate of berries, much to Tyler’s dismay, several glasses and a bottle that could have been a wine bottle. “Yeah, well, I don’t mind camping but I wasn’t going to stay in a log hut forever. Besides, I’ve been here long enough to figure out a few building tricks that can make a box look good.” He sat down after handing Tyler a glass before sitting down himself and sipping the drink

Sitting down, Tyler tasted the drink and was pleasantly surprised that it was a fruity mixture, like a wine. They sat in silence for a few moments and Tyler studied the man across from him. Kenneth looked relaxed, confident. He couldn't deny that there was a companionship between them but it was still odd that Kenneth was being so open with him. He didn’t feel like questioning it and ruin everything. At least yet. “How long have you been here?”

“No clue. There is no way to really tell time, unless you’re really good at ticking off each day. I know a few people who have but I could never keep up. To much going on after the tribe grew to what it is.”

“I see.”

“There is one tribe that studies just about everything on this island,” Kenneth said. “From a rock to the damn obelisks Richard and his team are determined to figure out all they can about these ARK’s and why we’re stuck on them.”

Tyler chuckled. “Sounds like a scientist.”

“Richard is a good man. Crazy, yes, but I will admit I appreciate all they do. I’m no nerd or anything. Never really got into computers much. Gaming a little.”

“What kind of games?” Tyler asked, his interest perked despite the slight pang of disappointment he hadn’t met a fellow computer geek like himself. “Computer, console or table top?”

The look Kenneth was a curious smirk. “XBox mostly, though I did quite a bit of D&D back in my high school days..”

“Oh, which version?”

Kenneth blinked. “Uh...not sure...never paid attention much to that. It would have been...” He whistled as he lay back against the sofa, arms opened wide, the glass still in his hand. “2001 I want to say...”

“3rd Edition,” Tyler replied, grinning at the blank look Kenneth gave him. “3.5 didn’t come out till 2003.” He smirked the pointed to his chest. “I’ve been playing since I was around fourteen so...” He paused to do the math, thankful that the memory eraser on this ARK hadn’t deleted his nerd life. “Since 2010. My friends and I only played 3.5 though. Never really liked the newer versions. Or Pathfinder. We played a lot of tabletop through highschool and collage. Even Battletech... though painting those damn miniatures as not for me.”

“Never heard of those,” Kenneth remarked, frowning. “So, you’re a nerd?”

“I prefer IT professional, but yes. What you play?” Kenneth looked at him blankly. “D&D. What class?”

“Oh, fighter mostly. I think I tried a paladin once...or cleric. Can’t remember. I just always wanted something with a big shield and sword to do a lot of damage.”

Tyler smirked. “Should have gone ranger.”

Kenneth laughed. “Never was one for bows and arrows.”

“Crossbow, my friend. My ranger was deadly with his crossbow.”

“Ah,” Kenneth smiled. “Guess I’m just more of a hack and slash kind of guy.”

Tyler shrugged. “Nothing wrong with that. Played my ranger for years. Had a backstory and history for him, too. Trissaran Essandril...most people just called him Triss. So why you name the tribe Sky Rangers?”

“Not because of D&D, actually, though I guess it would fit almost. No, I’m an army ranger. That’s why I was over in Iraq. Most of our starting tribe was military in origin and it stuck. Once we got into breeding the argents well...we just threw sky in front of that and it stuck.” Kenneth shrugged. 

“There a lot of tribes?”

“A few big ones, at least those that would pose a threat. I try to remain neutral with them. They leave me alone and I’ll leave them alone. Only ones I’ve had a lot of trouble with is Raven Shield and the vikings.”

“Real vikings? Or are we talking wanna be’s that dress up in horned hats and wave pitch forks?”

“Real, as far as I can tell. We have folks from all over the world, and different time zones. Rayno, as far as we can tell, came from some small village in Africa. He and his sister, or friend, Maha came here together before they decided to go their separate ways. I have a few that remember medieval times, and others that I a am sure came from a time farther in my future than you did.”

“Oh, I need to met them,” Tyler grinned. “Gotta ask them about laser guns and transporters.”

“Oh, we have those already,” Kenneth grinned. “I told you, alien spaceship world,” and he gestured around him. 

“Wait, real teleports? Like ‘Beam me up Scotty’ type or...”

“Not quite Star Trek, my friend, but we have more sci-fi tech here than I think even George Lucas would know what to do with.”

For a moment Tyler thought about correcting him that it was Gene Roddenberry that had did Star Trek, and Lucas was Star Wars but he felt like it would be wise to let that one slide. For now. And speaking of Star Wars... “Well, just let me know if you have some lightsabers while you’re at it. I could be a Jedi...a Jedi Ranger. With a laser crossbow. Perfect.”

“You’ll be the first to know.”

Kenneth watched him while he finished his glass. Feeling like he was still being a judged, despite the talk, Tyler reached over and picked up one of the berries. “So..those other tribes? They’re not really a threat are they?”

“Raven Shield, no. They’re too busy trying to defeat the Overseer and gain Ascension. The Overseer is the final boss, or so they say, and if you defeat him, you can Ascend and either return to this world or another ARK.” Tyler nodded, having remembered this part from their visit almost a week ago. “Morgan, their leader, is determined to reach final Ascension and, as far as anyone knows, get home.”

Tyler frowned. “You don’t believe that?”

“I fought that...thing, Tyler. I returned but some of my friends didn’t.” He held up his hand and touched the strange, diamond shaped implant with his free hand. Looking down at his own Tyler realized that his was different. Bland, boring, perhaps. Just a faint glow came from the orange line that rimmed the center diamond. Even from here he could tell that Kenneth’s was different. It was green, like a glowing diamond that was set with some strange metal similar to his. “I went with Morgan and her tribe because she talked me into it. I won’t do that again. It’s not worth it. There is no telling on if, when you die here, if that is your final death. She’s just so...determined to go...”

“You sound like you don’t want her to, even though she’s a rival tribe.”

Kenneth’s laugh was almost more like a snort. “I don’t care, but I do. I shouldn’t but I do.” He took a sip of wine then stood. “I want to show you something.”

Following Kenneth to the balcony, the two men went to the rail and looked out over the valley below them. “All of this, everything you can see from here is our lands and...”

“You mean everything the light touches, Dad?”

“Shut up Simba, the king is talking,” Kenneth retorted, not missing a beat, though he grinned at Tyler who couldn't help but laugh. “There are smaller settlements down there, along the river, which, by the way is known as the Greenvale. Everything up here, including those plateaus,” and he pointed to their right at the grassy, ridge below them, “I protect with the help of Raven Shield. Morgan and I fought once over this land, not long after I claimed it for my tribe, but she lost in the end and we came to an agreement. She leaves me alone and I give her first pick of my best birds.”

“And how is that her protecting your lands?”

Kenneth smirked. “Because of Wraith, her white rex.”

“Of course it’s a rex...” Tyler muttered, looking out over the vista below him. 

“Wraith is well known around these lands. Feared, actually. She visits often for birds and always goes through those lands. Our only real threat are the vikings over in the bay,” and he pointed to the body of water barely visible from here. “That was where I found you. It’s nicknamed Viking Bay.”

“What’s is real name?”

Kenneth opened his mouth then snapped it shut, clearly thinking and confused. “Ok, never mind. Just call it Viking Bay. They washed up there. Three or four viking ships lay at the bottom. So I’ve been told. Either way, the live down there in a small village, though they keep most of their things in the cave that they think no one knows about.”

“Clever, smart,” Tyler said, turning back to the lush lands of the Greenvale. “It’s pretty from up here.” 

“Yes, but don’t let it fool you. This land, this ARK, is vast and huge. I’ve heard people say that the other ARK’s are generally smaller, and varied in geography. But they are all the same, especially. Giant obelisks reaching into the sky and a barrier you can’t cross.”

“And dinosaurs,” Tyler added with a grin.

“Yeah, and them. And if you ever go talk to any of the scientist at the Tower up in the Highlands, do me a favor and don’t get them started on how...incorrect this all is.”

“What do you mean.”

Kenneth winced. “Something about how some creatures should never be in the same ecosystem as others because of eras, and that there are more carnivores than herbivores and...”

“Basically this ecosystem is totally out of whack and they are trying to figure out why?”

“Yes, precisely. That and the lack of climates or why the gestation of creatures is, at most a three or four days verse months or years. And maturity. I can breed, hatch, and raise argents in about a week.”

Tyler gaped at him. “You’re joking.”

“Nope. Just hatched a new batch the day after you arrived. They’re all full grown and ready for Miss Morgan’s inspection in a few days.”

“Ok...this place is more than messed up.” he shook his head and tilted his head up to look at the sky. “That is probably not even a real sun. Is the food even real?”

“Speaking of food, until you decide where you’re going, I’ve made a spare room up for you, if you like. And don’t worry, we’ve figured out how to make more than berries.” Tyler raised an eyebrow, curious. “Know what a pot roast is?”

“Don’t you need carrots and potatoes for that?” Kenneth turned and went back into the house. Tyler followed as he spoke. “And a cow?”

“Bronto tastes just as good as a cow. Slightly different flavor for the roast but, trust me, the flavor is great. And, yes, we have salt.”

“Why are you doing all this?” Tyler suddenly asked. 

Kenneth paused to look back at him, looking slightly hurt and confused. “Doing what?”

“I mean, do you normally let people live at your house before they leave or find a new home in the village? Or...”

“Given that most people i’ve met so far don’t know what the internet is or never heard of the war in Iraq...or at least fail to see the point in D&D and role play, i would say no. You’re one of the few.” He stopped to look back at Tyler, serious and quiet. “You don’t have to stay with eh Rangers, Tyler. But, you’re welcome to stay as long as you want. I advise that you let me get you use to this land and everything before I set you free. At least, until I know you won’t go playing with any more rexs.”

Tyler laughed, still studying the man. “I see.” Inside, the relaxed. Kenneth, he realized, was probably just lonely. If people were coming from all times and all over the world, there would be some cultural differences. And as a leader, that strain to keep them from killing each other, to provide a safe haven for idiots like him who find great pride in making a crude spear, he would have to be rather isolated. And to have a meal that did not consist of berries, as well as a warm bed was very tempting.

He had a lot to learn about this world...this ARK. Kenneth had been here a while. He would be stupide to turn this down he knew. “Alright, I’ll stay for now,” even though he knew the moment he said and saw the grin on Kenneth's face that he would probably just end up staying for good. “On one condition,” and he held up his hand as if in warning.

“Name it,” the leader of the Sky Rangers said. 

“I want a bird of my own.”


	6. Richard

The crisp morning was a reminder that he still wasn’t back home in Naples, Florida. Richard Sheridan flexed his fingers in the thick fur gloves before setting out of the large building in the center of their hilltop village. He really couldn’t call it a city. Only fifty six people lived there, all with their own agenda and projects and experiments. They were a scientific lot, all dedicated to the mystery of this world, this ARK, and its secrets. There were biologists, anthropologists (several in fact), an astronomer, and anything else that one could think of. From different times and levels of study but that had never stopped them from all looking into this world. It was wrong, they all had agreed. The stars didn’t move, the ecosystem was whacked, and the paleontologists all bickered and cursed about how wrong the species were. Either they didn’t exist at all or were not supposed to exist with specimens A and B, or all the above. 

Richard had once worked for NASA, then had spent fifteen years with National Geographic before retiring to write books on various subjects he had studied. Here, he was one of the few who actually tried to figure out the three large Obelisks that were on the island. The closest to him was the red one, which bordered a vast forest of redwood trees. 

The barn at the far end of the complex was a short building, suitable for the smaller riding animals. They didn’t have much else in terms of “pets”; just the needed creatures to travel. Mostly by land though he and the others had a few pteradons that were mostly for their amusement and sport rather than actual travel. Richard hated flying. Blame it on bad plane experiences, or just a general dislike of not liking having his feet off the ground, but he prefered land travel over anything else. 

His raptor was near the end of the row of stalls. The man who had built the stable, as well as many of the other buildings, had died before Richard had arrived. They were simple, modern structures with simplistic designs that suited the scientific teams tastes very well. Jaxon was the stable hand, a young man who had a passion to learn about the animals of this world. He went to visit Soren of Raven Shield often, comparing notes and usually coming back with the notion of taming another animal. He rarely did as Richard wasn’t the only one to remind the ambitious young man that the more animals they obtained, useful or not, the more they would have to feed. It was also best, he had often told Jaxon, that studying animals in their natural habitat was far more useful than bringing them behind a fence or cage. Not to mention the care of most animals usually fell on Jaxon’s shoulders which made him second think his taming endeavours. He was a good lad, Richard knew, and meant well. But their goal wasn’t a zoo to study the biology of this world. It was to figure out how to get home.

“Heading out again?” Hannah asked, peeking her head out of the tack room door. 

“The sooner I leave the more readings I can get,” Richard smiled at her. She was around Jaxon’s age, with short blond hair and large brown eyes. Hannah was a biologist and it was no secret that she and Jaxon did more than share notes on the native flora and fauna. “Jaxon still sleeping?”

Hannah grinned, moving aside to let him enter and gather up a saddle and halter. “Yeah. He had one to many drinks last night celebrating his arrival-date.”

Richard winced slightly at that. No one know the date in relative to their birth so many celebrated the date they arrived instead of birthdays. Some people had actually done the math to figure it out but most found it a waste of time. Jenny was the tribes astronomer and even she still hadn’t figure out how time worked here. So far, Richard had been here possibly around ten years but he, like many others, never aged. Some were convinced they could live forever now but Richard hoped not. 

_ There is a lot we don’t understand _ , Richard thought, letting Hannah get back to reorganizing the tack room and heading over to the stall where his raptor, Apollo, was waiting for him. He wasn’t a pretty raptor, but he had the speed and stamina that Richard prefered. As long as he could outrun the biggest predators he was fine. It was what Apollo had been bred to do and he did it very well. Hannah raced him in the annual races and he always did well, even if he didn’t win. 

Once Apollo was saddled, Richard tied the saddle bags in place that held his instruments and journals. Everything secured, he mounted, wincing as his old body rejected the movement, then turn Apollo and head south toward the Red Obelisk that rose tall and proud in the distance.  _ Proudly defiant _ , Richard thought as the hill sloped down and obscured his view. Behind him, the village disappeared, only the tower visible. That tower was Jenny’s place. She had telescopes, maps, star charts, books, and various other instruments either left by previous astronomers or created herself. There was one small corner, at the bottom, that had a bed and other living necessities but she pretty much lived in the top of the tower, her eyes on the skies. The tower itself had many names, though Jenny seemed to prefer “the Witch’s Tower”, even if she was far from a witch.

_ No, those reside south, in the swamp are witches _ , Richard recalled glumly. Most people on the ARK seemed to be normal people, in some ways. Different times perhaps, but they were normal people. How long the witches of the swamp had been around no one really knew. But he knew they were a strange lot that kept to themselves and those that did venture into the jungle swamps...well, nothing good seemed to happen. People gone missing, entire tribes wiped out, or people returning with crazy stories of cannibals and pagan rituals. What really was unsettling was that most times there were bodies; bodies with the implants ripped out or the arm missing. Very few people ventured near the swamps, and those that sailed had a tendency to steer clear of them, even going as far as to sail the long way if they were paranoid enough. 

A morning mist sat heavy on the lower parts of the grasslands. A herd of gallimimus raised their heads momentarily as Apollo darted by. Seconds later they darted, taking off for the distant hills. Besides the occasional allosaurus, and the rarer giganotosaurus, the lands here were peaceful, with only herbivores roaming in their small to large groups. High up on was was simply known as the Hill, his small tribe of scientists and researchers were safe. Still, they had eventually decided to buy a few of the larger carnivores from various other tribes just to act as guard dogs. Not that much could take down a giga, but generally the highlands were patrolled by tribes that could take one one; mostly because they wanted to try to tame the thing. 

He was passing along the beaches when he saw it, a large carnosaurs, its hide black and red and larger than most carnos. He pulled Apollo up short. “Shit,” he grumbled, watching as the alpha carno suddenly stopped, turning its head in his direction. Apollo chittered nervously, knowing a threat by instinct. “Well, buddy, guess we’re testing your speed today...” There was no way he was making it to the red tower with that thing in the way. 

He spun Apollo around. The raptor needed little encouragement to high tail it back up the hill to the safety of the large walls and cliff that would be their only protection from an apex predator like that carno. Beasts like that were rare, but very few who had encountered them solo ever made it back alive. They were fast and deadly. His was only thankful that he had come across a carnotaurus, not a raptor. Alpha raptors were much faster than Apollo. Either one, it was not something Richard felt like taking on at the moment. Taking a ptera today would probably be his best bet to get to the Obelisk if anything to avoid that carno.

Apollo was fast but alpha carnos were too. He could hear the creature gaining on him and his heart beat faster.  _ Shit...shit... _

A roar came from the hilltop and he glanced behind briefly to see a large white rex slide down the mountain toward him.  _ Great... _ he started thinking before he saw the flash of a black and red saddle on its back. Behind it, several more creatures followed, all ridden by a human. He recognized the colors on the saddles and grinned.  _ Raven Shield... _

In a one desperate, stupid move, Richard wiped Apollo’s head around and prayed that this one move wouldn’t prove as stupid as he feared. The raptor hesitated one moment before seeming to understand what his rider wanted and switched directions in one stride, ducking under the alpha carno’s attack and back toward the oncoming tribe and their much larger predators. The carno slipped in the sand, roared in annoyance at the deception, then turned to follow. “Just get used to them, boy,” Richard told Apollo, leaning over the raptor’s neck. “And they’ll take care of the rest.”

Apollo chittered, lowered his head and gave one last burst of speed, darting into the oncoming rexes and allosauruses, weaving around their legs and back out. Richard spared a glance up at the rider of the white rex and caught Morgan’s cold grin and her curt nod before she directed her rex, Wraith, to start attacking the alpha carno who had no choice but to forget the easy raptor meal and fight for its life. 

Farther down the beach, Richard pulled Apollo up and waited, watching as the carno was easily dispatched of. Morgan dismounted when the grizzly task was done and went to cut off the carno’s arm. He watched impassively.  _ She’s going for another try, _ he realized. He had to admire her determination but he wished she would wait until they knew more about this land before taking risks based on superstition and theories. No one knew if getting off this world, this ARK, was even possible. 

When it was over and Morgan had her prize, Richard moved Apollo up to the group. She noticed and walked toward them, the carno arm over her shoulder, a bloody prize that made Richard grimace. Her entire shoulder was now coated in blood but she didn’t seem to care, grinning as she came up to him. “Well, I must thank you for bringing our prey to us. Though, that was a daring move.”

“You would have done the same,” Richard smiling, nodding to the leader of Raven Shield. “Apollo wasn’t bred to fight them but I trust his training and breeding when it comes to a small game of cat and mouse.”

Morgan smiled. “Indeed. I prefer things with bigger teeth.”

Richard had to grin at that, glancing up at her famous rex, Wraith. The white beast peered down at him and he felt nervous. Perhaps it was because he knew that if Wraith wanted to, she could easily chomp him and Apollo in one bite. “That is well known, and though you were obviously after that alpha long before I encountered it, I thank you for saving my life.” She smirked at him, that coy, over confident smirk that she was well known for. He was lucky that they had developed a friendship of sorts over the past few years otherwise he was sure she would have simply disposed of him at the same time. “Collecting alpha trophies again?”

She nodded, her smiling growing more malicious as she adjusted the arm on her shoulder to raise her left hand, showing him her implant. The yellow stone within pulsed, seeming in time with her own heart. Gamma level, he knew. “Alpha Ascension,” she said. “And then home.”

He wanted to tell her there was no proof that she would be able to go home, that some nagging piece of the puzzle, hidden from them all, would reveal the truth of the ARK, the Overseer, and what they were all doing here. “Well, promise me you’ll give me your account when you’re done killing it. Again.” Morgan only smiled her bright, charming smile and turned back to her rex. “Oh, and give my regards to Kenneth,” he added with a smirk. 

She pouted, frowning. “And what makes you think I’m going to see him?”

He shrugged and turned Apollo. “You always do before you head off to fight the Overseer.”

Morgan bristled. “He breeds the best argents,” she replied stiffly as if that justified her regular visits.

_ Oh, you don’t go to get his argents, _ Richard thought, but he waved a hand in acknowledgement and urged his mount down the beach. 


	7. Kenneth

“Boss,” one of the guards said, walking up to Kenneth as he and two of his secondary leaders went over the plans for several housing buildings for the ever growing population of survivors. The man was scowling under his bushy, unkempt beard. “That woman is here. And she landed her blasted creature in the courtyard again.”

Forcing a scowl, Kenneth handed the plans back to the two men and nodded his approval before quickly exiting the building and heading toward the central base where visitors often arrived. Even from here he could see the large creature taking up space. As he entered the yard, Morgan turned from the young man she was arguing with to smirk over at Kenneth.  _ Oh, what are you up to now, woman? _ he thought, trying not to grin himself. 

“What have I told you about parking that ugly-ass thing in my courtyard?” he asked sourly.

Morgan looked up at the quetzal, pouting. “Did you hear that, Cuddles? The mean Ranger called you ugly,” she patted the creatures mohawk face while baby talking to it. “You should apologize,” she said turning back to Kenneth, pulling off her gloves as she did so. “She’s got feeling ya know.”

“Move  _ it _ ,” Kenneth replied sternly, ignoring the urge to ask how that  _ thing _ got the name ‘Cuddles’. “You know the courtyard rules.” Crossing his arms he glared.

She grinned up at him sweetly as she moved closer. “Oh, are you expecting to be attacked anytime soon?”

“The rules are there for a reason regardless of how many people I’ve pissed off.”

Morgan snorted. “Pissing people off is my job, sweetie,” she said, patting his cheek. “Though rumor has it up pissed off the Vikings a few weeks ago. What did you do this time? Toss a golden feather in their bonfire?”

“Move your ugly bird-thing and maybe I’ll tell you...”

There were a few moments in which the poor guard stood shifting to one foot and the other while the two leaders had a stare off, Morgan smirking and Kenneth trying his best not to, even if he wanted to. There were rumors, he knew, of just how intimate he and Morgan were. They tried to remain professional leaders in front of others but it was getting harder. For him, it wasn’t just because he was falling in love with her but because each time she visited lately it was only to get more bird to go after the Overseer, or replace some lost while preparing to go after it. Each victory for her meant one more victory away from her disappearing forever, either by going home as she strongly believed, or...

He didn’t want to think of that. 

“Speaking of birds,” Morgan said, breaking the silence. “What do you have for me this time?”

Sighing, Kenneth gestured toward the gate that would take them toward the Cage, where the bred and trained their Argents. “I think you’ll be satisfied with them, though you know Rayno is never satisfied with anything.”

“Good. I’ll meet you there,” Morgan said, turning smartly back to her quetzal. “I would give you a ride but...you called Cuddles ugly and...she doesn't like you.”

Watching her climb up, Kenneth shook his head a bit, unable to stop the grin that spread on his face. 

Cuddles took off and Kenneth turned to head for the Cage. The guard was blushing, probably unsure of what to do with his leader being so rudely ignored by a woman. He ignored that. His relationship with Morgan was complicated, even if he knew it really wasn’t. They had met on the battlefield and only his cunning and training in the military had allowed him to defeat her. She had respected that, meeting him in the center of the battlefield and surrendering. Morgan had expected him to demand everything she had but he had simply asked that she leave him alone. All she asked in return was to get first pick of his birds. They had made their treaty then and there before turning to tend to the wounded together. Her first visit to take her pick of his argents had ended with her staying the night due to a storm and, out of courtesy as the host, she had stayed in his house. Kenneth still blamed the wine for how she ended up in his bed but neither one had regretted it and since then it was a common predicament on each of her visits.

Visits he wished were for more than just his birds.

“What kind of name is Cuddles for a quetzal anyway?” he asked as he arrived at the entrance to the cage where she had dismounted and was leaning against the creatures lowered head while rubbing it’s long, ugly face. 

“I didn’t name her,” Morgan was quick to reply as she took her spot in front of him and picked up the reins. “The only creature I’ve ever named was Wraith.”

The Cage was a large building of octagonal shape. It was a large enough for several brontos to fit in easily. Off to the side were the Lofts, which housed the various fliers of the tribe. Most of the Sky Ranger’s creatures were fliers and in addition to the argentavis, they bred and trained pteranodons and tapajaras. Despite their looks, Kenneth had allowed a few of the quetzal’s due to their usefulness but he had never been fond of them. Next to his argents they were large and cumbersome and her prefered the faster and more maneuverable argents. It was complex in design though most of it had been built, or started, before Kenneth had arrived in the ARK. Each Loft had three levels, breeding was on the lower levels as well as the young maturing fliers. Above were those in training to waiting to be sold or traded. The top level for personal fliers, such as his Midas or his racing ptera, Apache.

Extending his arm, he felt the warmth of her hand as she took it, smiling coyly at him at his gentleman courtesy. He winked at her before leading her through the large, over sized gateway that was open. Handlers went back and forth from rooms to the side. Most of the rooms near the entrance were tack, feed, or barracks for the handlers that didn’t wish to live elsewhere in the village. Officers and records were kept here as well. A set of stairs and elevators lead up to the Deck where Rayno and Kenneth could watch training or where people watched the games that were put on every few months. 

“I am honestly surprised by your visit,” Kenneth said quietly as they entered the bustling area. He nodded to those that noticed them but for the most party people were to busy. “I was expecting you later.”

“I know,” she said, quietly, her tone lacking most of the mocking, teasing tones. It was a tone that she used with him when they were discussing tribe or more serious matters. “I will tell you why when I’ve taken my pick.” he glanced at her but she never looked at him. Running his tongue over his lower lip nervously he nodded and said nothing more as they reached the door to Rayno’s office. The man was inside looking over papers. When he noticed who was at his door he paled, pausing mid turn of one of the documents. 

“Miss...Miss Morgan!” he said, eyes wide as if terrified. “I did not expect you till...well...you’re...”

“Early?” Morgan asked, smirking at the man’s stuttering as he rose nervously. “Yes, I am. But you have never failed me, Rayno, and I am in a hurry. Do you have something for me or am I wasting my time here?”

“Not at all, milady, but I will need a little time to gather them for your inspection and find riders to demonstrate...”

“Just let me see them on the ground, Rayno,” Morgan said, waving her hand dismissively. “Like I said, I am in a hurry.”

The man bobbed his head and slipped out of the office leaving Kenneth and Morgan alone. 

“How much of a hurry?” Kenneth asked, leaning closer to her ear so that his hand could slide to the small of her back. 

She looked up at him and smiled. “Don’t worry, we have things to discuss afterward, remember.”

Kenneth grinned, nodded and backed away, his hand sweeping out to allow her to leave the office first. As they were making their way toward the doors that would lead them to the Cage, he could sense Morgan looking around her, her eyes taking in everything as, no doubt to Rayno’s orders to gather the sellable birds, was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. She seemed almost pleased at it, most likely because it was her fault and she always did like criticizing Kenneth on his ability to lead and manage his tribe. She had a smaller tribe of less than fifty or so but most were fighters and those that were not trained, bred, or made sure that the tribe had food and supplies and weapons. Mostly weapons. Raven Shield was well known for powerful weapons that Kenneth knew outmatched anything the Rangers had. “He’s new,” Morgan suddenly said, pointing at one of the men moving across from them toward the cage and holding a saddle.

“Oh, him,” kenneth chuckled. “That’s my latest charity case,” he said. She rolled her eyes up at him and he smiled. She hated that he always found people on the beach and would take them in regardless of knowing them. Some worked out, others didn’t. Those that caused trouble or didn’t pull their weight he tossed back out into the wilderness. For the most part he didn’t care what people did as long as they didn’t steal, rape, or murder. “Tyler! Come over here.”

Tyler paused, startled, then seeing kenneth grinned and came over. 

“Morgan, meet Tyler Sherwood. Tyler, this is Morgan Fusch who leads Raven Shield.” Tyler’s eyes went wide as he adjusted the saddle to try to extend his hand. “Found him dangling on some rocks near Viking Bay while getting his ankles nipped at by a rex.”

“Morgan?” Tyler asked, pering at morgan as he finished shaking her hand, looking a bit uncertain of how he should act around her. “Like  Morgan Le Fay, the sorceress who kills Merlin?”

Kenneth froze at that. Few people were ever this blunt with Morgan, even newbies. She had an aura around her that most people feared, even before they heard her speak. But when she started laughing it was Kenneth’s turn to freeze, staring at her and Tyler who looked unsure if he had done something wrong. “Yes,” she finally said, grinning at Tyler who seemed to start to relax, even if it was only a little. “I do like that comparison.” She turned to Kenneth, her eyes sparkling with mischief. “I like him. Is he staying?”

“So far, ma’am,” Tyler said before Kenneth could open his mouth. “I'm in no rush to get eaten by any more rexes any time soon. Not much for living in the wilderness.”

Morgan nodded, obviously pleased with the use of ‘ma’am’. “Well, you were found by a good tribe though Kenneth is pretty lax in who he lets live here. Not as strong as mine, in truth but...”

“She could wipe us out just by blinking,” Kenneth interrupted, shrugging. “You going riding?”

Tyler winced, shifting the saddle again. “Yeah...Rayno wanted me to work with one of his special birds.”

“Which one?” Kenneth hadn’t meant to sound so harsh, and even Morgan looked at him and blinked. Rayno was a good man but he was sometimes far too attached to some of the birds they kept. There were few that he had classified as a Code Red, in which case only he or Kenneth could ride them. The look on Tyler’s pale face told him he had just hit the nail on the head. “He’s having you work with Code Red birds?” Rayno, apparently, needed a talking to. Clenching his fists he waited while Tyler looked around nervously. 

“He has the skill, Sir Kenneth,” Rayno said, coming to join them and scowling at his tribe leader. “He’s proven himself and has a way with the birds. Salem has already responded to Tyler better than he has to you or me.”

Kenneth flexed his jaw, wanting to chew Rayno a new one right here but Morgan squeezed his arm and he forced himself to calm down. “Are the birds ready for my inspection?” Morgan asked sweetly, breaking the tense silence that had descended upon them. 

The man nodded. “Right this way, my lady,” Rayno said. 

Kenneth grabbed Tyler’s arm as he moved to escape. “Be careful,” he pleaded. “I don’t want to save your ass a second time so soon.”

“I will,” the man smiled and trotted off. 

“Why is Rayno throwing a newbie on a devil bird like that?” Morgan asked quietly as they walked into the Cage. 

“Tyler is talented, which I agree, but its only been a few weeks since he got out of the infirmary.”

“You’re not usually this...” she pause, biting her a lip for a moment, “protective of newbies,” she said, finally settling on her choice of words. “What’s special about him?”

“Other than being the first person I’ve met that is from a relatively similar time as me?” Kenneth shrugged. “We have a lot of similar interests as me.”

“And I don’t?” Morgan asked, pouting.

He grinned at her as they entered the small side door into the Cage. “2018 is closer to 2003 than 1945 is, sweetheart. You don’t even know what the internet is. And yet,” he quickly added as he followed her through the door, “I still love you.” The last part was whispered close to her ear before he smiled and turned toward where Rayno was frantically trying to get the birds in a line for inspection. 

“Take your pick, milady,” Kenneth said, extending his hand out toward the birds and nodding at Morgan who adapted her smug, leadership expression and stepped away from him to go speak to Rayno. Eventually she waved the hovering man off and he went back to Kenneth. 

“Who is she eyeing this time?” Kenneth asked, knowing that look far to well.

“All of them, apparently. She’s been getting greedy? What does she do with all of them.”

Kenneth knew but he wasn't about to tell Rayno the most common fate of the birds he loved so much. Normally, Morgan only wanted one or two but the fact that she may want all eleven struck him as odd. She didn’t breed them. Rayno kept the best for himself and would fix those he could sell or trade. If she wanted this many she was determined to make a huge push against the Overseer again. That thought made him sick to the stomach. He wished he could talk her out of it, could convince her to stay with him and live until the ARK finally claimed their lives in whatever way it wanted to. But no matter how many times he had asked, or begged even, she wouldn’t relent her goal. 

Not even for him. 

It stung. Watching her moving along the birds he felt that pain of loss and regret rearing up in him so he pushed it away quickly. “Why are you putting Tyler on that devil bird?” he asked after a moment. 

Rayno winced. “He’s good with ‘em. Salem has taken to him better than the other handlers. I’ve tried giving him one of the other available birds,” he said, raising a hand to interrupt Kenneth before his leader could speak. “They all like em, but when i saw him in Salem’s roost and not makin’ a fuss I figured I’d give them a chance. You found a good one, Kenneth. He’s a good man. I just hope he’s not one of the ones where we give him his wings and he takes off on his own.”

Kenneth grunted. “I doubt it. He has the survival skills of a newborn kitten.” The last few weeks since his release from the infirmary had been spent teaching Tyler basic survival and about all the creatures in the ARK. They would stay up late taking, too, about their old homes on Earth, at least what each could remember. It was nice to speak to someone again who knew about cell phones and internet, and who knew about the war he had fought in. The fact that in 2018 that war was still going on was disheartening but he never expected that one to be easily won. “He’ll stay, Ray. Just don’t encourage him to do anything stupid.” 

“You fancy him, eh?” Rayno asked, grinning. 

Kenneth glared at him. “As a friend, yes.” He turned away feeling his temper rise. Was this what people were thinking was between him and Tyler. His eyes fell on Morgan as she ducked under the extended wing of one of the birds, talking to the handler next to it before nodding at him and walking back toward the two men.  _ We should stop being so secretive about this _ , he thought, catching her eyes.  _ Who says two tribe leaders can’t fall in love? _

“Satisfied with them, ma’am?” Rayno asked though he had a bit of a scowl as he waited for her answer as to which of his precious babies she would be taking to slaughter. 

“All but that green one,” she said, gesturing to the olive bird with white feather tips. It was an ugly conglomerate of colors and even Kenneth could not doubt her for turning it down. 

“Have something against green?” Kenneth asked, grinning.

She glared at him. “Yes, I do actually.” She turned back to Rayno. “I will collect them when I leave. Your leader and I have somet things to discuss.”

Kenneth blinked. “We do?”

“We do,” she echoed, giving him a pointed look. “You asked about the vikings, remember.”

“Oh, yes! Them. Tribe leader business...excuse us Rayno.” The man nodded, raising his eyebrows as Morgan fell into step next to Kenneth and they exited the Cage to walk back to Kenneth’s home on the cliff side.


	8. Morgan

“So, what have my friendly neighborhood Viking’s been up to that would take you away from your plans of ultimate Ascension?” Kenneth asked as he closed the door behind them. 

Morgan swept her eyes over the room. Kenneth had never been super neat, though he was neater than most of the men in her tribe. His place was open and simple, with large windows to let the evening light in. She had always loved his house but the moment she walked in she could sense something different about it. Most notably, the spare room that she was always given on her visits, not that she ever used it, was closed. 

“You have a roommate?”

“How...how could you tell that the moment you walked in?” he asked. Despite the stare he gave her she could tell he was trying to feign his guilt.

She looked over her shoulder and grinned at him. “The door is closed,” she said, pointing to it, “and normally this place isn’t this clean.”

“It’s always been clean!” He quickly grabbed a bowl and empty glass from a side table. “I’ve just been busy with...”

“She have a name?”

“ _ His _ name is Tyler, the man you met in the Cage.”

“Oh. What makes him so special that...”

“Are we here to berate me about my choice of friends and roommates or talk about Vikings?”

She stood, arms crossed for a moment before she sighed and went to sit on the sofa. She sprawled out, kicking her feet up on the arm rest as she sank into the pillows. “You really should stop that,” he grumbled, turning around to head for the kitchen. “You can lose your cloth pretty fast in this house with a seductive pose like that.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Morgan cooly replied. She looked around the house. She listened to him moving around the kitchen and her thoughts went to what she was actually here for.

When she had set out from Raven Shield’s base this afternoon on Cuddles she had been confident in her choice and what she wanted to ask him. But now...now she doubted he would actually listen to her much less agree to it. They had had conversations similar to this in the beginning but that was before their relationship had become what it was now. 

Kenneth returned, handed her a cup of wine, then sat in one of the two chairs across from her. He wore a lazy, relaxed smile and she felt her heart faltering. The wine was a cool, much needed distraction as she forced herself to focus.

“You’re nervous.”

“No, just thinking.”

He put the glass down on the coffee table between then. “Morga...I’ve known you for how long. What are the Vikings doing that...”

“It's not the vikings!” She rarely cried out like that. The moment she did she regretted it. “Well, not just them. They’re starting to go after artifacts.”

“Everyone has that right, if they so choose,” Kenneth replied, his face growing taunt. Morgan wanted to wince at that. She remembered all to well that day he had gone with her to fight the Overseer. He had been eager and excited until the end. They had won, of course, but he had freaked out on her and refused to talk to her for days. Later, eventually, he had opened up to her and explained that he had fought in a war and the trauma had got to him. That was the first night she stayed with him and, she knew, that was the night she fell in love with him. Their alliance had brought peace to the two valleys. No one bother the areas in Greenvale or near High Rock, nor would they go to the Dag Rock Valley where Morgan’s tribe was situated. They respected Kenneth and his Rangers or they feared Morgan. 

“You know I still feel bad for that,” Morgan said quietly. She stood and went to sit on the edge of the chair, leaning on him. Only here, only with him, would she show this weakness. To everyone else she had to remain strong, undaunted. So many people believed in her to lead them through the next fight. 

“You’re going again,” Kenneth said softly, his body relaxing at her touch. 

“Yes.” It was barely a whisper. Morgan closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she reached out to hold him. 

“When?”

“Tomorrow morning we set out,” she said. 

Pulling away, he looked up at her and smiled slightly, the corners of his mouth twitching. “You don’t actually need those birds, do you.”

Morgan raised an eyebrow. “No, but I’m running out of excuses to come see you without people talking.” He let out a grugh laugh before leaning back against the chair and closing his eyes. “Kenneth...I want....I need you to come with me.”

He looked at her, his eyes dark and pained. “You know I can’t do that again.”

“I’ll be with you. I’ll....”

“Morgan...”

“Please...I can’t leave you.”

“Then don’t.”

Morgan deflated against him. Turning toward her Kenneth gathered her in his arms and set her on his lap so he could kiss her. “Why,” he whispered in between kisses that stoked a fire within her that she so dearly missed. “Why do you insist on this when you could stay here with me? I know what time you are from, Morgan, and what you have to go back to is death and worse.”

“What can be worse than death?”

“You know what they...i mean Hitler, is doing to the Jews right? Jews and anyone else he doesn't like?” She bit her lip and looked down at his chest where her hands rested. “You told me that you remember a door being broken down, and shots being fired. You remember fear and pain. Please...please don’t go back to that, if that’s what you truly remember. There will be nothing left for you in Germany. Hitler will lose. Germany will take years to recover. War isn’t pretty. Trust me. I watched friends die. That is not something I can forget, even if this world likes to remove memories. I will always know, deep down. I will always remember.”

Morgan didn’t know what to tell him after that so she kissed him. It intensified until she felt him tugging at the hem of her shirt so he could slip larger, warm hands up her back. “What...do you....propose then?” she asked trying to keep her words steady. It had been too long since she had come to see him. Even a day would be too long in her book.

“Marry me,” he said softly. “Marry me and stay here. Merger our tribes and you will have everything you want that I can provide.”

“That would piss off a lot of other tribes,” she grinned, running her fingers through his blond hair. 

“The fact that we have kept this a secret for so long is a miracle, frankly,” Kenneth replied. “I’m pretty sure everyone on this ARK and the next know what we do when we go talk politics.”

Morgan frowned, her mind returning to the Vikings. It was true that everyone had the right to go after the Artifacts but that was one group she didn’t want gaining in strength. The moment they did they would use it to do more than fight the Overseer, and she knew what it took to win that battle. No, they would get the Artifacts, they would beat the Overseer then use their strength to strike at smaller tribes, maybe even go after Kenneth and his Rangers again. Kenneth had more civilian types in High Rock than he did fighters. He may breed the best birds but without trained riders who can fly them in combat they were useless. 

“Morgan?”

“It's the Vikings...we can’t let them get the Artifacts, or go after the Overseer. If they gain strength...”

“You’re afraid they’ll come after me?” She nodded and he cupped her face. “I’d like to see them try. I have more than birds and walls to defend us. You really think I just sit here and imagine all the ways to make love to you?”

“You don’t?” She pretend to feel hurt at that. “Well, maybe I should just go...” She managed to stand up and start walking away before he grabbed her wrists and pulled her toward him. She shrieked but didn’t resist when he flipped them both to the larger sofa.

“Nope,” he said, grinning down at her. “Not until you give me an answer.”

Morgan looked up at his face, and into those blue eyes she loved so much. Reaching up to run her fingers through his short cropped hair, she tried to fight the war in her heart. Stay with Kenneth or fight gain final ascension? He had good points, and she knew that they worked well together, as leaders and as lovers. Marriage was something not often practiced on the ARK but there was no reason not to. Children, however, could never happen. They could never have that life but...

“Can I answer in the morning?” she asked quietly.

“Does that mean you’re staying the night?” Kenneth asked. 

She grinned, pulled him closer and kissed him. 

Kenneth nearly had all her clothes off when the soft clink of the front door startled them both. Morgan cried out a list of curses in German before Tyler walked in and stopped, blinking at the two. Kenneth had flipped to a seated position and was staring at his friend with his lips pursed.

“Um...” Tyler started, first looking like a deer in the headlights before a slow grin came to his face. “Um...I’m just going to take a shower and grab something to eat and...do you want me to go stay at the Loft or something tonight?”

“Yeah.” Kenneth replied. Tyler started to slowly sneak toward his room.

Morgan laughed. 

Again Tyler halted and stared at them and Kenneth, too looked at her questioningly. “Oh, fine,” she said, wiping her tears away. 

“Fine...what?” Tyler asked quietly, still looking like he had done something wrong. 

“I’ll marry you, Kenneth. I’ll stay.”

“Really?” He sat up, suddenly forgetting about Tyler.

Morgan touched his face, shaking her head slightly at the silly man she had fallen in love with. “I love you Kenneth and I’ll marry you. I’ll merge Raven Shield with the Rangers, at least those that won’t oppose that idea.” he kissed her hard and possessive so she had to push him away forcefully. “But first, I’m getting to Alpha Ascension, with or without you.”

Kenneth kissed her palms, smiling. “Fine...just be careful. You won’t regret this, sweetheart.”


	9. Einar

It had been raining the last three days. Einar and his hunting party had taken refuge near a large lake within the depths of the forest. The great trees rose high above them, blocking most of the wind but the rain came down so thickly not even the foliage could protect Einar and his pack who had been cast out of the safety of the cave and put on watch duty. Einar was uneasy in these woods. A sense that he was being watched. Tales had reached him that there were large cats that would climb the trunks of the trees and wait to pounce unsuspecting travellers. Not even those who flew were safe. Several tribes made there home here. Havardr had tried to raid several but they did not have the means to climb into the platforms that held the tribes. Einar had nearly lost his pack to one of the tribe’s tree cats were set free on them, tackling the young wolf and latching on to her throat. He had fended of the cat with the help of Fenrir, eventually ending it’s life, but the female wolf had died of her wounds not long after. 

Jasna he had called her. She had been a beautiful white gold color, with touches of soft gray and bright curious eyes. Her name meant bright for her fur, her personality, and her ability to learn. Of all his wolves, she had been his smartest. Losing her had put him in a sour mood. They were running low on supplies in addition and Havardr showed no desire to return. At least not until they had one artifact in their possession. They still had no proof that such a thing of power existed but he still persisted that they search every nook and cranny in this forest for such a relic. 

_ I should have listened to Brynjar _ , Einar thought.  _ This was not worth Jasna’s life, and they all think I am a coward _ . 

He wasn’t. He knew that. The last few nights he had thought about all his battles in his past. He had proven himself then, as strong and as capable as any warrior. If he could defeat a man, or woman, that the Viking Tribe feared, perhaps he could gain their trust. He could only think of two; Morgan of Raven Shield and Kenneth Monroe of the Sky Rangers. Both had never been on good terms and the Vikings had stayed away from them after several painful defeats. Personally, Einar wanted to kill Kenneth. If he could convince the man to face him in battle without his bird or lightning stick, perhaps...of course, his honor would demand that he not use his wolves, either, which did not sound like a good idea. Einar’s strength  _ was _ his wolf pack. Take those away and he was sure to fail a one on one fight. 

Kenneth, he knew would be the easy victory. Morgan was a witch, a woman who could fight better than any man he knew. The leader of the Rangers was a coward who used his birds to drop people from the sky and let other men do his fighting while he watched. It wasn’t because of his skill as a fighter that the vikings feared, it was his ability to lead his men through a war. He was a strategist and had foiled attempts to attack his high set village more than once on simple tactics that Einar had thought were cowardly. If he had to choose a man to fight it would be Kenneth, though killing Morgan would prove his worth as a warrior far more than the Ranger. Or, at least, her white god-lizard. He was confident that his wolves could take it down though the stories about that creature made him hesitant to do so. In the end it would come down to the simple fact of if the lives of his wolves were worth it.

The rain began to thin and a sliver of the moon peeked from behind the clouds. Einar took a long deep breath, inhaling the musky scent of the wet forest. He hated this place but there was a peacefulness he found to it as well. It reminded him of home almost. As the clouds slowly faded from the night sky, so did the sound of laughter below him. Glancing below, he watched as the last men started to nod off or stumble back to their tents. The fire was burning low, the last of the roast burning with neglect. 

He could leave now, he knew. All his things he needed were next to him. Commanding his pack could be done silently and they were smart enough to know when to be stealthy. If he did leave, however, he would be branded a coward. Unless he returned with proof of his valor and bravery. Defeating the Viking’s greatest enemy, either Kenneth or Morgan, or finding an Artifact could prove that he was no coward. Of course, he could also live alone with his pack, find a new place to live. Alone, without anyone to answer to but himself. Perhaps find his way in the redwoods or the highlands. Even the mountains sounded better than that cave the Vikings were so reluctant to leave. The more he thought about the later option the more appealing it became. 

By the time the first rays of the sun had touched the rock of which he sat Einar had made his choice. Quietly, he gathered his things and pulled himself onto Fenris’ back. The wolves rose instantly but Einar quickly gave them the signal to be quite. They did as they were told, falling behind Fenris quietly as the passed out of the camp and into the predawn light of morning. Once he was well away without the sound of pressure, Einar allowed himself to grin, letting out a whoop as the rush of his escape finally filled him. He was free now. Free do to as he pleased and go where he wanted. He knew now to survive out here, amid the wildlife and land. After all these years he knew a thing or two. And he wasn’t completely ignorant about the layout of the land. Reading the direction the sun was rising he got his bearings and headed for the Highlands. He prefered the wide open plains and he knew of a place high up, nestled near the redwoods and at the foot of the mountains that overlooked the highlands. It was an ideal spot, even if it was temporary until he got back on his feet.

It took most of the day for him to travel through the woods. He knew vaguely where he was headed, using the crude map as a guide. He avoided any tree based villages, skirting around them as he did so. By early evening he came to a cliff, a waterfall pouring through a freshly fallen redwood into the forest below. He could see the streams parting, the ribbons of water reflecting the morning light. There were a few creatures moving along the forest floor but none of them looked dangerous. 

Fenris began to growl, his hackles rising even as the rest of the pack began to whimper and fidget. Some growled, as well and Einar felt his blood run cold with fear even if he didn’t know what had agitated his wolves. He looked around, unstrapping the spear at his back.

Down the path he intended to take a dark red shape stepped out of the treeline, still oblivious to the pack of wolves and human up on the hill. It was black and red, the aura around it undeniable as it sniffed once then began to turn toward them. Einar gripped the spear. He knew about these creatures but he had never seen one this close. The hunters had often told tales of demons that walked among the lizard-like species. They were hard to defeat and while he had faith in his pack, he wasn’t sure he was ready to test them against a foe such as this. Looking around wildly for an alternate route, he saw a potential path leading back into the forest that could possibly lead him down to the river valley, or at least away from the demon-lizard so he could find a new path. 

He turned Fenris, who did so willingly, in that direction. A single glance behind him to make sure his pack was following and the demon wasn’t, and Einar urged the pack into a run, his fear getting the best of him even as he cursed himself for his cowardice.  _ They never have to know _ , he thought.  _ No one has to ever know I ran instead of fought _ . But there was a difference in fighting stupidly and fighting knowing one could win. He remembered that from his father at least. There was no promise the gods could give him that he would beat the demon, at least easily and he wasn’t ready to risk his wolves yet, not until he had found a new place to live. 

The forest rose and fell, the trees thick and large. He kept alert for the tree-cats that clung to trees waiting to pounce on their prey, and for the pesky jumping bird-lizards that had this uncanny ability to always hit people in the head to dismount and disorient them. At least these his pack had no problem with. He knew they could take on a tree-cat but he prefered to avoid them for now. Eventually the forest gave way on the right to a sloping hill leading in the direction he wanted. The pack bounded after Fenris and Einar, yipping and eager to run more. Einar grinned, feeling their excitement. He was free now. Free of the tribe and their rules and their ideals. He could do what he wanted and when. 

The rain began late in the day again and he cursed. As much as he wanted to keep going he found that the storm clouds above had other ideas. The rains grew worse until he finally decided to take shelter. A cave opened up before him and he guided the pack inside the wide mouth. It was huge, reaching above him taller than any building he had seen. But it was dry. He dismounted Fenris to pull out a torch from his pack and lite it with flint. Once it was burning brightly he signed the pack to follow him deeper into the cave to find a suitable place to camp. 

A stream ran through the cave but most of the rocks created a pathway around it. As he pushed farther he noticed there was a faint orange glow to his right. “Hello?” he called, bringing his spear at the ready as well. “Who’s there?” There was no answer and a quick glance at the wolves told him that the light was probably not a campfire. Still holding his spear defensively, Einar moved closer and rounded the corner.

In a nook along the wall a large object sat turning slowly, like a shield that was cracked and emitting a otherworldly golden orange light. He felt giddy, his breathing irregular as he realized he had just accomplished something Havardr had set out to do but failed at. He grinned as he ordered his pack to stay put. Placing his spear and torch on the ground he stepped around the Artifact, marveling at it. He wanted to touch it but feared to do so in case it was a trick. 

Einar never noticed the change in his wolves. They began to whimper and whine, glancing at him and the cave exit. As Einar debated weather or not to take the Artifact, the wolves began to tremble and back out of the cave before bolting. 

It was then that Einar noticed the wolves, calling out as they fled. He forgot about the Artifact. His wolves feared nothing, he knew. He had boasted to the warriors many times and had time and again proved it. He glanced around the cave wildly, then back at the Artifact as a cold dread settled on him. It was only then that he realized that all sound seemed to have ceased. All he heard not was the water at his feet and the energy of the Artifact.  _ This was a bad idea _ , he thought, looking back at the rotating shield as if it was at fault. 

At his feet, the water in the stream began to move differently, as if it was in a bucket being shaken. In the distance, Einar heard a single howl and he froze in paralyzed fear. It was Fenris. A howl that spoke of danger that put even his most fierce wolf in a panic. 

Standing before the Artifact, Einar scrambled for the dropped spear and torch.

 


	10. Morgan

Behind Morgan and Wraith came a line of creatures and people. Most of the men and women behind her were of Raven Shield with varying degree of Ascension. There were others from other tribes she had alliances with, influencing the Sky Rangers. She had not been able to convince Kenneth to go with her which, given their agreement, hadn’t surprised her. She could feel the weight of the simple metal band around her finger as she lead the procession down the final stretch to the cave.

The ring was a heavy reminder of her promise. She had stayed that night until early morning when she had taken her birds and returned to home. Where Kenneth had kept that ring, or for how long, she didn’t know but the moment he had slipped it on her fingers so many things had made sense. But she still had to do this, to at least reach alpha Ascension. Her tribe didn’t know her plans to stop trying, only that she and Kenneth had agreed to merge their tribes. Some had been excited at the potential to finally get the tall plateau that High Rock was built on. Others had been less than pleased. Some would stay, she knew, at the old place which was just as well. She had learned early on that pleasing everyone in the tribe was near impossible. Perhaps that was why she looked forward to this union with the Rangers. Kenneth had nearly four times as many people to look after than she did and he did it so naturally that she had admitted to him her jealousy of the fact. 

Most of the trip had been more relaxed but as they neared the end of their trip to the TEK Gate, Morgan had ordered them to wear their armour and carry their weapons. It was a short trip from where they had camped as she wanted to make sure man and beast alike arrived ready for a long, hard fight. 

The canyon walls widened and they entered the rounded, half covered entrance to the Cave. The octogonal slaps of pillars rose around them at angles and varying lengths up and around the pit. Vines and the tree canopy shaded most of the hot sun. They were on the edge of the redwoods and the desert. The dark rocks native to the redwoods mingled with the red sandstone of the nearby desert landscape. The TEK gate itself was of neither, created from a material that was metallic and alien. Lights pulsed around it, a steady rhythm that was both alien and exhilarating. As the procession entered the canyon, Morgan raised her hand and they all stopped, looking at her expectantly.

“Soren.” She called the man forward sternly but proudly. He nodded to her and dismounted his allosaurus, several others following suit. Each went forward to the pedestal. Morgan watched as, one by one, each man or woman placed their implant over the pedestal after placing the items needed for tribute next to them. With a shimmer of hexagonal patterns, the items vanished, accepted by the gate as proof of their right to pass through. Soren was last, giving up the carno arm that they had acquired several days ago when she had met Richard on his way to the Red Obelisk...again. 

Richard always wanted to hear about her battle when it was over. The scientist in him was full of questions but he was not one to actually risk his life himself. She thought it petty of him but Kenneth often reminded her that not all men are made to fight. Some are better at figuring out mysteries of life behind a desk instead of a sword or rifle. So she would often amuse him afterward. She didn’t know if he was going to be disappointed that she wouldn’t be going to fight the Overseer after this. He would have to find a new group of guinea pigs. After all, she and Kenneth had other plans. A lot of them. Merging their tribes wasn’t going to be easy but she knew it could be done. They had already started some of their planning but when she got back she knew that there was plenty more to figure out.

Soren stepped back, head bowed as if the pedestal was an alter rather than the key to getting into the Overseer’s lair. The gate opened, almost silently save for the sound of metal against stone. The lights around it flickered differently and Morgan couldn't help but grin as the dark maw of the TEK cave opened to them. The others were scrambling back onto their mounts when Morgan unstrapped herself from Wraith’s saddle and stood, one hand holding the reins to the great beast and the other holding her TEK rifle up triumphantly.

“Today,” she began, pausing until everyone had settled enough to realize she was talking. “Today you prove yourself. Not just to me, but to this world, to this ARK which has held us here for as long as anyone can remember. Today, with this victory, some of you will reach your final Ascension, leaving this ARK forever. We know not to where, but it is still my firm believe, no matter what others may say, that our final Ascension is the one that brings us home, to our families and our lives in the times and places we belong.” A cry rang out and she waited a moment for them to settle, smirking. Kenneth still didn’t believe in the going home part, and while she had agreed to stay for him, it had not changed that fact that she did. “Some are entering this gate for the first time. It is not an easy test. The other three bosses hold nothing on the Overseer and you will be tested. This is your day, your moment, your battle! Today, we prove to the world and this Overseer that we are worthy of Ascension! That we are worthy of the fight and the victory! That are worthy to survive!”

The cheer that greeted her invigorated her. Wraith roared and around her the canyon echoed with the voices of man, woman, and beast. Grinning she turn and sat back down, bring her TEK rifle to the front as the great white rex took a step toward the dark cave that awaited them.

 

“Keep in formation!” Morgan shouted, whipping Wraith’s head around with everything she had. Her rifle had lost ammo long ago and she was depending on the brute strength of her tiring mount to get her through this. Around her, several of their beasts had fallen and she didn’t have time to see if anyone had died. Casualty count would come later. Wraith was slowing but her determination was a match for her rider. They were in the home stretch now and despite it all she already had a gut feeling that they would win.  _ Piece of cake _ , she thought, grinning. 

Between the blast of various weapon fire and the creatures still attacking, Morgan never saw who got the last blow in on the shifting organism as soon as the shield went down. A cheer went up around her as the red light exploded around her and Wraith. For a brief moment Morgan felt sad at the sight knowing that she would never do this again, never watch it ‘die’. But she was also satisfied with that. The cold band on her finger was her reminder that home could wait.

The light never faded however. It did not stream to the center pedestal and form the shell of the Overseer. It seemed to throb, as if it was land clutched by an earthquake. Wraith roared and nothing that Morgan could do could get the great beast to not turn. 

“Morgan!” Soren called as she let go of the reins and sumersulted from the beasts back. She was pretty sure a bone or two broke at her fall but she didn't have time for that. The red light of the Overseer was spreading around them and she scrambled backward to escape it. Around her the terrified screams of creatures could be heard as well as the confused, fearful shouts of humans. 

_ Something is wrong, _ she thought frantically.  _ Something...this isn’t suppose to happen.... _

The light around her exploded and she was tossed like a ragdoll across the room, landing hard on the Overseer’s pedestal. Blood pooled in her helmet so she ripped it off and tried to stand. Looking up the light began to glow brighter and the shaking was starting to cause the entire deck to crumble. Panic welled in her heart as she realized that whatever was happening was beyond her power to stop.

The red mist at her feet reached for her and she panicked but could not move. A whisper came to her mind, soft, terrified, desperate. It was not malicious, she realized, but pleading.  _ Help! Help! _ A part of her listened even while her body tried to rebel. 

_ I listen _ , that understanding voice in her soul said.  _ What do I do? _

_ Forgive me _ , came the reply, and Morgan was plunged into a darkness filled with webs of light and currents. Information coursed through so quickly she wanted to scream.  _ Listen _ . _ Learn. _ The voice whispered and she did. Slowly, things that she should never have learned she understood even as she fell through the darkness. The lights around began to make sense and she gaspt. He hand reached out and grabbed at the red light. Her body exploded with pain as it was disintegrated. The shockwave rushed over the others, taking them with her. The falling stopped and she floated among the tattered webs of light. Her mind turned to focus on her task on hand, her past slowly forgotten the more she reached for the webs until only a part of her name remained. Nothing else mattered now but repairing the ARK.

On the floor of the destroyed Observation deck, amid the broken pillars and discarded gear that had once held bodies, a single ring teetered on its side before falling over. The sound reverberated throughout the eerie silence that had settled in the oversized room.


	11. 11

A breeze drifted down from the snowy mountains, through the thick red trunks of the great redwoods, and down toward the Red Obelisk where Richard stood, an instrument raised toward the pulsing red beam in the center of the floating monolith. Squinting at it he frowned before smacking it against his hand. “Worthless junk,” he muttered, peering at it again as two numbers flickered on the screen before dying.

 

[43 16]

 

“Worthless piece of shit,” Richard cursed, throwing the energy reading device down next to his other discarded gear. He reached for the notebook and flipped through his notes for a moment while muttering profanities in all the three languages he knew. 

A cool breeze reached him and Apollo but he paid no heed as cool breezes often blew down from the mountains snowy peaks. The raptor chittered nervously, pulling at his tether while looking between Richard and the mountains and the Obelisk. Richard ignored him and went to the saddle bag to look for a spare battery. “Figures,” he grumbled. “She should almost be done...and when does this stupid thing decide to die...” He pulled out a few items shards of Element and tossed them to the side. Those were a last resort. “You just watch, Apollo,” he told his still nervous raptor, “we’re going to miss it because some lame ass piece of equipment decided to...ah ha!”

Pulling out his last battery reserve, Richard turned to retrieve the discarded device. Apollo bite at Richard’s arm to get his attention as the man moved away. Straining now, Apollo tried to get his rider’s attention again but Richard was to far away. The wind shifted again but the old man was completely obvious as he switched out the batters, smacked the device a few times and grinned when the device flickered back on. “Finally!” he exclaimed, holding the monitor up toward the pulsating beam of light that emanated from center of the Obelisk. Then he frowned. “That’s not right,” Richard muttered, peering at the readings. “Shifts are normal, especially as the Overseer weakens but this...”

Without warning, the device sparked in his hand. Richard cried out and dropped it. Apollo screamed at it, yanking on his tether harder. For a moment, Richard could only stare at the device as a cold sense of dread washed over him. Glancing up, he watched as the red beam of light fluctuate from red to barely anything to white. Even flecks of blue and green began to dance around the edges. 

It was only then that Richard realized the chill in the air, the smell of sulfur and burning metal, and the blanket of dread that had settled over them. His heart raced. The world was silent. There were no ichthys, no pelagornis. He glanced at Apollo and for the first time realized that his raptor was in a true state of panic to the point he was biting at the tether. It was as if the ARK was holding its breath and what was to come was not going to be good.

Richard spun, ignoring his journals and scattered devices, and yanked Apollo’s teather free desperately. When the knot didn’t work he grabbed the knife at his belt that Jenny always insisted he carry and cut the rope, grabbing Apollo’s halter first so the raptor wouldn't escape.  He didn’t know how he managed to get on the panicked raptors back before he took off with no guidance from Richard. 

_ Get out of there Morgan! _ Richard thought frantically. Behind him, that still silence seemed to be growing but he dared not look at the Obelisk now. Apollo was a well trained beast and if he was panicked - if the wild animals had fled - then whatever was about to happen...Richard didn’t want to think of that.  _ Something is wrong...something is very, very fucking wrong! _

There was little warning. No sound, no rush of anything. Behind them, a wave of red energy exploded from the tower, causing it to shake. The blast hit Richard and Apollo, sending them flying to the beach nearly a hundred yards from the shore of the Obelisk’s island.

He heard Apollo’s scream before it was cut off by his own blinding pain. A fire ripped through him, like a bolt of electricity. Unable to do anything except scream silently. Images and numbers raced through his mind, some things he thought he recognized and a part of his mind tried to chase those fleeting revelations before they were whisked away along the river of light that coursed through him. He was being electrified, burned, but the sciences in him was suddenly fascinated by everything he saw, even if it was fleeting. Eventually, the pain began to fade even if he felt as if he was starting to go back to normal. He forced himself to look up.

Richard was sprawled on his side facing the Obelisk. He had no idea where Apollo was. He tried to stand but his arms were tingling to much and his mind was foggy. But he could see the Obelisk and the building ball of energy around it. His heart sank, knowing that one more blast like that could very well kill him.  _ We’re all going to die...  _ He tried to get control of his body so that he could move but he couldn’t. His body was on fire but the harder he tried to get control of his arms and legs the worse he felt. 

With horror he watched as the next burst came racing toward him. It exploded like a nuclear bomb of crackling red-white energy. Even if he could move he had no place to go. He and Apollo were as good as dead at this point, that is if his raptor was even still alive. The scientist part of him was pissed that he would never know what was going to kill him. The human part was in terror at the face of death. 

The wave hit the shoreline - and vanished.

Only the breath of wind left in its wake, tingling with electricity and power, washed over Richard. How long he sat there he didn’t know. The fire in his body subsided and his senses began to return. Though it took much longer for his heart to stop racing. The waves lapped at the shore and the wind brushed over his overly sensitive skin like electric ice. He forced himself to breath despite the pain. Over and over again he repeated inhaling and exhaling until everything became clearer around him.

It was almost as if nothing happened. Except there were no animals, just as before. He stood, his legs shaky and unsteady. Not that he would admit how much later, but he was terrified. He had no idea what happened or why. His gut was twisted as several possibilities rose to his mind but he quickly pushed them away and looked around for Apollo.

There was a saddle, his gear scattered along the beach, but nothing else. Richard’s heart sank as he half walked, half crawled to the twisted piece of leather. He didn’t know what to say as he grasped it, half choking back a sob as he realized that there was simply nothing left of Apollo. He had vanished. Not even a feather remained. 

Richard sank to his knees next to the harness, clinging to the leather. Moments ago he had been calm and collected, ready to learn the facts and reason with what had just happened as if it had been an earthquake or erupting volcano. Now, his emotions were threatening him.  _ He was just a raptor _ , he thought, trying to to focus his mind.  _ Just a raptor... _ A raptor whom he had raised, trained, and rode for the last few years. Who had been faithful all that time. No, Apollo had not deserved this fate and the more he thought about it the more pissed Richard became.

His frustration and anger gave him the focus he needed. Throwing the harness away he began to rummage through it, unstrapping the saddle bags and gathering his discarded gear. He would have to inspect everything later but he had a sinking feeling that nothing electronic was going to work. At least not without some modifications. Eventually, Richard returned to the Red Obelisk. He didn’t want to but his journals had been left there. He approached the giant red pillar carefully, peering at it like a frightened antelope watching a tawny patch of savannah grass for a hungry lioness. He did not trust the Obelisk now, not after what had just happened.

The Obelisk sat like an innocent child who had just been caught doing something wrong. Nothing seemed to have changed but Richard kept glancing at it as he gathered up his scattered notes and other items.  He muttered to himself as he did so, cursed at times, too. After finding his last notes he sat down to look at him, hoping they would hold some clue.  _ Think, you old fool _ , he chide himself.  _ Think...think.... _

Taking out a writing stub, he found a blank piece of paper and began to write down what he did know. This usually helped him focus, to think of the facts when his emotions were distracting. He tried to recall everything that had been out of the ordinary before the tower had exploded. The silence, the lack of animals and Apollo’s panic; he vaguely recalled now the cold wind from the mountains and the sense of dread. He flipped through his notes, trying to recall his last readings.  _ 43 16 _ . It had been the last number he had seen on the meter he used to measure the energy levels of the Obelisk. But that number made no sense to him. It was no measurement of power, at least one that made sense to him. 

So he turned the page of the journal and started over.

What other events were going on today, at least that he knew about? Morgan had gone to defeat the Overseer today. She had gone as she always had for they had stopped by the Tower the day before as always. She had Wraith this time though, which was unusual. He had asked why but she had only smiled, a smile he had never seen on her before, and said she would explain when she returned. In the morning they had left, traveling along the coast and up into the Red Woods. The TEK gate lay at the edge of the mountainous divide of the desert and the forest. It was a well known location. But she would have entered the gate late in the evening. The fight with the Overseer was a long, brutal one, he knew, but she should have finished by now. 

The Obelisk, at least the Red one as it was the only one he had easy access to, often had fluctuations as the Overseer was fought. Small ones, barely noticeable to the naked eye but detectable with his meters. The fluctuations had seemed normal...

Right up until that puzzling number appeared. 

The scientist in him knew that could not be a coincidence but he didn’t know how to explain any of this. If Morgan had defeated the Overseer, what had happened to cause the Obelisks to explode? Something had gone wrong, he knew, and he prayed for the lives of those on the Observation Deck. Pausing in his notes, he looked back up at the Obelisk, thinking about Morgan and her sly smile that night at dinner when she had visited. He remembered it now, glinting on her finger, but he had never asked her about it. He had decided to wait until she came back. It was no secret, even though he knew Kenneth and Morgan thought it was, that they were involved romantically. Knowing that in this messed up world people could still find something as simple and true as love made getting up this morning worth it, in a way. He had been in high hopes watching her leave, thinking that love could protect her and bring her back to Kenneth. 

Richard closed his eyes, rubbing his temple. If something had happened to Morgan he would never forgive himself. They were an odd couple but they worked and he liked both of them. He had pushed Morgan to keep going back to the Overseer, had pushed her into the woman and leader she had become. But his gut told him that she wasn’t going to be coming back and if that ring had meant what he thought, that Kenneth and Morgan had decided to merge their tribes through marriage...

Opening his eyes, Richard stared at the pulsating light of the Obelisk. Harmless now, but he couldn’t help but look at it in a different light. He stared at it for a long time. 

It wasn’t until he was aware of his own steadily beating heart that he saw it. A once complicated rhythm had been replaced by one as old as humans themselves and Richard paled at that realization. The pulsating light of the Obelisk was the same as a human heartbeat. Which was simply not possible. Like many other things on the ARK, the Obelisks had a very alien, technological rhythm. Some things went in three, like the three Obelisks, or in ones. But never something as...organic as this.

Richard flipped a page and scribbled several notes before standing up. He suddenly wanted to get as far away from this thing as he could. His brain hurt now, more than it had before. He needed to rest, he knew, and to get back to the Tower. 

Whatever had just happened...there was no way it had just effected him.  


	12. Tyler

There was an eerie not-quite silence as Tyler pushed the twisted metal off him. He didn’t  _ think _ anything was broken, but he hadn’t tried to stand up yet either. Glancing down at his body, he saw a few cuts that had ripped through his shirt, and some bruising forming, but other than that he was fine. Around him. There were shouts, crying, and a few panicked screaming. Other than those human sounds, there was nothing.

And for the Cage, that was strange. Most animals kept in the lofts were noisy but there was absolutely nothing. No cawing, not flapping of wings. Several of the tribe folk were using the ground area to train raptors and some wolves at the time, too, but even the ground was silent.

As Tyler finished pulling himself from the rubble, he looked up, surprised at the sun. His heart twisted. The Cage had always been an impressive sight. Tall and wide enough to safely work younger birds and fliers until they were trusted to be taken into the world on missions or travel. But now the metal lattice was twisted and torn, like the hand of a giant had swept over it, grabbed, and twisted as he did so. Pieces still looked intact, and from where he stood most of the aeries and lofts were still standing. But it was the silence that had him panicked. 

“Master Tyler!”

Tyler winced at Rayno’s voice, mostly because he hated being called ‘master’ as the African man had been working with the argents much longer than he. “Are you alright?” Rayno asked, coming up to him. He had blood trickling from under his dark, curly, hair, but other than that Rayno looked fine.

“I think so,” Tyler replied. “Did you see what hit us?”

Rayno frowned. “No, I did na’,” he replied with his thick accent. “I was ‘bout to fly when...It was huge...big. Like a sun. But blue.”

Tyler pursed his lips, rubbing his arm as he did so. If it was out of it’s socket he wouldn’t be surprised but he hoped not. He had seen shoulders put back in place and he wasn’t looking forward to dealing with that pain regardless of what was best. “I...was flying,” he said quietly. “But...” He trailed off, starting to remember with more clarity the events that led them to being buried under their own building.  _ Shit, this is like 9-11 but...without planes... _ And two skyscrapers but the sinking feeling in his gut was no different than that day. Well, except that he had been no where near New York on 9-11 either. But he still remembered what he was doing at the moment his class learned of the first plane impact. He doubted, however, that terrorists were at fault this time. “Salem...he went crazy.”

“Aye,” another man said, coming up to them, looking dirty, bloody and shaken. “Falcor did, too. They all did. All started flappin’ east like the devil was after them.”

Tyler frowned, looking west. He hadn't seen what hit them. He was to busy trying to keep Salem under control, not that it did much good. He was on a downward spiral when he was hit. He remembered burning from the inside out, his mind was in a microwave and the additional pain of falling and having a building fall on him, all at the same time. What order he wasn’t certain anymore but it hurt. “We need to dig out others,” he said, looking around. “I think later we can figure out what happened but...anyone know where Kenneth was?”

Rayno shook his head. “He left hours ago after watching a few of the young birds.” The man frowned. “It’s normal, actually, for him to get like that when she’s off fighting that...thing.”

“The Overseer,” the other man replied, looking between Tyler and Rayno. “Why?”

Tyler looked at Rayno who glanced at him at the same time. Apparently Kenneth’s relation with Morgan wasn’t as common knowledge as they thought. “It's nothing,” Tyler said quickly, not wanting to bring up Kenneth’s personal life at the moment. It was bad enough he walked in on them, oblivious to their ‘meeting’, the last time she was here. He had ended up staying in Salem’s aerie that night, which had definitely helped build trust with the bird. After what he witnessed he felt it best to let the two have the house to themselves. He didn’t know Morgan, not that well, and by the time he had returned to the house in the morning she was gone. He hadn't pressed Kenneth but his friend was definitely in a great mood and he was sure it was because of something other than sex. 

“What is your name?” he asked the youth. 

“Mat,” he said. “With one ‘t’.”

_ Okay then _ , Tyler thought, deciding it wasn’t worth commenting on. “Mat, I need you to start digging people out. Anyone with healing abilities need to start treating the wounded...”

“What about Takana?” Rayno asked, confused. “She’s our best healer.”

Tyler shook his head. “Takana left a few days ago on a trip south. Something about needing a specific herb that only grows at the mouth of the canyon.” He turned back to Mat. “We need to figure out what we have left, animals and supplies, especially food. Food and shelter are our first priority. Rayno and I are going to go find Kenneth and the other leaders.”

The young man nodded vigorously, seeming thrilled he was getting such an important role. Touching Rayno on the shoulder as he passed, Tyler started his way through the rubble and out of the Cage. The moment they walked out they both stopped, Rayno letting out a long whistle while Tyler could only gape. 

It reminded him of ground zero or a hell of a twister had gone through. “Damn,” he whispered. It was horrible and yet he was still unsure of how to react to all this except that one word. Shock, he knew. He was simply in shock. Without a word to his companion, Tyler started through the destroyed city. Buildings made of wood were flattened into splinters. Stone seemed to have fared better, even against metal which was often twisted and warped. Glass, he noticed, had shattered which made him hurry faster toward Kenneth’s house, which was made mostly of glass on one side, including the two bedrooms.

He broke into a run.

Rayno followed, either because he realized the same thing or because Tyler was running he didn’t know. His body protested loudly at the jarring but his heart was racing in fear. 

Kenneth’s house was in as bad of shape as the others and he could tell the moment he walked in the shattered front door that all the glass had been blown out from the blast. “Kenneth!” he cried, shoving the sofa and chairs out of his way. “Kenneth! Where are you?”  _ Oh, God, please don’t be dead... _

Rayno stepped away from him, peeking into the kitchen and calling for his tribe leader as Tyler moved to the study. Books, scrolls, and papers littered the room and the ornate desk had been splintered into hundreds of pieces along with the shelving. He searched for a moment but didn’t find Kenneth's body underneath, which he was both relieved and panicked. He had expected his friend to be sulking in the study, doing paperwork and trying to keep his mind off Morgan. He heard Rayno moving through the house as Tyler left the study and managed to duck under the broken door to Kenneth’s room. It was larger than his, though he had expected that, with a lot more room as well. The bed had been pushed and the mattress was laying on the side of the dresser like a tent. Glass and wood shards poked from the fabric and the filling was all over the place. 

“Last room,” Rayno said as he entered behind Tyler, looking worried. “Maybe he wasn’t here...”

Tyler shook his head, his eyes searching the room. He saw the blood before he saw the body. “Here!” he cried, trying to fling the mattress away. His shoulder screamed in pain and he let it go with a whimpered yelp. “Under the mattress! There is blood...”

Rayno easily flung the mattress away back toward the splintered bed. Kenneth was under it, curled in a ball and unconscious, a pool of blood under his shoulder and head. Tyler was about to turn him over when Rayno pushed him to the side roughly. “No move yet,” the man said gruffly. He touched Kenneth’s neck with two fingers and waited, eyes closed. Tyler hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath until Rayno said. “He’s alive. Hurt tho.” His large hands began to move over Kenneth gently, inspecting his head and neck. “We can move now.”

Tyler only nodded dumbly, looking down at the unconscious man. There was a lot more blood than he wanted to admit. Without Takana here he was suddenly afraid for Kenneth’s life. There were others with medical training, he knew, but Takana had been here the longest and had the most skill, and schooling from Earth. “We need to stop bleeding,” Rayno told him, patting his arm as he stood up. “Then we move.”

“Where?”

“Somewhere with roof,” Rayno replied, pointing to the broken ceiling. The sun was peeking through now, as if nothing had happened less than thirty minutes ago. Tyler felt like it was mocking them. He found a strip of cloth from the bed sheets and let Rayno bandage up their tribe leader while he went to find something to carry him. Kenneth was alive at least. He had to be thankful for that. It could be so much worse, but right now he had a sinking feeling of what would happen to the tribe with their leader out for the count. 

By the time they had found a suitable stretcher, two others of Kenneth’s council had arrived, both looking worn or slightly injured. They saw Rayno and Tyler carrying Kenneth out and, without a word, rushed to help, their faces pale. No one needed to say anything, Tyler realized. There was only one thing to do now. One step at a time they would recover but it wasn’t going to happen over night. He had never assisted in a disaster relief. He had no clue, other than tending the wounded, and making sure everyone had food, water, and shelter for the coming days. 

In silence, they carried Kenneth to the makeshift infirmary in one of the more stable barns that had been used for the mid sized creatures, mostly parasaurs, trikes and a few cramped stegos. All were gone now, without a trace, which gave the people plenty of room to clear out space for cots and tables with cloth. Pots were already boiling water, and many of the wounded had been herded in and others were trying the best they could to treat their injuries.

It was chaos to Tyler. 

“We found him,” one of the men told an older man with white, wiry hair that reminded Tyler of Einstein. “He’s hurt. I want him somewhere more...quiet,” he added, frowning at the commotion around them. Some people were staring at the man on their stretcher and others were already starting to panic seeing their leader unconscious. 

“This way,” the Einstein-man said, gesturing impatiently. Tyler carried his side of the stretcher, keeping one hand on Kenneth’s arm in fear that he might roll off as they navigated the short stretch into a smaller stall that was almost empty. They lay the stretcher down gently and the old man started to take off Kenneth’s shirt. 

Tyler watched. He felt helpless. Kenneth looked pale and weak and it made him uneasy that someone as robust and full of life could be reduced to this in a matter of seconds.  _ This must be what war is like _ , he thought. Kenneth had told him stories of the war in Afghanistan, a war that had just been starting in Kenneth’s time but had been raging for over ten years by the time Tyler drove through some rain and woke up on a beach full of dinosaurs. He knew of the men that Kenneth had lost in his unit, the friend he had held as he had died. It had made him feel so small listening to those stories. As if his life had been nothing. An IT guy who liked to play computer games and play D&D on the weekend was nothing next to a war hero. 

“Come with me,” a voice said stofly next to him and Tyler looked up, noticing that the other three were leaving. He didn’t want to go, but he also couldn’t stand seeing the wound on Kenneth’s side and the amount of blood. He turned and left the small room as others came in to help the old man. 

He followed the group through the barn and back into the village. They called several other men and women toward them as they walked, then headed for the central plaza which had withstood the blast rather well. By the time that Tyler realized he was going to be included on a tribal council he was already standing in the room and the others were taking their seats at a large oval shaped table amid a wind-ravaged room. He stood frozen, watching as Rayno sat down.

“Sit, Tyler,” one of the middle-aged men said as he himself took a seat near the head of the table. The larger chair remained vacant and he assumed that was Kenneth’s seat, if he wasn’t in a barn bleeding.

“Why am I here?” He didn’t mean to sound so sharp when he asked but his uncertainty was getting the best of him. He was nothing. No one. Just because he lived with Kenneth didn’t mean he was important. 

“Sit,” the man commanded again, this time with some ice in his tone. 

Everything in Tyler wanted to rebel. He looked over at Rayno who nodded encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, Tyler found a seat next to Rayno. He sat stiffly, wanting to be next to Kenneth right now rather then with these people he didn’t really know.

There were suppose to be nine, including Kenneth, Tyler knew. Only five men and one woman sat around them. He didn’t know many of them by name or very well, nor what they did. Of those around him the two he did know were missing which was disheartening. Conor, whom most people had nicknamed Conan for his build and gruff ways, was leader of the Rangers, a division of the small excuse of the army that High Rock had. The last missing, other than Kenneth, was Takana who was in charge of the infirmary and all things regarding medicine. It was just rotten luck that the tribe would lose her when they needed her most. He knew that she and Kenneth often butted heads but she was very good at what she did.

When everyone was seated the man took a deep breath. “I’m no Kenneth, as you all know, but I will try to do this as best I can. We have no idea what hit us, or if we were the only ones affected. Our first priority has to be ourselves before we can consider bringing in others that need help. This includes the outlying settlements under our protection as well as other tribes that may be suffering.” He looked at a wiry man with wild blond hair and bright brown eyes that were almost as gold as his hair. “Zay, we need buildings and shelter. For now, I don’t care what they look like. Scavenge what you can and get up barracks, tents, or anything that can give people a place to stay.” The man nodded vigorously. “Jeric, start getting a list of supplies along with Brynn,” he said, turning to the two on the other side of the table. The woman with dark hair and a plump build nodded, her eyes puffy. Tyler realized that she was the woman Rayno often spoke of that managed the herbivores and farm animals. If they had lost every argent in High Rock it was safe to say all her animals had died as well and she was taking it rather hard. 

“As for medical, we are down Takana which is a foresight and horrible timing but she left us with most of her assistants which will have to make due. Zay, a better infirmary is your number one priority, then get on shelter for the non-wounded. I want all of you to recruit those with the skills you need. The sooner we get back on our feet the better. Archie and I will manage keeping people calm as best we can.”

The man took a deep breath, looking very tired and worn all of a sudden. “Rayno, Brynn...I want you two to also see if we have any fertilized eggs left. Hatch them if you can. I don’t care if it’s a stupid dodo. Until we know what happened to all the animals we’re going to need mounts and animals for food.”

Tyler shifted uncomfortably on his chair the moment the big man looked at him. “Tyler, you were training with Conor, correct?” Tyler nodded, that sinking feeling in his gut starting to turn into a black hole. “Conor is dead, which is why I’m promoting you to his position.” 

Tyler stared at the man, his mouth open like a suffocating fish. “Wha....why me? I just got here?” If this man seriously was offering him this position because of his friendship with Kenneth...

The man smirked a bit. “Did you think that Kenneth was having you train with him and the Rangers simply because you were his friend?” Tyler snapped his mouth shut. Kenneth had suggested he practice using a weapon and, due to Tyler’s preference in a D&D character,  he had suggested going to Conor instead of the military general. Tyler had improved considerably though he didn’t like the rifles or guns of any sort even if he could shoot pretty straight. He was, ironically, enjoying a crossbow more than anything else. He had started to learn to hunt, track, and scout; all the things the Rangers were supposed to do. Conor trained the men, but it was Kenneth who lead them often, he had learned. Next to working with the argents, Tyler had found he quite enjoyed it even if they often rode a horse or raptor on the missions. He prefered flying but not all situations allowed for flight. “You were being trained to replace Conor who was planning on going to the desert in a few months anyway. This is Kenneth’s request as of several weeks ago. You’re just being promoted early. With that said, I need you to take your men and start scouting the nearby land. Report anything and everything to me. Even if it’s as simple as a moving rock or an ant. I want to know everything that is going on outside these walls. Is that understood.”

Tyler resented that tone. He was no military man. Less than a month ago, give or take a few days as time was hard to tell around here, he had been dangling off a cliff with a rex trying to eat him. He’s about to retort when someone kicks him under the table firmly from Rayno’s direction. Wincing, Tyler grinds out, “Yes, sir.”

“Good. I want you to start in the morning. Dismissed.”

Tyler was one of the first out of the door. 

He wanted to run. To yell at someone or punch them. Either or would be satisfying at this point. Worse, he wanted to cry. In less than twenty-four hours his entire world had been turned into hell and he didn’t know what to do. Kenneth was hurt, bad as far as he could tell, and now he was being ordered like some soldier to go off and wander the wilderness. For what? Why him? He didn’t even know that man’s name and now he was being expected to just do what he was told like a robot. 

If it wasn’t for Kenneth he would leave and take his chances out there. If Kenneth died maybe he would. It would be better than taking orders from that old grump. 

Footsteps behind him made him cringe and stop, turning to see Rayno trotting to catch up. The big man looked worried. “What?” Tyler snapped. Rayno winced and Tyler sighed, looking away. “Sorry...I’m just...pissed. Who is that loud mouth anyway?”

“Marek, he trains the soldiers and war beasts,” Rayno said, glancing behind him than taking Tyler’s arm and pulling him into one of the collapsed buildings. “You listen, you listen good. And trust me. Kenneth planned this, true, but he was still watching, making sure you could do this. No time to decide now. Kenneth is hurt and Marek does what Marek thinks best. You,” and he pointed at Tyler’s chest, “are more than you think. Kenneth think so. So do Rayno. Everyone finds things to do in High Rock. You have found yours. Kenneth trusts you. Think, Tyler, and you will do good.”

How the black man’s words calmed him he didn’t know. But Tyler started to think, and remember. Kenneth lead the Rangers. It was his unit and Kenneth was very proud of them. How many nights had he and Kenneth stayed up talking about the tribe, the animals, and the Rangers. THe more he thought about those nights the more he realized just what Kenneth was handing him and he paled, the weight of it settling on him. “I’ve only been here...” he started, part of him wanting to protest this as long as he could.

Rayno shook his head. “No, Tyler. Kenneth sees it. I’ve seen it. YOu are more than you think. Now...” and the big man put both large hands on Tyler’s shoulders, making him feel so much smaller than he knew he was, “....now the time you fly, Tyler Sherwood. Go. Get sleep, food. Rest. Tomorrow you go and return in time to tell Kenneth what you find. Yes?”

The weight on his shoulders seemed to lift, even if Rayno’s hands were still there. Tyler looked at the man, then back in the direction that he knew Kenneth was laying with a wound that he still thought was bad enough to end his life. It was a task he was not ready for, but he took a deep breath, looking up at the sky. A chill wind blew over them and he inhaled deeply. It was different he noted then. Turning, he watched as the sun began to set over the horizon, over the plateaus and beaver ponds below. 

Things were different now. The game had changed. It was going to be up to him to find out what while the tribe recovered. Turning back to Rayno, Tyler managed a smile and nodded. 

“Yes.”


	13. Einar

Einar woke freezing in pitch blackness. There was no sound, even the Artifact was gone. His entire body burned with pain and he soon realized that he was bleeding from wounds on his legs, arms and back. Stumbling, he made his way to the sliver of white light from the entrance. The water was even colder than the air and he gasp as it hit his burning skin and open wounds. Outside, the world was silent. There were no living animals at all. Just the wind in the trees and the babbling river next to him. He stood for a moment, looking up at the moon and just breathing. 

There had an explosion of some sort though he still couldn't remember what direction that had been. In front? Behind? What way had he been facing? 

Einar whistled. 

It was a long, piercing sound that broke the stillness of the forest, ending on a lighter, sharper lit. No answer. He tried again. His pack never went far from him, even when ordered. There was no way they would simply run off. How long he stood there calling them he didn’t know. Stumbling from the entrance of the cave, Einar began to walk and whistle desperately, the panic within him rising. He didn’t care what happened to his weapons, his clothing, food. All he wanted was for his wolves to be alright. 

The mountain air was almost a blessing, and the snow at his feet reminded him of home. A sob escaped him and he forced himself to grit his teeth. He was tired, hurt, and weak. Getting home was a dream at this point. One that he had not forgotten even when the others seemed to have given in to this land. Why the vikings had settled in the cave he never knew. These lands, the mountains with the snow and silent chill, were where they should be. Einar knew the mountains near the cave better than anyone in the camp. It was there he had found his first wolves and from them he had bred his pack. He had been selective in his breeding, choosing the best males and females and training the rest for combat. His wolves were his life, and if they were dead he had no reason to continue.

The air began to thin as a golden beam of light illuminated the edges of the trees and stones around him. By this time Einar could feel very little and he had stopped calling his wolves. He was crying, the tears freezing on his cheeks as frost formed on his small, dark beard. He talked to himself, the rocks, the trees, scolding them as if it was all their fault. His wolves were gone, and the fact that there were no other animals in the woods never crossed his mind due to the onslaught of hypothermia and blood loss. 

Eventually, Einar pitched forward and gave up on moving. He lay cursing in a feeble voice as the sun came up. He would die here, the still rational part of his dying mind realized. Alone. He never should have left the hunting party. He should have stayed at that stupid cave. 

The crunch of snow would have startled him had he the energy but he didn’t care anymore. Let the beast eat him. It wasn’t like he could feel his body anymore. For years he had dreamed of a noble, honorable death. One that would allow his name to be remembered in the years to come. So that when his people made it home they would tell songs and tales of him to his family and they would be proud of him. But was freezing to death really an honorable end? Would he even be allowed into Valhalla? Was he a coward or a hero? After all, was it really  _ his _ fault? He never touched the cursed Artifact. Had it even exploded? He couldn’t remember which direction he had been hit from. He had been trying to run after his wolves and...

Einar’s mind began to fade and he realized that the pain was lessening.  _ I’m dying _ , he thought. Anger and relief battled within him even as he heard a voice speaking. He couldn't understand it and opening his eyes was useless. “Wol...ves...” he whispered. “Where...are...my...”

Darkness claimed him and Einar sighed, releasing his spirit to Odin.

०一▼

Once again, Einar was greeted with darkness when he opened his eyes. Mostly dark. A warm glow filtered through a few cracks to his right and he turned his head to see where they were coming from. Fire, he realized. The smells around him were earthy, like a shaman’s hut. As his eyes adjusted he could see the dried herbs hanging around him. He was laying in a bed of soft, warm furs, more over him. The smell of a strong, herbal slave permeated the cloth binding several of his wounds. He was naked but warm, a sensation he thought he would never feel again.

Was this Valhalla? He blinked, trying to sit up but finding his body still did not have the strength to do so. If it was, he was incredibly disappointed. He had imagined not feeling any pain or weakness of the body but here he was, stuck in a bed of some shaman and he had no idea where he was. 

A sound came from the other room and he heard someone move around. Presently, a flap opened along side the wall with the cracks he had been staring at an a man in furs entered, holding a bowl of steaming liquid. “Ah, you’re awake,” the man said, his words spoken slightly slowly and clearly as if this tongue was not native to him. “I did not think you would make it, young warrior.”

Einar frowned at the man. He opened his mouth to speak but the man hushed him, setting the bowl on a table nearby before moving to light a few candles. As he came to sit crossed legged next to Einar’s ground-level bed, Einar studied him. He was dark skinned, with dark eyes that flickered in the glow of the candles. His hair was long and black, like the feathers of a raven. He wore thick furs but underneath Einar could sense that his bulk was also natural strength. He moved carefully and gracefully, not in a hurry but content with the current state of his life. “Here, you need to eat,” the man said, smiling as he sat down. “Made a broth. Not much, but will fill your belly.”

The man raised a spoon toward Einar who refused to accept it. He lay there glaring at the man who eventually frowned. “Who are you?” His voice was hoarse and dry. Einar coughed, wincing at the pain from his wounds. “Why have you captured me.”

The dark skinned man laughed. “I did not capture you! You stumbled into my home, bleeding and freezing.” He grinned at Einar, leaning closer. It was not the reaction that Einar expected and he stared at the man not sure what to do. “You are lucky, young warrior. You should be dead. My guess you have a strong spirit, and that is good. But,” the man continued, repositioning himself and the bowl, leaning over with the spoon toward Einar, “strong spirit will do no good with weak body. Here, eat. Get strong in body then we talk spirits.”

It was awkward being spoon feed by another human and Einar resented it. But after a time he felt the warmth and nourishment filling him. The man said nothing, patient with a small smile on his lips like a mother tending her child. That thought brought on a heartache as Einar tried to remember his own mother, but she had died when she was young leaving his father with several sons and two daughters to care for. 

The man gave him some water when the broth was finished, checked his wounds and put the furs back around him. “Rest. Get stronger.” He rose to stand but Einar tried to sit up. 

“My wolves,” he said, desperately hoping that his wolves had found this man, too, and were safely outside. “Have you...” But the man was already shaking his head.

“No, young warrior. I have seen no wolves, and my own beasts seem to have run off after the light struck. I am sorry. Just rest.”

Defeated, Einar sank back against the furs and closed his eyes against the pain in his chest. Fenris was gone, and all the others. What had killed them? The light? Were the gods that angry with him that they took away the only thing he held dear to his heart. He had no woman, not like many of the others. There had always only been the wolves. In this world a woman’s company could only be pleasurable and for Einar it wasn’t enough. A woman to love and raise his children was what he wanted but no woman he had ever lain with, which was rare, had ever bore any children. There were no children in this world. So Einar had turned to the wolves, his children and his pack. 

And they were gone.

The man left, humming softly as he exited the dwelling. Einar could see now that most of the walls and sloped ceiling were made of animal hide and supported by large beams. Outside the wind blew and a chill lingered on the edge of the room but a fire was keeping it at bay. The man was kind, he decided, perhaps foolishly so to take in a stranger such as himself, but while taking advantage of this kindness was tempting, Einar found he did not have the heart for it. 

“A strong spirit...” he mused, watching the candle flames dance along the hide walls. He didn’t feel like his spirit was strong, just tired and worn from his loss. He didn’t know who he was anymore. A coward? A warrior? What was he without his pack?

०一▼

Einar shuddered as he stepped outside the large room of the house. It was like a viking hall but lower and built with animal skin, bone, and sometimes wood. He had been stuck in it for three days and despite his injuries he refused to stay in it. The man came and went but mostly left him alone as Einar refused to talk. The more he thought about that tho, the more he figured he owed the man an apology. He never had to save him. The man could have left Einar in the snow to die but he didn’t. If anything, Einar owned the man his life and after three days to brood over the loss of his pack Einar decided to at least apologize. 

“You should be resting, young warrior,” the man said, coming up on his left holding a stack of kindling. “Wounds have not healed fully.”

“No,” Einar agreed. “But they are, thanks to you.” The man smiled and started to move away. Einar reached out to take him by the arm, resulting in the man blinking at him in confusion.  _ Not fear _ , Einar realized.  _ He does not fear me.  _ “I wanted to apologize...for the last few days. And to thank you for saving my life.”

The man smiled. “Not a problem. All life is sacred. Your wolves...they are your totem. It is normal to feel the pain of their loss.”

“Totem?” He let the man move away so he could drop the load of kindling on a pile by the door. 

“We have spirit guides in our life,” the man said. “Some are never seen, or they are animals that walk with us. These animals are your totem. Your wolves were yours.”

“Spirits can’t die,” Einar said matter of factly. “My wolves are dead.”

The man nodded. “Yes, perhaps. But as you said, spirits cannot die. Much like gods. Only their physical body can leave this world. You will find your totem again, young warrior.”

Einar pursed his lips and watched as the man moved away. It was a rather warm day but a chill wind was blowing from the mountains and in the horizon through the trees he could see the threat of clouds. “My name is Einar,” he said. “Not...whatever you’re calling me.”

“It means ‘young warrior’,” the man said, moving to the tanning rack. “In my language, which does not get used much these days. I am Machkeme, but you may call me Thunder Bear if you prefer.”

“Thunder Bear,” Einar repeated. “You...what...race...I mean...” He felt foolish stumbling on the words but he honestly didn’t know how to ask it. The man was different than any man he had met so far. He was not as dark as some, and his features were more straight and thin yet he had the strength of a warrior. _ Or a bear _ , he thought, which made sense given his name. “You’re alone?” Einar asked. “You have no tribe or family?” No one had families, he amended in his head. You needed children to have a family.

“No,” Theunder Bear replied. “I live alone. Like my people have done always have. This life is easy for me. Though, I have to admit some of the animals here are not...what I am use to.”

Einar winced. “I agree with that.” He looked around and noted that most of Thunder Bear’s buildings were smaller than the one he had been kept in, and few in number. It was all primitive and simple. Nothing like the halls his people built, or huts of stone and wood. It was simplistic. Eventually, he went to help Thunder Bear with his chores and let the man talk. Later he would ask more questions about him. Where he was from, his people, and how he ended up here. But for now he let Thunder Bear tell him about the Spirits he believed in which, in a way, were not much different than Odin or Thor but in truth, they were. Spirit guides that protected and watched over you, sending animals to travel your mortal life as a guardian. This simple look on the world fascinated Einar and it was late into the night when Einar drifted off to sleep, at peace with himself in a way that he had not been in years since coming here. 

That night, Einar dreamed. He dreamed he was a wolf running through the woods chasing a auburn deer with white horns. The deer kept stopping to taunt him, looking back over its shoulder and smirking. Above a great golden eagle cawed and Einar looked up from the deer, giving it a chance to escape, to watch the eagle fly over his head and grab him. The great bird lifted him high above the world but he didn’t try to escape. He was flying, following the stag through the pine forest and toward the distant hills. He was not alone in this dream. The eagle meant him no harm and the stag was not prey. It was a game. 

But as they came to a tall peak amid he pine forests and white rocky cliffs, Einar looked out over the land and saw a darkness in the south and his blood ran cold. His friends saw it too as it spread toward them, a dark black and purple mist, like a bruise, spreading over the land, killing all life as it went. 

Einar woke in a cold sweat before it reached him. He could hear Thunder Bear snoring on the other side of the room and it calmed him, reminding him that he was no longer a wolf on a cliff with an eagle and stag.  _ His stories are getting to my head _ , he thought, forcing his breath to steady. But the dream unnerved him and sleep did not return until a gray dawn was seeping through the forest bringing a heavy snow to the mountains. 

He had no place to go and so Einar decided to stay with Thunder Bear, at least until he was confident with himself to either find his own way in the world or to return to his people. Besides, he wanted to hear more about these spirit guardians from Thunder Bear, and perhaps find out if his dream had a meaning or was just his tired mind playing tricks on him. 


	14. Kenneth

To say that he hated the man standing across from the table was an understatement. Kenneth had never really liked Marek, despite his skills in the military. Marek was, however, from a different time in America's history. He was from the future, like Tyler, and the world that he came from was far more different than the one Kenneth remembered. The man had a get-it-done personality that, normally, Kenneth didn’t mind. But it was when the man stepped his bounds that they tended to clash, and sending Tyler out on a mission already had pushed Kenneth to the point where he would rather strangle the man.

It had nothing to do with the fact that he didn’t think Tyler  _ could _ do it, it’s just that the man had a lot more to learn before he joined Kenneth’s Rangers, which were his personal favorite unit within the tribe. As Kenneth prefered that High Rock be more focused on providing a comfortable life within this world, a military presence was far from the forefront of his mind. His Rangers were scouts and hunters, though in a pinch they were all trained for combat and could join Marek’s men on a short notice. Most were trained with sniper rifles, or even bows and crossbows depending on their preference. Not everyone in High Rock came from a modern or future era like Kenneth and Marek and while some adapted better to using a gun, many didn’t. 

Everyone in the village brought a special talent or voice to this community and that was how Kenneth liked it. He was good at finding out what someone was good at and, if it would benefit the tribe’s growth he encouraged their pursuit in that skill. He had bakers, farmers, crafters of various sorts that made everything from weapons to clothing to furniture. Many tribes, from all over the ARK, traveled to High Rock for trade. Tyler, like all the others, had promise to become a Ranger, yes, but he had yet asked his friend. As much as he would want Tyler to join his men, he had a stronger gut feeling, which was seldom wrong, that Tyler would rather join Rayno at the Cage and breed and train argents. Or would have, if the Cage had not been destroyed and all their argents killed. On top of that, Tyler had only been a little over a month. Not that telling anything but time of day was Kenneth’s strong suite.

“What was going through your mind?” Kenneth started, his voice calm and collected even if he was seething inside. “Sending a man who has yet to even start Ranger training, under  _ me _ , out on a highly prioritized mission? And, on top of that, making is sound like this was my plan from the beginning.” If Tyler came back pissed at him because he had been told this was Kenneth’s idea from the beginning to get him into the Rangers he was...Well, he didn’t know  _ what _ he was going to do, but he was as sure as hell not going to be happy with several people.

“You yourself have said he has promise to lead a...”

Kenneth slammed his fists down on the table, which hurt a lot more than he let Marek see. “I was thinking about  _ asking _ him first!” Kenneth snapped. “Do not  _ ever _ take control of my unit, or assume any decision I’ve made,” he hissed. “Not unless my death is confirmed and  _ never _ assume that just because I’m considering a man for my unit that that gives you the right to just throw him into it without my God damn consent!”

Marek sneered at him but Kenneth did not back down. He didn’t care how much his injury hurt because of this, even if it meant he would be dragged back to the doctor in his temporary infirmary in the barn. “Are you sure you’re supposed to be up,  _ sir _ .”

_ Oh, don’t push me, _ Kenneth thought. “The only thing you need to know about my health is that if  _ anything _ happens to Tyler because of what you did, I am still capable of killing you. Is that clear?”

The man smirked at this and Kenneth felt his blood boiling. “A little close to a wash-up fresh from the beach, aren't you?”

“Don’t,” Kenneth growled. Marek smirked more, crossing his arms. It was a rumor that had started the moment Kenneth had taken in Tyler after he was released from Takana’s care three weeks ago. Kenneth had thought nothing of it and Tyler had already spoke to him about finding his own place once he had settled in more. But people talked, and assumed, and there was little Kenneth could do about that.

“If you expect me,” Marek said, letting his arms drop to his sides again, “to grovel before you and beg for forgiveness,” he leaned in over the table, coming up to Kenneth’s face, “you are very, very mistaken.” 

Kenneth started to contemplate the pros and cons of killing the man. “If  _ anything _ happens to him, Marek, you can...”

The door flung open and Tyler nearly fell over. “Kenneth! What are you...” His mouth snapped shut when he saw Marek take a step back from Kenneth who had also stood up, a bit to quickly for his injured side though he was too shocked at seeing Tyler standing in the doorway of the small room he was using until housing could be reestablished to really notice the pain. “Oh...um...I can just wait outside if...”

“No, Tyler, stay,” Kenneth said, his voice dropping all acidity that had been focused at Marek only seconds earlier. “Marek was just leaving.” He gave the man in front of him a cold glare. 

Thankfully, Marek took the hint, nodded and moved toward the door. “I will expect a report from you...”

Tyler’s eyes flashed and he went rigid. “My report  _ is _ finished, General, but I will be giving it to the commander of the Rangers...not you.”

Kenneth wanted to cheer at that but resigned himself to a full fledged grin while he watched Marek’s face turn red. He never knew this side of Tyler, who had been more like a lost puppy following him and Rayno around the last few weeks. Apparently a few days in the field had given him a bit of attitude. For a few moment Kenneth feared Tyler was going to get a military scolding from the futuristic soldier, but Marek eventually turned on his heels and walked out, his face still bright red and spitting in fury. In truth, if he and Marek were reversed right now, he knew he would be just as pissed. 

Tyler pursed his lips and watched him go for a moment before turning back to Kenneth and closing the door. “Sorry,” he said apologetically, moving into the room and closing the door. “I didn’t mean to interrupt...”

Kenneth waved a weary hand as he sat down, feeling the adrenaline diminishing in his body leaving him tired and with more pain than he would admit, even  to Tyler. “No, no...it’s fine. More than fine. I’m glad you did actually.”

“It’s just...well, Rayno told me this morning that you were out of bed and with your injury I expected you to be there a while and...”

“You’re babbling, Tyler.”

“Oh...sorry.”

“Sit, since you’re here.” Tyler took one of the chairs and pulled it across from Kenneth at the table. The man looked tired, he realized. Thankfully, he didn’t look hurt which almost surprised him. He knew what orders Marek had given him and it would be lying to say he was very, very curious as to what happened. “First off, I’m fine, and yes, it hurts. But I couldn't lay there any more and hope that people were doing things to move forward and not breed more panic.” Tyler smirked. “And two, when I heard the rumor that you had been sent out with the Rangers to scout the land, I will admit I was a bit pissed.”

“Why?” Tyler blinked at him, looking surprised. “It wasn’t like it was hard.”

“Why? Because you’ve only been here about a month, give or take, and I don’t think you’re ready, that’s why.” Kenneth tried to keep his voice even and calm but Marek had him on edge. He winced, rubbing his nose. “I have been  _ considering _ asking you to join the Rangers, but I was waiting to see where you fit better. Marek overstepped his bounds. He has no say over what happens with the Rangers.”

Tyler tilted his head to the side, crossing his arms and leaning back against the chair. “So, you don’t think I can do it?”

“No! No, no...that’s not what I meant it’s just...” Kenneth sighed and leaned forward over the stack of papers he was suppose to be looking over. “Yes, I’ve watched you. I do that to anyone that joins High Rock. To make sure they’re not going to be freeloaders for one, but also to see what skills or strengths they have that can tell me where they would be a good fit in our community.” He looked at Tyler. “Yes, I saw potential for you in the Rangers, but you also liked the birds so...I hadn’t made up my mind yet. Nor is it my decision in the end. It’s yours.”

Tyler was quite for a long time, long enough to start making Kenneth feel like he had just said something wrong. “Well,” Tyler started slowly, “given that all the birds are dead then...I guess I really don’t have a choice.”

“You have a choice,” Kenneth said firmly. “Rayno and Brynn reported that the fertilized eggs are still alive and Brynn has managed to hatch several dodos and other herbivores.”

Tyler’s eyes widened with hope. “Really? That’s great!” He paused when he read the look on Kenneth’s face. “Oh...there’s a ‘but’ in there, isn’t there...”

“Yeah...they’re not maturing as fast as we expected. It’s much, much slower, which means Rayno is putting any meat eating creature on hold until we can figure this all out.” He tapped one of the piles of reports, the one he had already gone through before Marek had come to give his report which, eventually ended in their argument. “Until then, we have the food stores and most of the crops survived, though if animal maturity has slowed I’m going to assume plants have as well.”

Tyler gave a dry laugh. “All those nights bitching about how unnatural this place was and the moment it decides to be more natural is the one time we don’t want it to.” 

“No shit,” Kenneth muttered. “Now, speaking of reports...” He smirked, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair. 

Tyler glared for a moment, one eyebrow quiricked and a smirk playing on his lips. “I’m not done writing it,” he said. “I figured you’d want more papers for your pile.”

“I don’t like piles of papers and you know it. Summarize and give me the blasted papers tomorrow if you feel the need to torture me.”

“Me, torture...I don’t think I’m even capa...” Tyler cut himself off when Kenneth tilted his head with an exasperated look. The man grinned at his leader, holding his hands up in defeat. “Fine...We went all around the plateau, sticking to our lands of course, which the other Rangers pointed out to me.”

“How did they take your sudden promotion?” Kenneth asked. 

Tyler shrugged. “Fine, I guess. They seemed more confused and scared about what happened than anything and when I told them that Marek sent me and that I was highly recommended by you...well, they seemed to accept it at least. None of them really seems to know what to do so maybe because Marek had given me the orders then...” Tyler shrugged. Kenneth only nodded, though his mind was starting to watch Tyler in a completely different fashion as the man began to launch into a detailed explanation of the beginning of the expedition. Apparently, what Kenneth gleaned from that explanation was not what Tyler had seen. His men did not just accept orders from anyone that walked in and said they were leading a mission without him, despite the circumstances of events leading to it. Marek’s word meant nothing to them. No, they had accepted Tyler as their leader for a different reason and Kenneth made a note to investigate further. 

“Get to the point, please, Tyler,” Kenneth finally said after a few moments, cutting his friend off mid sentence. “I’m tired and despite my defiance of doctor’s orders, I do need my rest.”

“Oh, right, sorry...anyway, there are no animals. None. We checked pretty much everywhere within the valley and the coast. Even near Viking Bay, and no, we didn’t go near the Vikings, but I’m sure they’re just as bad off as the other smaller homesteads. I don’t think anyone in the area wasn’t affected by the...whatever it was.”

“A wave,” Kenneth said, rubbing his hands over his face. He didn’t want to think about this. In truth it had happened so fast but also in slow motion. “I saw it,” he said, looking at Tyler’s confused, quizzical face. “It came from the blue tower.”

Tyler frowned. “I didn’t,” he admitted as if he should have. “I was on Salem when...yes, yes, I was riding him. Don’t give me that damn look, ok...” He held his hands up as if warding off the startled look Kenneth gave him. He knew Tyler was working with that devil bird, but he hadn’t expected the man to be riding him already. “First time, too,” Tyler continued, his body slumping. “But then he suddenly went berserk and at first I thought it was me and I had chosen to ride him too soon. But Rayno said every animal in the village went crazy and tried to run. All in one direction, too. Then I remember falling. I realize now it was because Salem was just gone, and it was just me and the saddle, but at the time I didn’t have a clue what happened. Thankfully, we were not to far up. Then the light wave hit and I heard metal breaking and the Cage collapsed and...” Tyler winced. “Something like that. I do remember waking up, though.”

“You’re lucky you weren't hurt,” Kenneth commented. “I saw it but...” He paused as a pain in his chest rose up like an ugly beast. He had been trying to ignore this for the past few days since he woke up. As if not thinking about it would make it just a feeling and not the fact he knew it was. “Before it hit I...felt something.” Tyler only watched him, not laughing or looking like his tribe leader was saying something crazy, so Kenneth continued, “You remember Morgan?”

Tyler smirked. “Yeah.” 

“She’s dead.”

There, he said it outloud. It hurt no less, only more, hearing those words from his own mouth. Tyler stared at him, probably more in shock than he was at hearing his own admittance. 

“I was going to marry her...” Kenneth said quietly. “We were going to merge the Rangers with Raven Shield...”

“Oh man...” Tyler stared at him, his face pale. “I’m so sorry...but...she went to fight that Overseer thing, right? Maybe she just hasn’t come back yet? I mean...it’s a long trip to...” Tyler cut off when he finally realized that Kenneth was shaking his head. 

“She’s dead...I don’t know how I know, i’ve never been physic or anything like that, but somehow...she’s not coming back. Neither are the men and women from High Rock that went with her, nor most of her tribe.”

A silence settled over the two men. Kenneth was fighting his grief, though only in front of Tyler had he ever dared show it. Tyler was looking anywhere but at him. “Do you think...” Tyler started quietly, “that she...did this?”

_ No _ , Kenneth wanted to say, not wanting to believe that his woman could do such a thing, despite her stubborn personality. But he had been thinking the same thing the last few days. Morgan had refused to marry him until she won one more battle against the Overseer. She had to get to Alpha Ascension first. Had she tricked him? Has she been so determined to get home that after she had agreed to marry him, after putting on the ring he had been saving for God only knew how many years, had she changed her mind in the heat of battle? What was worse was he  _ could _ see her doing it. Defying him at the last minute.

But his heart didn’t want to believe that. 

“I don’t know,” he finally said quietly. “I really don’t...” Maybe he hadn’t known Morgan as well as he thought. He closed his eyes together tightly, feeling the tears coming and suddenly not caring if Tyler saw. “I just know...she’s gone. That’s all...” He took a long deep breath, wiping his face. “That’s why I didn’t run when I saw the Obelisk explode. I saw the wave coming at us and I couldn’t move. I knew Morgan was dead and...”

“I understand...”

He looked at Tyler who tried to give a sad, apologetic smile. “Really, you don’t have to explain, Kenneth...I get it.”

Kenneth nodded. “I had enough time to grab the mattress and get it between me and the glass, but the force threw me back into the dresser I think. But a few broken ribs and a few scratches is nothing compared to what I would have gotten had I not remembered what to do in a tornado.”

“Well, except the bathtub part,” Tyler smirked, then shrugged. “I use to live in Tornado Alley...love them, too, from a distance.”

“Ah,” Kenneth said, moving to stand up again. Tyler did the same while Kenneth straightened out the various papers on his desk. “Not many people knew about Morgan and I,” he said, giving Tyler a pointed look. The man zipped his mouth shut and Kenneth couldn’t help but grin. “Getting High Rock back in order is my first priority. I know some of the outlying settlements have already started arriving but I see no point in taking in more mouths to feed when we’re going to struggle as is. In addition, I want to reach out to any settlement that look to us for protection and offer them aid and help first. I need to get in touch with Richard over in the Highlands, too. Those crazies in the Tower are all scientists and if  _ anyone _ has answers, it will be Richard, as long as he’s not dead, which I really hope not.”

“This all sounds like it’s going to be a headache,” Tyler groaned. 

“Worse, but I trust in my tribe and the people in the village. And,” he moved slowly around the table to put his arm around Tyler, smirking, “that includes you.”

“Me?” Tyler blinked, looking up at him in mock horror. “Wiat, you’re not taking this stupid mission thing Marek sent me on as a...”

Kenneth rolled his eyes. “While I have not completely dismissed the possibility of you joining the Rangers, you need more training, which I intend to give you, but I really just meant having a friend I can trust at my side.” Tyler raised an eyebrow. Chuckling, kenneth gave the man’s shoulders a firm pat and let him go. “High Rock first, my friend, then we worry about the other tribes.”

Tyler jogged ahead to get the door for Kenneth who felt so sick and weak suddenly that he didn’t even resist when the man came to help. “Other tribes? Something tells me we can’t take everyone in...”

“No,” Kenneth said as they stepped outside into the morning light. He pointed toward the small structure that was being used as temporary housing while buildings were repaired or built. They started that way slowly, mostly ignoring or being ignored by the people moving about their tasks. Some nodded to Kenneth, and he would politely return the gesture, but he was starting to regret his choice to get up and defy the doctor. “Food will become scarce, as well as animals. That...and anything TEK has been rendered useless according to the reports I got through before Marek came in and I started plotting his demise...A few of the old gas-powered generators have been installed, and I think I saw a plan for a windmill in those papers, but for the most part, we’re going to have to go more primitive than before.”

“Damn,” Tyler muttered. “And here I never even got to use the teleporter...”

Kenneth chuckled, then stopped so that it forced Tyler to do the same. Tyler looked at him, puzzled. “It’s going to get ugly, Tyler. Very ugly. Gut feeling again, but desperate times will make people go crazy. If it hasn’t happened here already, it will, even in High Rock. Even if the animals return, I fear that it’s not going to change whatever has just happened to the ARK.”

Tyler nodded slowly. “What are we going to do then?”

Looking past Tyler, Kenneth took a few steps away from his friend to look out at the village of High Rock. People around him were busy. Most were picking up the debris and putting them in crates, barrels or wheelbarrows and carts. Everyone was working, at least that he could see, and it gave him a sense of pride to see the village come together like this. High Rock, he knew, had a high chance of getting back on his feet than the other settlements and tribes due to their numbers and the number of people who specialized in many things, not just one. Many tribes depended on High Rock’s market for goods and the sooner that they recovered the sooner others would. But there were plenty of tribes that would take advantage of the current state of the ARK. They would raid and pillage and not give a damn. There were few tribes near the Rangers that Kenneth worried about, and his biggest fear were the Vikings. 

Closing his eyes for a moment, Kenneth sighed. He hated being a leader at times, but every time he had tried to hand things over to someone else they had failed horrible. Looking at Tyler to answer the mans timid, worried question, Kenneth simply said, “Survive.”


	15. Tyler

“Imagine that,” Kenneth grumbled, handing the spyglass back over the Tyler. “The Vikings are on the move again.”

Taking the instrument, Tyler looked down into the valley. Sure enough, a group of men with shields and spears were making their way through the Dagwood. Out of habit, he started counting. There were eight of them, most of them on equus. What pissed him off were the handful of men and women marching between them, all of them with hands bound.  _ Slaves. _ None of the men or women look familiar to him though Kenneth would know better if any of the captives were of High Rock Territory.

The warriors were laughing as some joke passed between them. There were several horses laden down with bags and barrels, no doubt the result of spoils of a raid. They looked like they were distracted but Tyler knew better. More than once over the last twenty years had the Rangers and Vikings had a few skirmishes. More so than Tyler liked. They had finally abandoned their cave not long after the Crash and where they went was uncertain. Farther up into the hills behind their old village, no doubt. But as they were on the other side of Viking Bay, Kenneth had ordered his men to leave them alone. “We leave them alone, they leave us alone,” was all he had said when the men had argued against it. Since then the Vikings had taken their raiding and pillaging elsewhere and left High Rock Territories alone.

“I still don’t know why you keep letting them do this,” he muttered, his eyes still looking down the line of men and mounts. “They’re getting big heads.”

Kenneth grunted. He had turned away from the sight below him to look at the trees behind them, arms crossed and scowling. “Trust me, if I wanted to I could, but I don’t feel like risking a war unless I know I can wipe them out. And I hate war,” he added quietly so that the group of men below them waiting with the mounts would not hear him. Tyler glanced away from the spyglass to look at his tribe leader. Kenneth’s eyes were sad and he frowned at that. “They’re beyond High Rock Territory and I won’t interfere. It would be a different story,” he said, taking a deep breath and repositioning himself on the rock face they were looking out over, “if they set foot in land I claimed. Then...well...at least we wouldn’t be bored I guess...”

Tyler smirked. “You know the Argent riders would love to do something other than preen their feathers.” He caught Kenneth smirking at him. “What? After twenty years you don’t think I could take them on? Rustwing is one of the best trained birds we have and you know it!”

“Of course, then again...look who trained him.” Kenneth winked and Tyler rolled his eyes, tossing his friend the spyglass again. Kenneth caught it and tucked it away. “Come one. I’d hate for you to be too tired for your date tomorrow,” he smirked at Tyler before giving laying down to crawl backward military style. Tyler cast one last look at the band of Vikings as he crawled backward off the rock they had used as cover. He paused when he saw the pack of wolves leave the trees and join the group. One seemed larger than the others, a dark reddish-brown with markings of black. On its back rode a warrior obscured by a thick cloak. The wolves moved in such unison and precision he began to second think the ability to mind-control creatures. They circled around the riders, who ignored them for the most part, before falling in behind their larger, darker leader. 

Tyler heard Kenneth calling to him and he finished his backward crawl, dropping feet first off the ledge and, after dusting off his hide leggings, he trotted to join Kenneth and the three other men in their party.

Twenty years ago, if someone had told him he would be a full fledged Ranger and right-hand man to the tribe leader and his best friend he would have laughed at him.  The same went for if someone had told him that a month after arriving being eaten by a Rex would be the least of his problems. The Crash, as it was now being called, had altered just about everything Tyler had started to get use to and everything Kenneth had known after an indiscernible amount of years on the ARK.  Nothing was as it was, and if anything, everything was as it should have been, at least if you follow the rules of Mother Nature. This had given the crazy bunch at the Highland Tower plenty to do in the last twenty years. Richard sent Kenneth reports of their findings often, and though they could assure people that the animals and world had reverted to a more natural flow of time and growth, it had not been easier on the people who had survived, nor those who washed up afterward. It had taken almost an entire year for wild animals to appear, and in the struggle to survive many people had died, even at High Rock. Skirmishes over resources had been increased. 

The animals had been the hardest adjustment, Tyler mused. Many creatures were now considered untamable just because of how dangerous they were. As far as he knew, no one had managed to tame a Rex in the last twenty years, though no doubt many had tried. Not that those who made the attempt usually lived. Raptors were about the only carnivor on the island that were still tamable as mounts and even they took some dedicated training and skill to manage. Herbivores were the easiest to tame, not to mention more common than rexes or other predators, which is how it should be according to the Tower. The flying Pteranodons had become a more prefered mount than the sturdy Argentavis that High Rock favored due to their change in mentality, maturation, and training capabilities. The birds were the one thing that set High Rock apart these days, more so than before. Rayno had lost many hatched birds before he finally learned the changes and adjusted his breeding and training program. Like raptors, they were not as easy to train as before but between Rayno and Tyler they had managed to get High Rock’s reputation as the primary argent breeders back on track. Kenneth, however, usually reserved the birds and they often never got to see combat. This was due to the three year wait before they could actually be used. When Tyler could take Rustwing, his personal favorite, out it was for easy, ‘safe’ missions. Normally, the Rangers took the raptors or equus trained in combat. 

Tyler reached his mount, a young, lithe little female raptor named Juno. She was a pretty shade of dark green and browns, perfect for a man like himself who prefered stealth and speed. She was quicker than most of the raptors, and full of a feisty attitude that Tyler actually liked. It made her fun to ride. Kenneth liked his mounts more placid but Tyler liked the challenge that Juno presented him and choose her when he could. After pulling himself into the saddle of his dancing, eager mount, Tyler fell into line with the other Rangers, taking his place behind Kenneth as his leader gave the signal to move out. They took off, their raptors sprinting across the terrain faster than the highland equus. Tyler had to keep Juno at one of her slower paces, which agitated her but he tapped her right under her ‘ear’ and she seemed to settle. He grinned then turned to the landscape. 

High Rock had lost control of the Dagwood and Dag Rock Valley after the Crash. Raven Shield, who once looked after it, had fallen apart and it’s residence had spread into other villages and tribes, mostly to High Rock. He knew that the day they had arrived had been the hardest on Kenneth, who learned that Morgan and the rest of her group, including those from High Rock, had not returned even after several weeks. Kenneth had locked himself up for days, only coming to deal with tribe business. As far as Tyler knew, Kenneth had not even looked at another woman and that thought bothered him. Perhaps it was because he had come to enjoy women more so than he had on Earth, or the Old World. He had no desire to settle down, in truth, given that he had not aged at all since his arrival. He looked no different. Longer hair, maybe, and far more muscle than he use to have, which he did not mind one bit. Tyler frowned, watching a herd of gallimimus sprint through the woods and back out to the lower plateaus. 

That was another thing that had changed. 

People.

Everyone from before the Crash never aged thus could not die of old age. Anything else - disease, dismemberment, being shot in the head...eaten - were all still fair game. At twenty-three upon his arrival, Tyler knew that he should be getting gray hair and look so much more older. And he checked, far more often then he would want to admit. What put some of the new people washing up on shore apart from those pre-Crash was the fact that they  _ did _ age, and that, almost eighteen years ago, the first child had been born. The Tower had studied it as much as they could, but without a way to look at DNA it was hard to discern the difference that was setting people apart. What Tyler had noticed was that it was dividing people and not in a way that he liked. Those that could have children were starting to have what Kenneth had called a ‘superiority complex’ of sorts. They were better than those who could not reproduce and thus were inferior. On the other side, those who had survived the Crash or had showed no signs of aging had started to think they were like gods. After all, they could live forever as long as disease, wounds, or another form of death, didn’t kill them. And had they not provided the very village of which these ‘superior’ humans who could carry on the human race a safe place to raise their young? 

This division was going to get uglier, Tyler knew but Kenneth tried his best to keep High Rock a safe place for all. He knew that this struggle was always a burden for Kenneth and he helped where he could. 

_ ‘It’s going to get ugly...’ _

Tyler was sure that if Kenneth had known just  _ how _ ugly things were about to get that day after the Crash, they could have prepared better. But in truth, no one knew what  _ exactly _ happened that day. Not even Richard and his group of researchers. Everything TEK had been disabled, which had left them with rudimentary reading instruments with far less accuracy. While High Rock had managed to retain most of its electrical equipment with the use of the noisy generators, or the single wind turbine that had been built not long afterward with the few parts left over from the Crash, repairing these things had become nearly impractical and most people were reverting to a more primitive way of life. This included weapons and only a few men and women bothered with guns these days. Kenneth still carried his assault rifle, but most, like Tyler, had settled on bows, swords, spears...or crossbows. Tyler still favored the crossbow, mostly because it was like LARPing his elf ranger but with metal-pointed bolts instead of a foam tipped one. Not that he had ever LARPed before. He had wanted to. But not like this against a living creature who actually did want to eat you for lunch.

They were winding their way up into the thing part of the Dagwood, which would give way to the Greenvale and lakes that were protected by High Rock and the Rangers. He could see a one of the small homesteads from their vantage point as they rounded a large bolder and started down the trail. The warm glow of lamps illuminated the windows of the log and stone building giving it a friendly, cozy look. The leaves of the great trees it was nestled among were already in a brilliant display of reds, oranges, and yellows, a stark contrast to the dark greens of the evergreens that grew thickly along the foot of the peak known as Titan’s Rise.  At least some changes had been worth it, Tyler noted, taking a deep breath of the forest air. He would always love this smell, that crisp, cool, forest air that marked the transition from the hot, humid summers to the cold winters. 

Seasons had almost, in a way, been a blessing because it allowed for some changes that were not all bad. They could now keep proper calendars, though the methods varied, which had resulted in former holidays being revived from Earth, or the Old World. While the names may not have stayed the same, there were plenty of traditions that remained. Thanksgiving was often referred to as the Harvest Festival, and Christmas was usually just called Yule or Winter Fest. Turkeys still held the same fate as they did at Thanksgiving and pine trees often ended up being cut down for several weeks during Yule and decorated. Presents were still exchanged, through the existence of Santa depended on who you talked to. He knew that one rumor was that Santa was now a raptor who had a sleigh of mountain elk instead of reindeer and he simply dropped the presents instead of going down chimneys. Of course, Tyler prefered Ol’ Saint Nick over a raptor in a santa hat but it amused him to watch these new takes on classic tales emerge.  

The land leveled out into the grassy woods along the High Lake before rising again into a pine-wooded grove of trees. They passed through the woods and into the High Passes which wound its way around the mountains back toward the tall plateau where High Rock was located. 

The sun was low by the time the Rangers passed through the gates and crossed the natural bridge into the main village. High Rock had changed in the last twenty years, adapting to the new way of life that was being adopted by the people of the ARK. While the plateau provided natural defenses, Kenneth had had walls built around the perimeter and towers placed on all points that he had deemed important. As they passed the large rock formation with it’s lighted path, the rest of the village came into view and Tyler couldn’t help but grin at the sight. There was still a bit of the old flavor but had he not known better he could have sworn he just walked into a Renaissance Faire or set to some fantasy movie. 

Tyler dismounted Juno at the stable and, after handing the reins of the raptor to the stable hand, turned to follow Kenneth. 

Who was nowhere to be seen.

For a moment he just stood there, confused and perhaps a bit hurt that Kenneth had ran off like that. Not that it surprised him. Kenneth kept to himself far more than he use to and while he was pleasant enough when he was out and about, being the idealistic leader that many expected him to be, Tyler knew that he could simple not shake the idea that Morgan’s death coincided with the Crash and that the woman he loved had actually caused it. After a moment, Tyler sighed, shouldered his crossbow and packs and headed for home. 

The streets were quite, but in a Christmas Eve sort of way. Tomorrow would be the welcoming ceremony for the newest addition to the ARK and it meant a rite performed by Kenneth and other ranking members of the High Rock Council, including Tyler, feast, dancing, and plenty of people going off to try to make babies of their own, even if it had been proven that they could not. 

“There you are,” a sweet voice cried as slender arms wrapped around him from behind. Moments later, a slender young woman stepped around to face him. “I missed you,” Avalyn said, kissing Tyler firmly on the mouth as ardently as if they were behind the closed door of his bedroom. With his hands full, pushing her away became hard as she wound her fingers around the back of his neck. 

“Ava,” he mumbled when she let him up briefly for air, “can’t this wait?” She grinned as she kissed him again. “We’re in...the mid...le of the street...for....god’s sakes...”

“Maybe you should have come home sooner,” Avalyn grinned, finally stepping back but letting her hand trail up the leather armour that was part of Tyler’s ranger gear. “Hmm...can’t tell if that outfit looks better on or off you.” The suggestive look she gave him was enough to make Tyler grow warm. Avalyn had been here for two years. She was the kind of girl that Tyler could only have dreamed about dating in highschool. She was pretty and had, before coming here, been one of those cheerleaders from a rich family. Tyler was sure that she had latched onto him simply because he had saved her when she arrived, and because he was a ranking member on the Council. She pretty much lived with him even though she had her own place with the family that had taken her in. 

“Come on,” he growled, wrapping an arm around her waist. “At least let me have a bath before you abuse me.”

She snorted. “You like it,” she tested, snaking her arms around his waist. Tyler only shook his head, neither denying or affirming it as he lead her down the main street. “So, see anything new and interesting?” she asked. 

“Just the Vikings, again,” he replied, trying to ignore how wonderful she smelled after the long trip.

“I wish Kenneth would just get rid of them,” Avalyn grumbled. “They’re so annoying and mean.”

Tyler chuckled, stopping just outside the shop she worked and lived in. She pouted when she saw this but he kissed her forehead. “Tomorrow night, I’m all yours,” he promised, which made her smile. 

“Will you put this back on for me?” she asked sweetly, her eyes glinting in the light of the street lamp. “Just so I can take it off.”

“Maybe,” he said, letting go of her. In truth the uniform was rather uncomfortable and he couldn’t wait to get out of it. “But I have things to do and in truth, I really just want a bath and some sleep.”

Avalyn sighed, letting him win which he was thankful for. “Fine...tomorrow then.” She kissed his cheek and spun around, the skirts to her her dress hitting his legs as she did so. He waited until she disappeared into the house then continued on alone down the rather empty street. 

Most of the leaders of High Rock had built houses near each other. A tree sat in the middle of the street, which made a rather lopsided triangle-type shape. A few, like Marek and Rayno who lived with the new healer whom he called his sister, Maha, had houses elsewhere in the village. Tyler was pretty sure ‘sister’ didn’t mean what some people thought, but as both were from Africa from about the same time period it made sense. Maha was a bit of a shaman type, with twenty years of learning about the plants of the ARK after the Crash. She specialized in birth, however, and most of the women in High Rock that became pregnant looked to her for help before, during and after childbirth. Maha’s coming had been a blessing, because where Takana had been a modern day medical student, Maha’s methods were more suited to a world where technology was starting to die out. 

Tyler’s house was small but he preferred it that way. He dropped his things off on the table and went to bathe and change his clothes before heading back into the night. He would grab something to eat later but first he wanted to make sure Kenneth got his butt back home and didn’t go wandering off. As he approached the largest house on the street. Kenneth had been against a large place but he had lost in the end. His new house was smaller than the previous one and was a rather elegant log-cabin style building that reminded Tyler of his uncle's place when he was a kid. As Kenneth loved large open windows, there was one on the opposite side of the house, giving Kenneth a view of the fields that were kept behind the street. 

The lights were on as Tyler approached the large ornate door and he knocked several times before opening it anyway and letting himself in. “Kenneth?”

There was no answer. 

Frowning, his heart racing as his mind managed to conjure up all the horrible scenes he could be walking into, Tyler moved through the entry and into the main part of the house. The kitchen, dining, and living room were all one room giving the place a wide open feel that Kenneth had insisted on. Above, with stairs rising up from the living room, the second story balcony had Kenneth’s bedroom and open study which also served as an office, even if the official room was downstairs. 

He found Kenneth there, sprawled out on the sofa with a wine bottle in one hand and his other over his eyes. 

“Kenneth?”

The man moved his hand a bit, causing Tyler to startle with relief. It resulted in a smirk on Kenneth’s face. “Afraid I was dead?”

Unable, and unwilling, to answer that, Tyler only shrugged before taking a seat across from the low set coffee table. 

“I’m fine, Tyler. It’s just been a long few days.”

“It's the Vikings,” Tyler stated bluntly. He had known Kenneth for far too long to not know his leader’s moods, or what triggered them. Most of the time he was right. Only a few instances had he been proven wrong but they were far and few between. “The slaves.”

“It pisses me off,” Kenneth said. “I don’t like war and fighting, you know that. But I sure as hell want to go after them and stop their raiding and looting and raping and...” he winced, sitting up to rub the bridge of his nose. “High Rock has never been strong in a military presence. If Raven Shield hadn’t...” He paused, wincing  and biting his lower lip. Tyler said nothing until Kenneth took a long, deep breath and sat back against the sofa. “I’ll be fine, Tyler. You know that.”

_ No I don’t _ , Tyler wanted to say.  _ You look like shit... _ But he held his tongue. Even with the friendship they shared Tyler knew that Kenneth was still the leader of this tribe and that until that changed he had no right to tell this man what to do. Didn’t stop him from  _ wanting _ to, and sometimes he pushed it a bit to far but never in public. “Do you want me do do anything about it?”

“No.” Kenneth said, putting the wine bottle on the table and grabbing a small stack of papers. “At least not yet. You’ll know if I do, trust me.”

Tyler gave a soft, dry laugh, sitting back as well. He watched Kenneth for a moment before grabbing a small stack of papers that appeared to have been discarded. They were reports from Marek. 

Normally, Marek’s reports would hold no interest for Tyler. The last twenty years had produced a rather strained relationship between Tyler and Marek. Not just because of the incident where Marek had sent him out with the Rangers without Kenneth’s approval, but because, escentially, Tyler had taken Marek’s role as Kenneth’s chief advisor and right hand man. Marek was polite enough to Tyler in public but rumors and hard glares had proven that if he could, Marek would kill him. Or do anything to prove that he was better than Tyler. 

What caught Tyler’s eye about Marek’s report was the drawings that accompanied them. As he paged through them, his heart began to race. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Kenneth stated, peering at Tyler over his own reports. 

“These are Marek’s,” Tyler said, as if that was the only explanation needed. 

“So...I’m waiting for him to get back so I can confront him about those.”

The tone that Kenneth took was enough to convince Tyler to not say anything for a long time. Finally, he pulled one drawing from the rest and set it down in front of Kenneth who looked at it confused. “Remember Avalyn?”

“The girl you saved three years ago that won’t keep her hands off you?” Normally, that comment would make Tyler blush, despite how true it was. But the image before Kenneth had his blood running cold. 

“I’ve seen this before. That was the beast you claimed was just a starved, rabid wolf.”

There was silence in the room as Kenneth stared at him. Tyler didn’t back down, his gut telling him that this  _ was _ the same creature. The day he had saved Avalyn she had been on her raptor, a skinny, starving thing that was tired and weak. Behind them a dark shape of a canine had been at her heels. As he had lined Rustwing up to make the dive to pick up her and the raptor, her mount stumbled and fell. Only luck had allowed him to swoop down and grab Avalyn before the dark beast had pounced, leaving the raptor to a horrid fate. He had accepted Kenneth’s explanation of the rabid black wolf but now looking at a drawing of a similar creature he was doubting it.

It was canine in shape, with longer ears. Gaunt and thin, it lacked fur and had large, horrid teeth. 

Slowly, Kenneth took the drawing and studied it. Tyler waited. 

“When was Marek suppose to return?” Tyler finally asked. 

“Three days ago,” Kenneth replied quietly. His tone was serious, worried. Finally, he looked up to met Tyler’s eyes. “We argued. He wanted to scout south. I assumed it was because of the Vikings and told him not to...”

Tyler only nodded, exhaling slowly. Kenneth didn’t have to say what he was thinking. Tyler was thinking the same. Marek wanted to go find these creatures and had left under the pretense of another mission to do so. The fact that he and his men had not returned put a miserable, cold pit of fear into Tyler’s stomach. Marek was a strong man and sturdy fighter. He didn’t want to think of what would be capable of killing him or a group of armed men.

“We need to go after him,” Tyler said softly. 

“I know...but...” Kenneth put the paper down, leaning over his knees to rub his face while his elbows rested. 

_ But he’s already dead... _

It was that unspoken thing that Kenneth was having a hard time saying. Tyler knew they could rush out to look for Marek and his men. But they could do nothing till morning and they had no idea where exactly he had gone, that is if he had actually disobeyed Kenneth’s orders and gone to search for these ravaged wolf-creatures. “I’ll go in the morning,” Tyler finally said. Kenneth looked at him sharply but Tyler only shook his head and stood, gathering up the drawing and adding it to the rest of the papers. “His reports might have clues and I’ll look them over. I’ll be careful, you know that.”

After a moment, Kenneth nodded. “I know you will. Because I’m not letting you go alone.”


	16. Thunder Bear

The setting sun painted the sky blood red. 

Thunder Bear paused under the tall pines and looked up crimson beyond the snow covered pines, a hand resting on the shoulder of the dark bear that lumber next to him.  _ A bad omen _ , he thought, frowning. He did not like the unsettling quite that had also settled over the forest.  _ The Spirits are afraid _ , he thought, looking at the bear next to him. Askuwheteau, or simply Asku, was waiting patiently, his dark eyes watching the forest.  The nervous feeling in his belly settled in his chest, like a snake ready to strike, as Thunder Bear continued on down the forest path through the knee high snow, his spear at hand. 

Twenty years had changed his life from that of a lone survivor in the mountains to the chief of a small tribe of people that roamed the great red wood forests on the west. Most were Native American, as was he, of various tribes and times, but they all came to find Thunder Bear. The first had been the white man with the wolf spirit. Several years later, Thunder Bear had found the woman he would take as a mate to love and provide for. Dyani had three children that, while not of his blood, he loved as if they were. Their father had died trying to get them across the mountains. Einar had left not long after that, taking his pack and heading south the the lands torn by war and death. Thunder Bear had not tried to stop him. At least not very hard. A wolf that ran alone often sought the familiarity of a pack eventually and he knew that for all the things the man had learned from him, there were some ways that Einar had not fully accepted. He had wanted a family of his own. Since he left, Thunder Bear had heard nothing of what happened to Einar and hoped that the Spirits were watching over him and keeping him safe.

The war had been the worst not long after the world had been changed. Tribes that had once traded and allied rose up against each other. Some simply killed and took what they wanted, others took slaves. The discovery of children had also created a new problem and any woman, or man, who found themselves a parent were either idolized or discriminated against. He had seen friends turn on each other when one became an expecting parent, many times resulting in death. Because of this, many who could bear children banded together. Most in Thunder Bear’s tribe had shown they could conceive a child and those that didn’t agree to live among them peacefully. He knew that some envied him because of Dyani’s three children, and he never once ignored that. But those children, and Dyani, had needed him and had he been in their father’s place, knew he would have his family cared for than die with him in the snow.

After Dyani more came to them. Some traveled far to find Thunder Bear to find a safe place during the war. Others were like him, Native Americans of various tribes seeking a place to feel like they belonged, a tribe, a people. There had been times of mistrust and unrest among those that found their way to him, but he gave them his vision of what he wanted for these people, his people. No matter where they came from they were the people of the red woods and here they would find sanctuary as long as they followed his rules. Which were few and not much different to what many of them had lived by, save those who were not descended from or previously part of a tribe on the Old World. 

He had never meant to become the leader. But he was seen as their chief now and it was a role that he allowed despite it’s frustrating days at times. 

The tribe was currently camped in a shallow valley that bordered the mountains. A shallow stream, fed by the summer snows, ran down the center. In a few days his people would move to the warmer coastlands, bringing their animals and harvests with them. This trip to the mountains was one he took every year before the move. Dyani hated the mountains, with good reason. Her first husband had been killed there and she had never truly forgiven the mountain spirits for that. Thunder Bear, however, had lived there for years before Einar stumbled into his camp nearly dead. The tundra above this valley was home to Tahki, the great snow bear that had helped Thunder Bear many times, though she always kept her distance. He had seen her often the last few months when he would go hunting and had hoped to see her again but she had not appeared to him. That worried him, but he also took it as a sign. One of which he still didn’t understand yet but he would have all winter to think about it.

Asku stopped suddenly, a low growl in his throat. Pausing, Thunder Bear listneed to the forest around him. The bear’s hearing was better than his, he knew, but...

By the time it crossed his mind to look up it was too late. The giant tree-cat landed on all four legs in front of him and the great brown bear at his side. Its rider grinned, tugging the reins to turn it before it could attack what it assumed was prey. “Now who isn’t ‘paying attention to one’s surroundings?’”

“Zahri,” Thunder Bear growled. “You know better than to do that.”

“Kimi was bored,” Zahri replied, pouting. 

Thunder Bear scowled up at her. “Kimi isn’t suppose to be helping her mother prepare for the winter’s journey.”

The look on Zahri’s face was expected. She was more stubborn than her younger sister, a trait Dyani said came from her father. It was her sister, who was no more than a year and a half younger, that was the quiet one who wanted nothing more than to please her mother. And Cheveyo, their baby brother who was now eight, was already eager to learn the path of a warrior and hunter. But Zahri was too independent, too stubborn to really know what she wanted other than to ride her tree-cat everyday. Kimi was one of the best bred by the tribe and while Kohana, who bred most of their war cats, claimed Zahri had nothing to do with it, Thunder Bear knew Zahri helped Kohana in the selection, breeding, and training of the animals.  _ She has a gift _ , he thought,  _ but her mother already has her future planned and will never see it... _

Thunder Bear didn’t mind Zahri’s independent nature but there were some in the tribe who though he was too lenient on her. Being born here she should find a husband and settle down. Everytime he had told her this, usually at the behest of her mother, Zahri had stormed out. She was nearing her seventeen winter, well past the marriage age. He knew several men in the tribe who had their eye on her, one in particular that he would approve of, but Zahri never saw them, only her cats. 

“I did my part,” Zahri said, looking at him with all the arrogance of her free-spirit. Kimi purred in response, seeming to agree with her rider. “Besides, I wanted to surprise you. Look what I taught Kimi!”

Before Thunder Bear could protest, the great cat sprang up and into the tree, causing his heart to leap as well. Asku growled, echoing his disapproval but he did have a twinge of admiration as he watched the cat jump from one tree to another, making a circle around him before landing nibley before him again. “Impressive,” he admitted. Zahri beamed. “But we still have work to do before the Winter Journey,” he said, scowling. Zahri’s face fell and he sighed as the twinge of guilt filled his gut.  _ She’s a good girl, _ he thought.  _ Everything she does is to earn your respect and trust.  _ Unlike her sisters, Zahri had been nine when her father died and she still remembered him with clarity. She missed him still. He had had several long talks with her about her father and himself and where he was in her life. He had given her the choice to call him father or by his name, Machkeme. She chose the later and he was fine with that. Her sister and brother had been younger and knew him better as father, especially little Cheveyo who had been born in the spring after he had found Dyani and the girls. 

Giving in to his wishes, for now, Zahri slid off Kimi’s back and came to walk next to him, wrapping her arm around his waist. He smiled, shifting the spear he carried to the other side. Behind him, the tree-cat and bear walked side by side as well, the bear lumbering lazily while the cat seemed more eager to run given the first chance. 

They were crossing over the last rise when Kimi made a strange noise and Zahri stopped short. “Someone is coming,” she said when Thunder Bear jerked to a halt next to her. He turned to where Kimi was looking and listened. He heard the creeking of the wagon wheels before he saw them. It was a large wagon, made of sturdy timber and with a large amount of furs covering the back of it to protect the cargo it carried. It was pulled by the mountain one-horns that roamed the winter plains. It was flanked by several wolf riders and a fur-lizard. “Jolmar,” he grumbled quietly. He had nothing against the mountain man even if he was rather short and stocky compared to most, but the man and his comrades were a strange lot. They were building a city within a mountain though Thunder Bear had not seen it himself he knew it’s general location. They called themselves ‘dwarves’ though Thunder Bear had no idea what a ‘dwarf’ was save the tales told my other folk that occasionally passed through. One man, a traveler and explorer that had been heading to the desert in search of an artifact or relic of some sort, had told Thunder Bear that many myths were becoming reality and even spoke of elves and giants. He had listened to the man’s tales and watched him leave but gave little creedence to such tales. 

Jolmar was one of seven mountain men that headed the small group of miners up in the mountains. They, along with those that joined them, were building their city in the like that had never been seen in these lands. At least that was how they put it when they would met with Thunder Bear, often while he was hunting in the mountains. They had an agreement regarding hunting grounds, one that Thunder Bear was glad had been easy to make. But it was strange to see Jolmar, who’s bright red beard and ornate fur cloak, trimmed from a beast who’s coat had been nearly blood red, was easy to spot on the great fur-lizard, traveling from his mountain this close to the winter’s turn. Mountain passes were difficult, if not impossible, to traverse once the first snows fell, even for the dwarves who had invented many strange devices that Thunder Bear either admired or feared. 

“Take Kimi and go back,” Thunder Bear said, his voice hard as stone. When Zahri hesitated he turned cold eyes on her. “Now.”

She pouted but knew better than to argue when he used that voice. She vaulted to Kimi’s back and turned the tree-cat back toward the trees to come up to where they kept their hunting beasts. With Asku as his side, Thunder Bear started down the hill, one eye on the incoming wagon and wolves. By the time he reached the village, the dwarves had been spotted and the village was buzzing as many stopped their work to come look at their guests. 

The wagon stopped on the edge of the camp, next to the war-beast pens and Jolmar navigated his fur-lizard to the head of the group. Thunder Bear still didn’t know how one could tame such a beast as those. He saw them in the wild and they never traveled alone. They could make even the most well trained animal run in terror for quite a distance before the rider could get them under control. “Hail, Machk! It is good to see you,” the dwarf called down from the beast’s shoulder. 

“And to you, Jolmar. What brings you from your mountain this late in the season?”

Jolmar frowned, something that was hard to see behind his dark red beard, before grabbing the long rope and swinging down from the fur-lizard’s back. He patted the thick hind legs affectionately before coming up to Thunder Bear. He placed his fist over his armour and fur plated chest piece before reaching out his hand so Thunder Bear could grasp the dwarf’s forearm in greeting. “We need to talk,” Jolmar said, his voice quite. Thunder Bear nodded, a chill settling in his gut at the dwarf’s tone.

Jolmar gave orders to his men to set up camp away from the village and his fur-lizard was taken with. He followed Thunder Bear to the large tent. Dyani and her youngest daughter, Mansi, were busy sewing furs and hide together for blankets and clothing which would carry them through the winter months. Dyani’s eyes narrowed when only her husband and dwarf entered. “Where is Zahri?” she demanded. 

Thunder Bear winced as he put his spear to the side and started to pull off his gloves and hood. “I’ve talked to her,” he said, sending his wife a pleading look. 

“You better talk to her again,” Dyani snorted. “And stop filling her head with those wild ideas.”

Only Thunder Bear heard Jolmar chuckle as the two went to the main part of the dwelling and sat down. “Your woman is as feisty as always,” the dwarf noted sitting across from Theunder Bear. 

Thunder Bear grunted. “Yes. Zahri is the source for many arguments lately.”

“The girl’s talents are with the thylas,” Jolmar noted, using the name for the animals that Theunder Bear’s people called tree-cats. In truth, they were not cats and Thunder Bear knew this but the creatures resemble them so much that it was easier to refer to them as such. Jolmar often visited the Tower within the Highlands and often corrected Thunder Bear on some species names even if it did no good. A thylacoleo was a tree-cat, the yutyrannus would always be fur-lizards, and wooly rhinos simply one-horns. Thunder Bear, and most of his people, could care less about technicalities as long as they had food, water, and shelter. “It is not wrong to nurture those talents.”

Thunder Bear winced, offering the pipe to Jolmor who took it and inhaled the fragrant smoke. “Dyani wishes to marry her to Akecheta, one of our young warriors. They were both born here and thus...”

“Can have children,” Jolmar finished, handing the pipe back Thunder Bear. “I know...her value as breeding stock is higher than her talents...” He let his voice hang with a tinge of disgust. When Thunder Bear started to speak in his defense, the dwarf waved his hand. “It is natural, Machk, as much as I disagree with it. But, your daughter is not why I wish to speak to you, and I do not intend to take up much of your time.” Leaning back, and taking a long deep breath. “Mind you, old friend, that these are only rumors I’ve heard from travelers, but I am heading to the Tower to confer with Richard about these matters. He is a knowledgeable type and has studied the land long enough I think to at least give me insight as if these matters are to be looked at with concern. To the south, they say, is a dark cloud of evil, one that has begun to spread. I cannot tell you if this is true or not, as my folk do not wander far from our mountain, but as this tales has come from many I am starting to give it thought.”

“What kind of evil?”

“The kind that can wipe out a village just like...” and the dwarf snapped his fingers together, startling Thunder Bear. “They say they come in the night, ravage the entire village. They don’t care if you’re a man or woman, elderly or a fresh born babe. Travelers have told me of finding these villages.”

Thunder Bear was quite. “Does anyone know why?”

“No,” Jolmar said quietly. “None that anyone can see. Which is why I’m going to Richard. I pray this darkness does not reach us, my friend, but I wanted to warn you as I know you are moving down into the warmer forest lands with winter on the way.”

“Thank you,” Thunder Bear said, rising as the Dwarf did so. “Let me know what Richard tells you, if he knows anything.” In truth, Thunder Bear could care little for Richard and his tower folk. They were respectful of Thunder bear’s folk, true enough, but when it came to other things they did not seem to care. Richard was often at the red sky tower, his notebook in hand and peering up at it. Or they would travel the woods to watch the animals and take bits of plants back with them. A few times his braves had confronted them, in the beginning before they knew what was going on. Thunder Bear had always let them go but asked that they respect this forest of which his people lived. For the most part, Richard’s folk had heeded this. Still, when they were in the forest they either were watched from a distance or, on a few occasions, escorted by his people who knew these woods better than anyone now. 

Jolmar departed and Thunder Bear watched the dwarf head off from the entrance of his tent. He saw Zahri slinking back toward him. When she saw her father she froze, like a deer. He smiled, beckoning her to him and lead her away from the tent before her mother realized she was there. 

“What did he say?” she asked, her voice quiet and timid. “Bad news?”

“Perhaps, but the Spirits will tell us if his news is a threat to us soon. However, young lady, about today.”

The look on his face was one he hated to see. Her spirit crushed because she knew exactly what he was going to say. But he had to say it. “I know...I need to help sew and cook and get ready for the winter...” She kicked at a rock. 

Gently, Thunder Bear took her chin and lifted her dark brown eyes to meet his. “Yes, and I want you to know that, while I am not your father, I care for you very much as if you were. You, your mother, and your brother and sister were gifts to me and I promised your father’s spirit I would protect you all. You have a gift and...”

“I don’t want to have babies,” she interrupted, pouting. “That is not a gift, it’s a curse.” 

“Well...” Thunder Bear started, not quite sure how to react to that. “I guess...”

“I hear babies being born,” Zahri replied, sticking out her chin diligently. “I watched Chev be born. Mama screamed. That does not sound like a gift.”

Thunder Bear couldn’t help but smile a little. “Some of the Spirits greatest gifts are those bore with great pain. YOu will understand someday. But, I also speak of your gift with the tree-cats...” Her denemour softened at that. “I do not want you to give that up, but I cannot deny what your mother wants for you...I will think of a compromise...”

“I don’t like Akecheta,” Zahri said, wrinkling her nose. “He’s so...old...”

In truth, Akecheta was only three years older than Zahri’s seventeen which made him an ideal husband for her but he knew that the young man would not ever allow Zahri to touch her tree-cats again if they wed. He wanted a wife and many children and while Thunder Bear liked him as a warrior and hunter, his parents had been more devout to their traditions from the Old World than some. A woman stayed at home, cooked, cleaned, and tended the children. Zahri would be miserable. “There are others,” he said, which was almost a lie. “Besides, this decision will be made in spring so you have time.”

He could see Zahri struggle with that fact, the part where she escaped her fate but would still have to face it. She nodded. “I suppose I better go face mother...” she said, looking at the ground again, grinding a leaf into the mud.

“Yes.” He kissed her forehead. “Together.” 


	17. Richard

“Richard! Tell him!”

Richard looked up from the journal he was studying and blinked at the three humans standing in front of him. Jaxon was being held in place by a short, middle-aged woman with short cropped hair and fire in her eyes. Her name was Jenny, the tribe’s astronomer. Behind those two was Hannah, Jaxon’s wife and tribe’s leading biologist since the Crash. 

“Tell him!” Jenny snapped, pushing the poor young man forward roughly. Jaxon glared at her. 

Richard stared at them, confused. “Tell him what?” He asked slowly, suddenly aware that it had been very possible that they had already told him the ‘what’ and he had missed it while engrossed in his research.

Jenny glared, biting her tongue, visibly angry. She swiped at the journal he was reading and hid it behind her back when he instinctively tried to grab it. “Hey! That’s...”

“Tell this moron that going after ghost stories is a really, really stupid idea.”

“What ghost stories?”

Jenny smacked him on the head with the journal. 

“Stop abusing me, woman!” he snapped, grabbing the journal as he stood and hide it as far from her angry hands as he could. For someone so short and sweet looking, most times, he was surprised at how violent she could be when she put her mind to it. He looked at the young couple behind the astronomer. Hannah was trying not to smirk but Jaxon looked more like he had no idea how to react to the older couples interaction. “Now, what is all this fuss about?” Richard looked right at Jaxon.

“It's the reports, sir,” Jaxon said, casting Jenny a reproachful look as he spoke. “I think there are new creatures on the island and...”

“And from what those reports said,” Jenny interrupted, “they’re savage beasts that murder everything in their path  _ and _ they sound like something from a horror film.”

“What reports?” Richard echoed, taking a deep breath. He hated having to be the ‘leader’. He wasn’t good at it but being the oldest next to Jenny, that role had fallen on his shoulders. Though it was quite likely that he had missed these said reports given the pile of them on his desk that he had been ignoring for the past few weeks. Or months. He couldn’t remember anymore. “From who,” he added because that was actually a very important question these days given the demands and claims of several tribes. Some could be trusted while others less so.

“Kenneth Monroe, sir,” Jaxon said, and handed him a folded up parchment. “It came in yesterday, by one of Tyler’s dimorphodons.”

Richard frowned. Anything from Kenneth could be trusted to not be some petty disagreement that, for some reason, people thought the Tower could magically fix with science magic. Being a very neutral tribe, next to the Rangers whom Richard always viewed as the ARK’s unofficial peacekeepers, the Tower was often in a place to settle disputes. Sometimes. Most time people just prefered the old fashion method of killing everyone and taking all their belongings. 

The paper was well made and the broken wax seal was of the Ranger’s leader, Kenneth. But the handwriting was Tyler Sherwood’s, Kenneth’s right-hand man for the last twenty-years. Richard liked both men for each of their various strengths and talents. Kenneth was a natural born leader, even though he denied it, while Richard provided proof or scientific reasons if needed, it had been Kenneth who had headed the council until its unofficial disbandment when the Tribe Wars had started in full force. Many leaders to prefer to stick to their own lands to defend them, as more than once an enemy tribe had taken advantage of another tribe’s absence while at a Council. However, because of Kenneth’s involvement, few people wanted to bother him but still, from what Richard knew from his reports and letters, came to him for help when two sides became desperate. Tyler had been IT specialist on the Old World and had been able to help Richard get some of his old equipment working using different power sources other than Element. 

Frowning at the situation and interruption of his research, Richard opened the paper to read it, tucking the journal safely under his arm where Jenny couldn’t try to snag it again.

 

_ Sir Richard, _

_ It has come to our attention that our Captain of the Guard, Marrek, may have gone after rumors of some dark, canine like creatures that were seen in the south and he is now missing. If you know of anything about these creatures, or have heard of other similar reports, please let us know as we’re sure he’s been on Viking territory and this could get ugly. Kenneth and I will be heading out to search for our missing men but Kenneth fears the worst. _

 

_ Regards, _

_ ~Tyler S.  _

 

He frowned. “And have we received any reports of ‘dark, canine like creatures’?” he asked, looking at Jaxon. 

The young man swallowed. “A few, sir, but Hannah and I dismissed them as hoaxes or just people paranoid of the dark. Most were centered around the south, which was...”

“You,” Richard said, “Will not be going anywhere until Kenneth reports back his findings, is that clear.” He tucked the letter next to the journal and started to walk away from them ignoring Jenny’s victorious smirk. Hannah looked relieved more than upset which told him the young woman didn’t want to go chasing dark, shadowy creatures. At least not yet.

“But...s...sir! If there are new creatures to discover then I should go with. And Hannah! We’re the expert...”

“In  _ biology _ ,” Richard said, whirling to look at the man. “Kenneth Monroe and Tyler Sherwood are veterans at tracking, hunting, and killing things that have very large teeth. You would do nothing but slow them down. Kenneth knows what to do if he discovers a new creature. He’ll bring us what he can and we will study that. For now. Now,” he took a deep breath and glared at all three people in front of him. “I have my own research to continue with.”  _ And apparently I need to go through those damn reports, _ he thought as he turned and started a marched out of the dining hall, ignoring the look on the faces of the others who scurried out of his way.

“Thank you,” a voice said behind him and he spun around, causing Jenny to take a half step back, startled. “He wouldn’t listen to me and...”

Richard grunted and turned away from her again. “Richard!” she called, grabbing his arm and stopping him yet again. “Do you think it’s true. A new creature on the ARK?”

“After the Crash,” Richard asked then shook his head. “It’s probably just some strange hybrid wolf-raptor thing,” he said and handed the letter back to Jenny. “Kenneth will report back what he finds and we’ll go from there. Last time Jaxon went on a biology field trip he nearly got him and the rest of the team killed.”

Jenny nodded, frowning. She looked at the journal in his hand. “You still going over Morgan’s journals? It’s been twenty years...”

“I could have missed something,” he muttered. “I’m tired. If another message comes in from High Rock I want to be notified _ immediately _ this time.”

Jenny didn’t reply but he could feel her glaring at his back until he exited the main hall. 

The Tower, like every other post-Crash tribe, had changed in the last twenty years from a place based on learning and discovery to one survival. The village had grown around the tower with high stone walls giving it an castle appearance. Most of the buildings still had a university feel, like Harvard or Yale or some other hundred-year old school from Earth. Pulling the jacket around him tighter against the bitter Highland autumn winds, Richard turned toward the dorm-like building near the base of the tower. The entire tribe functioned like a university, to be truth with many sleeping in small-apartment like rooms in one of the two-story buildings while research, recreation, or food was generally served in other buildings. It brought back memories for Richard to his years at college but this time he wasn’t here to study astrophysics and astronomy.

The focus of study done here had changed from ‘why are we here’ to ‘what has changed and how to we survive it’. The animals had been the first major change, and it had been a year before they had been spotted in the wild. Several years later they had a pretty good idea of what had changed and many tribes had adapted to it. 

Then they had their first autumn a few months after he returned to the Tower with Apollo’s saddle in hand. Jenny realized then that the starshad shifted their position in the night sky, something they had not done before. Not even a tiny, tiny bit. This was the first indication that the world had changed more than a bit. That first year had been hard but if one thing remained the same it had been the resilient, stubborn instinct of humans to survive. At all costs. So they had. And winter came, then spring, and by summer they saw animals wandering the plains again. But taming had become a new challenge. Herbivores were generally easier to gain the trust of, but carnivores, especially anything larger than a raptor had proved nearly untablable now. Oh, it could be done, as a few tribes found out in the later years after many deaths and bloodshed. Though given how the herbivor and carnivore populations had balanced out taming the largest carnivore in the land had become rather obsolete. All one needed was a well trained pack of raptors or wolves and a rex could be taken down after some skill and coordination. Most people had adapted easily enough. Animals were smarter, Jaxon also claimed, though Richard was pretty sure that that only applied to certain species. Some were still as dumb as rocks.

_ Normal _ .  _ The ARK is acting like a normal world rather than an artificial one.  _ Which it still was. He had proof of that. 

The dorm was quite this time of day, with most people out at the tavern talking to travelers, finishing up research, or whatever else people did now. He turned on the light, which was a blessing that electricity was even possible these days even if the one windmill they had managed to get working after the Crash bearly powered all the contraptions that required electricity. He closed the door and locked it after a pause. He stood there, in the dimly lit room with his hand on the lock for a time.  _ Why had he locked the door? _ He normally didn’t do so until after sundown. A jittery feeling in his gut started and his heart began to race. Closing his eyes, Richard took several deep breaths.  _ Oh, yeah... _ he thought and turned to look at the desk in the middle of his room. 

He had little furniture besides the bookshelves full of notebooks, journals and various documents and books, a bed, a dresser, and a table with a few chairs. And his desk of course, which was littered with more papers and unopened messages than he wanted to think about. His breathing ragged, Richard moved to the simple desk made of redwood and paused, his hand on the top drawer.  _ You again... _

He didn’t remember clearly when he opened that top drawer and pressed the release of the hidden compartment. The bottom of the drawer slide back and the item that had caused him so much anxiety for the last several years glowed innocently in the dim light of his room.

Then moved to his desk. Under the top drawer was a hidden compartment just big enough for him to slip a small item inside. 

It was an Artifact, he knew. But one he had never seen before, nor did he ever remember finding listed among those Morgan and Raven Shield had discovered. And Morgan had found all of them. Or so he thought. She had detailed drawings of all of the. The Cunning, the Brute, the Pack. She had notes and coordinates on how to find them. At least before the Crash. All of them. All twelve. 

Except this one.

And yet he knew exactly what it was called. 

Artifact of the Flamekeeper.

And he knew that this thing should  _ not _ exist. 

This little fact was something that he didn’t know how he knew. Since the Crash he had started knowing or figuring out things he should not. Well, most things. He was still obsessed with the three Obelisks and anything he felt could be connected to them, including the Artifacts. He knew they still existed but they did not simply reappear as they had before after a tribe had claimed one. Now there was just one of each. Each tribe felt like they needed to fight over them, claiming them as a weapon, symbol of a god, or just an excuse to get their hands on a rare relic of the ARK. Once, before people had known how rare they were, tribes had openly displayed them. Now any tribe, or at least any smart tribe, kept any Artifacts they had hidden and the knowledge of who had what wasn’t known to even Richard. Except one. Because he had given it to that person despite his desire to want nothing to do with the Artifact.

Artifacts were strange things that had fascinated Richard for years along with the Obelisks. They were small, palm sized items that grew as large as a human when placed on a pedestal made of obsidian. Only obsidian. He still didn’t know why. At least they use to do that, until the Crash. Now they remained small, palm-sized paperweights that people would kill over. They had power. Almost as much as the obelisks themselves, but their signature was quieter and lacked a rhythm like the Obelisks did. It was a power people were willing to kill for even if they understood nothing of that power.

Richard reached for it, his hand hovering over the cylindrical shape that pulsed with a blue-green to white light. He hated touching it, hated feeling its power under his skin like little pricks of electricity. But, just like any addictive drug, he yearned for that feeling. Things made sense when he held it. Problems he struggled with started to focus and answers he was sure he would never figure out otherwise became crystal clear. But that feeling was addicting and so he had tried to hide it. He could go for months without touching it but tonight that pull was so strong that...

It was smooth, warm. Richard blinked. When had he picked it up. His heart raced as he stared at it.  _ Put it down _ , he told himself.  _ Put it down...Tell Jenny...Kenneth...anyone...they need to know... _

Need to know what? That thought died the moment it started forming in his mind. He wanted to put it down but he simply sat down at his desk, holding the Artifact in his hand and staring at it for a long, long time, as if all his answers were contained in that steady pulse of light seeping through the cracks of it’s design.  _ The key...but to what.  _ There was a code that light, a message...all he had to do was...

The timid knock a the door could have been a vicious pounding given how much Richard jumped.

“Come in,” he called automatically, quickly hiding the Artifact in the drawer of his desk once again.

“It’s locked,” a man’s voice muttered.

“Oh, right...” Richard stood quickly and went to open the door for Jaxon who stood holding a few books and a pile of papers. He looked beat, his eyes lacking the usual glint of excitement that they normally did.  _ Damn, what did Jenny say to him now. _ “Sorry, forgot I did that.”

Jaxon looked at him hard but then shook his head, dismissing whatever he was going to say. “I brought you a few more letters I personally received that might be useful. And some of my notebooks from some of my southern expeditions. Maybe Kenneth will find...”

“Come in, Jax,” Richard said, not taking the items that were being offered to him. “First of all, I never said you can’t go south, but you can’t go  _ yet _ . Kenneth knows what to do if he finds something strange and unusual. He’s military. And if he takes Tyler with him the two will be able to track and find those creatures,  _ if _ they exist, faster than you or anyone here can.” Jaxon frowned, looking down at his books and papers. Sighing, Richard took them. “I’ll look them over. But please don’t worry to much over this. How many times has someone called us out to look at some rare, strange animal only to find out it was just one of the ones we know about.”

“True...” Jaxon said, kicking the door absentmindedly. “Though, I was really hoping the Yeti sighting was real. That would have been amazing.” Richard chuckled, nodded and sent the lad on his way. 

He deposited the books and letters on the desk with the others then stared at that pile for a long time. 

The Artifact’s pull was still strong but his mind was now turning toward the letters and these rumors. There were a lot of letters on top of those books Jaxon had brought. More than some hoax should warrant. Frowning, he sat at his desk and started sorting through his own pile of letters. 

Most were minor disagreements. A village attacked by so-and-so tribe demanding justice, land disagreements, theft, murder, trade routes. All the normal stuff that Richard simply tossed away. He was tired of dealing with people’s petty issues. He had half a mind to bundle all those up and send them to Kenneth. The man was so much better with people than Richard was. Then he found a report of an attack that made him pause and reread it several times. An entire village murdered. There had been no looting, no pillaging. Just a senseless butchery and the dead left to rot. People, animals - everything savagely killed. The man who reported it had been mercenary he knew named Chase Collins. While the man wasn’t actually very good at his job he was very useful for information and after at time he realized that Chase actually had been sending him many reports of similar situations. Caravans, travelers, armed men. 

A chill had settled in the room. Richard stared at Chase’s reports then went back to all those he had discarded earlier. Any little thing, any slight mention murders or shadow creatures. They varied in reports, some canine, some reptilian, others insect-like. Most were only spotted at night thus the reports were vague and often written after the survivor escaped or from a distance. He wrote notes on pieces of paper and pinned them to the giant map he had on his wall, covering older notes. The date, the location were all relevant and his scientific mind started to put up a visual map of all these reported events or sightings. Hours later, like a some FBI agent trying to solve the largest mass murder spree in history, Richard stood staring at the map frowning as he tried to work out the pattern.

There was always a pattern.

There  _ had _ to be a pattern.

The knock on the door startled him and he slipped the Artifact into its hiding spot, quickly closing the drawer just as Jenny walked in. Apparently he had never locked the door after Jaxon left and...he blinked at the desk a moment.  _ When did I pick that thing up? _ That thought unsettled him.  _ Shit... _ he frowned, turning back to Jenny. “It’s late,” he said.

The woman frowned. “I was going to tell you the same thing,” she said. “I saw your light on and heard you muttering. Are you alright?”

“Yeah...of course...Why wouldn’t I be?”

A little voice in his head punched him. 

Jenny glared at him, her mouth pursed just like his wife Maggie had done when she didn’t believe he had been out drinking with his buddies to watch the game. He put on his best innocent face and waited. Jenny sighed, rolling her eyes. Instead of turning to leave, however, she moved over to the map on his wall, staring at it. “Is this what all the fuss is about?”

Richard winced. “Yes. Those reports Jaxon mentioned. It really is nothing...just seeing if there is a pattern...”

“There is,” Jenny said quietly, cutting him off. She pointed to the southern tropics. “Here...” Looking around his unorganized room, she found some string and started wrapping it around several of the pins he had used to mark locations. She would cut it off at a certain point, then start another set. As she worked, Richard’s eyes widened and an itch started under his skin. He caught himself reaching for the drawer where he hide the Artifact and quickly moved away, his heart racing like a drug dealer who had just busted by the cops.  _ Shit... _

“See,” Jenny said, stepping back and looking proudly back at her handy work. “But...now we just need to know what this pattern means and if it actually is important...”

“People are being murdered,” Richard said, his eyes traveling the length of the lines and back down. “It’s important.”

“Murdered?”

“Entire villages, even some that have some pretty high defenses...we just need to figure out...”

Richards eyes fell on a particular spot and he froze. “Oh....” He breathed. “Oh!”

Jenny blinked at him when he jumped into action and started to pack his research backpack. “Oh, what?” she demanded. “Richard...”

“Nothing...I mean, it  _ is _ something but...It’s really hard to explain, Jenny. When I get back I promise I will explain but...”

“You just told Jaxon not to go chasing these things and now your just going to run off...”

“Yes, and I’m taking those two with me.”

Jenny glared at him. “Just the three of you? What happened to ‘let Kenneth handle it’?”

Because Kenneth lives north and all these attacks are south. But,” he shoved a notebook and several charcoal pencils into his bag before reaching for this canteen and his bundle of winter gear, “if he says his men reported to seeing them in Viking territory, then I have a very bad feeling its spreading and it won’t be long before it reaches the Rangers or us.” He rummaged through the stack of papers on his desk and pulled out his map. Taking a pencil he marked off a particular area and planted a large ‘X’ on another, then folded it and tucked it in with his gear. “I don’t know what I’ll find but I just have this really, really strong hunch that whatever is down there will have a clue to half the mysteries I’ve have been trying to solve all these years.”

Jenny glared at him, watching him shove a few more things into his packs. “Fine,” she nearly growled. “But if you’re not back in three days I’m having Kenneth and his Rangers find you and drag you back. Is that crystal clear, Richard Sheridan?”

Richard winced at that, mostly because Kenneth and Tyler were the best trackers on this ARK and there would be no hiding from them. Especially Tyler. Where that kid had learned to track like some pro eighty-year-old hunter Richard didn’t know. Prior to joining the Rangers Tyler hadn't gone camping or done anything outdoorsy in his life. 

“I’ll come back, Jennifer, I promise.” He held her by her shoulders, letting his forehead touch hers. 

“I just have a bad feeling...” the astronomer whispered. 

Richard said nothing. In these past thirty some years Jenny had been by his side. They had founded this place and kept it going despite everything that had happened. Together they had gathered the brightest minds on this ARK to tackled the biggest questions and solve the mysteries of this strange, fascinating world. A part of him knew he would never see his wife and kids again but Jenny had managed to make that harsh reality hurt less. “I  _ will _ be back,” he whispered. “I promise.”

Jenny met his eyes for a moment, then kissed him before quickly leaving the room. 

Taking several deep breaths, Richard tucked the Artifact of the Flamekeeper into his shirt pocket, shouldered his bag and went to wake up Jaxon and Hannah.


	18. Einar

A cold, brisk wind blew down from the mountains as Einar and his pack trailed silently through the forests. Tyr, the largest of the pack, padded beside him, his movements as calculated as his human pack leader. Einar held his spear at the ready as they moved through the undergrowth. There were four other wolves with him apart from Tyr, all his strongest and best fighters. The others were back at the new village. His new pack, which he had bred and raised since the event that had nearly destroyed the world nearly twenty years ago, consisted of seven wolves total. Most had been puppies, taken in by Einar after he had killed their parents in his early attempts to tame them as he had in the past. It was his first indication that this world was not as it had been. 

Years had passed before he finally was able to adapt to these new rules. He had had Thunder Bear then to help him learn these new ways. Part of him, the old angry side of him had diminished in those years. He had shared stories with Thunder Bear, each telling the other about their people, their lives on the Old World, and learning about this new land together. Some of the things the Native American said had made sense to Einar, about spirits and guardians that watched over you, but they had not agreed with everything almost seven years ago Einar had left to return to his people, wandering the land. Which, in hindsight, had been a mistake and one he was still struggling to figure out how to fix.

Tyr growled softly and the four wolves behind them crowded around, catching the same scent that the wolf did. Einar looked in the same direction and saw the beast moving through the trees at a bipedal, swaying gait. He couldn't tell  _ what _ it was exactly, but Tyr apparently didn’t care as long as it was edible. Einar nodded, giving the single to attack as he did so. The wolves took off as one, following the larger reddish-brown wolf who let out a long howl which sent chills of excitement down Einar’s spine.

Einar and Tyr’s had a special bond, one that the Viking tribe simply did not understand. Unlike the rest of the wolves in his pack that he had raised from pups, Tyr was what Thunder Bear would call Einar’s spirit guardian, a beast that had been sent to him to guide him on his path in this world. Einar wasn’t quite sure he believed that but the wolf had, despite being an adult when he was found, was the most loyal out of all his pack. He was the largest, strongest, and most protective. He knew that, if he choose to leave the Vikings yet again, that he would be fine alone as long as he had Tyr. Leaving was starting to become better sounding by the day with the way things were going.

Raids, looting, and taking slaves was becoming far more normal than it had before the near end of the world, or as Brynjar called it that Almost-Ragnarok. Einar did not mind the raids or the fighting, nor was he against slaves but Havadjr had become a ruthless man and only Einar had ever protested against it. 

They had raided a small homestead south of here, far from the Ranger’s prying eyes. Einar had just returned and Havadr had told him to come to test his loyalty, calling him a deserter and many other insults just because he could. Einar took these words silently, though his rage boiled inside. But Thunder Bear had taught him patients in all things he did so he had gone on this raid. When Havadjr had ordered the family killed after they had killed nearly all the animals and destroyed what they could not carry, Einar had stepped in. Perhaps it was because of the girl, a child of no more than eight or nine, that had caused him to order his wolves to stand between the Viking warriors and the terrified family. He had argued with Havadjr, something very few would have dared and a duel resulted. Havadjr lost that day to Einar but all Einar wanted was for the family to be spared. 

They were. Taken back as slaves and given to whoever could get more use out of them. The father died not long after when he tried to fight back and escape. Havadjr caught him and made the girl and mother watch his death as an example to deter any further attempts at escape. The mother died in childbirth and her son had been still born. The girl had grown since that day but was rarely seen. Her honey-gold hair was easily spotted among the rest of the tribe but he was Havadjr’s property and Einar had a good idea of what he kept her hidden for. He didn’t know her name and had only spotted her several times in the shadows when he had gone to Havadr’s home at summons.

_ I don’t belong here _ , Einar thought watching as the wolves disappeared into the forest. He wanted to leave and had thought about it often. There were many places he could go. This world was vast and wild. Places to explore and more people, like Thunder Bear, that he could meet. It was a prospect that tempted and frightened him. The rest of the warriors called him weak and no longer a true warrior. He would never reach Valhalla, he would never fight for Odin. He was nothing more than a coward. They taunted and teased him but Einar held his tongue. He trained his wolves to become the strongest this world had ever seen. He waited and on his hunting trips he would wander up into the snowy mountains for solace and time to think. Somehow the cold mountain air and white snow always cleared his mind. But the moment he returned he was sucked back into the life he was born into. 

Today’s hunt was mostly for the wolves to allow them to feed on a fresh kill and to keep their skills sharp. War was constant these days, with tribes constantly moving and vying for resources. While they eventually returned, as before, it took much longer now for metal, crystal, or other valuable resources to return to the land. Trees grew back at a speed that Einar was use to from the Old World. BEcause of this, many tribes had started to use more primitive means of weapons and tools. Some tribes adapted better than others and very few, such as High Rock, seemed to still use their thunder-sticks and other weapons that Einar didn’t understand. He prefered a spear and bow, as did many of the other Viking warriors. It was something they were used to, this primitive living, and thus it made it easier when they encountered those who came from a time when such a life was only in a history book. 

The forest in which Einar often hunted was thick with trees and underbrush, sloping up into the mountains behind the Vikings home. He heard the wolves howl as they surrounded their prey and grinned, breaking into a run. The rush of excitement was enough to make him forget about all the problems back at the village. He heard the roar of the beast and scrambled to the top of the cliff. The stubby-armed lizard was surrounded by his pack who were stalking it, yipping and snarling. Einar only watched, readying his spear in case things took a turn for the worst, which rarely happened. This creature, which he did not know its real name, was dangerous if encountered alone but not like the titan ones that stalked the plains and even those were rarely found now. 

Tyr struck first, going for the creatures thick legs and dodging the creatures lurching bite easily. Once Tyr dove in, the rest of the pack followed their leader with savage snarls. Several wolves went for the tail, and most went for the legs. Unlike several of the others two-legged lizard like carnivores, this kind had useless arms which were tucked against its side. Even its larger cousin who had forearms just as useless could still rack at a wolf when it was downed but this thing, other than it’s powerful jaws, was an easy kill for Tyr and his pack. Wolves back home would never have a chance, Einar knew, being less than half the size of the wolves in this world, and Tyr was larger than the others by a hand’s breadth. 

The three wolves at the tail yanked the beast, two pulling and one charging forward. Tyr had slipped under the beast’s desperate attempt to bite him in half and skidded to a halt as he turned once again. When the beast started to stumbled from being pulled off balance by the wolves on its tail, Tyr launched himself at the lizard’s back. The force knocked it over with a startled, panicked roar. As the wolves tore into the flesh, ignoring the fact the poor beast still drew breath, Tyr snarled once and went for the creatures neck. It wasn’t long that the lizard grew still and the only sounds were the pack feeding. Tyr raised his head and howled. 

In the distance, a voice answered, a long low chilling note that caused Einar to turn in that direction. His entire body had gone cold with that sound. It was canine, he was sure of it but it wasn’t a wolf or any other creature he could knew. When there was no further sound from that direction, Einar made his way down the bank and approached the feasting wolves.

Once the pack had finished they moved away at Einar’s hand single and he went to work salvaging what he could. Meat, bone, hide, sinue. Anything and everything that his people could use for clothing or tools he harvested. It was something he had learned from Thunder Bear, not to waste what could be used and most of the women back at the village had found ways to make use of all these things. Tools, weapons, clothing; anything and everything to make their survival certain in this harsh, unpredictable world. The meat he wrapped in a piece of hide after rubbing salt on them, and the other useable parts he packed up. He called one of his wolves to him, a burly male, and tied the bundles on its back. The wolf, whom he had named Loki on account of his trickster personality, waited patiently but kept trying to lick Einar’s face. He succeeded at the end and Einar laughed, something he rarely did these days, and ruffled the wolf’s ears. “We’re working...we’ll play later,” he promised, then stood, wiping the dirt from his pants.

The wolves suddenly jumped up from lounging and circled him and their low ranking pack member. Tyr strode forward, past Einar staring straight at the treeline. His entire body growing cold, Einar slowly reached over and picked up his spear and held it at the ready. The chill around him had grown stronger and with it a smell that was almost foul. He knew what the smell of death but the carcass near them was fresh. This rancid smell was more like something that had been left to rot in the sun for several days. 

From the treeline came three small canine shapes. They were dark and furless, their ears almost to large for their faces and eyes like black pools even in the shadows. Tyr’s hackles were up and he was snarling savagely. Despite his protective display, the moment the creatures stepped fully into the clearing Tyr took a step back and Einar saw the the fear in his great wolf’s eyes. Nothing scared Tyr. Tyr stood his ground, however, even as the three beasts strode forward with an air of confidence that made Einar’s blood run cold. 

Several paces from the pack, they stopped, the leader several paces ahead of the two others. This one was slightly larger, and with many scars, some only a few days old. The hairless skin was pitchblack like a shadow while the two next to it had various shades of dark red, muted browns and black. THe leader sniffed the air several times before its dark eyes settled on Einar. Einar braced for a fight. He didn’t like the look of these things, nor the aura around them. How long they held that position Einar didn’t know. The beast sniffed again and again which made the pit in Einar’s stomach grow colder.  _ What is it looking for? _ He wondered, tightening his grip on his spear.  _ Why are they not simply attacking? _

The muscles of the great wolf next to him tensed, preparing to leap at the creatures. Tyr growled and the pack began to circle around to flank them. The leader gave a sharp, gruff bark that almost sound like a short laugh. Einar could have swore that its muzzle turned up as if sneering at him before it turned and disappeared into the trees, the other two following.

How long Einar stood in the clearing he didn’t. Eventually, the air felt warm again and the sounds of the forest drifted back to him.  Exhaling a breath he had not realized he had been holding, he loosened the grip on the spear slightly. To say he wasn’t shaken would be an understatement. “Tyr,” he said sternly. “Let's go home...”

Tyr growled one last time before turning and coming up to Einar. Shifting his spear so that he could pull himself up onto the large wolf’s back, Einar made one last long look in the direction that those creatures had gone before turning Tyr in the direction of home, the pack following behind. He decided to take a different path home, a longer one but one that had gullies and rivers that he could throw off the scent in caste those beasts tried to follow him home. He kept his spear ready, eyes on the forests around him but he saw no signs of the creatures. 

They were nearing one of the many ravines that cut through the forest when the smell of rotting flesh hit his nostrils. It was different than that of the creatures from before, lacking the cold dread and fear he had felt in their presence. This was death of a different kind. A natural kind. He sniffed the air and checked the direction of the wind before turning Tyr in the direction the stench was coming from. 

Rounding a turn in the ravine, Tyr stopped and growled. Einar felt his blood run cold. 

Multiple raptors and horses, as well as a few creatures he could not discern, lay in a gruesome pile. What disturbed him the most was that none of beasts had been eaten, and that they all wore saddles which meant they belonged to humans. Slipping from Tyr’s back, Einar moved into the battlefield, giving Tyr the single to stay put and watch.

There were three men among the corpses of the animals. It irked Einar that anyone would dare to walk on the Viking’s lands. Any who were caught, either by Einar or the other hunting parties, were either killed on site or brought back to be made slaves or killed anyway. Most were people who were new to this world and had not known these lands were claimed. A few had been travelers but there had been plenty scouts, raiding parties, and even a full fledged army that had tried to start a war with Eniar’s tribe. Before Einar and his pack had arrived, the warriors had held their own but now he knew that survivors knew him as some feird wolf-riding warrior who killed without mercy. He was pretty sure the stories were greatly exaggerated but he didn’t care. Let them be afraid of him if it kept people off their lands and gave him some peace.

The dead men were torn to shreds and he poked at them with his spear. He had seen some grizzly stuff on the battlefield but this was not the work of men. Beasts had torn them to shreds, ravenging them to near unrecognizable. Their weapons were in the mud beside them, most carrying the favored weapons of the Rangers. His gut twisted. Even if they were Rangers, no one deserved a death such as this. He reached down and picked up a ripped piece of fabric, rubbing his fingers over the dried blood and mud to try to determine the color underneath.

Tyr growled again and a twig snapped farther off down the ravine. Glancing at his lead wolf, Einar met the golden gaze and nodded. It would be dark soon enough and he didn’t want to be caught out in the night with those creatures about. He quickly returned to the pack, mounted Tyr’s back and they departed. 

_I need to tell Havadr_ _about this_ , he thought glumly. He hated going to the man for anything. He was the self proclaimed Jarl and Einar hated it. But as the man allowed him to raise his wolves and train in return for assistance in a battle here and there, even after he had proved he was a better fighter, he couldn’t complain to much. But Havadr never forgave him for it and always found a way to mention his humiliating defeat in front of a man almost ten years younger than himself whenever Einar was present. Glancing down at the cloth in his hand he rubbed his thumb over it. The Rangers, as well as many other tribes, wore certain colors to distinguish themselves. He slid off Tyr’s back when he reached a stream and, while the wolves lapped the cool mountain water, Einar worked at rinsing off the blood and grime from the cloth.

There was nothing special about it save the line of rich blue along one of the edges. He couldn't tell what part of the clothing this came from but he was sure it could have been a sleeve or maybe the collar of a shirt. The shade of blue, however, was distinctive and his jaw clenched.

Rangers.

Running the fabric through his fingers, Einar frowned at it.  _ Why, after all these years, do they start scouting us now?  _ He didn’t like the fact that Rangers had indeed been on their lands but what was more unsettling was the fact of how they had been killed. And there were more beasts dead than humans which meant that the extra animals had been carrying something or there had been more men. “I don’t like this,” Einar muttered, glancing at Tyr. Clenching the fabric in his hand he stood, glaring at it. Several scenarios ran through his head. Yes, they could have been scouting the Vikings, but they were pretty far from the village proper. They could have been traveling and gotten lost, or...his mind raced with the possible excuses, some of them even he would forgive if they were true, but he didn’t feel any of those were right.  _ What killed them... _ His thoughts returned to the creatures he had seen and getting home to tell Havadjr, despite the consequences the man might see fit to pin on him, sounded better than it had moments ago. 

Night was starting to fall as he neared the last stretch that would lead him home. He had backtracked several times, waded in streams and done everything he could think of to throw those creatures  off his scent if they were following. He would have to tell the sentries to be extra careful tonight. 

The path lead him to the peak of a waterfall. The river ran to his left and the path shifted downward along a cliff path. He was deep in thought but Tyr heard the voice before he did and stopped in his tracks. Einar startled and looked around, clenching his spear. The other wolves stopped, too, then whined exceedingly. Finally, over the roar of the water, Einar heard the female voice which was singing a song he had never heard before:

 

_...was my delight _ _   
_ _ Greensleeves was my heart of gold _ _   
_ __ And who but my lady greensleeves...

 

He slipped from Tyr’s back, told the wolf to stay and crept to the edge of the cliff, crouching as he pushed a fern out of his way. 

Below him, amid the waterfall was a young woman, nude though all he could see was her back and she was waist deep in the water. She was swaying gently with the tune as she stretched her hands up into the falling water. With her back turned he couldn’t see who she was, but he did see the tattoo on her right wrist.  _ What is a slave doing this far from the village _ , he wondered. Her hair was dark with water but long and full and her skin was darker than those of his people. His heart was beating loudly now and he crept forward a bit more, watching her while barely listening to the song she was singing.

The girl turned, spinning slightly and he saw her face. He knew it but could not place her. She was smiling, a beautiful smile of a free woman, not a slave bound to some Viking warrior. Her body was slender and lithe, but well defined muscle from years of work. A fire started in his chest, spreading lower and increasing in intensity. He knew he should look away, but there was something about her that he recognized, something nagging at the back of his mind. He inched closer, moving a fern frond away to get a better look. He wasn’t watching where his feet were going. His entire body was burning with a fire his mind was completely ignoring. 

Something wet and cold touched his cheek and Einar yelped. He had a split moment to see the girl startle, turning toward him with wide, panicked eyes, before the ground beneath him shifted. Einar yelped as he rolled down the cliff and right into the frigid water himself. When he came up, sputtering and cursing, he first glared up at Tyr who was sitting on his haunches looking very pleased with himself. “You’re lucky you just ate!” Einar snapped, not that threatening to starve his wolves ever worked. Then he remembered the girl and turned to see her scrambling toward the bank holding a bundle in her arms. “No, wait! I’m sorry!” he cried. Cursing again, he whistled for Tyr and the pack, who seemed to enjoy the plunge into the icy river far more than Einar had. Tyr swam up to him, a giant wolfish smirk on his face. “You are so paying for this,” Einar growled as he grabbed the wolf’s ruff and pulled himself up on the black back. He pointed at the girl and gave a series of short whistles. The pack easily surrounded her, yipping and couching playfully around her. Tyr pushed his way past the wolves and Einar dismounted, putting on a stern frown of disapproval as he approached her. “What are...” he began.

“You’re one to talk,” the girl hissed, her eyes flashing with anger. He expected her to be terrified surrounded by five large, battle-trained wolves but she simple looked ready to kill him. “You were spying on me.”

Einar stared at her and blinked. He glanced at Tyr who seemed far to proud of himself and was only staring at the girl. “You’re a slave,” he said, meeting her eyes, the same shade of blue on the fabric tucking in his belt, and glaring. “Don’t talk to me in that tone.” She snapped her mouth shut but kept glaring at him.  _ She has spirit _ , Einar thought.  _ I like that...she’s wasted as a slave. _ He grabbed her right wrist and looked at the tattoo. The fire in his belly simmer at as he looked at the simple knot design.  _ Of course she’s Havadjr’s, _ he thought, growling out loud as she shoved her wrist back toward her. “What are you doing out here.”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Bathing...what does it look like?”

“Slaves bathe in the village,” Einar replied, crossing his arms. “This is not the village.”

“Really!” Her eyes went wide with fagned shock. “Imagine that...” When he only kept his stern glare on her she sighed. “Fine, you nosy peeping-tom...as far as that jerk Havadjr is concerned I’m out picking more of those nasty black berries for that sleeping tonic. I do this all the time.” She pouted at him, taking a stance that he knew he should not be letting her take.

And yet he said nothing. Her defiance only made his heart beat faster and his body tense. She was still naked, with her hair plastered wildly around her face and water dripping into the rocky shoreline. His wolves were relaxed and Tyr had already lain down, head in his paws while he waited for Einar to deal with the slave girl. 

“It’s dangerous out here,” he finally said, trying to keep his stern tone in place. “You could...”

“Why do you think I stole this, stupid,” she snapped, pulling out the dagger from under the bundle she carried and waved it in front of his face. Startled, Einar took a step back a second before his hand snapped up. He squeezed her wrist until she yelped and dropped it into his other waiting hand. “Hey!”

He looked at the blade, easily keeping her from swiping it back. “This is Havadjr’s,” he said, recognizing it. “You stole it.”

She growled, so much like a wolf that his heart started to beat harder.  _ Damn, she’s nothing like what I would expect from Havadjr’s slaves... _ He had probably seen this one but all of that man’s slaves walked around like zombies, doing his order without question. “Yes,” she hissed. “I stole it. Now give it the fuck back or...”

He smirked. “Or what?” As if to rub it in, he flipped the dagger easily, just to show off that he knew how to use the blade, and tucked it in the front of his belt. She didn’t miss his challenge; if she wanted it back she would have to come very close to something else. The girl had dropped the cloths in her attempt to grab the dagger back and she stood facing him like a she-wolf, eyes flashing and her body glistening in the afternoon sunlight. Einar, however, did not miss the bruises, especially her wrists. His heart clenched, realizing that while this girl may behave herself in public, she did not submit to Havadjr easily in his bed. 

Suddenly, telling the Jarl about what he saw in the forest seemed irrelevant. At least for now. This girl was far too beautiful to be treated like a common bed slave. She had fire and spirit, something Einar found as attractive as her body. “Get dressed. I’m taking you home.”

She snorted. “I know my way ‘home’,” she said, speaking the last word with scorn. “But I swear, if you give him that dagger and...”

“Tell me your name and I’ll think about it,” Einar said, smirking. He was quite enjoying this far more than he knew he should. At least if he wanted to keep his head on his shoulders. 

Her eyes narrowed and for a long time they stood staring at each other. “Jasmyn,” she finally said, nearly growling it out. “Now, give me back the dagger...”

He thought about it for a moment, then removed it, flipped the blade so the hilt was toward her and waited. He felt lucky she didn’t slice his hand when she took it back. “Turn around,” she snapped, bending over to pick up the bundle of clothes and scrubbing salts. When he hesitated she stamped her foot, seething. “Now, you ignorant...” Einar held up his hands and turned around. He heard her muttering as she pulled over the simple gown and tunic. “Men...all alike. See a naked girl and act like a he’s starving to death...”

Einar snorted out loud at that, then hoped the waterfall drowned it out so she wouldn’t hear.  _ Maybe you shouldn't go bathing naked in the forest then _ , he thought. He glanced at Tyr who looked asleep and looked back down toward the lake. “My name is Einar, by the way,” he said, loud enough to be heard over the waterfall but his tone was kinder.

“I know who you are,” she replied. He winced. He was trying to be nice now and she was still snapping at him. “Everyone knows who you are, Wolf-rider.”

“Good or bad?”

“Depends. Havadr hates you. Says the only good thing he ever got from you was me.”

Einar’s fists clenched. “Oh?” was all he was able to get out. 

“You don’t remember me do you?” Jasmyn asked. “I’m dressed now, you pervert.”

Closing his eyes for a moment at the insult, he turned. She had a simple, worn green tunic over an ill-fitting brown underdress. Both were tied with a belt. It did nothing for her figure, Einar noted, and made her look ordinary and plain. She was tying her hair up in a high ponytail, glaring at him. He looked at her, trying very hard to remember where he had seen her before. Eventually, she sighed. “You fought Havadr to save my family from being killed. I remember you, and your wolves.” She walked past him and knelt next to Tyr, scratching the wolf behind the ear. Einar froze. His wolves were war-trained, not pets. To see this slave-girl treating his most dangerous wolf like a dog had him a little more than shocked. “I go to them sometimes, when he’s in a really bad mood. I don’t know why but...” she trailed off. Her hand stopped and she gripped Tyr’s fur. The wolf looked up and whined, licking her face. 

_ Odin protect me, _ Einar thought, closing his eyes. 

He pulled her up, holding her wrists up so she could see. She wasn’t looking at him now, her eyes lowered and her body limp and weak. All her defiance, all her fire, was gone suddenly and he didn’t like it. Not one bit. “Jasmyn, look at me.” His voice was firm and demanding but not angrily. Still she kept her gaze from his. “Look at me,” he said again, shaking her slightly so that this time she did met his gaze. “What that man does to you...you don’t deserve that. What he did to your father...all of it, is wrong. You know that.”

She nodded. “He won’t sell me,” she said quietly. “I’ve tried everything to make him want to get rid of me. He says I’m his special prize...He...”

“Special?” 

Jasmyn pulled her wrists from his and he let her go. She was so very small and delicate next to his larger frame. For a moment he kept his eyes on her face, then looked down when she tugged at the sleeve of his shirt. Placing her left wrist next to his, he blinked. 

She had no mark. 

Like so many others, Einar had a ‘mark’ on his arm, a piece of metal embedded into his skin. But her wrists were bare, smooth just as his had once been. He looked at her, realizing the reasons that Havadr would want to keep her as a consolation prize. His people saw the implants as a curse. A curse that she did not have.  _ He thinks she holds the key to break the curse _ , Einar thought. 

Tyr touched Einar’s hand where he and Jasmyn touched. Lifting her hand to his mouth, he kissed it then placed them firmly together and released her. “We need to go home,” he said, his tone sterner than he intended. He turned from her pained eyes and whistled to his wolves. Tyr was at his side in an instant and the pack mingled around. He picked up his spear and turned to the girl. 

Dutifully, like any good slave should, she came to stand next to him as he got his pack situated for the return home. Slipping his hand in hers, Einar held it tighter for a brief second.  _ A promise _ , he thought silently as he took his first step back toward the village.  _ I promise I will find a way to protect you _ , he said. He could run with her, he knew. Take her high into the mountains and make her his. Odin only knew how badly he wanted that. He could have dones so on the river bank when she had nothing but rivlets of water on her skin.  _ No _ , he growled to himself, squeezing her hand again, hard enough that she gasp slightly.  _ I  _ am _ a better man than him...I will make her mine but I will do so honorably... _   



	19. Kenneth

“Stop that,” Kenneth growled, glaring across the cluttered table at his friend.

Tyler stopped tapping his glass but looked up at Kenneth blankly. “What?”

“You were tapping your damn cup again,” he said, setting his own half-filled mug down with a sigh and leaning back in his chair.

Tyler winced. “Sorry,” he muttered, his fingers tightening around the wood-carved cup in his hand. “I was just...thinking...”

“About the finding our missing men or Avalyn?” He meant it as a tease but Tyler blushed red and Kenneth grinned. “Yeah, figured it was her.”

“Well, if it wasn’t for that idiot Marek I would be doing something a hell more...interesting. No offense,” he added quickly. Lighting flickered across the sky outside, followed by rolling thunder not long after and Tyler closed his eyes. Kenneth felt bad for keeping him here during a storm but the rain had given them a chance to regroup and see if they could pinpoint exactly where Marek had gone.

The map on his kitchen table had various markers ranging from a rock to a fork to mark where they had looked already. Marek’s reports were piled up next to Kenneth though after going over them at least a hundred times had revealed nothing new as to _where_ Marek had gone looking. All they knew was that there were rumors of creatures being found south but how far south was the biggest question. Kenneth had already sent messages to tribes he trusted in the southern lands as far as the Canyons Maw. So far, that had stayed out of Viking territory so as not to piss them off. Given how long Marek was missing since he left Kenneth figured he was farther south So far, there was no trace of Marek or his four men. Not even sightings.

To top it off, he had received a generic message from the Highland Tower from Jenny, the resident astrologer, asking if anyone had seen Richard Sheridan. Apparently, just like Marek, Richard had run off to look for ‘shadow creatures’ and had not returned or reported back. Part of him felt like Jenny was overreacting given that Richard was only gone for a minimum of at least a week if he had read her letter right. If Richard was headed for the lands near the Green Obelisk by raptor then it would be a decently long trek even if he went along the canyon. So, Kenneth had pushed the letter aside and had gone back to looking for Marek.

“You do realize we’re going to have to risk it,” Tyler said quietly, his eyes on the map. His gaze was glossy, however, focusing only when he looked up at Kenneth. “We’ve looked everywhere but Viking Territory.”

Kenneth winced, rubbing his face with his hands as he leaned forward. “Yeah, I know. I just really, really, _really_ had hoped he hadn’t been that fucking stupid.” Resting his hands over his head, Kenneth rested his elbows on the table and glared at the map as if this entire messy situation was the fault of a giant piece of paper with ink on it.

“Could check the Craigs again,” Tyler suggested, shrugging. “I mean, I know I even get lost in there if I’m not careful.”

“Yeah, I remember. I wanted to beat you for giving me a heart attack.”

“Almost,” Tyler smirked. “But hey, I learned about that cave which has been useful. Not to mention, I found something else I haven’t regretted finding.”

Kenneth rolled his eyes, not looking at his friend and biting his tongue to stop from grinning. He would probably never forgiver Tyler for that one. That had been the time he had found Avalyn after taking refuge in a cave up in the canyon that ran up through the Crags near Viking bay. It lead right up to Balder’s Peak where the Viking’s village was located and thus was avoided when they had to. The only way into the cave, however, was by rock climbing or flying. Neither of those things the Vikings seemed rather ambitious to do so it had been a pretty safe place to regroup during scouting missions in that area. For this round, however, Kenneth had been using one of the southern villages he had a good relation with as a ground base to keep the birds and other animals that they used for tracking.

“I don’t need to rile up the Vikings right now, though,” Kenneth sighed. “The moment they find squads of Rangers roaming their land they’re gonna be pissed.”

“Then send smaller units,” Tyler suggested. “Like, two or three or something. We still have radios and GPS. We get in, look around and get out.”

“This isn’t a video game,” Kenneth sighed, sitting up again. “It’s not that simple...”

Tyler shrugged. “I know, but I think I’ve proven that my _Call of Duty_ skills aren't that shabby in real life practice.”

Kenneth smirked. “Next to my training, you suck.” Tyler glared at him but his eyes were grinning. Kenneth shrugged. “Just sayin...nerd versus Marine...you lose.”

Grunting, Tyler reached over and filled his cup again with the sweet red wine that Kenneth didn’t quite like. He prefered beer but Tyler seemed to drink just about anything and he was happy to get rid of it. “I’m still your best tracker you’ve got. Deny that Mr. Soldier.”

“Marines are not soldiers,” Kenneth nearly growled but relaxed when Tyler smirked at him.

“Says the guy who named his tribe the ‘Sky Rangers’. Rangers are the Army, not the Marines, pal.”

“‘Rangers’ was Marek’s choice, I added the ‘Sky’ part when I couldn’t convince him to change it to something...” He paused, frowning for a second before finishing with, “cooler. Now...can we please get back to this so that I can go get some much needed sleep and you can go spend some time with your pretty little girlfriend?”

“She won’t be done at the shop for few hours,” Tyler shrugged, sipping the spiced wine. He jumped, however, when the thunder rolled a head. “Fucking A,” he growled. “I hate storms...why did I have to fucking die in a storm on Earth? Tornado would have been fine. Fire, tsunami, earthquake, sure...but no. It had to be a god damn thunderstorm storm...”

“Better than exploding.”

Tyler snorted and took a long drink. “Exploding sounds quick...Pretty sure I bled to death in that car. Not that those memories are very clear and to be honest, I am glad they are not. Of course, I would rather remember bleeding to death over the stupid ass storm...”

Kenneth raised an eyebrow. “You do swear a lot when you are drunk.”

“Not drunk. Working on drunk. I hate storms,” he added into his cup, sulkingly.

Kenneth sighed and looked back at the map. “Well, don’t get too drunk...save the getting plastered part for after we find Marek.” Tyler only grunted and took another long drink, glaring at the map as if the storm outside was its fault.

He knew he would have to go in to Viking Territory now. Tyler was right about that. They had kept away from the Viking forests, trying to find a clue as proof that Marek set foot on the lands of a tribe that would find every little excuse to attack them. Havadr, their leader, was always looking for a fight and the last few years had had become worse. Finding no clues that Marek and his men ever pass south of the Viking borders meant that there was a good chance the man had entered their lands.

And never came out.

Which meant he was probably dead but Kenneth wanted - needed - proof of this before he stopped the search. He had thought about trying to go to the Vikings in peace and asking them to find Marek for him, apologize for his men on their lands and explain that Marek was there with unauthorized consent. It was a slightly last resort and he wasn’t sure he wanted to go that far. Yet. He did not like the Vikings but they did manage to hold back most of the more aggressive tribes that came up from the south, and seemed to enjoy pissing off the pirates of Smuggler’s Bay, which was really an island port south of the southern swamps. Their leader, a captain known as Daxx Blackbeard, was notorious for attacking coastal ports and seemed to love pushing all of Havadr’s buttons. Kenneth let the two leaders do what they want, as long as they kept off of his territory and left the High Rock people alone, he didn’t care.

But this situation could throw a giant wrench into everything he had worked for and Kenneth didn’t like that. Marek had always been a thorn in his side. In truth it had started after the Crash, when he had taken over and sent Tyler on something Kenneth would have preferred to wait until the man had received training in something other than a crossbow, not that Tyler ever really took to guns. Since they Marek had made it quite clear he did not like Tyler and had begun to challenge Kenneth whenever he could.  Kenneth had given the opportunity to leave, but he had stayed, probably out of stubborn pride and knowing that staying would irk Kenneth more than leaving.

Marek was a good soldier. Kenneth had never denied that. But if Marek was found on Viking land, either by them or by Kenneth, he was tempting a war that Kenneth did not want to fight if he could help it. Not because Kenneth was a coward, as Marek often called him, but because he simple didn’t want to risk killing men in a needless loss of life. Life on the ARK was hard enough and to go pick a fight for the sake of proving they were the strongest tribe was stupid in Kenneth’s mind. Marek was from a different time in which the world had changed. Not that he had been able to avoid fighting after the Crash. People had gone crazy and there had been plenty of times High Rock was attacked or he was forced to fight in a skirmish while scouting the land. It was watching people die that got to Kenneth. He had seen it to often in his young life. Once in Afghanistan before his own death, and once when he had gone with Morgan to fight the Overseer.

_Never again..._

They had won the fight with the Overseer. His implant was proof of that. But at what cost? No one had proved that Ascension did anything more than change your implant. There had been four members of the Sky Rangers that had gone with him. One had been one of the five founders. They never made it back to the ARK.

Dane. Jayden. Leah. And Aaron.

He could see their face in his dreams, waking him from a heart pounding nightmare only to find himself in a dark house far from the battleground. He kept busy to distract himself but those memories were always lurking, always waiting for him to drop his guard and slip in. More often than not, Tyler was the one to drag him from a bad case of self-guilt and take him hunting or to fly on their argents for no reason other than to get Kenneth out of the village and some fresh air.

Glancing at his friend, Kenneth thanked God that he had saved that man’s life over twenty-years ago. _I never would have gotten High Rock back on its feet if he hadn’t been there to pull me out of that rubble_ , he thought. _Or to kick my ass in gear after losing Morgan._ Not long after that day, Tyler had given him a gift, a necklace with a cross. Tyler himself wasn’t very religious, though he believed in God and Jesus, too, but his family hadn’t been as strict as Kenneth’s. He still wore that cross, as a reminder of the faith he almost lost. A faith he owned to Tyler as much as God.

A commotion outside startled both men. For a moment they stared at each other, listening as the arguing grew closer and more distinguishable despite the storm.

“...waited two bloody days to talk to him and I swear to God if you don’t let me in I’ll blow so many holes in it you’ll have to...” The voice was cut off with several shouts and grunts before being followed by, “My business is my own, and if you try that one more time I’ll..”

Kenneth groaned. “I’d recognize that British accent anywhere...”

“What the fuck does he want now?” Tyler grumbled, standing up as Kenneth also rose, grabbing the small pistol in his drawer before the two marched to the front door.

Opening the thick wooden door with more force than necessary, Kenneth looked outside by his gate where his guard had moved to confront a red-haired man in a long dark brown trench coat, cowboy boots, and a set of pistols on his hips. He looked like some failed attempted at gunslinger from a wild-west movie.

Kenneth aimed and fired, hitting the tree and startling both men. The guard looked more embarrassed but the British gunslinger turned, lowering his own weapons and glaring.

“Chase Collins,” Kenneth said loudly, moving the weapon to target the visitor. “Let my man go or, so help me God, I will kill you.”

“This the kind of welcome you give a old friend?” Chase asked, but flipped his pistol back to the holster with practiced ease. “And your pet is here, too, lovely.”

“‘Friend’ is a pretty lose term when it comes to you, Chase,” Tyler snorted, crossing his arms. “And I am not Kenneth’s pet,” he added, glaring.

Chase smirked. “Yeah, well, that's not the rumor I hear,” but he flipped his pistol back into the holster and started toward the two leaders of High Rock. Kenneth watched him, waiting for Chase to reach the eaves of the porch-like entrance before lowering his own weapon. “So, another rumor is that you’re looking for one of your men?”

“And where did you hear this rumor?”

Chase shrugged, shaking out his hair, which was normally a copper-toned auburn but was nearly black wet. “Oh, people talk, Kenneth Monroe. Mostly in the taverns. You’ll be surprised what people say when they’re drunk.” He smirked over at Tyler who appeared to be looking for an opportunity to kill the man. Kenneth didn’t blame him. Chase was notorious for causing trouble and while they had yet to catch him doing anything illegal, at least by High Rock standards, they knew he was never up to good. Smuggler, mercenary, bounty hunter. He was the ARK version of Han Solo according to Tyler. Except that there was never a question as to who shot first when it came to Chase Collins.

“And you’re here to help?” Kenneth asked, his smile was cold and unbelieving that, even if Chase was here to help or had news about Marek’s whereabouts, that he would not do it for free. “I find that...” he paused to find the right word for it, “unbelievable,” he finally decided on. “What do you want?”

“Would you believe me if I said I need your help?”

“No,” Kenneth and Tyler said at the same time.

Chase grinned. “You even speak in unison, that’s endearing.”

Kenneth had to hold out his arm when Tyler took a step forward. “I wouldn't push him, Chase. Storm plus a few to many and even I won’t be able to stop Tyler from killing you,” he said, letting a small smile play on his lips. “Quite honestly, it won’t take much to convince me to let him just kill you...”

The man’s eyes dropped their mirth. “What I have to say cannot be said out here. So you either let me out of this bloody rain or I’ll go find another tracker...which is not easy these days.” He looked directly at Tyler when he said this.

Kenneth paused, his hand still pushing Tyler back even though his friend had long stopped stepping forward to, at the very least, punch Chase in the face. He knew he should not let Chase into his home - he never should have been allowed to enter High Rock in truth but Chase was sly and probably had friends within High Rock that could let him in. He had been with Raven Shield a few months prior to the Crash and would have been with Morgan that fateful day had he not injured himself trying to tame a raptor. As such, Chase had been left behind and his first date with the Overseer had been cancelled. Not long after that, he had denied the sanctuary of High Rock and struck out on his own. After that Kenneth had only heard rumors drift their way but Chase had settled into a life of a mercenary and bandit years later. He kept to the south, however, mostly the Desert regions and the valley known as the Shady Vale. Kenneth had questioned Tyler on that name and his friend had confirmed it was from a book. The name stuck for most people, though others called it the Homesteads as many farmers had settled there.

Dropping his arm, Kenneth glanced at Tyler with a warning look before gesturing that Chase enter. Without any fear the British mercenary walked past them and into the house, grumbling about hospitality. “Watch him,” Kenneth hissed to Tyler, stopping his friend with a hand on his chest. “Like a hawk.”

Tyler nodded and Kenneth turned back into the house.

“I’m going to cut to the chase,” the mercenary said, sitting down in Kenneth’s chair. Tyler snorted at the choice of words but took his seat, never taking his eyes of Chase. “My comrades and I were passing through the Highlands and stopped at the Tower about three days back. Jenny had me dragged to her and demanded I go find Richard Sheridan and two others that went with him.”

“One...out of my chair,” Kenneth said firmly. “And two, why is she wanting you to find Richard? Doesn’t he run off all the time to do research on the Obelisks?” He sat down as Chase went to find a different seat.

Chase shrugged. “All I know is that she was very concerned for him, panicked actually, and she wanted him to come back but none of her riders or fliers had spotted him. According to Jenny, Richard hasn’t been himself and after learning about shadow-creatures, he had run off to the Green Obelisk. A day before I got there, apparently Richard’s raptor showed up, riderless, and alone. Kaia demanded we see the raptor and quite frankly the poor thing was a mess. I wouldn’t be surprised if they put it down. It was terrified of anything and everything and no one could touch it. They were feeding it meat laced with sedative just to take the saddle off.”

“And it was just that one raptor?” Tyler asked, then turned to Kenneth, his green eyes seeming confused. “Why would Richard take raptors? Horses are far more reliable on a trip like that.”

Chase shook his head. “That raptor and the other two they took were not normal raptors. They were bred specifically for long trips, kind of a side project for their two animal specialists, apparently. Lycoraptors they called them...larger, sturdier...about as fast as the equus, too with similar stamina for long travel. Richard prefer them over horses.”

“He didn’t like horses,” Kenneth said, thoughtfully and absentmindedly. “Riding accident when he was younger. Never wanted to touch them, even here.”

“Either way, that poor thing is doomed, if not dead already,” Chase said sadly, leaning back in the chair had had decided to occupy.  “What spooked it I have no idea. But the sooner I find Richard the better. I lost their trail up near the Honolulu pass.”

Tyler smirked, resting his head on his hands as he leaned back as well. “And you need me to find them?”

“Yes,” Chase snapped harshly. Tyler blinked and glanced at Kenneth who frowned.

“You said Richard was going after shadow-creatures?” kenneth asked. Chase nodded. “So did the man we’re looking for...Marek, my Captain of the Guard, disappeared almost a week ago.” He gestured toward the stack of papers. “I thought he was vying for attention again with his reports about shadow-creatures but before I could confront him about it, well...he had taken off on a scouting trip and had not returned.”

Chase was quite, looking at the map, then at the two men, his golden-brown eyes reflecting the flickering light of the lamps. “You think this might be connected?” Kenneth only nodded. Leaning forward on his knees, Chase propped his head up with using his elbows. “I'm starting, to, too, and I really don’t like this.”

“The question is, who do we find first?”

Kenneth was quite, frowning at the map before him that represented the map. He knew the answer to that question but he also had a duty to his men and the Marine in him would not let him leave a man behind. Richard studied the Obelisks and until the Tribe Wars he had studied the Artifacts as well. Once the fighting over the Artifacts increased, and people started hiding them he had focused on his towers again. Some said he was obsessed, others said he was determined to find answers.

“I can’t leave my men behind,” Kenneth said quietly, not looking at either of the men in the room. After a moment he glanced at Tyler. “I will not leave my men behind,” he added, his tone hard. Tyler’s mouth twitched in a knowing smile and he nodded slightly. Chase, however, was starting to look pissed.

“Fine,” Chase growled. “At least let me borrow Tyler...”

“I need Tyler’s help, and quite frankly you’re not taking my best tracker after Richard Sheridan without me, so,” Kenneth said standing up. His gut told him that Marek was not coming back, for whatever reason. He could think of a few reasons; dead, deserted, found a new tribe...started his own tribe. He hoped it was one of the last four but he had a very bad feeling about the situation. Chase was right, as much as he hated to admit it. Finding Richard should be their top priority. “These...trips,” Kenneth said, his eyes traveling across his map to the three markers indicating the three obelisks, “are not unusual for Richard. Why is she making such a fuss. If he left a few days ago, and he was using raptors, even horses for that matter, it would take days to reach the Green Obelisk.”

“Why not the Red one?” Tyler asked. “Isn't that one closer?”

Chase shook his head. “All I know is what Jenny told me. She said he was going to the Green one, in the southern plains, and it had to do with shadow-creatures. Apparently Richard hasn’t been right in the head lately. I noticed Jenny failed to mention that but I travel a lot and, like I said, the tavern’s a good place to catch up on gossip of the region. Ever since the Crash he’s been losing it I think.”

Kenneth had never thought about it that way. Richard had always been borderline obsessed with the Obelisks and the ARK. He wanted to learn how it worked, why they were here, and if they could get home. There were plenty of questions that had yet to be answered and most of them had been put on hold or canceled after the Crash. “More so than usual, I take it?”

The mercenary nodded. “Aye, and I think there was something that has Jenny spooked as bad as that raptor.” Chase leaned forward. “Listen, Kenneth, I know you need to find your men but we both know that Richard is probably thee most important person on this ARK and losing him would demoralize quite a few people. It would be like...well, if High Rock fell as much as I hate saying it.” Kenneth frowned at that but he knew that High Rock _was_ a center for trade that many tribes and smaller homesteads relied on. Not to mention that everyone came here when things went bad. Some stayed long enough to get back on their feet, others found a place within the community. Kenneth hated being reminded of how important High Rock was but he knew it was true which is why he fought to keep it a place of relative peace and safety for those within the walls.

“Give me three days,” Kenneth said, “once the rain has stopped. No, Chase,” he held up his hand when Chase started to protest, his face starting to turn red with anger. “Three days, then Tyler _and_ I will help you find Richard. But Tyler is right and I will not leave my men behind without finding out their fates, be they alive or dead. Am I clear.”

Chase glared for a moment at him. “You’ve had a week to look...seriously, where else could he have gone that you _haven’t_ looked yet?”

“Viking territory,” Tyler said causally. “The one place we’ve been avoiding given how restless they are.”

The mercenary looked between them a moment, clearly wanting to argue but Kenneth glared, his face set and stone. “Fine,” Chase growled. “Have it your way. After this storm I’ll need the best tracker I can get.”

Chase left, nearly slamming the door behind him. Kenneth exhaled and he noticed Tyler relax as well as the tension drained from the room. “You know he’s right,” Kenneth said. “Finding Richard should be our...”

“Your stubborn army pride won’t let you rest until you know what happened to Marek,” Tyler said, though his tone wasn’t harsh despite his words. “Besides, I don’t look forward to working for that sly, British fox and I sure as hell...”

“If you work for anyone it’s me, so don’t let him boss you around when we get to it,” Kenneth said, cutting Tyler off. He decided to ignore correcting the ‘army’ reference this time. “I want you to go to sleep. We leave as soon as this rain lets up.” Tyler watched him for a moment until Kenneth glared. “Now...go home. Don’t make me order you to.”

Tyler took a deep breath, frowning, but stood and left. He paused at the door as if he was about to say something. Kenneth glared, trying to picture his drill sergeant from basic training even though he knew he could never actually pull it off. Getting the point, Tyler turned and left leaving him alone. He knew damn well that Tyler would not completely listen if Avalyn showed up at his door but he trusted his friend enough to at least try to sleep. Avalyn wasn’t the kind of woman Kenneth really liked. To flaky as his father would say. But he couldn’t argue with her influence on Tyler the last few years. _Women do funny things to us sometimes_ , he thought, leaning over the map and rubbing his temple until the image of one particular woman retreated from his mind. Twenty years and that ache of losing Morgan was still there. He still desperately hoped that she would walk through his door still but that was more of a dream on lonely nights when he couldn't sleep. _Let him be happy,_ Kenneth thought. _The ARK is no friendly place, especially now..._

He moved around the table and looked down at the map and the forest lands the the Vikings claimed as theirs. He hated knowing that what he was about to do could end up putting High Rock at war with the Viking chief but Tyler was right. He would not rest until he knew what happened to Marek. He would take one day to search, then go help Chase. If or when Richard was found, he would go back to looking if Marek was still MIA.

Turning off the lights, Kenneth moved out of his office to the living room and paused. A chill rushed through him, one that was familiar to him yet very out of place. Fear. It lingered, like a bad taste on the tongue until he turned and went to the ornate obsidian box he kept on the mantelpiece. The chill rose until it vanished.

Kenneth snapped his hand from the box, breathing hard. _What the hell_ , he thought, staring at it. Outside, the thunder rolled in the distance. It wasn’t the first time this had happened. Several times the last few weeks he had felt this strange pull toward the item the box protected but he never had had it pull at him like that.

Slowly, he opened the box and looked at it. The Artifact of the Skylord was flat and vaguely shaped like a bird. The orange glow was bright in the semi-darkness of his home. Kenneth started to reach for it when a sharp pain ripped through him and he snapped it shut. “Fuck this thing,” he cursed, shaking. He wanted to get rid of it and was starting to regret taking it from Richard for ‘safe keeping’. Up until now it had been this quite secret only he and Tyler knew about. When he had told Tyler about the strange pull it had on him, Tyler had joking said that maybe it was the One Ring from the _Lord of the Rings_ and they just needed to throw it into a volcano. Except there was no volcano so that idea was out of the question. After that, Kenneth had dropped the subject and tried very hard to ignore the damn thing.

 _Find Marek,_ he thought moving to his room and pulling his shirt off at the same time, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor. _Find Richard...give him his stupid Artifact back._ That was the plan. He stared at himself in the mirror. _And above all else, protect High Rock._ He closed his eyes, forcing his breathing to steady and his heart to stop racing. That was all that mattered. Protecting High Rock, giving others the chance at a life he had lost. Like Tyler and Avalyn. If he managed that he would not care what happened to him in the end.

The lightning flickered off the cross around his neck and he closed his eyes, mouthing a prayer until his head cleared and seductive pull of the Artifact left his mind clear once again. Then he went about his nightly routine, eventually falling asleep. His dreams, however, had him waking in the morning in a cold sweat. Even though the sunlight filtered through his window he still remembered flying over the world, every body of water red as blood and the land withering and dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok folks, I hate to leave you hanging but NaNoWriMo is about 3 days away so do not expect any updates until Dec 1 at the lastest. I will be using this story for the contest but will not be editing and posting until I get my 50k. :P In the meantime, I did create a website for the books at wildlands . magecircle . com (take out spaces) with some character bios and whatnot. Keep in mind the site may contain spoilers but I tried to hide them for those that hate spoilers...


	20. Avalyn

By the time Avalyn stepped out of shop the rain had become more bearable to walk home in. She  pulled the hood of her jacket over her head and set off for home. Her home was shared but she had no intention of staying there very long tonight now that her boyfriend, Tyler Sherwood, was back. When news that Tyler was finally back after nearly a week searching for Marek she had found it was very hard to concentrate on her tasks for the day. She had wanted to go see him but the shop had been busy and Rosita had told her it could wait. In her mind it couldn’t. Tyler barely had had any time for her the past week and while she knew that finding Marek was important to him she missed him. Then the storm had hit and she was busy with bookkeeping and the very rare customer that came in looking for a spice or a special tea.

Avalyn knew that Tyler was important to the tribe and she was proud of him for that. But it didn’t change the fact that she also wished he was just an argent trainer and not a Ranger, too. After two years she should be use to his important role in society and while it came with perks, it was as bad as the stories her high school friends told her about loved ones who were in the military. Oh, sure, there could be months between him having to go off on some hunt to find a lost traveler or whatever else was brought to Kenneth’s attention, and during that time he was often with Rayno working with the birds or planning out their next generation of battle argents. He loved his work and as much as she often missed him she refused to take that away from him.

Rosita and her husband Gil had a rather large house not far from the  shop. It was a simple building, with a bit of flair from several cultures. Nothing like Tyler’s which was more like she prefered. It was a bit more modern and open and the largest windows he could get. Not that Avalyn didn’t like the homestyle look, and Rosita kpet the place smelling good with the herbs and other plants she kept. It was just to...old for her. They had a few others living with them and each had their own room so it was more like a boarding house rather than a true house. Avalyn went up the stairs to clean and change before she would head to her boyfriend’s house. Tyler would probably still be with Kenneth but she knew where he hid a key and could get into his house to surprise him. He would like that, she figured, given that it was storming and he always hated storms.

Her two compies, Tigger and Casper, chirped and danced around as she made her way to the bathroom. Casper, a white male with a rich blue feather on his head, jumped on the counter and looked at her with his big eyes, blinking. “What?” she asked. He chirped and she bulldozed him off with a swoop of her hand. “You two will be just fine without me. You know Tyler finds you both annoying,” Tigger made a strange noise in his throat but, unlike his more devious companion, remained on the floor. “He’s been gone all week and you two have had me that entire time.” She leaned over to bop Tigger on the nose. “Tyler’s turn to snuggle with me tonight.”

After changing, she packed a few extra articles of clothing, just in case, then pulled on her thick cloak hoping that the rain would have stopped by now. It hadn’t but still wasn’t as bad as before. Rosita called a goodbye from the kitchen, knowing that stopping her from going to Tyler’s now was out of the question, and Avalyn set out through the muddy street.

The Leader’s Court, as many people called it, was comprised of several larger houses that were often maintained better than others. There was a tree in the center and all of those who had a notable rank under Kenneth Monroe had their own place. Kenneth’s wasn’t actually the largest but it was the most impressive. Rayno and the others had one, too, including Marek but his was dark as always. _And probably always will be now,_ Avalyn thought. At least until someone moved in after his death was confirmed. Avalyn believed he was dead. There was no way that he could be alive after all this time. But Kenneth and Tyler refused to give up finding them. Mostly Kenneth. Tyler wanted to go back to training his birds and plotting the next generation of battle argents. He also had new riders to train and who knows what else.

Hopefully she would be able to have him for a few hours before he passed out tonight.

There was a light on in the home as she approached but it was only the living room light. Her heart started beating faster with the thought that maybe he was already home. _Get a grip_ , she chided herself. After two years she still found herself acting like it was their first date sometimes.

When she tried the door, however, it was locked so she started to search the nearby garden decor for the key.

“Ava?”

She spun around, the hand with the key darting behind her back as she looked at Tyler who stood only a few feet away. His brows were pulled up in confusion but he was smirking at her in that particular way that made her heart flutter. He had the hood of his almost waterproof jacket up against the rain and his hands were in its pockets. It was rather modern given the world they were in, but it was pretty simple compared to the brands you could get on Earth. They were a luxury very few people had them given how much trouble they were to make.

“Do I need to call the police for breaking and entering?”

She snapped her mouth shut, guiltily looking around for a second before realizing his jest. There were no police here. If anyone was considered police in this world then Tyler was considered to be one of them. Kenneth’s Rangers were more than just guides to the lost and confused, they were called on to handle a lot of things these days. Some less dangerous than others. “Is it really breaking and entering when I use a key that you told me where to find?” she asked, holding the object in question out in front of her toward his face.

Tyler smirked, snatching the key from her grasp as he finished walking under the awning. “That depends on your intent.” Any thought of a serious conversation ended when he pinned her against the large, ornate oak door. Avalyn gasp but grinned up a him, her arms circling his neck. “If I had handcuffs, for example...” He leaned down to kiss at her neck.

“I wanted to surprise you,” she whispered as he mouth found that one spot that made her close her eyes, fingers clutching the wet parka. “I haven’t seen you in ages and they said you were going to be around for...oh...a while.”

He grunted, taking a deep breath and standing up but keeping his hands on the small of her back. “Only until this damn rain stops apparently.”

“So you haven’t found him?” She knew he hadn’t but she wanted to hear it from him, not some random, gossiping lady on the street.

“No, and now we’ve been asked to find Richard Sheridan.” He released her, turning to hide his key before pulling out the one in his pocket.

“Richard Sheridan?” Avalyn echoed. The name was familiar but she couldn't place it.

“Head scientist from the Highlands that has been studying the ARK for years,” Tyler replied. He opened the door and she slipped inside under his arm as he held the door open for her. He followed shortly after and hit the switch for the electric lights. It was luxury that Rosita and Gil did not have; not many people did in High Rock which gave most of the village a old England flare. The lights were nothing fancy, unlike what could have been acquired on Earth, but they gave Tyler’s home a modern feel.

“All I know is, if Marek’s alive I’m going to have a few choice words about him making me miss my time with you.”

“If he is alive,” Avalyn said quietly. She had nothing against Marek though she knew enough about him to know that he had never liked Tyler. Because of that she had often avoided him in the past and he had never gone out of his way to talk to her.

“Did Kenneth feed you?” she asked, dropping her small bag onto one of the arm chairs. “Or do I have to beat him for forgetting again?”

Tyler’s laugh was muffled as he pulled the jacket off without unzipping it all the way. Underneath he wore his Ranger outfit. A simple tunic with arm bracers and soft leather pants. He kicked off the boots unceremoniously. “Yeah, we ate...something. Really don’t remember what it was.”

“Jealous,” Avalyn pretended to grumble. Between the two, Tyler was a better cook but Kenneth had a few dishes that he was an expert at. At first Avalyn had been a little shocked either one of them knew how to use a frying pan at all but given that both had been living alone, for the most part, prior to ending up on the ARK she had relented it made sense. Apparently not all early-twenty-something men lived off Ramen and Pizza Rolls unlike half the boys in her high school.

“Don’t be. It wasn’t much given how much we had to talk about.” He had flopped down on the sofa and was sprawled out, both arms extended and his head tilted back. She came stand behind and rubbed his shoulders. He sighed, causing her to smile.

After a few moments she stopped, snaking her arms down his chest and resting her head on his. “I missed you.”

“So did I,” he whispered, the exhaustion in his ton unmasked. He turned to try to look at her as she moved to come sit next to him, snuggling up against him and pulling her legs up under her. His arms went around her and the scent of him made her smile. He was here, real, and safe. She never wanted him to go back out into the wilds and hunt for those men. But he would. It was his job, and there were few trackers in this world that could find a trail like he could. “You wearing anything under this?” he asked, tracing a finger along the dress she had picked out to wear. Her face went hot even though he could not see it.

“Do you want to find out?” she asked. “Or are you to tired?”

Tyler chuckled as he shifted to lay down, dragging her over him. “For you, sweetheart, never tired.” His mouth founds hers and for the next few minutes the only thing she was truly aware of was Tyler’s lips on hers, his hands wandering to find a way to get under her dress, and the heat that was rapidly building between them. She tasted the wine, smelled the smoke from candles, and the musky aroma of dirt and trees.   

“Have you eaten?” he asked minutes later. She shook her head. “Well, let me clean up and I’ll make you something.”

Avalyn never denied any offer Tyler made to let him cook for her. She had been raised in a household where a cook had come in every day to make their meals. Since coming to the ARK she had learned a lot about cooking and all the things she never expected to do. What had surprised her was that she had found that she hadn’t minded it as much as she thought. Tyler was rather independent and could very well take care of himself but she always tried to show him she could help at least. After she nodded, Tyler grinned and kissed her nose before standing up.

“Preferences?” he asked.

“I'm fine with whatever,” she called after him. Though in truth she wasn’t very hungry, at least for food.

“You could join me you know.”

Turning to peek over the sofa she grinned at him. He already had his shirt off as if trying to tempt her on the offer. “If I join you in there I’ll never get anything to eat,” she smirked. He pouted but turned and disappeared into the bedroom that had its own private bath. She grinned, enjoying herself. Pulling a blanket over her she curled up on the sofa to wait.

Tyler didn’t take long. He was always quick when he wanted to be, or he lacked distractions. He came out ruffling his hair with a towel. “Now,” he started, “what preference does my woman have for a super late dinner?”

She stood and walked up to him as he tossed the towel back over his shoulder and onto the bed. Not saying a thing, Avalyn ran her hands up his naked chest slowly until she reached his face. Her fingers curled into his wet hair. It wasn’t super long, but he didn’t keep it very short either. Long hair wasn’t her thing, and too short denied her the luxury of really feeling the texture of it. He kept it at that perfect length, probably because he knew she liked it that way. “Tat depends,” she said quietly, her lips not far from his face as she looked up at him suggestively. His shit-eating grin was enough to know that she had made it damn clear what she wanted. His kiss came fierce and hot in that mildly demanding way that always set her on fire. Arching her body so that she was flush against him, Avalyn gave into his heat and whispered promises.

 

Hours later, Avalyn woke to Tyler rising. A moment’s panic that it was time for him to go already was quickly dashed when she heard the rain still falling outside. Her legs were tangled in the sheets and without Tyler’s warmth the house suddenly felt very cold. She listened for a moment as he moved through the house before standing up and, with one of the threadbear blankets wrapped around her, she went to the main room.

Tyler was crouched in front of the fireplace, a poker in hand as he watched the fresh flame lick at the kindling. He never noticed when she arrived until she knelt next to him. She smiled apologetically. “Sorry,” she whispered. The growing fire was casting his body in stark shadows and to her it was a beautiful sight. He wasn’t as built as Kenneth was, but it was that cat-like lithe form that gave him an edge sometimes. He was quicker and faster. She had watched him train a few times, sparing with Kenneth or others. It was hard to believe that when he came here he was just a computer nerd who had gone camping a few times as a kid. But it had been hard work and training to get him to where he was now.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” he replied, letting her lean into him. “I was just...thinking...” His eyes went back to the fire as he trailed off.

“About?” she promoted.

Tyler didn’t answer for a time, his green eyes dark as he watched the flames. “A lot of things. You...us. Kenneth. Missing people that need to stop being missing. But mostly...us.” Her heart fluttered at that. They had had this talk a few times; more often in the past months. She still lived with the couple that had taken her in but lately the subject of her moving in with Tyler had become hinted at more often. Oh, they had talked about it but he still had not asked her officially, and, given she had told him she wouldn’t unless he married her, it was usually a short conversation. A few of her friends was telling her he wouldn’t but she kept hoping they were wrong. It had been two years after all, and he was running out of excuses.

“You still want to move in with me in this tiny ass house?”

She gave him her best, ‘duh’ expression that she could give. That was a pretty stupid question. “Of course,” she replied, giving a short laugh. “Why wouldn’t I?”

He smiled but never looked at her. Avalyn frowned a bit. He wasn’t always this reserved with her. Something was really bugging him. “Just wondering...” Taking a deep breath, Tyler stood up and offered her his hand after propping the poker against the wall. “Let's go back to bed. House should warm up in a bit.”

She let him lead her back to the bedroom and they climbed back under the warm, inviting blankets. She wanted to pester him why he was asking but was afraid her mind, and heart, was getting ahead of her. “You going to be able to share me with Tigger and Casper?” she asked, her voice teasing as she settled herself against his chest.

He grunted, wrapping his arm around her. “I’ll live,” but he still didn’t sound happy about it. Tyler didn’t hate her compies, she knew, but he was often comparing them to toy dogs from Earth and he prefered bigger, more ‘useful’ companions. “I just want you here every night, at least when I’m allowed to be home.” His hands moved along her stomach, tracing a delicate line across her skin as he worked downward. “Naked, preferably...” Tyler nipped her neck.

Avalyn gasp as his hands made it very clear what he wanted. “You...know my...terms,” she breathed, starting to wiggle under his touch. Apparently their early romp had not been enough to wear him out.

His mouth found hers and it was a while before she was able to talk again. Much later, Tyler held her hands above her head, his body a heavy but comforting weight on hers. Both were panting and for a moment she thought he had fallen asleep on top of her. “When I come back,” Tyler whispered, “I have a surprise for you.”

He let go of her hands and rolled to his back. She snuggled up next to him. “What kind of surprise?” she asked, hoping he would at least give the tinies hint.

Tyler smirked at her in the dim moonlight filtering in from the window. “The kind that wouldn’t be a surprise if I gave you a hint,” he said, flicking her nose. “But I promise you’ll like it.”

“Fine,” she muttered, resting her head against his arm. She wanted to pester him about it but she was now to tired. Presently, Tyler’s breathing had slowed to the steady rhythm of sleep and she smiled. It wasn’t until she was running her hand over his chest that she realized that the moon was shining through the window which meant the rain had stopped. Her stomach sank. Tyler would have to leave tomorrow to continue his search for Marek and now Richard.

Avalyn prayed quietly that he find both, dead or alive, and return home to her. God was something she refused to forget even on the ARK. Her mother would be proud she knew. Tyler wasn’t religious, even before this life, but she knew Kenneth was and it was the only thing that she shared with the more stubborn leader of High Rock. After her prayer was done, Avalyn tried to sleep but knowing that she had this one night to hold Tyler made that hard. It was hours before dawn before she fell asleep and when she woke at nearly midday, Tyler was already gone.

He had left her a note saying that she could use his house while she was gone and that he loved her more than anything else in the world and, when he got back, he was going to prove that.


	21. Thunder Bear

Asku huffed a large white cloud of mist into air as the great bear shambled down the snow crested hill. Wrapped in his furs, Thunder Bear looked over the white plains and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight below him.  _ Almost home, _ he thought. The mountain snow was thinning here, but he knew that winter was coming and eventually all of the redwoods would be under snow. At least the upper regions. His tribe had move to their summer location which would take them near the desert but still within the safety of the great trees his people had come to revere. 

His mount suddenly stopped, snorting. Confused, glanced down at Asku and asked him to keep going. The great bear refused to budge, staring slightly off to the left toward the snowy mountains. Lifting his eyes in that direction Thunder Bear’s eyes went wide. A large white bear stood, her head lowered and eyes steady as they stared at him. Thunder Bear’s heart began to race. Not from fear but awe. Tahki rarely showed herself to him unless there was a need, such as when she had led him to Dyani and her children.  _ Look to the snow _ . The voice came as a feeling to his mind but he understood it as if it had been words. She wanted him to find something...

Slipping from his mounts back with spear in hand, Thunder Bear began to move in the direction Tahki stood with Asku trailing behind. It didn’t take him long to find the trail in the deepening snow. There were two prints, one of an animal, perhaps a raptor, and another of a human. Both were sluggish, the prints dragging through the snow as if both were tired or injured. 

When he looked up the ridge again, Tahki was nowhere to be seen.  _ So this is what you wanted me to find, old friend? _ he thought with a grim smile. “Come, Asku,” he said. The bear huffed and followed him through the snow and into the winter forests. 

He found the dead raptor first, frozen and still with the saddle. It was larger than the raptors he was use to, with different markings and sturdier build. There was blood around it from several wounds. However, it appeared to have simply lain down and froze to death. Asku huffed at it, snorted then began to growl. Startled, Thunder Bear went to the bear’s shoulder and lay a steady hand on the thick fur, all the while trying to calm the bear with words. Asku continued to growl at the raptor however. Thunder Bear began to search the ground, soon finding the trail that lead into the trees. The snow had covered most of the trail but he could make out that something had been dragged and an occasional drop of blood made him hasten along the path. It lead him into the thick pines, their branches already heavy with the early winter snows. 

Under the eaves of a giant pine were two human shapes, partially covered in snow. They were wrapped in wool blankets that looked to have froze. The man and woman were huddled together in their last desperate attempt to stay warm. Asku growled softly but Thunder Bear ignored him. He knelt, pulling off his hide and fur glove before pressing a finger to the woman’s neck, then the man’s. Both were alive but barely. “Wake,” he said, trying to shake both of them. “Up.” Presently, the woman opened her eyes. She stared at him for a long moment, her eyes dull and unfocused. 

Then she screamed. 

As if suddenly possessed she flailed her arms to protect herself, screaming incoherently until Thunder Bear was able to understand her amid the hysteria. “Go away! Leave me alone! Demon! Witch!” He grabbed her wrists even as Asku came closer, bending his nose toward the woman and huffing in her face. Seeing the great bear the woman began to struggled. 

“Asku, back,” Thunder Bear snapped in his native language. Asku did as he was told but kept a defensive posture. “Look at me. I not hurt you. Asku not hurt you. Look! Me!” He shook her until she stopped. He knew his English wasn’t so bad that she could not understand but her terror in her eyes made Thunder Bear wonder if she heard words at all. Finally, eyes as wide as a frighted doe, the woman stared at him. “See. No demon. No witch. Only Thunder Bear and Asku.” He knelt, keeping his hands cupped around her face. She was pale from being in the snow with chestnut hair matter around her face. “Cannot stay here, wolves, tree-cats...” Letting her go he pulled the frozen blanket off the man. There was blood under his leg which was bound with a  tourniquet and random cloth. “He need healer.”

“He’s dead,” she whispered, choking on a sob. “I couldn’t...to many. They killed...Oh, God...” 

“Not dead yet,” Thunder Bear said. “Dead soon if we not hurry. Come.”

The woman and her companion were wrapped in the furs he carried for camping at night. The man was strapped to Asku while the woman rode behind. The bear didn’t complain but he was not happy about it. Thunder Bear sensed it had nothing to do with the people but something that Thunder Bear could not sense. Strapping on his snowshoes, Thunder Bear and Asku made their way back the way they had come, quickly passing from the mountains to the upper regions of the Redwoods where snow dotted the edge in thin patches. By now both were unconscious and Thunder Bear found himself checking for their heartbeat while walking. He did not expect the man to live in truth. The fever that gripped him had spread to his entire body and the smell from his injured leg was foul. The woman appeared uninjured but she had succumbed to her ordeal as well.

The Laquoia were located in a basin that bordered the desert. Here they had a milder winter than if they stayed in the fertile valley that was their summer home. There were tents and wigwams of various shapes and sizes, all able to be dismantled and reassembled once the seasons changed. Pens made from the thick branches of trees kept most of the docile animals penned but there was a cave where they kept the predators and hunting animals. As Thunder Bear and Asku entered the village, women and men alike looked up, at first greeting him warmly before their faces twisted with concern or uncertainty when they caught sight of what was on Asku’s back.

He stopped near the medicine man’s tent as the crowd gathered. Hanska and his young band of warriors also stepped closer looking angry. “Why do you bring white man here?” the youth demanded.

Thunder Bear grunted, calling out to their healer. He ignored Hanska’s angry comments and began to pull the two on Asku’s back to the ground. “Call for Dyani,” he said and one of the women rushed away to do his bidding.

Kaga was an older man but his experience with healing was unparalleled among his people. There were others outside the tribe that Thunder Bear knew of that was this man’s rival but it was rare that their skills were needed. Coming from his tent, ? blinked at the bright sunlight before his eyes fell on the man and woman Thunder Bear and others were laying on the ground. “By the Spirits,” he said quietly. 

“They were in the woods,” Thunder Bear said, letting one of the young braves take Asku back to the Den. “The man has a bad leg and he already burns in fever. I think the woman faired better.”

“Inside, with both of them,” Kaga said quickly moving aside from the entrance to his large tent. 

Both were brought in and Kaga started giving orders to the women and men that lingered to help. There was a buzz rustling through the tribe as Thunder Bear waited off to the side, assisting where he could. A few women were removing  wet clothing and replaced them with dry furs while others went out to prepare medicine wraps or drinks at Kaga’s instruction. The woman was tended first and was laid to rest on one side of the tent to rest. She was fine and while her hands were showing signs of early frostbite Kaga was confident that she would not lose her fingers or toes. Once she was settled, he moved to the man who was now thrashing about in his fevered sleep.

“What were they doing in the mountains?” Kaga asked, pulling apart the crude bandages to get a look at the gash on the man’s leg. 

“I do not know. She,” and Thunder Bear gestured to the woman, “woke for a brief time but she was terrified of me and Asku though I do not think it was because of my skin. There was terror in her eyes. Tahki led them to me for a reason, my friend. She led me to Dyani as well. I trust her judgment and purpose.”

Kaga frowned at that and his face darkened still when the nature of the wound on the man’s leg was reviled. The smell was enough to make Thunder Bear cover his nose. It was a distinctive scratch but the edges were black and spreading along his skin. Even after the wound had been cleaned the dark infection stayed. He didn’t need Kaga’s next words to know that this man’s life was on a very dangerous balance. “We may need Maha,” Kaga said. “But I will do what I can. Give me a some time. I will let you know my opinion before we send for her.”

Thunder Bear nodded grimly.

Dyani entered the tent then, carrying various items. Her nose wrinkled at the smell and behind her her daughters had wide eyed expressions. He went to her as she set Zihna and ? to work with the other women. “Why did you bring them here?” she asked in a hiss. “You know there are many of our people who come from a time that white men were not received well.”

“Tahki guided me to them. Their lives are important and when one of them wakes I may be able to learn why.” She pouted up at him so he took her shoulders, pressing his forehead against hers. “Dyani, she let me to you and I have trusted her since the first time she appeared to me. Please.”

Dyani frowned but let him kiss her before moving to help her daughters.

Slipping out of the tent, Thunder Bear allowed the women and healers to work what magic they could. He went to see to other matters of the tribe that his trip had delayed. Jolmar had wished to speak to him again about several matters which was common at the turn of winter because the mountain man knew Thunder Bear’s people would be closer allowing for easier travel. It had been an uncomplicated trip, despite what he found on the way home, and these rumors that Jolmar kept insisting about were sounding more like the whisperings of crazy men. He had arranged for a few trades, enjoyed Jolmar’s food and strong ale before heading home. 

It was near dusk when Zihna came running up to him, her eyes wide and out of breath. “ _ Na! Na! _ Come quick. She’s awake!”

After giving the she-bear he was checking in on a final scratch, Thunder Bear followed his excited daughter back to Kaga’s tent. 

It was more somber now with most of the people gone. While the smell of decaying flesh was still discernible the incense and herbal smoke had managed to diminish most of it. Dyani was helping the woman with a glass of cool mountain water no doubt laced with herbs. Her eyes were clearer now and the fright Thunder Bear had seen in her eyes when he found her seemed to be gone when she looked up at him. 

“You’re Machkeme Thunder Bear,” she said, her voice, too, more steady and confidant than it had been in the mountains. 

Dyani looked startled at that proclamation but Thunder Bear only nodded. “I am. How do you know Thunder Bear’s name?”

“You have come to the Tower several times. I have seen you. You like the dire bears.” She paused as a shudder passed through her. “You once travelled with Einar Wolfsbane, who loved wolves and was...is...a Viking.”

“Correct. And who are you?”

“Hannah Shaw,” she said, then glanced at the man several feet from her on the other side of the tent. “That is my husband, Jaxon. Is he going to be alright?”

Thunder Bear sat cross legged across from Hannah but it was Dyani, who’s english was better than his, who responded. “His leg festers and the poison has spread. We have given him something for the pain but...” she glanced at Thunder Bear then back at Hannah, “but this wound is strange. I have never seen a beast that could make such a wound?”

Hannah’s face clouded as she took the wooden bowl filled with an herbal tea that Zihna handed her. “I’m not sure either. We...” She closed her eyes tight for a moment. “We were going to the Green Obelisk. Richard wanted to conduct some specific tests and there have been rumors of shadow-creatures down there and villages being attacked. Jaxon and I wanted to study them; we assumed they were a new undiscovered creature. But when we started to leave the canyon path Richard...” She took a long slow breath and Dyani touched her hand comfortingly. Thunder Bear only watched and waited with a grim expression. “Richard has not been... _ well _ .” Hannah said, looking straight at the Algonquin chief. “Jenny knew it, everyone did but he insisted he was fine so we believed him. But he was muttering the entire time while we rode and I swear he did not sleep when we would stop to rest, as short as those times were. He pushed us, and the poor raptors, too.” She shook her head sadly and took a sip of the tea.

“The raptors sensed those creatures first. They went crazy, which is unusual for them. We’ve selectively bred the lycoraptors to be bigger and more fierce than the normal ones so they shouldn’t have been afraid of a little pack of starved dogs but they went bezerk. Richard started screaming not long after that, like someone had set him on fire. I didn’t catch half of what he was saying, if he said words, but eventually I heard him beg us to run so we did. But those creatures swiped at Jaxon and his mount as we ran. We could barely control the raptors. Both of the raptors died in the snow - they’re not build to survive up there, and I remember finding that spot under the tree and expecting to die.” She blinked at Thunder Bear. “How did you find us?”

“Tahki show me where you hide,” Thunder Bear replied, but his mind was on another issue. “Where Richard now?”

Hannah looked down at her tea, tears forming in her eyes as if she just now realizing the true impact of her situation. “I don’t know. I never looked back but the energy that exploded behind us...it was powerful and I heard those beasts screaming as if in pain, too.” She looked up at him, her eyes suddenly hopeful “Can you find him? Richard? Or at least what happened or...”

She broke down then and Dyani started to shoo Thunder Bear out of the tent when Hannah’s eyes went wide, tears streaming down her face. “Jenny...he said to tell Jenny something, just before he completely lost it.” Her eyes met Thunder Bear’s directly. “He said...uh...” Pinching her eyes shut hard Hannah took a moment to remember. “TEK Rex. That’s it...he said to tell her TEK Rex.”

Tilting his head to the side blinked a moment. “What is TEK Rex?”

“I don’t know...” Hannah sobbed, her body deflating as she glanced at her husband shuddering in the death feaver that gripped him. Zihna took the bowl and held her while Dyani told Thunder Bear to get out. Kada gave him a worried look and followed him out. Outside, the world was quite under the sunset sky. His breath misted in the crisp air and Thunder Bear breathed the rich forest smell deeply. It was much better than that of the tent where the sick man was dying. 

“He’s getting worse, Machkeme,” Kada said. “His feaver isn’t responding to anything I give him.”

“How much time do you think he has?”

Kada frowned. “A day or two, I cannot be certain. He’s fighting it, but whatever attacked him...”

It was unsettling. The entire situation was. Thunder Bear watched as his people went about their evening chores and children ran laughing amid the adults, playing their games in innocent bliss. The Redwoods was not the safest place in the world but his people called it home and had learned to adapt to this place. They were safe here. But if what Hannah said was true, and he did not doubt her given the state of Jaxon, then this fragile peace his people enjoyed could very well be ripped apart. Above his people came his family and Thunder Bear had promised Dyani long ago that he would never let anything harm her or her children. 

“I need Maha,” Kada said quietly. 

Thunder Bear nodded. Maha Jakande was seen as a powerful medicine woman among his people. She lived in the desert along the river in a village known as River Sand. It was almost a day’s ride even on the fastest steed from where the tribe was now. “I will send Zihna,” he said. “She and Tala are faster and...”

“You would send her alone after what we just heard?” Kada asked, his tone more curious than condescending. “At least send someone who can protect her if needed.”

The old man was right, he knew but Tala was one of the fastest tree-cats in the tribe. Zihna had trained the she-cat herself and had a reckless abandon for speed and anything dangerous. Where Tala lacked in fighting, her ability to escape had proven far better protection for his daughter than tooth or claw. “I could send Hanska,” he thought out loud. He knew that Zihna would hate that. Ever since Dyani had mentioned to their daughter about the match of her and the young brave Zihna had openly hated him. Still, Hanska was a skilled warrior and could keep up on Zihna and Tala on his own black tree-cat. One would be faster but two would give him, and Dyani who would surely be against this, a peace of mind. 

“I’ll send Hanska and Zihna to get her,” Thunder Bear said, clasping the medicine man on the shoulder. “Do what you can for him.”

“And you?”

“I will get to the Tower. Jenny knows me and I need to give her Richard’s message and to tell her we have her people here.”

Kada nodded and slipped back into the tent as Zihna left, her eyes downcast. 

Everything inside him suddenly rebelled but Thunder Bear forced it down. “Zihna,” he called. The girl looked up hopeful and came up to him. “I need you to saddle Tala.”


	22. Einar

“You need to let it go,” Brynjar whispered, his breath heavy with the smell of ale. Einar’s eyes remained on Havadr’s lodge. Around them, men and women laughed, danced, or fought in celebration. Einar could not join them. Ever since he had brought Jasmyn home everything had gone wrong. He had been accused of stealing her even if he clearly had returned her to the village. When Einar had tried to mention the shadow-hounds and dead Rangers he had been called a liar. Accused of that, being a thief, and several other things Einar had thought were heavily exaggerated, he had been dragged off and he had been whipped in a show of public humiliation. Havadr had sneered at him, mocking him by dragging the girl out to watch as well. Afterward, when the people had silently returned to their homes, he had been left in the square as a reminder to others that Havadr ruled here. No one had come to protect him. Hours later Havadr had him dragged before him and informed Einar that he would pardon him if he participated in a ritual that could send Havadr home. Everything had rebelled inside him, the fire burning hotter than the flames of Muspelheim, but it had been Tyr that had halted that.

Not physically. The way Spirit Guardians worked was still a mystery to even Thunder Bear. They did not communicate with words, only thoughts that those they were there to protect could fully understand as words. His wolves had been locked away and Tyr with them but he had sensed the wolf as if he had been physically standing there. Tyr had showed him a different path, and warned him that any choice he made now could get him killed. Einar had a better chance of surviving, and saving Jasmyn, if he played Havadr’s game. All he had to do was figure out what that was.

So he had sworn to Havadr that he would complete this ritual and listened in sickening horror as Havadr explained it. Jasmyn was apparently some kind of key that would be able to send him home. What Einar noticed was how often the method to use her changed, and how often that would hint to her death. But he listened, pretending to be ready to do whatever it took to allow Havadr to ascend and return home.

His stomach felt sick the entire time.

The only tiny comfort was that Jasmyn had been the one ordered to treat his wounds and her cool, soft hands had been a gift from Freya herself. He was not unaware of her lingering touches, either, nor the soft smiles she spared him when Havadr was not looking. His heart sang and his resolve to save her grew strong enough to start Ragnarok itself. He allowed her a few small smiles but otherwise he kept his face impassive.

The rain had postponed Havadr ceremony over ale and a fine dinner. The ritual changed several times, from an elaborate sacrifice of several animals to killing Jasmyn to release whatever power was inside of her. In the end, Einar had managed to suggest simply wedding and bedding her, even if that got him some very harsh glares from the girl.

Yes...he could play this game. He was Loki now, pulling the strings in his favor but playing a very, very dangerous game.

His nights were mostly sleepless as he lay in the dark of a room listening to the rain as it showed the first signs of stopping. He had not forgotten the Rangers, nor the beasts, but he could not afford to linger on them now. Trusting his own kind had proved stupid. Havadr was crazy and beyond so which meant that Einar was left with no choice. He had to play this game until he could get Jasmyn and himself out. Several plans went through his mind, some more ridiculous than others. In the end he decided it was best to play it by ear, which was a notition he did not like at all. As long as the result was the same; to get himself, Jasmyn, and his pack out of the village and...

To where?

The mountains sounded like a good plan but Havadr knew the mountain range as well as he did. Unless he went to the one that Thunder Bear lived in. Those were lands Havadr had not seen, as far as he knew, or at least knew little of. Yes, that could work...

And there was that _other_ option, one that was sounding more daring but was definitely better for Jasmyn and...

It would start a war, he knew, but perhaps if Kenneth Monroe knew what kind of man Havadr had become it would change his mind. Running to the Ranger whom he had despised all these years was sickening enough but Kenneth had given him the choice to leave and join him at High Rock. Would that offer still stand? Jasmyn would be safer at High Rock than here and while he dealt with Havadr, with or without Kenneth and his Rangers, then she would be safe. Havadr feared Kenneth though he would never fully admit it to his men. It was something Einar had picked up during his nights talking to the crazed man. He fully believed that Kenneth was some kind of demon or god and would be their downfall.  Apparently, Havadr had had a dream about that, among many other things that Einar had honestly not paid much attention to.

When the rain stopped the next morning, the village had been put to work preparing for the ceremony. Jasmyn had remained as proud and defiant as any warrior during it all, and she had been the most beautiful thing Einar had ever seen in the gown given to her. The ache for her was nearly enough to cause him to break his facade but he had drawn from Tyr’s strength to make it through. It wasn’t until he had picked her up to carry her to his room to consummate the marriage that she had showed resistance. She had looked at him angrily, but he had only shook his head slightly, begging her to hold on a bit longer. He had a plan, one that rested on how much ale Havadr had drank during the feast. It was a thin plan but he was starting to feel desperate.

Knowing what that man was doing to _his_ woman was killing him slowly. Tyr, however, was a strong, resolute presence that kept telling him to wait. _Wait for what_? he thought angrily, finishing off his ale and standing, ignoring Brynjar’s words as he did so. He knew damn well that Jasmyn was going to fight Havadr and the thought of him forcing himself on her was making him want to kill. To hell with patience and waiting for the opportune time to grab her and run. He should be rushing to save her, not cowering out here like a beaten dog.

 _We live, we are not beaten_ , the thought came to him though it was not his own. Einar growled and stalked away out the hall in which the feast for Havadjr’s favored warriors was taking place. Einar knew the only reason he was there was because Havadr had wanted him to watch. Despite their long talk after his beating he knew Havadr did not fully trust him. If he did, his wolves would not still be locked in a  cage. He consider himself lucky that he had not been forced to witness the consummation; apparently the voice in Havadjr’s head said that had to be done privately.

Telling the guard he needed to relieve himself, he stepped out into the village of Vatnby, or ‘lake village’. He could see the moon playing on the shoreline of the lake that had given their new home the name and the crisp evening air was a blessing after the hot, stuffy feast hall. Timber and stone homes lined a muddy street. It reminded him of his village on Earth and a pang of homesickness hit him. Could Havadr really have found a way to get home? Was it even an option, or was Havadr really just a mad man?Einar smiled a bit, thinking of the stories that his brothers and father would never believe if he could find a way back. It was almost a comforting thought. Almost. There were many that believed they were trapped here for eternity, that this was some sort of Valhalla to test them. After his time with Thunder Bear, Einar was finding that he honestly didn’t know what to believe anymore.

Once he was out of sight of the guards he slipped through the brush toward where his wolves were being kept until Havadr choose to trust him fully; or rather the new Jarl should Havadr’s plan succeed and he left this ARK.

The wolves began to yip and whine before he even saw them but a quick, soft whistle shut them up. Tyr was watching him approach and Einar felt as if his entire soul was being lain bear before those eyes.

It was one of the few times he remembered that Tyr wasn’t just a wolf. Smarter, stronger, and faster than the rest of the wolves, Tyr was more than the pack leader. Like an extension of his spirit manifested and there to keep Einar from doing something stupid.

Just like Tyr had been doing for the last few days.

Reaching through the bars of the cage as he rested his forehead against the cold metal, Einar let his fingers tangle with Tyr’s fur. There was strength here, a power that almost felt forbidden. It was a power he needed now. To endure what was happening to Jasmyn and to do whatever it was required of him to save her. He stood there, feeling Tyr’s ethereal strength fill him, unaware of how much time had actually past.

It was nearly dark when the footsteps approaching made him look up. He expected Brynjar but the man who was holding the torch was one of Havadr’s personal guards, all muscle and no brains.

“Einar Wolfsbane.”

Einar bristled, expecting to be told that he wasn’t allowed to see his own pack. The man sneered but only ordered him to follow as Havadr wanted to see him. The reason why curled like a snake in Einar’s gut.

He was lead back into the hall but through the back doors which was normally Havadr’s personal entrance. His body was tingling now, itching to have a weapon but they had stripped him of that and armor.

Einar heard Jasmyn before he saw her.

The room that he was lead into was Havadr’s personal chambers. It was large, with several pillars in the center of carved wood. There was no fire here and the only glow seemed to come from the Artifact that was placed on the obsidian stone in the center. Most of the furniture was gone as well, including the bed. Jasmyn was tied in the center, naked and with so many new bruises on her beautiful body that Einar could not resist clenching his fists in anger. But he controlled his face and quickly looked away from her. His entrance had shut her up.

Havadr hissed from the shadows, “Leave him and get out.” Einar shivered at the inhuman voiced echoed on his leader’s voice. “Einar, come. I have need of you.”

He went to obey but something stopped him, like a hand on his shoulder, causing him to hesitate. “Don’t do it!” Jasmyn cried out at the same time. “He’s sick! He wants to....”

“Shut up, bitch!” and Havadr kicked her. She yelped but did as she was told. Nothing Havadr could say or do, however, would quence that fire in her eyes as she glared up at him.

Einar stood his ground. “What do you wish of me, milord?” Saying that last word was like tasting vomit on his tongue.

Coming from the shadows, Einar almost took a step back from the man that seemed to skitter across the floor like the large leaping bugs often found in the desert. “Wish...I do not wish,” the man that was to gaunt and pale to be Havadr breathed. “I demand, I take. And I will take your life. Her life. And another. Blood must be shed...much of it...Three for three for three and three more...Always three. Yes, it must always be three. That is the design, that is the plan. Always three...That is what it demands, that is the price I pay. It has promised something....sweeter than home. Oh yes, but first comes the three and than three more...” His face was next to Einars as he finished his rant and he licked his lips in anticipation. Einar felt the tips of his fingers digging into his skin so hard he would not be surprised if he was drawing blood.

“You,” and a pale finger was pointed into his face, “will be one of three...yes...a sacrifice to the goddess...she calls me. She promises me power. All I have to do is kill you. All of you.”

The door opened and Brynjar was shoved inside looking far more drunk than he had been when Einar had last seen him. The look on his face went from annoyance, to confusion, to terror in several seconds but by the time he turned to run the door slammed shut.

“You’re mad,” Einar whispered.

Havadr leered at him. “Mad? No....brilliant. I figured out the mystery. I been shown the secrets of our world. I know so much more than you...so...much...more...”

Einar sucked in a breath. Havadar has dismissed the dead Rangers. He had dismissed the creatures that Einar had encountered in the woods while hunting that day. He had called Einar a coward, a liar, and a thief. The welts on his back still burned from his punishment. Cold dread settled in his stomach as he took a step back from Havadr and glanced around the room for a weapon.

“She comes,” Havadr hissed, moving closer again. “She comes for you all...she comes for this...yes, but this,” and he slithered away toward the Artifact that was as large as himself reaching out toward it like it was a lover, “this is mine. She cannot have it. It’s power is...”

The shouts and screams outside was Einar’s first warning. Brynjar looked pale, his drunk eyes trying to make sense of what was going on.

“What have you done?” Einar hissed.

Havadr said nothing, his hand reaching out as the Artifact glowed brighter.

“Brynjar!” Einar shouted and lunged at Havadr. It was like running headlong into a tree. The man barely budged but it was enough for Brynjar to leap forward toward Jasmyn, betraying that his drunken stated had probably been more of an act. As his friend struggled to untie Jasmyn, she began screaming at him.

“Grab it! Take that stupid thing! We need to destroy it!”

Ducking from Havadr’s punch, Einar looked around for something, anything, to use as a weapon. He had a half a moment to realize that the figure who slipped past him and Havadr was Jasmyn before she placed her hand on the Artifact and, despite her yelp of pain, held her ground until the thing shrank to a size that could fit in her hand.

“Got it!” she grinned, turning just as the roof was peeled away in a shower of splinters.

Einar hit the ground and groaned when the debris landed on him.

The feeling of dread that filled him then was so similar to what he had encountered in the forest that he was to afraid to look up. He did, his heart beating loudly in his ears. A woman walked toward them from three large creatures that resembled the bipedal lizards of this world. These were black and twisted, their eyes red and bodies more like that of an insect. The woman herself was covered in black vines made from something similar to obsidian that seemed to glow with an iridescent purple light. Her face, too, was also covered but her black hair danced in the aftermath of her creatures destruction.

“Hel....Hel....” Havadr moaned, crawling toward her like a beaten dog to its master. Einar remained still, looking around to see where Brynjar and Jasmyn was but he could not see them. “Forgive me...I was so close I...”

The woman sneered down at him, lifted her hand flicked her fingers once as if gesturing something forward. One of the beasts stepped forward and like a whip it embedded the barbed point of its tail into Havadr’s abdomen. He jerked, making a strange noise as he stared at this woman he had apparently come to see as some kind of goddess. She stepped forward as the creature withdrew its tail, running her fingers up and down his features. “Such a shame...and here I thought you could have served me with this fine body of yours,” she said, her voice eerie and almost ethereal, her finger tracing his chest like a lover. “Such a waste...” Then she pushed gently and Havadr fell to the ground convulsing. She looked around the room, her eyes skipping over Einar as she stepped over him.

Tyr snarled as he jumped up onto the broken beams. In the flickering firelight he looked more like Fenrir, his eyes red and saliva from his jaw. Even Einar trembled at the sight of his strong, proud wolf. _Definitely not a normal wolf_ , Einar thought, grinning with foolish pride. He didn’t know how his wolves got out but the entire pack was suddenly there, starting to circle the woman and her creatures.

To his surprise, the woman hesitated just a moment before striking out at Tyr, a long black spear seeming to form out of her hands from the stuff that covered her body. Tyr dodged it and turned back snarling with a ferocity that began to fill Einar.

 _Run_.

Wiggling from under the beam, Einar stood. He had a few broken ribs he was sure, but the beam had not been heavy enough to crush his back. As Tyr danced with the woman in a deadly duel that no wolf should be able to fight, he climbed over the debris to where Jasmyn had last stood. She was in a ball under some debris, her fingers holding tightly to the Artifact. He pulled the splintered panels and boards off her, ignoring the scream of his own chest, then knelt at her side. When he touched her, whispering her name, she eyelashes fluttering as she turned her head at his gentle touch. Tears fell down her bruised face as she looked up at him, her pain evident in her beautiful blue eyes. “Einar....I’m...sorry...”

“Shhh...you’ll be fine,” he whispered, caressing her check a moment before he looked over the rest of her naked body. That was when he saw the blood and the large splinter of the shattered beam embedded in her side. It was deep and wide. His heart broke. Reaching for it he paused then looked back at her. Pulling it out would only make her bleed faster. She smiled at him softly. “Jas...no...please...” Most of that was for himself, a plea to the gods to not take her from him now. But, like always, there was no answer.

“It’s ok...” she smiled. “Take it. Please...she can’t have it.” she moved her hand to his, pressing the Artifact into his. “Run. Einar...run...please...”

Behind him, Tyr yelped.

The battle had ended.

Einar heard it but he could not take his eyes off the woman who lay dying at his feet. The one thing in this world he had found that had been worth fighting for, waiting for. Her smiled had told him so much even as it was beginning to fade.

Jasmyn’s hand touched his face, cold and pale even in flickering flames that were building in strength around them. “Thank you...” she said again.

He bent his head to hers, his fingers tightening around the Artifact of the Pack. A power filled him then, alien but bright. The strength of it made him tremble.

_I can save her..._

“Einar...” Her voice was so weak now as her delicate fingers brushed at the tears falling from his eyes. He looked at her and tried to smile.

“I love you,” he breathed, his heart breaking. “I’m going to save you.”

More tightly than before, his hand clutched the Artifact so hard he knew it drew blood. The power around him exploded and the last thing Einar Wolfsbane remembered was the shriek of the woman and her dark creatures.


	23. Tyler

Rubbing the back of his neck, Tyler winced at the soreness from keeping his eyes on the ground for the past God only knew how many hours. Not to mention the tension of being on alert for murderous Vikings that would be less than pleased that they were snooping around their territory. It was well after noon by now, judging from the position of the sun, and he was hot and the sweat under his uniform was becoming unbearable. He had expected the weather to become cooler after the thunderstorm. Apparently the ARK had a stupid sense of weather patterns because it felt like they were in the middle of high summer, not the beginning of fall. Was there even a logical algorithm for the patterns, or was the ARK just pulling from a hat and that was the weather of the day? He kept trying to focus on the task ahead of him, given that it meant getting back home to Avalyn sooner, but his lack of sleep was catching up on him. Not that his reason for losing sleep had been regretted. He grinned remembering that. Yeah, he needed to get home and stop trying to figure out the stupidity of the weather.

He and Kenneth had left early yesterday morning, but late enough for Tyler to stop by a particular shop and for the new recruit, Titus Castle-Arya, or some stupid name Tyler couldn’t remember, to show up demanding to speak to him and Kenneth. It had not gone over well with Kenneth and Tyler had spent most of that short meeting smirking from his seat as he watched the young upstart puff himself up like he was something just because he had been in a gang in California. Kenneth could have swatted him like fly. Titus wasn’t the first to ever show up at High Rock, either willingly or not, to think they had what it takes to be one of Kenneth’s Rangers. The kid had apparently no idea what a Marine was given the attitude that he had given them. Kenneth had, once the kid had stormed out, gave Tyler that ‘look’. The one where unless Titus got his act together he was going to find out that Kenneth could make his life a living hell; if he survived it. Kenneth wasn’t going to be doing him any favors either. For all his generosity he never liked freeloaders or boot kissers and Titus was definitely in the both those categories. Kenneth never killed anyone outright, but he didn’t tolerate spoiled brats like that. There were other ways. And if he survived what Kenneth would no doubt put him through Titus could become a fine Ranger. If... 

Tyler had bet Kenneth he wouldn’t last a week into training. 

Kenneth had given him three days.

“Let’s rest here,” Kenneth called, giving the unit the signal to spread out and find a spot to sit, stand, or, in some cases, lay down for a short respite. “Damn heat is pissing me off. Was pretty sure we were near the end of October.”

“Guess the ARK didn’t get the memo,” Tyler grunted.

“Does it ever?” Kenneth asked as the two took a seat next to each other on a log, far enough away from the other men and women to watch them but still have their privacy. 

It had been chilly in the morning when they left the birds at the small outpost that belonged to one of the Sky Ranger’s allies in the gullied area not far from the Blue Obelisk. The outpost leader had been pacient so far with Kenneth’s search effort thus far, but this morning Tyler had sensed suppressed annoyance from the entire settlement. Kenneth and the gruff old man had talked off to the side and Tyler had only watched, setting about making sure the men with them were geared up and ready to go. They had set off not long after that and Kenneth told him grimly that they only had two days to search now, which meant they would have to move fast to cover a lot of ground as well as press their luck that the Vikings had not chosen this day to go hunting.

Kenneth fell silent after pulling out some jerky and taking a long drink from his canteen. Tyler drained most of his in one go then nibbled his own simple meal, his eyes watching most of the squad did the same. He was nervous, for several reasons. One was the hunt and the chase, the other was all the things he couldn’t wait to do when he got back home. 

“So,” Kenneth said after a time when he had finished eating. “What was it that had to so urgently get this morning that made you late?”

Tyler felt himself grow hot and kept looking out into the woods. “Nothing...just...something for... later.”

His friend cast him a scrupulous look. “I should put you on watch duty for being that late. You’re lucky you’re my best friend, even if you’re a pain in the ass.” Kenneth went back to watching to forest around them. “It better have been important.”

Tyler winced. It was. At least for him. He still had it in his pocket and it had been a constant weight to him most of the day. Such a small thing to cause him so much anxiety and anticipation.  _ Should I tell him _ ? he thought. Glancing at Kenneth he was disheartened at the look on Kenneth’s face. He was being the stern Marine leader right now. No, this was probably not the right time. “It’s nothing. Just...a...surprise for Avalyn.” Kenneth snorted. “I mean, I’ve been gone so much lately looking for Marek, more than usual. I just...you know. Wanted to get her something.” Yep, that was smooth, he thought, kicking himself. Kenneth knew when he was lying and from the raised eyebrow look Kenneth was giving him he suspected that Tyler wasn’t telling him everything. He always did. It was like his sixth sense, right next to being a bad-ass ex-Marine who always knew what to do. Suddenly, Tyler felt small, just like he had on his first few expeditions after his training had completed. There was no way he would ever be like this man, which was, perhaps for the best. Kenneth could be a grouch sometimes. 

Because of Morgan. 

And all the other shit they had had to fix after the Crash. Kenneth had taken so much on his shoulders after that day. Tyler only tried his best to help where he could. He owed Kenneth a lot in a sense. Despite the mornings after training in which he could not move without painful retorts from his muscles, or some of the adventures or missions they had taken on. Kenneth had taught him a lot since coming here, not just how to hunt and track and survive. But that didn’t mean he didn’t want to punch the man sometimes. 

“Is it small, round with an open center and have a diamond on it?”

_ And now he has Superman Xray vision.... _ Tyler thought grumpily. “Maybe...”

Kenneth turned to him, smirking. “You’re embarrassed to tell me you plan to ask the woman who has stolen all our free, fun time to marry you? Really?”

“Shut up...It’s just...Morgan and all that. I didn’t want to open fresh wounds.”

“Thoughtful of you,” Kenneth said, his tone unrecognizable. “But I expected you to ask her months...maybe a year ago. Keep getting cold feet?”

“No,” Tyler snapped at once, then pouted. “Yeah, maybe. I mean...well...for a lot of reasons.”

Kenneth replaced the cap of his canteen. “And what changed your mind?”

Tyler stared at the ground a long time before answering. “A lot of things, I guess.”

The wind shifted the trees above them, bringing a blast of cold air with it that passed and settled into a cooler temperature than before. Kenneth frowned up at it along with Tyler. Strapping his canteen to his belt, Tyler stood and looked around. “Now, that’s not odd, ARK,” he muttered to the world. Not that the ARK ever answered.

The clouds were building up in the sky and the howl of lone wolf came from nearby.  _ A wolf this far down the mountain? _ Tyler frowned at that. Kenneth stood and called the men to attention. He was relaying orders of where they were going to do next when the smell reached Tyler’s nose. He, along with a few others, groaned and covered his mouth with his sleeve. “Oh, that’s...”

“Something dead,” Kenneth said, seeming to be immune to the horrid stench. “And dead for a while.”

Tyler’s heart sank with dread at  _ what _ . “Human or animal?”

Kenneth sniffed but it was one of the other men that replied, “Animal for sure, sir. But I can’t be sure.”

Glancing around at the woods, Kenneth heafted his assault rifle over. “Worth checking out, just in case.” A few men grumbled but Kenneth had turned and headed off toward the source of the smell.

The region they were searching had a few names but most knew it as Dead Man’s Trench, due to the number of gullies, ravines, and cliffs that were in the area. It was also a jungle that rarely saw snow and the leaves of the trees may wilt and fall during autumn but never truly got that autumn vibe that most of the other forests got. It was like it was the one forest that, after the Crash, decided it wasn’t going to follow the other rules. According to Richard the ARK did not follow natural laws exactly in some places which meant during winter one could walk from the jungle to two feet of snow in a few steps. But even in winter this forest would be much cooler than it had been most of the day. The breeze that was now blowing from the mountains made Tyler edgy. There was something else in that wind that didn’t feel right.

Tyler and Kenneth took point with Tyler moving through the undergrowth, a scythe in hand and his crossbow at ready in the other. Kenneth watched the forest for signs of raptors or other creatures that may wish to eat them for lunch. It was only a few minutes before they entered the gully where the stench was worse. Tyler had covered his nose with a bandana but still fought the urge not to get sick at the site they found. 

Raptors and equus, all with their saddles still attached, were strewn along the foliage that was already starting to reclaim their bodies. It was apparent that they had been there for  quite some time given the state of decay. Amid the mounts, which numbered five, were two bodies. After sending men to watch both entrances of the valley as well as the cliff above, Kenneth joined Tyler who was looking at the decomposing faces of the men. “It’s Sam,” Tyler said quietly. With his crossbow, he gestured to the other. “And that one looks like Bren.”

Kenneth’s lips were a thin like as he knelt next to the man’s corpse and began to examine it. Tyler had always loved watching murder solving shows, like  _ CSI _ and  _ Bones _ , but he had been quick to learn that it was a much different experience to a corpse on the TV screen versus actually being there. Mostly the smell. He hated the smell. “All their armor and gear are accounted for. Their supplies are still in their mount’s saddlebags...whoever did this wasn’t going for goods.”

“Or weapons,” one of the men said, coming up to hand Kenneth a mud and blood covered rifle. “The animals are ripped apart, too, sir. Like a pack of wild dogs or wolves got to them, but...”

“But?” Kenneth pressed firmly when the man hesitated. 

“None of the corpses have been eaten. Shredded, yes, but this wasn’t a hunt, this was murder.”

“Vikings,” a few men breathed but quickly kept their assumptions to themselves when Kenneth’s withering glare came their way. 

“No,” Kenneth said quietly. “This doesn't feel like Viking work. This feels...different. Is it just me or is it colder here?” He exhaled loudly, watching his breath mist in the air and frowned. “I don’t like this...” he muttered.

Tyler stood and began to look around the ground, forcing his mind to not smell. He had learned a long time ago that the ground could tell a great deal more than some thought, if you knew what to look for. A snapped twig here, a footprint there. As Kenneth and the others either jumped to conclusions or speculated the most far out scenarios possible, Tyler started to mutter to himself as some of the story of how the men died came together, and what happened to the other three which included Marek.

Kenneth joined him moments later, looking grim and a little more pale than Tyler was use to seeing. He didn’t blame his leader for that. The air was cooler and the feeling he was getting of the area was making his stomach churn. “What can you make out?”

“I think they were camping here,” Tyler said, pointing at the scattered rocks and burnt wood. “They must have been either setting up camp or just breaking it. I’m seeing canine-like prints, as well as something else I can’t be sure of. They’re not wolves, or hyaenodons, and those are the only to canine creatures the ARK has, right?” Kenneth nodded. “I don’t see anything human so we can probably safely rule out Vikings...”

“And whatever it - they were, they killed the mounts, two of the men...and what of Marek and the other two? Why kill the animals and two of the men, but take three others? What animal, if no human was present to control them, would simply take living men away...”

“You’re assuming it didn’t kill Marek and the others and simply drag them away for a later lunch,” Tyler said. The moment he said it outloud it already didn’t make sense. Unless Marek’s charming personality had been so tasty that it wanted to save it for later and leave these to rot, no animal he knew of would kill and not eat on site. Maybe take a snack back to a den for young, but all of this before him made little to no sense. 

And he didn’t like it.

Tyler continued down the ravine the opposite side they had come, his leader behind him like a brooding bear given the emotions that Tyler sensed in him. They had spent weeks looking and while even he had expected to find Marek dead, they had not expected this. “Kenneth, here,” he said, pointing to the trail that, given Kenneth’s blank look, only he was able to see plain as day. “They were dragged to here then the trail vanishes into a mess of canine paw prints.”

“And we’re following it,” Kenneth said, his face clouded but their was excitement bubbling just below the surface. Tyler stood, feeling it, too. He nodded. Finally, they could get somewhere. The chances of Marek being alive were pretty slim now but at least they had a trail and Kenneth could get the closer he was going to need for one of the founding members of the Sky Rangers.

Kenneth had turned and barked orders at the Rangers. “Take the weapons and ammo,” he said. “Leave the rest. We can come back for it later.” The men and women quickly stripped off guns, pistols, and even a sword. The bullets for rifles was divided between them, except Tyler who only had his trusty crossbow, before Kenneth singled them to move out. 

Later, they could come back and collect their fallen for burial but first they needed to find the others.

With Tyler leading them, the Rangers began their way through the ravine. It was a rather obvious trail once Tyler spotted it, winding up and out of the Gullies and near the plains where several herds of trikes were grazing on the bushes. Whoever had dragged Marek and the other two away had not been trying to hide their trail. It was an hour past noon when they smelled decaying flesh and Tyler winced. 

The smell was similar to what they had encountered in the ravine but worse. At the attack site he had smelled decaying flesh and blood, but there had been the lingering scent of something else. Something almost metallic, like copper or iron. He couldn’t place it then, but here it was so strong that it left a bitter taste on his tongue. Whatever that other smell was it was worse than the smell of rotting flesh. A few people behind him gagged on reflex and several others groaned, covering their noses. 

Kenneth called a halt and the Rangers spread out defensively while Kenneth moved toward Tyler. Both had spyglasses and they peered at the small village that sat on the edge of Viking Territory. It was one of their smaller outposts, a few houses, training grounds, and a small mead hall. It was defended by various watch towers as well as a simple wooden palisade wall. There were a few of these outposts on the edge of their territory and they were the reason Kenneth hadn’t dared get too close the past few weeks. During the Tribe Wars the Vikings had become very territorial and seemed to know the moment someone set a toe within their forest.

“I want you to take lead,” Kenneth said, pretending to check his rifle over even though Tyler knew that thing was his baby and was probably in better shape than Kenneth himself. “Take it slow and be careful,” he said sternly, a hint of a glare in his eyes. 

Tyler nodded, loaded a bolt to his crossbow with a click that sounded much louder than normal. He waited for Kenneth to give the signal then began to move forward at a semi-crouch.

Tyler lead them up through the boulders and into the trees. The outpost was located on a the edge of the stream. Here the jungle had relented to the mercy of fall. Leaves were falling in a cascade of brown, gold, and red over the village’s timber and stone buildings. His grip on the crossbow tightened as they drew closer to the wooden palisade walls. There was no sound from within, nor alarm risen, or arrow shot in their direction. The walls were splintered and most of the buildings had been leveled as well. There was no sound or movement, saved the leaves falling on the muddy ground and the babble of the creek beyond. Glancing at Kenneth, Tyler saw his own feelings about the situation mirrored on his friend’s face. After a brief nod from Kenneth, he moved forward into the village.

It was like a video game stealth mission. Except if he got hit there were no health points to determine how fast he died.

The outpost had been a semi-circle of sorts with a large training area in the middle for the warriors to keep their skills sharp. Most of that was gone, or lay in piles of debris along the side. Instead of targets or training dummies were piles of caucasus. Bears, elk, wolves, and even a rex lay in the blood soaked mud. Most of them ravaged halfway then abandoned to the mercy of the sun and wind. It was what was in the center that put Tyler on edge, his entire body running cold. 

Marek and his men, their eyes bulging and open in terror, were held to three pillars of black obsidian like material, their hands and legs bound and naked. Their abdomens were ripped open, blood and organs exposed as if something had torn their way out from the inside. “What the hell,” Tyler breathed, feeling his hands shake. Beside him, Kenneth was also cursing. 

How long they stood staring at the grotesque scene Tyler didn’t know. Kenneth eventually ordered a search of the parmiter and he joined Tyler as they moved away from the center. Tyler didn’t doubt that every member of their search party was feeling the same way about that location. No one wanted to go near it. That smell from the ravine, or feeling, whatever it was, was so strong that Tyler had nearly thrown up. He could handle dead men, even those he knew, and some pretty gory stuff, but what was lingering in the air or the blood soaked ground was something else entirely.

“I’ll kill them,” Kenneth hissed, his face white with anger. “I don’t know what they’ve stirred up this time but...”

“It wasn’t the Vikings,” Tyler replied matter-of-factly. Kenneth glared at him in denial but he just shook his head and pointed to the warriors piled near one of the buildings. “I highly doubt they would do that and...” he paused, taking a deep breath, his eyes never leaving the ground. He let his words hang in the air, unsure where he was going with it. This situation was too complicated for him to discern anything of right now. He needed more facts. He needed... “Look! Here!” Kicking a board aside he revealed the print in the mud and knelt. Kenneth was right next to him as Tyler placed his fingers in the sticky mud. “This is recent...”

“And huge,” Kenneth remarked, his eyes wide. The paw print was nearly as large as his hands. “A wolf?”

“A very large one,” Tyler said, frowning. He looked around them and started to see that the wolf, if it really was a wolf, had made its way all over the village. 

“Did this...wolf do all this?” Kenneth asked, though his voice was laced with doubt.

“Not unless Fenrir was released from the Viking Underworld and has started Ragnarok,” Tyler grumbled. “Last time I checked, Fenrir wasn’t real so...I think this was just some overly large wolf looking for free dinner. Probably the wolf we heard earlier. These tracks are about an hour old, give or take.”

“That's one wolf I don’t want to meet,” Kenneth said, rubbing the back of his neck. “So, if it wasn’t a giant wolf, mythical or otherwise, then what...”

Shouts rang up from the opposite of the village near the creek and both Tyler and Kenneth took off running to see what it was, weapons ready. They went around the horrific display in the center and came over to where several men were staring into the woods, their weapons held up and ready to fire again. 

“What happened?” Kenneth demanded. 

“i...I don’t know, sir,” one of the younger Rangers stammered, unable to look toward them for very long before his eyes darted back to the thick woods. “I thought I saw...I thought...”

“A wolf, sir,” one of the more seasoned men interrupted, saving the poor frighted youth from finishing. He cast the young man a glare then spat on the ground, as was his habit. “We didn’t see it well, but I swear it was a wolf but it stayed in the shadows of the trees.”

Kenneth and Tyler looked at each other. “A really, really big wolf perhaps?” Tyler asked, his lips twitching as he tried very hard not to smile at their ironic good fortune if the man’s answer was ‘yes’.

“Hard to tell, sir. It looked to be far away but once we started unloading on it it vanished. Should be hurt pretty bad though, if not dead. Should we go...Shit! Behind you!” The man raised his gun to point in Tyler and Kenneth’s direction. A few others did as well but with their leaders in the way their attack was delayed. Tyler and Kenneth both turned, weapons raised.

A large black wolf was on the other side of the camp, its mouth pulled back in a cruel sneer as it walked toward them. The power that Tyler felt made him feel cold and he trembled. He was unable to move or shot the crossbow as it came closer, each step confident, until it stood several paces away.

“Shit,” Kenneth breathed. “It’s huge...”

The wolf was black, its fur dull and hanging of a rather slender, if not skinny frame. Its eyes burned like molten lava and two small devil-like horns were on its head. Huge was accurate, too, as the beast stood as tall as an equus. “Remember what I said about Fenrir?” Tyler asked. He didn’t bother to look to see if Kenneth even nodded. “I’m retracting my ‘he’s not real’ statement...just for the record.”

“Noted,” Kenneth said, taking a step back. 

The wolf was not looking at him, Tyler realized. It’s gaze was glued to Kenneth for a long time. Glancing at his friend Tyler realized Kenneth was sweating and shaking. Then those pools of molten lava were turned to him and Tyler realized why. 

He felt a pull, like when Avalyn lead him through the market and wanted to go look at something. But this was came with a thought, or rather a feeling. The Rangers were moving behind him, taking up a better position to shoot. “No,” Tyler suddenly said, his tone of voice causing even Kenneth to look at him startled. Tyler was never one to take command, or override Kenneth’s orders. 

“I think it wants us to follow it,” Tyler said.


	24. Kenneth

Kenneth and his Rangers moved through the woods like silent shadows. The black wolf stayed in front of them, leading the way. Kenneth had already lost it several times but Tyler’s sharp eyes could pick up the trail quick enough unless it appeared before them looking like an annoyed parent herding a group of distracted children. His men had not protested to much after the abandoned outpost. He had left three men to investigate the site Marek and his team had been murdered and taken the rest to follow this wolf. They were told to search for anything that might give them a clue as to what that was, and to gather anything that could be used to test if needed. The Tower was going to have a hayday with what they found, as creepy as those black vines were. He only hoped that Richard could be found quickly and hadn’t gotten himself in a pickle. Normally the old man could take care of himself. Jenny knew this. Everyone that knew Richard knew this. This made the fact that she had sent Chase Collins and his misfit gang of western-gunslinger-wannabes to find him unsettling to say the least.

Kenneth could not shake the unsettling feeling he had had when the wolf had looked at him either. He had felt exposed and naked right down to the depths of his soul and it had left him feeling cold. If the size of the creature hadn’t convinced him that this thing was not normal by any means, those eyes had. They were far to intelligent, knowing and calculating. He had felt like it had looked right into his soul and it left him feeling unsettled. There was a aura around it, too. Of what he could not tell but the moment it have moved away the smell of the decaying corpses had become stronger, as if it had been around the entire time since they entered the outpost. And why had animals not attacked them yet? Raptors liked these woods, and other small dinosaurs like troodons and dilos. But nothing stirred either in the trees or ground as they moved after the wolf’s shadow like form. 

To many things about this creature did not seem right and didn’t like it. It was the eyes mostly, that all-knowing look and the feeling that sent childs through his entire being.  _ Just like some damn demonic god,  _ he thought as the wolf danced into view again, made sure they were following, then bounded off.  He only believed in one God having been raised a Catholic but the more he watched and thought about this wolf the more he thought perhaps...He shook his head, gritting his teeth. No, this was just some oversized wolf that wanted to show them something. 

And yet...

“This leads straight to the Viking village,” Tyler said quietly, trotting up to him. 

Kenneth blinked. The trees here were unfamiliar and he felt a bit jealous that the Vikings had claimed an entire forest this beautiful. Around them leaves of gold, brown, and orange drifted down toward the forest floor creating a thick carpet of color. He knew nothing of this land. Tyler wouldn’t either but as they came to the top of a waterfall he saw that Tyler was indeed right. Crystal Lake was the clearest lake on the ARK. It was mostly fed by the streams that were created by the giant glacier on the edge of the mountain. Once Kenneth had seen spinos fishing in the water or curled up on the shore to sleep in the warm sun. The Crash had changed that. Now spinos were only in the rapids at the bottom of the giant canyon that split the island nearly in half.  “Why would it lead us here?” he asked, glancing at the wolf at the bottom but refusing to meet its eyes.

“Because this is Fenrir and he’s evil,” Tyler muttered. When he realized Kenneth was glaring at him disapprovingly he grinned sheepishly, shrugging. “What, if this really is Fenrir, which by the way I don’t believe at all, then being the son of Loki would kinda explain mischievous intent.”

“‘Mischievous intent’,” Kenneth ehoced scornfully. “Who’s Loki?”

Tyler sighed dramatically, continuing on the path that would lead them down toward the waterfall. “Remind me to give you a lesson in Norse mythology when we get back, pal.”

The great black wolf trotted off again once Kenneth and his unit began to move toward it.

Kenneth would love nothing more to shoot it. It had a smirk on it’s muzzle. Wolves didn’t smirk. Humans smirked.  _ Did evil black wolf gods smirk?  _ he thought. And why did he feel like he  _ knew _ this wolf. There was something familiar about it that he could not place, the way it moved and even when it stood waiting for them.

“Shit...” Tyler cursed, coming to a complete stop when the village of Vatnby came into view. 

Even from at this distance Kenneth could tell that the village was abandoned and not willingly. They were on the other side of the slender bridge that was big enough for a horse to cross but nothing else. From here he could see the smashed palisades, buildings and the smoke from nearly extinguished fires. The homes were charred, if not still burning and the smell of death was fresher here than it had been at Marek’s murder site. It smelled more of blood than rotting flesh. 

No guards challenged them. Nothing stirred. Only the wind as it danced leaves over the quite landscape. “I’m afraid to know what we’re going to find in there,” Tyler whispered. 

The wolf stepped in front of them and Kenneth jumped as did several others, their weapons raising instinctively including Tyler. Kenneth was pretty sure the creature had just materialized out of thin air. It stared straight at him, its molten red eyes staring at him with a look he couldn’t quite read. Rage. Fear. Loss. 

_ You’re answers are here. _

The wolf turned and started through the village and disappeared amid the burning village.

It wasn’t as much of a thought as it was an emotion but it was clear enough as if it had been a voice in his head. Kenneth opened his mouth but only to take a quick breath of surprise. “Did you hear that?” he whispered to Tyler, not once glancing at him as he stared at the smoke that the wolf had vanished into.

“Yep,” Tyler said. “Definitely Fenrir. It talks. It think Fenrir talked...” The last comment was muttered as if Tyler was talking to himself. “Do we follow it?”

Kenneth didn’t answer right away. Then he steeled himself and nodded. “Spread out,” he ordered, “and be on the lookout.” He glanced at Tyler, a determined smirk playing on his lips. “If this the god of trickery, I refuse to be tricked.”

Tyler blinked, looking about to say something but Kenneth was already moving toward the bridge that bobbed on the calm lake; the only entrance to the village from this approach.

The village of Vatnby had been burned, smashed, and in all other ways imaginable, destroyed.  Even before they reached the proper they found bodies of residence that had been trying to flee. Women, children, even warriors had been on the run before being cut down. The wounds were savage, like an animal, and Tyler made a comment that they were similar to that which were on their own men in the ravine. The air here had that same chilled sensation as the outpost, too. The chilling wind mournfully slipped between the burning houses, scattering the black smoke from the burning buildings. To Kenneth it was almost like echoes of the cries of those who had so recently died her. His heart was racing now; his mind slipping into other battles he had fought. Ones he had lived to recount while others had not. This wasn’t High Rock, these dead people were not his, but this was his greatest fear before him. His mind was racing with the who, what, and why while he was trying to keep his face blank. His men didn’t need to seem him shaking now. 

“Please tell me we fell asleep in that clearning when we stopped for lunch,” Tyler said quietly. From the tone in his voice Kenneth could tell his friend was trying not to cry. Tyler had seen war. He had seen men die and had killed himself just as Kenneth had. But to both of them this was unheard of even during the Tribe Wars. They had seen outposts raided and the people and animals left to die if they had not been stolen. This was no raid. Humans and animals had been left with no reason as to a reason that Kenneth could tell. Tyler had adjusted well to life as a Ranger but his heart was still with breeding and training the birds. Even Kenneth was having trouble coming to grips with this and, as he struggled with it, he started to feel himself becoming angry. Which was better than the alternative. 

Tyler swallowed, his voice becoming tight. “Because I’m starting to think this is a nightmare. Better yet, we never left High Rock and I’m going to wake up to find myself in bed.”

Kenneth didn’t answer. His gut was telling him to run home but he wanted, needed, answers. If this was a threat that would be heading for High Rock then he needed to know what he could. “Spread out and search for survivors,” he told the Rangers behind them. “Keep your eyes peeled. Whatever did this could still be around.”

“Kenneth, look,” Tyler whispered, elbowing him gently. He pointed to the largest building up on the hill. Amid the ruined smoldering building, stood the black wolf. 

Gesturing that Tyler and two others go with them, the men made their way through the bodies and burning debris toward the hill. They entered carefully, listening and looking for signs that something other than the wolf was here. Inside part of the roof had been collapsed allowing light to filter in. Whatever hadn’t been burned was smashed. Ornate pillars carved in complicated designs depicting warriors, monster, and gods, were splintered and broken.. There were tables strewn about, the food left in the dirt and mud. Patrons to the feast were dead, tossed around like rag dolls and left to rot. Most looked as if they had tried to escape but had died in the dozens where they had crowded the door.Tyler stopped by a few and touched them, his mouth grim. “This happened recently,” he said frowning. “Not all the fires have died out and the corpses have not started to decompose yet.” 

Kenneth said nothing in reply, his face grim as he tried not to look at the carnage. He looked around, frowning when he realized the wolf was nowhere to be seen. Kenneth had an idea of what he was suppose to look for here now. This was the Jarl’s Hall, Havadr’s grand home and he had a gut feeling that Havadr’s rooms at the back of the mead hall would provide him with what the wolf was expecting him to find. He signaled the few with them to converge on the large ornate door at the end of the hall and, after making his way around the shattered wooden tables and kicked at the large ornate door at the end, quickly raised his weapon as the door and waiting to see if anything moved. Tyler was at his side, his crossbow poised at the ready as well, several bolts held loosely in one hand. When nothing moved, Kenneth glanced at Tyler and nodded. 

Inside he expected Havadr’s bedroom or a sitting room of sort. There was no furniture. The roof looked like it had been ripped off by a giant hand. Splintered wood panels and pillars were strewn about without care. The air in this room was cold, colder than outside but a warmth filled, him, too, like sunlight on a mid winter’s day. Glancing at Tyler he signaled a search of the perimeter. Tyler went left and Kenneth went right, his assault rifle never lowering. 

“Nothing,” Tyler announced as they finished searching the room. “Except blood and wood splinters. What the fuck took out the roof?”

“And who’s blood?” one of the other men, Gael, said, kicking at a long, large splinter that was bathed in it. “That’s a lot...”

Kenneth frowned, coming to where the man stood. Gael moved to let Kenneth look at the spot. “No bodies,” Kenneth muttered. “Which means that someone moved them or...”

“Sir!” one of the men called out. “We have a body!”

The man they found under the wood was dressed in furs and simple cloth. Tyler muttered that it looked more like this man had been hidden deliberately given the way the rest of the debris had fallen in the room. Kenneth only nodded, not really caring about patterns of broken wood at the moment. The man's eyes were closed when they rolled him over gently. It wasn’t Havadr as he had hoped. Placing his fingers at the junction of the neck and shoulder Kenneth sighed, smiling a bit at Tyler. “He’s alive.”

Tyler grinned, his eyes hopeful. 

The man coughed, his eyes fluttering. “Take it easy,” Kenneth said. The man had bruises and several gashes on his legs and face. He looked like he had taken a beating in a underground fight club. Looking up at Kenneth and the other Rangers, his eyes went wide with terror and he began struggling. Tyler was trying to hold him down gently along with the other Ranger. 

“Hel, Hel...Fenrir...they’ve...end...world...fire...” He began to cough and struggle. When they got him to stop Kenneth took his canteen and opened it to offered some to the man. Most of the liquid flowed over parched lips and onto his blood soaked chest but a he managed a enough to calm the coughing. 

“My name is Kenneth Monroe.” The man’s eyes went wide in fear. “Do you know me?” The man nodded frantically but he did not have the strength to struggle. “We’re not going to hurt you. What happened here? Where is Havadr?”

“Hel,” the man rasped. “Hel...”

“Hel took him?” Tyler asked, gently pushing Kenneth out of the way to take control of the conversation. ‘Hell’ only had one meaning to Kenneth and it was most definitely not a ‘her’. Curiously, he watched as Tyler knelt next to the man as if he was an old friend. Tyler had that face you could trust easily. Kenneth was to ‘rough around the edges’ as Tyler put it. The Viking nodded at Tyler’s question and whimpered a sob. “What is your name?” Tyler asked gently.

“Bryn...jar,” the man said, wincing. 

“What happened, Brynjar. Where did Hel take Havadr? ”

“Fenrir...he...has...released him. Fenrir has come. I saw...I saw it.” Brynjar eyes went wide with terror and he whimpered again. “She came. Hel came with her demons. Havadr...he was insane. Mad. He thought the girl would save him, send him home. But I knew. Einar knew.” Brynjar sobbed. “Einar loved her. I could tell but she was Havadr’s. She was fire. But then Hel came. She wanted it. Havadjr’s prize. He kept it hidden but not when he brought me here. I was drunk, but I remember Einar tried to stop him. The girl took it, his prize, but then Hel came...and Fenrir. Released from his prison. Ragnarok will come now. They have come to finish what they started twenty...years ago.” He started coughing and they had to wait until he could breathe again. Kenneth glanced at Gael who was looking over the man’s injuries. Looking up at Kenneth, Gael shook his head sadly. 

“Fenrir...” the man sobbed. “Fenrir came. Fenrir is here...it is ended. Einar...I’m sorry...I...failed...you...”

Brynjar shuddered once then died.

“Please tell me you made sense of that,” Kenneth said as Tyler closed the man’s eyes. 

“Hel is the Goddess of the Underworld in Norse mythology. Fenrir is a giant black wolf who never stopped growing so the gods chained him to stop it. I think it was a man named Tyr? I can’t remember. Norse myths are about as complicated at Greek or Roman, and Romans really just stole Greek gods so...” He started running his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit Tyler had, then stopped when he remembered he now had blood all over his hands. Tyler looked at Kenneth as he stood, his eyes dark and hard. “Ragnarok is the end of the world in Norse mythology. Fenrir was the one prophesied to kill the gods, or perhaps just Odin, and bring about Ragnarok.”

“So,” Kenneth said slowly, “this man believes that Fenrir showed up to start Ragnarok? And this Hel came with him?”

“Perhaps, but what was Havadrj’s prize?” Tyler asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he came to stand next to Kenneth in the middle of the room. “We still don’t know what happened here.”

“It was an Artifact,” Kenneth said quietly. Tyler raised an eyebrow at him. Pointing at the obsidian slab peeking out of some rubble, Kenneth walked over to it and kicked some of the debris off the pedestal. “For some reason the Artifacts only will enlarge to their full height unless over obsidian,” he said. “Or,” he amended, “when you first find them back in the day when they were easily found.” He ran his hand along the smooth, polished stone. Most people had just used slabs of plain stone but this one had been etched and carved in runes. No doubt Havadr thought the Artifact was magic of some sort. “Anyone with sense hide the stupid things and never put them on display.”

“Can Artifacts drive people mad?” Tyler asked. 

Kenneth winced at that. “Normally, no. Recently...I could almost believe it.”

Tyler stared at him hard. “Yours... is it...” His voice had dropped down to a near whisper.

He glanced back at Gael and the other who were looking through the rest of the destroyed room. He caught Gael lift a few things and pocket them. He had half a mind to call the man out on it but it wouldn’t be long before others found the destroyed village and began looting what was left anyway. For all he  knew it was a piece of the ornate pillar and nothing but a pretty souvenir. “I think you would compare it to the effect of that One Ring thing you’ve told me stories about,” Kenneth grumbled. Tyler’s eyes went wide at that, his mouth opening to say something but Kenneth waved it off. “No, don’t start with your nerd lore, Trissaran.” Tyler snapped his mouth shut at the use of his elf characters name, crossed his arms and pretend to pout. The tiny smirk on his lips betrayed how hurt he really was. Kenneth sighed, running his fingers through his hair.  “I’m fine. I’m resisting it but it’s getting strong. The box Richard gave to me to keep it in doesn't help anymore. Something  _ has _ changed it recently. Not this...mine was being pushy that night Chase came in during the storm...”

He went quiet after that, both men in thought as they looked around the room. A growing sense of unease was building in Kenneth, like electricity slowly crawling along his skin. That wolf, Fenrir perhaps,  _ had _ wanted them to find this room and Brynjar. But why? If that wolf was the herald of the end of the world why would it  _ help _ them? Why would it warn them? The spent a bit more time looking through the room and a few others in the Mead Hall before that uneasy sensation was too much for Kenneth to handle. “We need to get home,” he finally said after calling the three other men back to him. “We can come back to look for more clues later but...right now I really think we need to find Richard if Artifacts are part of this mess. And as we did not find the one Havadr was suppose to have then...” Kenneth looked past the broken walls in into the darkening forest. “I don’t like this...”

Tyler nodded in agreement, his eyes dark as well. 

Outside, the wind was a cold reminder of the coming winter and Kenneth wasn’t surprised to see snowflakes dancing in the sunlight. They drifted down and rested on the bodies of the dead villagers. Genocide. He had been against the Vikings for years but he had never wished their end to be like this. Only the warrior deserved that fate. Not the women and children. 

“Kenneth,” Tyler hissed from his right as he raised his crossbow instinctively.

The black wolf stood there, its bright red molten eyes fixed on Kenneth. His instincts were to raise his weapon but he hesitated. That feeling was back, as if his very soul was being lain bare but this time he forced himself to breath through it. He gently pushed Tyler’s crossbow back down. “Wait...”

Leaving Tyler and the others he walked up to the wolf.

It was much bigger close up, well over the height of the equus used to plow the fields and pull carts. But it was thin, almost starved, and even under the sunlight its black coat was dull, like a shadow. 

“You wanted us to find that man?” he asked, keeping his voice low though the wind was blowing his words away from Tyler and the others.

The wolf nodded.

“Are you Fenrir? Are you here to bring about Ragnarok.”

The wolf snorted, amused but neither confirmed or denied it.

“Do you know what happened here?”

Again, a simple nod. 

“Will you tell me? You brought us here for a reason. Why? What did Havadr do?”

The wolf only gave him an even stare before a thick, almost disembodied voice was heard in his head.

_ High Rock is next. _

 

Kenneth paced in his planning room. It had taken far longer than he liked to return to High Rock. Kenneth had sent Tyler with a small unit to warn the homesteads in the valley once they had returned to the outpost with the birds. He had told him to warn everyone that he met, regardless of if they were from, and to deliver several tokens to a few places in particular. They were special marks that held a meaning only to those who were in their alliance. They were not sure what they were up against at this point but whatever it was had managed to wipe out the entire village of Vatenby. There were plenty of smaller outposts and villages that were not as nearly as defended as the Vikings had been. Even if High Rock was next, as the wolf had told him, that wasn’t going to stop this threat from attacking anything and everything along the way, and there was no telling what direction it was coming from.

“Where is he?” Kenneth growled, pacing in his study room. The fireplace was crackling, bathing the room in a warm glow but Kenneth felt cold. He wanted, no  _ needed  _ Tyler here  _ now. _ “How long does it take to tell people to prepare for evil creatures from hell?”

Chase Collins snorted. He, along with his two companions, were on one side of the room. Chase had invited himself in several hours after Kenneth had mobilized the village to prepare for an attack. Most of the women and children were being prepared to being sent to the cave. Locking them in that cave could be a death trap but he kept seeing all the residents of Vatnby laying under those snowflakes in the sun and he knew the sooner he got them out the better. He had made sure to tell them to go as far into the caves as possible and made sure they had had weapons and food. If things went bad here, they were told to make for Redcliff. 

Part of him wanted to take the Artifact and run. That was the logical thing to do he knew. He had no way of knowing if this ‘Hel’ could actually sense the Artifact or not. If it not then High Rock would be attacked regardless. 

The map before him was like a big ‘I told you so’. After mobilizing High Rock he had gone through all his reports like a mad man and marked the villages around the ARK that had been reported to be attacked. At first he saw no correlation. Most were small. Homesteads or farms. But there had been larger ones targeted. Owned by strong tribes that had withstood even the Tribe Wars and could hold their own. Like the Vikings, they were now wiped out. It was the reason he could not simply abandoned High Rock just yet. Yes, this evil wanted the Artifact he thought he had so cleverly hid all these years. But it also didn’t seem to mind killing anything and everything on the way to them. Two of the villages rumored to hold an Artifact were gone. Any other patterns Kenneth could not see. Patterns were Tyler’s job. And Tyler was still not back.

“You do realize how much land you have, right?” Chase asked. “Even with a fast bird or Ptera getting to all those outposts and little homesteads will take him a while.” Kenneth glared at the man but Chase just smirked. “Besides, I think you’re overreacting. Just because someone finally gave the Vikings what they deserved...”

“They didn’t deserve to be slaughtered like that!” Kenneth snapped. Chase pursed his lips together. “I wanted Havadr dead. I wanted his most warriors dead. I wanted those that looted, pillaged, and raped dead. But I never, never,  _ never _ wanted innocent women and children killed,” he finished in a half growl. “That was not a raid, or a declaration of war. That was as warning. That was a massacre. Genocide. Something is out there and I know it's coming for High Rock next.”

“Why?” Chase asked. “Because it thinks you’ve sat here to long brooding over it like a mother hen?” The man next to him put a hand on Chase’s arm. Chase glanced at him then crossed his arms over his chest and held his tongue. At least Cole Reed knew when to keep quiet. Kaia Jade, the young woman with a mess of red curls around her face, looked between the two of them before looking back at Kenneth.

“Why would it attack High Rock?” she asked.

Kenneth didn’t look at them. After a long uncomfortable silence. “It thinks I have something,” he said carefully.

“Thinks?” Chase asked, his smirk telling Kenneth that he had a good idea what was being hidden. Kenneth didn’t miss the man’s eyes darting around the room. After all this time, Artifacts were still highly sought, either as a prize or some beliefs that they held magical power. Of course, the last week was enough to make Kenneth think that power was just what the Artifacts had, magical or not. People would die for them before. If word got out that they  _ did _ hold a power of some sort there was no doubt that the Tribe Wars would start all over again.

Shouts outside was their first warning and Kenneth looked up, glancing at the door. His heart skipped several beats but when the warning bells sounded he grabbed his gun and headed for the door. Behind him, Chase and his gang moved to follow with Rayno close at hand.

The door was flung open. Behind him the sky was black and the sounds of battle came loud and close. Tyler took a step forward, his eyes finding Kenneth. They were wide, almost terrified, but determined as he came toward them. “Kenneth! Morgan is...”

A black spear went through Tyler’s chest. Tyler gasp, stumbling a few steps as his eyes never left Kenneth’s. “Ken...”  he breathed, then began to pitched forward. Kenneth caught him, dropping his rifle, and lowered his friend to the floor. 

“Holly shit!” Chase cried. 

Kenneth wasn’t looking up. Tyler was shaking as he tried to keep talking. The blood was soaking through Tyler’s leather vest and it covered Kenneth’s hands. He dared not move the spear. “Shh...don’t talk,” Kenneth said trying to sound calm. “I’m right here...just hang on. You’ll be fine.”  _ Liar _ , his mind hissed. His vision was blurry but he didn’t try to wipe the hot tears away.  _ Not again,  _ he thought.  _ God please...not again...not Tyler... _

Tyler was going to die.

And there was nothing he could do about it. 

He didn’t know what to do. Tyler kept looking at him, a determined look on his face but it was clear that he was in shock. Never once did Tyler’s eyes leave Kenneth.

“Look out!”

Kenneth looked up. Cole jumped forward toward the door. There was a half a second that Kenneth could see what was beyond the inky blackness that had descended on High Rock. He knew it should be dark - it was nearly night after all, but not this dark. It was the woman holding another black spear up to throw that froze him. She was pale with black vines curving around her body like the most uncomfortable set of armour ever created. Her dark hair danced in the fire around her and her eyes were directly on Kenneth. 

Cole slammed the door closed and a black spear embedded itself in the wood frame. The door shuddered and parts splintered over the two men but Kenneth brearley moved.

“What the hell is that?” Chase cried, his duel pistols pointed at the door. “Kenneth!”

Kenneth ignored him, turning back to Tyler who was gripping his hand like in a vice grip. “Kenneth...”

“Stay with me...I got you. I promised...I promised...”  _ Not again...not again.... _ Kenneth’s mind was reliving a nightmare, a different time, different place, but the outcome was always the same. He bent over Tyler and held on as hard as he could, as if he could somehow stop the inevitable. Tyler’s blood was thick and warm, coming too fast to do anything to stop it. Around him, Rayno, Cole, and Kaia found anything and everything to barricade them in. He was vaguely aware of Chase trying to say something to him, shaking him forcibly but he ignored it. Breathing became hard as his mind raced back to another place, with hot sand in his face as mines exploded around them. He watched the people that he was in charge of, had promised would go home to their families for Christmas, die around him. He remembered the fight with the Overseer and the faces of the four people that had gone with him trusting his leadership. Outside the sound of the battle grew and the screams were like knives in his mind.  _ She’s here...she’s destroying High Rock. She’s killed Tyler... _

Tyler’s eyes suddenly went wide with pain and fear. He looked about to say something before he shuddered and went still.

Something began pounding at the door. A steady  _ tap, tap, tap _ as if they were asking to come in for lunch.

“Tyler! Tyler!” Kenneth shook the body in his arms but Tyler’s green eyes were staring up at the ceiling now, his entire body dead weight in his arms. Someone was pulling at him, pulling him away from Tyler’s body but he resisted. “No...no...no...” 

“Kenneth!” Someone slapped him across the face and only then did he see Chase in front of him, his green eyes hard and determined. “Snap out of it! We have to get out of here! Kenneth! Dammit...Rayno, help me with...”

Kenneth was shaking. Chase’s voice faded. He felt sick. The whisper came to his mind again, like a snake coiling around him as it sang a sweet, luring song that promised release from his pain but deep down he knew it would mean his death. He did not fight it. He let it seep into his body and felt the power of it. Intoxicating. Almost enough to drown out his pain and make him forget who’s blood he was covered in. Tyler was ripped from his grip and he was half dragged back away from the door that shuddered as something gave up politely asking to come inside and began to bash it.

His eyes were blurry as he lay against the wall and the others shouted at each other. Rayno was mentioning the back door, Chase and his companions were getting irritated. He caught Kaia’s eyes and he saw the pity and sorrow but she was determined as well. He could still see Tyler laying there in the expanding pool of crimson blood. Lifeless. Tyler had never been this still. Tyler was dead, he told himself. And High Rock is going to be slaughtered to...unless...

“Go.”

“Not without you,” Chase growled, trying to pick him up. “You’re people are out there fighting and need you now get your...”

“Go!” Kenneth shoved Chase away and struggled to stand on his own. “Go,” Kenneth whispered, this time looking at Rayno. “Save High Rock. I’ll buy you time.”

For a moment Rayno looked ready to protest. His dark eyes looked at Kenneth. He never said a word. His eyes told Kenneth everything. He understood. He would leave Kenneth to do whatever it was, even though it would no doubt cost Kenneth his own life. Tyler’s death was just the beginning. With a curt not and unspoken words, Rayno turned and slipped out the back door.

“What do you plan to do?” Kaia Jade asked, shoving Chase aside with her hip. “Those are your people out there.”

“I have...something.” Kenneth looked at the three mercenaries. “It will buy you time but...”

Chase snarled. “Coward,” he spat. “And you call yourself an American soldier. You’re nothing but a coward, and all because your buddy got skewered like a pig...”

Kenneth punched Chase in the face. “Get out,” he hissed. Call him a coward, fine. Call him a simple soldier, fine. At least at the moment. But call his best friend a skewered pig after he had just held while he died. No.

Kaia and Cole helped a glaring Chase out the way Rayno had gone leaving Kenneth standing in the room alone with nothing but the fire crackling behind him.

The barricaded door shuddered. 

The screams outside intensified.

Kenneth turned toward the desk and from under a pile of ledgers and papers in one of the drawers he pulled out a key. Then he turned to the fireplace. His blood covered hands ran along the mantel until it stopped at the obsidian box he had always kept in plain site. It was locked but anyone who had ever asked about it had been told it was a trinket box that was empty because he didn’t have anything to put in it. 

Resting his hands on the lid he unlocked it. The Artifact of the Skylord was glowing brighter than any other time he had dared look at it. He felt the power radiating from it, felt it seep into him. It promised him everything he wanted right now, except saving Tyler. That was something it could not do but it could save High Rock. All it had to do was let go and accept its power as his own. 

For well over twenty years, Kenneth Monroe had fought in this God-forsaken world to survive. For himself and all those he had saved and promised a peaceful place to live. He had fought battles against Vikings and met people from the future. He had loved and lost, and had been dragged on adventures over a breathtaking landscape he never would have seen back home. If his life meant protecting what meant the most to him then so be it. If Chase wanted to call him a coward, then so be it. 

Reaching up to the cross around his neck, Kenneth ripped it off, not even bothering to look at it as he opened his palm and let it slip from his fingers. His mind was made up. 

_ No more _ , he thought.  _ No more... _

The sound of the pendent hitting the floor was much louder than it should have been. He opened the lid of the wood-lined obsidian box and picked up the Artifact of the Skylord just as the door behind him was ripped off the hinges. The Artifact burned his skin like hell fire as he turned to face the woman who walked over Tyler’s body like it was just a piece of rubble in her way.

“You killed my best friend,” Kenneth said. “You attacked my home. My people. You shouldn’t have done that.” His voice was no longer his own in his ears. It was quite and, as Tyler said, a deadly calm.  _ You just pissed off the wrong Marine, bitch, _ he thought letting the power fuel him.

The woman smirked. Black hair, pale skin she stood in the firelight with the darkness behind her. Her eyes were violet and seemed to radiate the same power that lined her strange, cruel armor. She held out her hand, the tips like black claws. “Give it to me,” she hissed in a disembodied voice. 

“Or you’ll what?”

She sneered at him. “You are strong...” she purred. “You resist it. The other didn’t. You will join me...you will lead my army...Give me the Artifact!”

Kenneth held up his hand, letting the light from the Artifact bathe them both in a golden orange glow. “You want it...come and get it...” 

She screamed, lunging toward him with her claw like fingers extended and a black spear forming in her hands. 

Kenneth only allowed himself one last cruel smile.

Then his hands closed around the Skylord. 


	25. Chase

Chase unloaded an entire round from each pistol into the hideous, twisted face of the creature as he ran. It was like a dog, bigger, uglier, and refused to fucking die. It slowed and stumbled but it continued to follow the trio of mercenaries as they ran for the next building. 

“What the hell are these things?” Cole Reed asked, pausing to aim and pull the trigger of his shotgun rifle. The bullet embeds itself into the creature’s face but it snarled and continued several more feet before collapsing. Kaia finished it off and they took off again, trying to take the outskirts of the main fighting. All Chase wanted to do was get out of here. He was pissed and quite frankly trying not to freak out. He needed to get out of here to think of their next step now that Tyler was dead. There were other trackers in the world, true, but he was sure that Tyler and Kenneth had been the only ones that would have actually helped a gang like his. 

Around them the soldiers of High Rock were fighting for their lives against creatures that were stubbornly difficult to kill. He saw a few men lobbing grenades and other explosives out a window but even while on fire the creatures fought on. They were demons. Some walked on four legs like dogs, others ran like apes, and then there were the flying bastards that appeared to have been indecisive if it wanted to be a squid or bat. Chase thought those were straight from his worst nightmares. And the others? The big ones were the worst and were currently busy destroying every house and building they could with their tails. High Rock was doomed and he only hoped he could escape it. At least Kenneth had been smart enough to get most of the women and children to the caves below. He only hoped that these creatures didn’t head there after it was done with the village. Those people would be like cattle in a slaughter pen. 

And his gut told him they would. 

There was a pause in the air, like some great monster had taken a long, deep breath and held it for a moment. Chase whirled along with Kaia and Cole, eyes settling on Kenneth’s house. He didn’t know why but it was as if he could see, or feel, the energy gathering there, focusing on that spot. The monsters around it were waiting, as if they were dogs waiting for a bone. The explosion ripped through Kenneth’s house in a dome of expanding light like an atomic bomb. Chase and his friends went flying into the wall behind them when the shockwave hit. Screams rose and every creature that was in the vicinity let out a high-pitched wail. Recovering, Chase looked up just in time to see the golden creature spread its wings over the remains of Kenneth’s house. 

A human figure was running away, and the great rex-sized beasts were stumbling to their feet to try to flee. Chase watched for a brief moment, his eyes glued to the golden bird as it screamed, rose into the air like a miniature sun. Higher and higher it rose until it’s light bathed the entire village in its glow. The creatures shrieked and began to run. The woman caught one of her black beasts as it rose to its feet and turned it, fleeing. 

“Chase!” Kaia screamed.

A demon-dog was coming toward them and chase rose his pistols only to have them click when he pulled the triggers.  _ Shit!  _ He had forgot to reload.

Kaia shot, hitting it right in the middle of the eye and it dropped dead.

Chase blinked.

Above the golden bird let out a piercing scream of rage and dove at the retreating creatures.

“Run,” Chase breathed, scrambling to his feet along with the others. 

High Rock was now in utter chaos. People dove for cover from the great golden bird that swooped over High Rock, grabbing demonic creatures in its talons and rising high into the air to drop them. Soldiers suddenly found the beasts easier to kill and, after reloading his own pistols while on the run back to the Bridge Gate, Chase found that it indeed took only one or two well placed bullets to bring the creatures down. 

_ That’s new... _ he thought, glancing at the bird. So, the beasties were scared of a little light? Maybe that explained why they had attacked at dark. Then again, fire hadn’t seemed to do much to them so perhaps there was something different about the sun and that bird’s light.

The Bridge Gate was in disarray when they reached it. No one stopped them when they entered the stables and grabbed their mounts. Their horses were sittish and prancing as they lead them into the courtyard of the small, rundown stable and mounted. 

“Chase!” Cole called out, pointing as he swung up on the muscular black stallion. Chase looked ahead of them. There were creatures at the other side of the bridge but Kenneth’s men were keeping them at bay, barely. The great golden bird flying above seemed to be focusing on the main village and not the rest of the plateau. He grimaced, cursing quietly before swinging up on his own blood-bay. The stallion pawed and pranced, its muscles quivering in anticipation and primal fear. Kaia’s own mare, a pretty gray, was also dancing around. Kaia had never been one to like the more doncil horses and her breeding program had produced some of the fastest horses with great stamina until some asshole group had raided her and Cole. Sahara was the only one of Kaia’s breeding program that had been saved, and Cole’s black Kyros was the last of his. The rest of their herd had been either killed or stolen. 

“We’re trapped,” Kaia said, her eyes flashing as she spun her impatient mount around, the mare flipping her head in annoyance. 

Chase gripped the reins of Scout, looking for an opening. The chances that the men at the gate were going to open it for them to run out was pretty unlikely given it was the only thing keeping the land bound attackers from entering the rest of the village.

“What are you three doing?” a gruff man demanded, glaring as he walked toward. He wore a combination of medieval and modern armor. He had a helmet that covered most of his face and the colors of his uniform were the rich blue and gray of the wall guard. “Get up on the wall and...”

“We’re not here to help you,” Chase snapped. “

“Well you are now,” the captain growled reaching for Kyros’ bridle. Cole glared for a moment before, with a small smirk, touched Kyros’ flank and the stallion reared on command, tossing his head so that the man’s grip released. “I don’t have time for...”

“Open the gate,” Cole said.

“You’re insane,” Chase cried. “The moment you let those creatures in we’re...”

“Bait them to the village,” the other mercenary snapped, pointing back the way they had just came. “That creature, whatever the fuck it is, is weakening them with its light. It hasn’t come to the gate and unless its light touches them they will be hard as fuck to kill. Evacuate the men, go to the village and fight them there.”

Chase wanted to argue, and from the look on the captain’s face he did, too. But Cole  _ was _ right even if his plan was not going to be as simple as it sounded. 

“Open the gate,” Cole said again, “and let us pass. Unless you’re going to pay us a pretty hefty amount, I ain’t fighting your battle.”

The captain glared at them. He looked toward the village and back at the gate. “Mercenaries,” he finally grumbled. “But you’re opening the door.”

Cole smirked. “Fine by me.”

Chase rolled his eyes. Cole was always the more daring of the three of them. He was also the brains. Kaia was their eyes. Chase was their leader but only because he had the charisma and personality to charm a raptor’s feathers off if he tried. He could also shoot and rarely missed.

Leaving Kyros with Kaia, Cole ran off toward the gate. Chase cursed but followed Kaia back against the buildings. Both pulled out their weapons, made sure they were loaded, and waited. It wasn’t long before the main gate opened and the beasts poured in. Some turned toward them and fell after their ammo was depleted - Chase and Kaia alternated who shot while the other reloaded. Most went after the retreating soldiers. Chase only hoped they would make it to the gate. To his relief, the eagle seemed to see that he had forgotten about the gate and came barreling down the gate road with a defiant scream. As it flew past, causing the horses to rear in fright, Cole came skidding to a halt in front of them. 

“What’d I tell ya. Piece of cake.” Kaia snorted, flipping her guns back into her belt. “Lets go before they come back,” he said, taking the reins from Kaia and leaping onto the saddle.

Chase was the first out of the gate and he didn’t look back. The only thing he wanted to hear was the thunder of the hooves of the three horses behind him. It wasn’t until they had reached the ridge that he halted and turned. Below he could still make out High Rock, the lights of the remaining torches still flickering like fireflies at this distance. Next to him, the other two watched as well. There was no moon. No stars. The night was pitch black save the golden glow of the great bird that rose into the sky, turned, and would dive back toward High Rock. Even from here he could still hear it’s screams. He couldn't tell if it was in pain, pissed, scared, or all the above.

“At least Kenneth got the women and children and other residence out,” Kaia said quietly.

“Yeah.”

Far off a wolf howled and Chase shuddered. It was a long way away perhaps in the mountains that boarded Dag Rock Valley, but the mournful sound reminded him that he was covered in blood. This led him to be reminded as to whose blood it was but he quickly stopped his mind there. He turned from the scene below as the glowing bird screamed primal rage in the distance. His gut was twisting now that he was out of the battle. The realization of what just happened was starting to dawn on him. He didn’t want to think right now. He just wanted to run as far and as fast as they could away from this place. Turning Scout, he kicked the stallion hard in the ribs, harder than he had meant. Tossing his head, the red stallion took off across the plateaus. The other two followed, the only sound was the hooves striking the rocky ground as they rode through the darkness, leaving the fate of High Rock to other men.

 

It was early morning when Scout began to stumble and Chase called a halt. They had ridden their horses hard but had put significant distance between them and High Rock. There would still be several hours before dawn but he knew better than to push even their mounts any farther. 

Slowing to a walk they found a place to make a camp. They were in the valley where small pools fed by underwater streams had built up. Very few trees provided shelter but the cliff was all they needed. Cole started a fire, Kaia brought out their packs of food, and Chase tethered the horses nearby to let them graze. He pulled off the saddles and their bridles, leaving the simple rope halters. By the time he brought the saddles to their camp the fire was crackling and Kaia was setting up a kettle with water to boil. Without a word he went to the edge of the pool and pulled off his duster and shirt. Taking a handful of the gritty soil from the edge of the pool, he began to scrub the blood with vigours, angry enthusiasm.

It was only then that his mind started reliving the scene in Kenneth’s house and he felt tears streaming down his face. Angrily, he brushed them away. It wasn’t like he had never killed a man before, or had the blood of someone else on his cloths. So why was Tyler any different. It wasn’t like Tyler had ever really liked him, or made an effort to be nice. So, he had beat Tyler a few times using some questionable tactics and the guy had made it a point to pick on him for it. No, it was more than just Tyler’s death. Tyler had it easy. He had gone into shock and had died quickly. And Kenneth...He had called the man a coward. Chase had hoped Tyler dying would trigger the man to go out and fight but he had pushed them all away.  _ I have...something. It will buy you time... _

Those weren't the words of a coward. Those were the words of a man who knew the stupid thing he was about to do would kill him and that, in doing so, would save hundreds of lives. 

_ And the last words I ever fucking told him was that he was a coward and his best friend was a pig _ , Chase thought, scrubbing as hard as he could against the largest blood stain. He hadn’t meant it, but he would never be able to apologize now.

“Chase,” Kaia said, her hands closing over his firmly to stop. “You’re going to scrub a hole in it.” Gently she tugged on the duster and he let it slip from his grasp, not moving or caring. Her presence caused him to deflate. Closing his eyes, he bit his tongue to at least try not to cry in front of her. Her small, warm fingers touch his face and he melted. “It’s ok, Chase. You know Cole and I would never...”

“I called him a coward. I called Tyler a pig...”

“I know...”

“I didn’t mean it...I really didn’t I was just so angry he was going to just stay in his house and not try to help and...”

“Chase...”

“I didn’t mean it...”

“I know, Chase...Chase, look at me. Please.”

He did. The firelight behind him made her hair look like curls of fire and her eyes were soft and gentle. It was sometimes hard for him to believe that this woman could become the fierce little fighter that he and Cole had turned her into. “Nothing back there is your fault,” Kaia said, running her thumb over his face, drying the tears. “There was nothing you, or Kenneth, could do to save Tyler. It was to fast, and I’m pretty sure Tyler was in shock up until the last moment. He didn’t feel much, if anything. I’m grateful with that. I know you hated him but I...” Her voice broke. “He was a good guy, Chase. You know that.”

He did but he still didn’t want to admit that. Not yet. Admitting that would make him admit that Tyler was dead and with it their best shot at finding Richard. Not to mention the multitude of other issues their deaths would cause. Not all would see it but there were those that were not fools to what role High Rock and its Rangers played in the world. Chase closed his eyes.

Kaia moved next to him, her hands rubbing his back and Chase let her. There were few people in this world that really knew what went on between the three of them. Kaia was married to Cole, yes, but she never used his last name. As far as she was concerned, both him and Cole were ‘her boys’ and she cared for them both. It had made for some interesting nights but in the end, Chase had had to agree with her that the three of them were stronger because of it. They were a team, family, lovers. 

“I remember the first time I saw High Rock,” Chase said quietly. He he had finally opened his eyes and stared over the nearly smooth surface of the pool, the fire was dancing on the ripples.  It moved, just a little, from the underground river that fed it but other than that it could have been glass. “It was not long after news reached us confirming that Morgan and her team were not coming back, that whatever had happened she had been caught up in and killed. Kenneth came, with Tyler and the other Rangers to tell us. We were given a choice; find our own way or come to High Rock.” He smiled a bit remembering that first time he had seen the overconfident man around his age and his ‘shadow’. “Most went to High Rock, others didn’t. I did at first, just long enough to get on my feet and some gear then head out. I think that was one reason Kenneth has always been so hard with me. I did take advantage of that but at the time I didn’t care. What impressed me the most was, despite how short of a time it had been since the crash, about a week or so, that High Rock was already well on its way of recovering. People had homes, the fields were being plowed in preparation for bigger crops. There was even an inn already.” He laughed at that. “No one wanted for food or clothing or anything. Everyone was busy and I never heard a single person complain. They trusted him, and Tyler, to get them out of that disaster, and all the ones to come. Sometimes I wished I had stayed but...”

“I'm glad you didn’t,” Kaia said, her hands around his waist as she leaned on his shoulder. “You never would have been there to help us that day those jerks attacked our farm.” He smiled a bit. “Do you think the survivors will rebuild High Rock?”

“Not without Kenneth or Tyler. You were there. Kenneth told them to get out.”

“That doesn't mean they’ll leave, Chase.”

He snorted at that. It was possible that the people would try to rebuild but something told them the people left alive would leave. There was no telling how many casualties there were among the defenders and without a solid leader or a strong fighting force he didn’t see High Rock lasting long if it did. There were plenty of bandit tribes out there that would love to loot the place. He only hoped that none of those creatures made it to the caves. And there was that giant glowing bird now, too. He frowned remembering that. “Kenneth said he had something...something that would buy Rayno time.”

Kaia sat up, looking at him. She didn’t say anything but her face was twisted in thought and she was biting her lower lip. “What are you getting at?” she finally asked, uncertain.

“I think Kenneth figured out how to use an Artifact as a weapon.”

She laughed, shaking her head. “Thats...”

“Possible,” Cole said, walking up to them. He had a bowl in one hand and a shirt in the other. He tossed the shirt at Chase then sat down next to Kaia and took a spoonful of the food.

“Cole! It’s not done cooking yet!”

“I’m hungry!” he whined back, moving the bowl away from her when she went to grab it. “Hey, don’t make me spill it!”

Chase grinned as they argued. By the time he had pulled the clean shirt over his head Cole had won and was eating the beans semi-warm like they were the best meal he had had in awhile. “So, you really think Kenneth figured out how to use those stupid things?” Cole asked, looking at Chase and ignoring Kaia’s glare. She picked up Chase’s duster and blood-stained shirt and turned her attention to scrubbing while she listened. “Because that would change  _ so _ many things...”

“It has always been a rumor that Kenneth had one,” Chase said quietly. “But I never thought he would actually be stupid enough to keep it even if he did get one. That would put his precious High Rock in considerable amount of danger. And I’ve never seen anything that he could hide it in. If I’m right,” and Chase partially hoped he was wrong, “then he kept it in his house. Where? Don’t know. But I never bothered to really look either. He didn’t leave with us. He stayed behind...and that explosion came from his house.”

“Do you think the eagle is...” Kaia started, her eyes wide. 

Chase was already shaking his head. “No. I mean, maybe but there is no telling  _ what _ that eagle thing actually is. Or what it did to Kenneth. Or...what it took.” He sighed, groaning and rubbing his face while pulling his knees up to his chest before resting his chin on them, his hands over his head. “Fuck...” was all he could mutter. “It did something...and he knew it would...but why. 

“Well, I’m pretty sure the guy is dead regardless of what the Artifact did,” Cole said, slurping more of the food as if to annoy Kaia on purpose. “I mean, the chances of living through an explosion like that...” He shook his head, whistling softly. 

Cole was right about that. Regardless of what the Artifact did there was no way Kenneth survived it. Chase felt his stomach knot up again.  _ You fucking bastard _ , he thought.  _ You knew it would kill you and you did it anyway. _ He glared at the water again. 

“So, either the Artifacts kill you and turn you into something that glows, or,” Kaia said, holding up Chases’ shirt to look at it in the dim firelight, “when you activate one it blows up and releases a giant animal of light and most likely kills the user.”

“Light that weakens those dark demon things,” Cole added, holding up the spoon he had just cleaned off in emphasis. “Either way, those Artifacts are pretty powerful, more so than anyone suspected during the Tribe Wars. Word gets out of this, which it will if there are survivors, then...” he whistled long and low, shaking his head. “Yeah, Tribe Wars II is on the horizon.”

Chase winced. “Great, because the first one wasn’t bad enough...”

“History repeats it self,” Cole shrugged then waggled his spoon at Chase. “That war you fought on the Old World was only the first Great War. Thirty-ish years later and the Germans started a new one. Though I think the first was the worst, not that was any good with history.”

“Don’t remind me,” Chase muttered, rubbing his face. He prefered to forget his Earth life as much as possible but after he had told Kaia and Cole his story, and they in turn theirs, he had got a history lesson about the future he had never lived to see. He had only been fifteen and, like his friends, he had lied about his age to join the British army. It was going to be fun, they thought. They would be the ones to turn the tide and, in a few months, they could go home in time for Christmas. The horrors of the trenches quickly killed that dream and Chase had watched his friends die or be carried off with horrible wounds. Some lived. Most died.  _ Men don’t cry _ , his father had told him. So, he had tried to be brave but when the moment came, he had hide, like a coward. He had killed, and he had cried. And after the war he had been called a hero. All because he had lived. Because he had fought. But he had never been the same. He didn’t remember much past that. The ARK had taken most of his memories of the after-the-war trama away but he could still recall bits and pieces, like turning pages of a book but skipping several pages at a time. He knew he had been depressed, drunk, and there had perhaps been women but that was foggy. How he died he didn’t know. He didn’t want to know. All he knew is he was a coward. And here, on the ARK, he had vowed to not be one ever again.

For the most part he felt he had succeeded. But now, after washing Kaia scrub Tyler Sherwood’s blood off his clothing he wasn’t quite sure. There were few decent men left in this world that could take up Kenneth and Tyler’s crown and lead an army against this bitch. If anyone would have been able to rally an army to take her out it was them. A sense of doom settled in his gut but Chase clenched his fists and pushed it away. He was no hero. But at that moment he wished he could be. If anything, to shove a spear right through that woman’s smirking face. Killing Tyler had been nothing more than as if he had been a pig. Kenneth had been her true goal - that next spear had been going right for Kenneth before the door had closed. She knew who to target. 

“If High Rock doesn't rebuild,” Cole started quietly, breaking the silence that had followed. Neither of the others had said anything given the grave face that Chase had had with the mention of World War I. “...then what do you think is going to happen?”

“Nothing good,” Chase said quietly. “High Rock was more than just Kenneth’s town of peace and prosperity. It was hope and most people looked to him and his Rangers, land or air, for protection. When word gets out there will either be celebrating, such as from Dag Rock Valley, or pure panic.”

“Do you think we should go to Crimson Point?” Kaia asked. She had moved on to finishing Chase’s duster. “Caeles should be...”

“If Tyler did his job, which was to warn the outposts and homesteads, then he would have already warned that slimy, backstabbing prince of thieves,” Chase muttered. “I heard Kenneth mentioning his allies so I can only assume his allies were warned, or summoned.”

“I hope so,” Kaia sighed, sounding as tired as Chase did. “Well, I think this is the best I can do. At this point, Chase Collins, you’d better just start thinking of getting a new one. I can’t keep scrubbing the blood out of it.”

Chase frowned, taking the duster and looking at it. The leather was wet thus it was hard to tell how clean it would look until after it was dried. “I just might after this,” he muttered. Then again, maybe not. It might server as a good reminder later on. For what he didn’t know. 

“Come one, the food should be warm enough to eat now,” Kaia said, standing and brushing off her pants. She glared at Cole who grinned, winked at her, then went to go refill his bowl with a hotter version of his previous serving. “I swear that man has a stomach three times the size he should.” 

Chase returned to the fire and the three finished setting up their bed rolls. Chase only ate a few bites after Kaia made him but he had no appetite. They talked a bit more, mostly about the creatures and what had happened, but mostly it was discussed what they should do next. Kaia wanted to go make sure the villagers were safe in the cave. Cole wanted to to track the witch woman and her army. Chase didn’t know what he wanted to do. 

One one side he wanted to run. And keep running. Maybe those beasts would die in the desert. Or freeze in the snow. He hated snow but if he could hide from those things...

_ Coward _ , he thought, glaring at the fire. He had called Kenneth a coward but in truth he had been the coward again and he knew it. Rubbing his face, he forced the reminder that the man was dead away. He had never really seen eye-to-eye with those two but never once had he wished them dead. And to think only a few hours ago they had been talking. 

He was scared. That much he could admit. Not for the people of High Rock, but for himself and his little family. For this world. Those creatures were dangerous and so far, the only thing that had made them easy to kill was the light from the eagle. There was no telling how long that bird was going to be around. It was probably gone now. The Artifact’s energy used up and dissipated in the wind once the witch and her army left the plateau. He was just simply scared and he did not like being scared. He didn't like not knowing what to do in a situation like this. Most times he flew by the seat of his pants but this was much, much bigger. The rules had changed. Rules he had never listened to anyway, really, but now he was because this was a very deadly game. This witch had come from the darkness and declared war. Smart move on her part to take out the Viking tribe and High Rock before anyone knew what she was about. 

Chase started to think of what he  _ should _ do. He  _ should _ go look for Richard. That was what they were being paid to do after all. Find him and, if they were lucky, he would be alive and could sort out this mess. Richard knew everything. If he was a dead it might become a problem but at least he would still get paid. That was all that was important.

Right?

Kaia and Cole had curled up and were asleep. He watched them for a moment then sighed and rubbed his face. 

Crimson Point was out of the question. He was sure a handful of people would shoot him on site and ask questions later. There were larger villages to the south that they could go to but he wasn’t sure if he was very welcome there either.  _ I have to tell  _ someone _ , _ he thought. Someone with more influence than him needed to be warned. About the witch and her creatures, about the Artifacts - on second thought he didn’t want that one getting out just yet - and about High Rock and Kenneth. Mostly the last one. People needed to know that their prince on a golden argentavis wasn’t coming to save them anymore. They were going to have to find someone else to protect them or learn to do so themselves.

The night slipped away and the first rays of the rising sun painted the tips of the mountains and trees in warm gold. Birds started stirring and Chase watched a few animals move past them, a few blinking curiously at the man watching the fire before moving on. By the time Kaia and Cole roused the new day had dawned. It was easy to forget last night, as if it had been a bad dream but as Chase reached for his coat, he noticed that despite his and Kaia’s efforts there was still blood on it. Silently the three broke camp, packed their horses and swung up on their saddles. 

“So, you figured out what we’re doing?” Cole asked, putting his hat on.

Chase nodded and adjusted the reins. “We’re going to the Tower.” 

Kaia frowned and Cole grunted but they said nothing. As one they sent their horses galloping east.


	26. Zihna

“I can find my way from here, dear one,” Maha said as they entered the village. Zihna looked at the woman and nodded. Maha was dark-skinned, almost the color of mud, with black hair that was kept in an array of dreads and small braids. She had beads in her hair and bones that clinked together whenever she moved. Her robes were bright and colorful with yellow, red, and green. Compared to Zihna’s people she stood out a great deal amid the hide clothing. Not that the Laquoia didn’t decorate with bright reds, yellows, or, Zihna’s favorite, teals, but most every day attire was bright for Maha’s people. 

Too tired to argue at this point Zihna simply turned Tala to the cave where they kept their animals while Hanska went with Maha. The desert woman waved the young warrior away as she had with Zihna, however. The two said nothing as they tended to their animals. Zihna was tired and spending this much time alone with Hanska, even if his other warriors had been present, had made it clear that her marriage to him was not something she was looking forward to. He was to stern and serious to the point where he had scolded her for the littlest thing. Eventually she had stopped talking, except to Maha when he wasn’t looking. Mostly about the cats from the land Maha had come from. 

After Machkeme had told her that she was to go get Maha she had leapt at the chance for it was a rare chance for her to get away (with permission) from the village. The trip had been fun at first. She was doing something important and she knew it. Hanska, however, had proved far to protective and it had begun to annoy her. She wasn’t helpless like he thought after all. She could shoot a bow and wield a spear just as well as she could sew or cook, not to mention her talent with training tree-cats. Eventually they had reached the village of River Sand where Maha lived and, thankfully, the small dark-skinned woman had overruled Hanska and, along with three warriors from her village, they had soon set off. Fortunately, after Zihna described what had happened and Jaxon’s condition, the healer had wasted no time in finding her own escorts and packing her supplies on smokey colored saber-cat that she called Kamaria. And, to add to Hanska’s ire, Maha had insisted that Zihna ride beside her. 

Zihna didn’t wait for Hanska after settling Tala in with a good meal and a lot of scratching in all over. She gathered her travel bag, spear and wrapped the fur cloak around her as she left the pens and started for the cluster of assorted homes. It had always amused Zihna that not everyone lived in the same kind of home, though all were portable enough to allow them to move to a new location with the change of the seasons. Machkeme’s hut was semi-permanent with mud and stone walls on the base but a canopy of trees and hide above. It was large, too, able to comfortably fit their family and guests. There were smaller homes, teepees or wigwams, all clustered together in an organized mess that was often the same pattern each year, unless someone decided they wanted a different view of the woods and mountains. Only the Chief's home remained in the same place. 

The village was energized as Zihna made her way toward the healer’s tent. She was tired but she was very curious as to what Maha was going to do about the young highland-man. Being small even for her age, Zihna managed to slip by most of the men and woman waiting outside and dropped her pack right next to the tent flap before ducking into the structure. Inside a fire was burning brightly, the smoke curling up and out of the opening above. The stench of rotting flesh pumiated the air and she wrinkled her nose before using her hand to try to lessen the smell. Her mother, Dyani, was there along with Maha and the medicine man, Kada. Hannah was at the sick man’s head, stroking his hair and using a wet cloth to sooth his fever. Her face was lined with worry and eyes swollen. 

Zihna bit her lower lip. “Can you save him?” she asked, causing her mother to jump and cast her an annoyed look.

“Zihna, what are you doing here?” she asked, scolding. “Go rest.”

“I’m not tired,” Zihna returned stubbornly. She was but she knew her mind would not let her sleep until she knew if her trip was going to save his life like Machkeme wanted. If her step-father had sent for Maha then this man’s life was probably important somehow. Maha was a skilled healer who could work miracles that even Kada could not explain. According to Machkeme it was because she had studied with the white men of the tower, learning their skills that surpassed what she had learned from her home back in the Old World. Her specialty lay in birthing, however, and she had tried to teach Dyani ways to save mother and child during difficult births. Dayni said that Machkeme sent for Maha when Zihna’s little brother Cheveyo was born and that if Maha had not been there her mother could have died before Cheveyo breathed his first breath. “I want to know if he’s going to live,” Zihna said, turning from her mother to look at Maha and Kada. “I want to help,” she added, realizing the tone she had used after her mother narrowed her eyes. “Please...”

“This poison has spread far through his body,” Maha said in her strange accent as she looked at the pus-ridden flesh and ran her hands up Jaxon’s leg, tracing the path of the dark lines the radiated from the wound like a spider web. He was very pale and very still. Zihna had to look very hard to see if he was even breathing. Zihna glanced at Hannah and saw the bleak hopelessness in her eyes.

“I have never seen a poison like this,” Maha mused, touching some of the tender flesh. The man moaned but did not wake. Hannah soothed him quietly. “I would attempt to remove the leg but...” she paused, inspecting the wound further.

“But?” Hannah promoted, staring at the woman’s face hard.

Maha looked up at her. “He is very weak, Miss Hannah. I do not know if he could survive such a procedure...”

“And if you don’t?” Hannah asked, her eyes seeming to flash in her desperation. “He dies, right? If you do...take his leg,” her voice broke but she took a deep breath, “it could save him, right? There is a chance he  _ could _ get better. Right?”

“Yes, but...”

“Do it.”

Hannah stared at the woman looking almost angry until the fresh tears fell from her eyes. “Please, Maha...if it can save his life then please...”

Maha looked at the woman for a moment then took a long deep breath. “Alright. Dyani, assist me. We must work fast once we begin. Dyani, we will need a long leather strap or cloth, anything to stop the bleeding to his leg, and we’ll need a knife and hatchet...”

As Maha began telling her mother what needed to be done, Zihna watched feeling a sick. She knew that sometimes taking off an infected body part could save a life but she did not want to image the pain Jaxon was about to endure. But if it could make him better...

_ There are times, my Zihna, that things in life must get worse before they get better. _

Machkeme told her that once, when one year was particularly hard on the tribe and everyone suffered. It had been a horrible nightmare. Could this be one of those times? If one more horrible, painful procedure was all it was going to take to make Jaxon better again? She hoped so. She didn’t want the man to die, and not just because she had rushed to get Maha here to save him. 

She was about to back away when Maha called to her and she went to the dark skinned woman obediently. “Run and get me some clay, honey, fresh water and some wraps.” Zihna nodded and was about to turn when Maha grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. “You don’t need to watch Zihna. You have done enough. Wait outside if you must but for Miss Hannah’s sake, leave this to us.”

Zihna nodded and left the tent to get what the woman needed.

By the time she returned, Jaxon’s leg had been tied to reduce the blood flow. His eyes were open and he was looking up at Hannah. They were talking quietly, hands clasped tightly, as Zihna handed the items to her mother who shooed her away. Zihna lingered though, watching the couple and feeling a mix of jealousy and sadness. If this went bad then Jaxon would no doubt die. Unlike the way that Hanska looked at her, Jaxon looked up at Hannah in a way that made Zihna want to cry. Hannah tried to laugh at something he said though all Zihna could see was his mouth moving. Hannah lowered her head to kiss him and Zihna turned away. 

Would Hanska love her like that, eventually? 

She doubted it.

Leaving the tent quickly and quietly, Zihna sat outside with dragonflies in her stomach. Pulling her knees up to her chest, Zihna listened. She whispered to the Spirits, praying that this horrible deed could save Jaxon’s life. She didn’t want this man to die. She wanted him and Hannah to be happy and to go home. The way he looked at her was the way that Machkeme looked at her mother, or how her father had, too.  She still remembered her father and that fatal trek up through the mountains. Zihna didn’t remember  _ why _ they were going only that suddenly, in the middle of the night, her mother and father had woke her up telling her they had to leave their safe little home in the desert village. At one point her father had told them to run and they did, finding a small cave to hide in until he rejoined them, but he was hurt. Her mother had tried to save his life but the next morning her father had not woke up. Not long after that, Machkeme had found them. 

The man’s muffled scream made her wince but Zihna bit her lip and waited. It was better to lose a leg than a life she knew but it didn’t stop her tears.  _ Please, _ she begged,  _ let this work. They love each other so much... _ The look that had passed between them as Maha was getting the things ready for the procedure had told Zihna everything she needed to know about how much they cared about each other. She wanted someone like that. Jaxon didn’t look like a strong warrior but that apparently didn’t matter to Hannah. 

Eventually, everything went quiet in the tent. A woman came out with something wrapped in a bloodied elk hide and quickly departed without sparing Zihna a second glance. Zihna’s stomach flipped given the size of the bundle but she tried not to think about that. After a few moments she crept back into the tent.

Jaxon was asleep now, his head turned to the side but he looked more pale than before. She couldn't see his leg - they had wrapped it with clean cloth but she could smell the burnt skin and wrinkled her nose. Dyani and Maha were cleaning up, wrapping soiled cloth and hide that would no doubt be burned like the leg. 

Hannah had curled up next to her husband, her hand holding his and she appeared to be sleeping as well. Zihna wanted to cry seeing them like that. “Is he gonna be alright, mama?” Zihna asked quietly.

Dyani frowned at her daughter. “I told you to go to sleep, Zihna,” she said sternly. When Zihna just stared at her, stubbornly waiting for an answer to her question, Dyani sighed.

“We will know in the morning,” Maha told her, taking over for Dyani. The dark-skinned woman looked tired and worn out. “Let them both sleep now. Let us all sleep.” Maha yawned and Zihna smiled guiltily at her, biting her lip to not do the same. Maha warpped an arm around the girl’s shoulders and walked with her to the tent and back outside where the stars were the only light to the black world beyond. Dyani stayed a moment longer, taking first watch with the patients while Maha got some rest. “How old are you now, little Zihna?” Maha asked as they walked. 

“I will be seventeen winters soon,” Zihna said proudly. 

“A woman soon,” Maha said, nodding approvingly. “And you have found a husband, yes?”

Zihna frowned. “Mama wants me to marry Hanska.”

“Ah, you do not?” Zihna blinked at her, confused that she had figured that out despite the fact Zihna had not said that - yet. Maha grinned. “I heard it in your tone of voice, little one. He is handsome, yes, but between you and me...he’s dumber than a rock.” Zihna broke out giggling, quickly putting a hand over her mouth. “And he is young. I know Machkeme has told me many stories of the days of his youth, back in the Old World, and I will have you know that Hanska isn’t much different than Machkeme was, if it makes you feel better.”

It didn’t but Zihna only pursed her lips.

“What was your home like?” Zihna asked, eager to change the subject. 

Maha grinned. “Oh, nothing like my home in Kenya exists here,” she chuckled. “There are no seas of grass here, where the zebra and elephants roam. And the giraffes...they are like brontos I guess, with long necks but covered in soft fur and large spots. And the cats...oh the lions and cheetahs who could run faster than any animal in this world. You do not want to race a cheetah, little Zihna. They always win.” She nudged Zihna’s shoulder, grinning, her eyes shining as she remembered her home. Then she yawned again. “But I will tell you more of the animals from Kenya another day. We rode hard and fast today to get to Jaxon in time and we both should rest well, don’t you think?”

Zihna nodded, glancing back at the healing tent. “Do you know him? And Hannah? Hannah seemed to know you...”

“I have met them many years ago, even before the light from the great towers took the first animals from us. Back then, I was not needed as a midwife, but they did need healers so I would go to the Tower or to Arcadia, in the south to study for they knew skills in healing that I did not. . But yes, I have met Hannah and Jaxon before. They studied the animals all over this world and even bred their own type of raptor. But,” Maha bopped Zihna’s nose, “don’t go pestering Hannah. She is healing, too, and if Jaxon can not win the fight before him...” her voice trailed off and she sighed. “Well, let us hope we reached that poor man in time. He’s such a good man, and smart. It would be a shame to lose him.” Maha kissed Zihna’s forehead and bid her goodnight before entering the tent. 

Soon, Zihna followed and quietly went about getting ready for bed.

She wanted to ask Maha so many questions but they would have to wait. It took Zihna several hours before she finally fell asleep. She dreamed, too. But in the dream she was a great bear, following a trail of blood and when she reached the ridge she looked down into the valley below to see that it was turned black and the rivers and lakes had become red with blood. Above the sky was strange, dark and the air thick and painful to breath. As she watched, pillars of light rose high into the sky and she was suddenly high above the world, the plague that had gripped the valley now covering the entire world. The lights remained their and while they appeared to be beacons of hope among the desolate landscape, Zihna knew deep down they were souls who had been lost. More and more rose up and she started to scream, but no sound escaped her lips. 

She woke in a cold sweat but remained still, as if she had been frozen. She was not good with dreams but she didn’t need Kada or one of the other elders to tell her that, if her dream had been a vision, bad things were to come.

_...life must get worse before they get better.  _

She curled up under her furs and closed her eyes but it took longer for her to drift off this time. Her gut told her either something really bad was going to happen, or had, and that it was just the beginning of whatever was to come.

It was near midday when Zihna woke again to her sister crying as she prepared a simple breakfast. Maha gone and her mother was sound asleep on the large pile of furs. “What is wrong?” Zihna asked, moving quietly to where Nascha was kneeling. She wrapped her small arms around Zihna and cried harder. Through snuffs and sobs Nascha told her what had happened during the night.

Jaxon had died.

\-- [] --

“It is not your fault, little one,” Maha said, coming up to where Zihna stood on the cliff throwing rocks down into the lake below. Zihna pretend to ignore her as Maha sat, adjusting the borrowed fur cloak  around her brightly colored robes. “Hannah knew the risk.”

“He still died.” Zihna growled. “Why? I thought taking his leg would give him his life...”

Maha’s eyes were sad but did not flinch when the girl whirled on her, accusingly. “The poison was in his blood, little Zihna. He was also weak from fighting the infection for so long. His spirit is at peace now; he is not in pain and will be free.”

“Hannah isn’t,” Zihna countered. She had seen the woman earlier when her mother had lead her from the tent so that Jaxon’s body could be prepared for burial. Hannah had slept for a few hours after drinking something Maha gave her then woke and went to help, firmly stating that it was her right to do so. No one argued and Hannah was still in the tent with her mother. “What about her? They loved each other. It’s not fair.” The rock bounced off a bolder and splashed into the swirling waters below with a fraction of the effect that Zihna wanted. She would prefer to blow up a mountain right now but she didn’t have the means to do so.

“If love could save every person that has had to face death,” Maha said, “then there would be many people in this world still, Zihna.” 

Zihna snapped her mouth shut and looked at the ground. She didn’t know what to say to that. Maha was right - adults were always right it seemed - but that didn’t mean Zihna liked it. 

“Come sit with me,” Maha said. She did as the healer asked and Maha wrapped part of her fur wrap around Zihna’s shoulders. Maha smelled of the desert; dry and sandy unlike the earthy, forest smell of the redwoods that Zihna was used to. “I’m going to tell you a story that was told to me by one of the men who live at River Sand and when I am done I want you to tell me what you think about it.

“Long, long ago there was a man named Kintu and he was the first man. He was alone on the world. Nambi, who was the daughter of the god Gulu, would come down to the world to play with the animals there for she loved them dearly. One day, she met Kintu while he was hunting and she fell in love with him - and he fell in love with her. But when she went to her father to ask to marry Kintu, Gulu was not very accepting and asked her to bring Kintu to him. Kintu was tested, of course, and, with the help of the animals, he passed his tests and Gulu allowed him to marry his daughter. But she would have to live on earth so he presented her with many gifts of cattle, goats, and chickens. ‘If you leave, my daughter, then you can never return for if you do your brother will return with you to earth’. Her brother was Walumbe, the god of death, which had not yet come to earth.

“Nambi agreed and left but, she forgot the seeds to feed her chickens so she turned around and went back for them. Her father came and asked why she had come and told her that now Walumbe would return with her. And he did. At first nothing happened and Nambi and Kintu lived happily and had three children. Walumbe asked for one of them to be his servant but Kintu refused. More and more children were born and each time Walumbe asked for one child to become his servent. Eventually, he grew angry at Kintu and started to kill his children. Kintu knew nothing of death but still refused to give up his children.”

Zihna stared at the woman. She didn’t like this tale. This was nothing like the stories her mother told her. But at the same time she found that she was curious about it. Maha continued.

“Nambi’s other brother, Kayiikuuzi, was sent down to capture Walumbe and bring him back to their father, and he tried many times. But Walumbe escaped him and fled to the underworld.”

“What about Kintu’s children?” Zihna asked. “Did he stop killing them?”

“Oh, no, the children continued to die. Kintu gave up but he said to Walumbe, ‘You shall never have my children but I will never stop having them.’ And so, according to the man that told me this tale, death came to the world and Nambi is the mother of us all, and Kintu our father.”

“That is nothing like the story my mother tells me,” Zihna said stiffly. 

“No,” Maha agreed. “You will find that different people explain things differently. I am sure even Machkeme could tell you a different tale than what your mother has told you. And the man that lived with Machkeme had some interesting stories to tell, too.”

Zihna bristled at that and looked away. Maha chuckled. “Tell me then, little Zihna...what does your mother say.”

And so Zihna told Maha of  Taiowa, the Creator and how he created Sotuknang to create the Nine Worlds. Sotuknang then went to the first world and created Spider Woman, whom was tasked with creating life. Spider Woman created the first humans and animals. They could all hear the creator through a soft spot on their foreheads and it was Sotuknang who made it so they could speak. 

But over time the people forgot about the Creator until there were few left who could hear him. Three times was the world destroyed, first by fire, then by ice, and last by a flood. 

“When the people woke up they built rafts and sailed for many miles until they reached an island,” Zihna said, gesturing enthusiastically as she told her story. “Four islands they came to until they reached the last and closed the doors in their head did they figure out where to land. Here, Sotuknang made all the other islands disappear back into the sea and the people spread out over the land. Some stopped in warm or rich lands along the way,” Zihna said as Maha listened quietly and patiently. “But the Hopi, my mother’s people kept going and going until they found the desert lands, like where you live now, and a great river and it was there that my mother was born.”

“That is beautiful tale,” Maha said smiling. 

“But,” Zihna asked. “Which one is true.”

To this Maha only smiled. “I cannot answer that, little one. There are many tales similar to the one I told, and the one you told. Have you ever asked Machkeme about what he was taught as a boy?” Zihna shook her head. “Perhaps you should.”

Zihn was quite. She listened to the trees rustling in the wind and the call of an animal off in the distance. “I had a dream last night,” Zihna said quietly. 

“Oh?”

“I dreamed...I think something bad is coming...” She didn’t look at Maha, hugging her knees to her. “I think Jaxon dying is just the beginning...”

“Our soothsayers have been muttering the same thing,” Maha replied. “Tell me what you saw.” Zihna did and when she had finished Maha looked grave. “This is not a coincidence...different but I think the messages are the same. We are being warned, that is clear.”

“About what?”

“Perhaps Machkeme will know when he gets back,” Maha said then stood, holding out her hand for Zihna to do the same. “But I think it is almost time to lay a good man to his final rest. Come, Zihna. And along the way, I will tell you about the most beautiful cat of all Africa...”

 

Jaxon Shaw had been wrapped in hide marked with various symbols and with a few items given by members of the tribe. A shallow grave was dug in a place picked by Hannah and he was lain to rest. Zihna watched the woman quietly as Jaxon was placed in the dirt and Kada said a few words. The burial ceremony wasn’t quite one tribe or the other and Hannah had final say of course though she had left most of the decisions up to Dyani and Maha. Jaxon was buried with a spear, bow, and arrows as well as other things from those who believed he would need them in the afterlife. His body was then covered and a ring of stones place around it before more stones were piled on to prevent his body from being dug up by wildlife. Hannah was given a torch which she place on the grave. She was told it would guide her husband’s spirit and once the flame went out he would have reached his destination. 

Weather or not Hannah believed this Zihna didn’t know. The look on the woman’s face was hard to read, as if she wasn’t really here. But she did all she asked as the tribe sang their final song to the deceased soul, also to guide him to his next life, Zihna found it hard to watch Hannah.

_ I hope Machkeme comes home soon _ , she thought as the voices faded and people returned home. 

Zihna paused as she left the clearing and looked back. The sun was low and the golden glow of the flame on the torch illuminated Hannah’s face. She stood there, alone, watching the fire flicker and dance. Zihna almost went to her but Kada rested a hand on her shoulder and sadly shook his head. 

“Jaxon Shaw is not the first that will die in the Darkness to come, Zihna.” Her mind remembered the desolate world and pillars of light rising into the sky from her dream. “The Spirits of this world have warned me. It has already claimed the lives of great men and will claim many more before our fate is decided.”

“Darkness?”

The older man only nodded, his eyes dark and sad, before turning. Zihna followed, biting her lower lip as she thought about her adopted father and prayed he would return to them safely. 


	27. Titus

“Free to go,” the tired woman told him as she turned to pick up the medical supplies on the table by the makeshift cot, if one could even call it that. Titus Castell-Araya nodded and stood, quickly leaving the building full of dying or wounded men and women that had fought to defend High Rock.

He had gotten off pretty easy, having been hit in the head by some debris early in the attack, not that it had lasted long he was told. Someone had dragged him from the rubbled and brought him to the infirmary. A bandage was around his head but after several questions and having to count fingers, Titus had just been told he could go. He had found it odd - he had a  _ head _ injury of course - but as he walked out of the low, crowded building he could tell a bump on the head was the least of his problems.

It was hard to believe that less than twenty-four hours ago he had been sitting on a wall bitching to some random soldier about Kenneth Monroe and Tyler Sherwood, the two leaders of this place as people went about their day like nothing was going to happen. There had been no warning of how horrible things were going to get. One moment he was recounting his conversation with the two leaders and the next Kenneth and his riders had returned and started shouting orders to prepare for a seige. 

The sky had been clear. The lookouts would have warned them if they had seen anyone coming.  

Titus had seen Kenneth arguing with one of the men in charge of the barracks, where Titus had been sent until Kenneth returned from the field mission he was on. It hadn’t been Kenneth’s words that had sent chills down his spine, it was the fact that the man had looked scared. From what he had known at the time, Kenneth was a strict leader and had a reputation of invoking fear into the hearts of his enemies just by showing up. His Rangers, especially the unit that flew the Argents, were a some sort of whispered legends, which was probably why Titus had been set on hating the man and his group before even arriving. But as the early evening progressed, Titus had seen a type of fear that he did not often see. He had no name for it. It was the kind of fear he would get when he set out knowing what he needed to do but not knowing what he was going to have to do to accomplish it. The fear of the unknown. Kenneth knew that something was coming, or claimed it, but what he didn’t know. 

Men like Kenneth Monroe liked to know everything.

That was how they planned.

It was no different than on of the best gang leaders Titus had served under. Titus had no doubt Kenneth was probably a good leader. He just didn’t like the stories that he had been told, like this man was some kind of god. 

Not long after that argument Kenneth had disappeared, joined by a trio that looked to have been yanked out of a John Wayne movie and had not been seen again. It wasn’t till after he was sitting on the wall with a pile of explosive grenade at the ready and a few men preparing crossbows or other medieval type weapons, that Titus had wondered where Tyler had been. 

“Oh, Kenneth sent him to warn the outlying villages and outposts,” a wiry older man had told him, oiling his crossbow. He grinned then. “He’ll be back in time for the fun, don’t worry. Then you’ll see what those to are made of, mark my words.” The man had laughed, winking at Titus then went back to making preparations for the expected battle.

Tyler had returned, not long after the first batch of creatures climbed over the wall and began killing every man and woman in their path. Most of the defenders ran the moment their foe had been seen.  _ Not Vikings, _ Titus had though as he had scrambled off the wall, grabbing as many grenades as he could. Most of the men seemed to have expected the Viking tribe that he had heard rumors of. But unless the Vikings had prayed to some hellish god to turn them all into monsters, the beasts that began to decimate the force protecting High Rock were some other threat. 

Titus stopped in the middle of the destroyed marketplace, surveying the damage. Night had seemed to descend on them in record speed. He realized now that that had been their first warning of their approaching foes but at the time he had been to busy listening to the men gloat on how no one had ever taken High Rock, unless they could fly and even then Kenneth’s Sky Rangers could end an aerial attack pretty quick. The beasts from that night had ranged from canine like, to some kind of flying tentacle-faced thing, and the largest Rex-sized beasts. Titus remembered seeing a woman dismount one of these before sending them off to rampage the village. One stayed at her side, not seeming to care the number of buildings it crushed in its wake. Then Titus found himself fighting for his life. 

A bird flying low over them not long after that and the cheer that had gone up from some of those fighting with him. “See,” the older man had smirked, clapping him on the shoulder. “Told you Tyler would be back. Now we give them hell!” This celebration was short lived and Titus had retreated with the others. While trapped in the tower, they had heard the explosion, the shockwave shaking the tower. Through the window, Titus had seen the golden beast fly over them and had heard the satisfied scream of pain from the creatures attacking them. If he had not known better he would have said that light had been some kind of holy light from God himself. Except Titus had lost his faith in God since coming here. He had heard a shout about the demons being easier to kill before something had smashed the tower and Titus had lost consciousness.

A wail came from behind him, bring Titus back to the present. Titus turned to where several stretchers were being carried out to join the line of others. A woman was collapsed over one of the bodies as it was lowered to the ground, a black man Titus barely recognizes, but knew to be one of those that had walked off with Kenneth after his argument with the captain of the guard, tried to pull the woman away from the body. The whispers that rose up around him made Titus curious and he joined the people, most who had been sent to hide in the caves below the village during the fighting, to see. After shouldering his way past a few people who had stopped, he looked down at the body that seemed to have drawn most of the crowd's attention, the one the woman was sobbing loudly over. 

It was Tyler Sherwood.

His eyes were still open and was covered with blood from the hole in his chest. Titus blinked at the body, a sick feeling settling in his gut. He hadn’t known Tyler that long, nor had their only meeting been one that had made him instantly like him, but this was a shock. Around him, a few people gasp other started to weep and a few cursed. The blond woman was crying, begging the dead man to wake up. When a few tried to pull her away she simple screamed louder, cursing them for letting this happen before going back to her grief as she held him. 

“Where is Kenneth?” the girl screamed at the black man who was talking quietly to her, trying to pull her away from Tyler’s body. “Why did he let this happen? Where...” The man next to her quietly said something and her face contorted into something that was a mix of rage and fear. “What do you mean ‘We can’t find him?’”

“Avalyn,” a woman said as she came up to the blond girl. “Come...let Rayno take care of this...”

“No,” Avalyn hissed. “No...no...” But she was reduced to sobs as the woman and a few others came to help her away. “He promised...he promised...”

Titus winced at that. Of course the man had promised her something. They always did, but in a world like this, much like his home on the gang-filled streets of Los Angeles, promises were seldom kept given how quickly something bad could happen. His home had been in the ghettos where you slept with a gun under your pillow if you slept at all. Since he was twelve he had lived a life of survival of the fittest, or quickest, on the streets until a gang had picked him up. Oh, it had been great at first and life only got ugly if one gang got pissed at the other but for the most part he had things pretty good. Money, women, cars. Drink and drugs of course. Up until everything got fucked up and they found themselves in a full blown gang fight between at least four different gangs. Over what, he couldn't remember. Nor did he remember dying. The last thing he recalled of his life on Earth was waking up after a night with several young, pretty girls and leaving them to grab his gun to join the men pounding on his door saying that ‘it was time’. Time for what he couldn’t recall, only that his adrenaline had kicked into full gear and he had gone willingly, expecting someone’s blood to be spilled that night.

After hearing stories of other people's last memories on Earth, he was pretty sure he had not returned to those pretty girls that night. At least alive.

“Rayno, where is Kenneth,” a woman’s voice demanded. Titus looked up. Tyler had been carried away, no doubt to be lain with the line of other fallen fighters who had died last night. “We need him...with Tyler gone...”

“He’s...gone...” the black man said. Titus slipped out of site but where he could still eavesdrop. 

“What do you mean ‘gone’,” the woman hissed. “His body wasn’t in his house. That was where you said he was last.”

“I did but...I know, here,” Rayno said. Titus couldn’t see the man but he had a few guesses where ‘here’ was. “He said he had what woman wanted. He said he would buy us time to run. I left him in his house...”

The woman snorted. “You’re saying he led those beasts here with whatever they were after?”

Rayno shook his head. “I don’t know all the story,” the man replied pausing for a long moment afterward. “Tyler came to warn us...I don’t know. He didn’t get a chance. He had no chance. One moment he was standing there talking the next he was in shock and...”

“Come on, you’re exhausted...”

“...bury him...tree...”

Titus heard the last words as the other walked away, most of the sentence carried away by a chill wind that blow down from the mountains. He wasn’t surprised to see a few snowflakes falling as well. Raising his hand up he idly let them fall around him and sighed. High Rock was going to have it rough this winter, that was for sure. Suddenly the samp cave of Red Falls didn’t seem as bad. Not that he would ever be accepted back there again.

Making sure everyone was gone, he slipped back toward the camp that was springing up around the ruins. A few people still had a house but many had returned to find their homes had been smashed in. The tavern was, however, still standing and Titus slipped into the crowded building. Most people were there for a small bite to eat but there were a few that sat around a table or two with nothing but an ale mug in hand. Titus paid for one and pulled up a chair next to a few of the men he had been able to get to know before the attack.

“...sure it was Tyler?” one man asked, his eyes wide as he stared at the gruff man with a large black beard. “And where is Kenneth?”

“Aye, it was Tyler. From what I was told he never stood a chance. Got hit from behind and fell right into Kenneth’s arms to die.” The second man shook his head sadly. “And Kenneth...he ain’t been seen since the fight.”

“Probably ran off,” one man sneered, though very few at the table seemed to share his conclusion and glared at him. “What? Ain’t no secret he and Tyler Sherwood were close. You all heard those rumors just as well as me. Why else would they share a house for so long...”

“Lies,” another growled. “An you know it as well as all us. Tyler had a girlfriend. Two years, I might add.”

“But he ain’t never married her,” the third said defensively, holding up a dirty finger to make a point. “An he spent more time at Kenneth’s then...”

“I don’t wanna hear it,” the bearded man snapped. “Kenneth would never just run off to abandon us. I was there for the Crash. He was nearly crushed but still walked around to make sure the rest of the village was cared for first. Till Tyler told him to go get rest. That’s when I started to see Tyler take his place as Kenneth's second, not that Marek ever liked that.”

“Wonder if they found that grouchy old goat,” the man at Titus’s right muttered. Sipping the lukewarm cider, Titus only watched, rather amust that they were so caught up in their conversation that they had not noticed his arrival. 

“I heard,” the last man at the table who had not spoken yet, other than Titus, interjected, “if that giant golden eagle had something to do with Kenneth. Ain’t no secret he loved the Argentavis.”

“People can’t turn into animals,” the third snapped, taking a long drink from his mug. 

“I saw it,” the second said, his eyes passed over Titus, paused a moment, then continued on. “Rose up over the Leader’s Court and chased that woman and her beasts off. And that light could have been straight from God if I hadn’t known better. Weakend those devil beasts enough for us to start killin’ the bastards.”

The men continued their conversation and Titus kept silent. He had little to contribute given how short a time he had been. So he simply listened. Presently, a few departed leaving just the third man and the two on either side of Titus. 

“Anyone seen that bastard Chase Collins and his gang?” the third asked once black beard was gone. 

“Heard he hightailed it out of here during the fight,” the man on Titus’ left replied. He smirked at the other two. “Why? You thinking of joining them and their ‘gang’?” he asked, holding up his hands to quote the air, smirking. “I heard their initiation rights include that pretty little red head that runs with them.” Titus grinned at the implication of the man's words while the others laughed. 

“Naw,” the third replied. “Besides, if I was to join a group it’d be the Crimson Bullets. I heard they raided an entire village as big as High Rock and wiped it clean. I bet they’re richer than a king right now. And no telling how many pretty women they got on their laps on any given day. If I didn’t have so much respect for Kenneth and his Rangers or what they do for us, I’d be with them.”

“Except Kenneth is gone, as far we know, and his lap dog, too.” A few snickered at that comment.

“Besides, everything about the Crimson Bullets is a lie and a myth,” the one on Titus right said, rolling his eyes. “No one joins Caeles unless they’re dead. And there no proof of their wealth. I heard they just kill for fun, especially that dagger weilding devil. He loves blood. How do you think he got his name? He’s a shadow that’s have you bleedin dry before you can even think his name.”

“Bloodshade?” Titus asked, breaking his silence. The three looked at him but didn’t seem startled that he had suddenly spoke. “That’s a friendly name,” he snorted.

“And well earned,” the third man said, then squinted at Titus. “Ain’t you the new kid?”

_ Do I look like a kid? _ Titus wanted to snap back but only nodded while sizing the man up for later. He could always get even for that comment later. “Aye. Only been here three days.”

“So it was for you we had this welcoming party?” the third smirked. The others chuckled dryly. “Well, welcome to High Rock. Home of the arrogant and self entitled spoiled brats of the ARK. I’m Lev. That there is Brys,” and he pointed to the man on Titus’ left, “and Pepin, but we just call him Pep.”

“Or Pippin,” Brys smirked. “He hates that.”

“Shut up, ass hole,” Pepin growled.

Titus smiled a bit, feeling himself relax even though he had not known he had been tense before. “Titus,” he said. “Who are the Crimson Bullets?”

Lev grinned. “Just the most ruthless bunch of bandits and thieves in Dag Rock Valley.”

“And their leader is the worst,” Pepin said. “I heard that he’s a vampire, too.”

Titus almost choked on his drink.

“Vampires are not real, dick head,” Lev said, rolling his eyes.

“Then why is he called the Bloodshade? Hates sun, drinks blood, sticks to the shadows...”

Brys snorted. “More like he’s a ruthless killer that strikes from the shadows. And,” he raised a hand for emphasis, “ _ never _ misses his target. He has so many knives and daggers from his kills he’s like a one-man army.”

Pepin grunted. “You ever met him?”

“You don’t met with Caeles Bloodshade and live,” Brys retorted. “So no.”

The skinny man grinned. “Well, then, I guess you can’t deny he’s a vampire, then, can ya.”

Titus rolled his eyes and finished his drink. 

The tavern was quieter now. Most of those who had come in for a meal had left back to makeshift tents or homes. He felt uneasy, watching the blank stares of the people. His companions kept talking about this Caeles Bloodshade and the deeds he was to have said he had done. If Titus was none the wiser he would have been stupid enough to believe half of what they said but he was no fool. Men like Caeles forged a reputation for themselves and let wild tales spin to make them seem worse than they were until they were more like gods than men. He knew because he had met people like Caeles; he had fought for them and lived with them. You didn’t make it in the gang he ran with unless you could. He had watched men like Caeles bleed to death after a drive by shooting or a heist gone wrong. 

Eventually, the trio left and Titus followed them into the quiet streets of High Rock. He made his way back to the barracks and up onto the wall. He was tired, more so than he had been several hours ago. Part of him was just tired of watching loved ones crying, part of him was uncertain of what was going to happen now. High Rock was in no shape to defend itself from another atack should that woman and her army return. But with this much damage, and their leaders dead, how many people  _ would _ stay. He knew little of how High Rock operated, other than it was controlled by the Sky Rangers and they had been lead by Kenneth Monroe. The fact that no one had been able to find the man’s body was not sitting well with Titus. He had heard the whispers as the rumors spread like wildfire in the tavern. Where was Kenneth? Was Tyler really dead? Had Kenneth abandoned them? Where did the eagle come from? Was the eagle coming back? Was the witch going to return? All those questions were things that people were wondering now. 

_ Humans are resilient, _ Titus thought, rubbing the stubble on his chin.  _ But how resilient are we against a horde of demons that are that hard to kill? _ Most of the fight was a blur now, thanks to the bump on his head. In truth he didn’t want to remember anything. He just wanted to figure out what to do now. Stay or take his chances out in the wilds with the raptors and other beasts that would no doubt try to eat him. He would need weapons, supplies. 

Or should he find a group of people that were more like what he was use to?

The Crimson Bullets were similar to the Sky Rangers. At least according to Lev and the others. Except on the opposite spectrum of good and bad. The Rangers were the police of the region, the Bullets the underground crime organization that was responsible for most of the raiding and pillaging, at least when it wasn’t the Vikings. Like the Rangers with High Rock, the Crimson Bullets had a village at the edge of the Dag Rock Valley, just beyond the canyon pass. Titus knew where this canyon was from he maps he had studied at Red Falls. It was a days journey to get through it and for the most part safe, save a raptor pack or two. 

“...can’t stay here,” a man’s angry voice snarled. Titus blinked and looked around until he found the group of people off to the side under a nearly destroyed doorway. Most were out of his sight but he could see the woman and man with a bright red beard that was apparently dyed. The woman looked plump and wore simple clothes that were stained with dirt and most likely blood. The others Titus could not see. Moving casually toward them on the wall, he slipped into a spot where he could hear and not be seen. 

“And where would we go?” the woman demanded. “With all these people and those monsters out there. Even after the Crash Kenneth never turned his back on this place. This was his life...”

“I don’t care what Kenneth wanted,” an man snarled, different than the one Titus had been able to see in the doorway.  “He’s not here. We’ve searched everywhere. He’s gone. Up and vanished like a bloody coward.”

“Don’t you dare call that man a coward,” the woman hissed, barely audible to Titus. “After  _ everything _ he fucking did for us. And poor Tyler, too...”

“Poor? I ain’t feeling sorry for a dead man. Tyler has it easy, woman. He ain’t got to clean up the shit those two left behind.” Titus heard the woman start to protest but the man cut her off. “Save it. Whatever attacked us...well, there ain’t no telling if those two actually lead those monsters here, now is there.”

“You ungrateful...” the woman hissed. Titus was pretty sure she was starting to cry in her rage. It was hard for him to decide which side he would be on for this argument. Depending on why Kenneth was missing would probably make up his mind but as it looked right now, Kenneth had simply abandoned these people and he hated deserters for any reason. 

“Rayno...” another woman said. Titus peeked around the wall a bit to try to see her face. The black man who had been helping carry Tyler’s body came around the corner. “Oh, you look horrible.”

“Have they found Kenneth?” the man who had just called their former leader a coward asked. 

“No,” Rayno said quietly, barely audible for Titus to hear. “No body. Only a broken house...and Tyler’s blood.”

“See...I bet he was in league with that bitch,” the man said. 

“Shut up, Jaynus!” the first woman hissed, her voice almost a shout. “Kenneth would  _ never _ do that!”

Jaynus snorted. “Well, then, where did he go...”

“Kenneth said he had what the woman wanted,” Rayno said, sounding very tired. “He told me to get the people out and he would buy us time.”

“What did she want?” the second woman asked. “What was he going to do?”

“Don’t know,” Rayno replied. “He was not...after Tyler died I don’t think he cared anymore. Too fast...He lost it I think...seeing Tyler like that.”

There was a pause in the conversation. “Kenneth never could deal with losing people,” Jaynus said quietly. “I remember when he came back from that fight with the Overseer...Only that woman Morgan seemed to get anything through to him, and a few years later he lost her, too...” The man clucked his tongue, shaking his head before running his hands through his hair. “Well, shit...”

“Rayno...you need to rest. Do you want me to make you something to help you sleep.”

“No, I go find Avalyn first. Tyler had a few things on him I think she should have.”

“You buried him already?”

“Under the tree in the Court...he always spent time there. I thought...he’d...”

The conversation moved away. Titus glanced over and saw one woman with her arms around the black man’s in comfort. The entire situation was making him feel uneasy. It was apparent that the man he had originally hated after one meeting had been very well liked by those that knew him. Same with Kenneth. Not that he was ever going to find out if they were as good as people were making them sound right now. Of course, he knew from experience that oft times when a man or woman died, their misdeeds could be overlooked in favor of the good ones. Unless, of course, you really, really hated that person who had died. While Titus had not liked those two, watching other people grieve over them was uncomfortable. Like watching another man kiss your girl. Or something like that. 

Rubbing his face, Titus looked up at the innocent starts above him. 

He could leave, he knew. This was a mess that he didn’t want to clean up, and he owned nothing to these people. He wasn’t stupid, though. Setting off on his own without a plan or supplies and weapons would be suicide. He had been lucky to have been found by some travelers heading to a town when he had arrived. He could survive the streets of Los Angeles but this place was wild. He would rather take on a gang in the middle of a street by himself than some of the animals that lived here.

Eventually, Titus left the wall and moved down to find a place to sleep. He was given a blanket and curled up amid several other families without a home.

In the morning, a light dusting of snow had covered the remains of High Rock. Over night, Rayno and the other remaining leaders of the village had made the decision to leave. With winter so close it had been suggested they move to Red Falls for the winter or at least spread out into other villages. Given what just attacked them, most people started to load up beasts and carts with what they could carry to make the trip to Red Falls. Titus watched and helped a few people strap items to their animals but he wasn’t too happy with this choice. High Rock was in ruins but it could be rebuilt and not all the stores had been depleted. In the end, he figured it was more to escape the memories and a fear that the women would come back with her army and finish the job. No one knew who she was, what she had truly been after, or if she would even would return. Titus had to admit Red Falls was defendable, as long as ono one breached the walls. And they were supplied for a seige so it was a logical place to spend the winter then decide where to go next. 

Several days later, as a winter wind bore down from the mountain and the early snows fell around the wagons with large, fluffy flakes, the people of High Rock began to make their way through the upper peaks and down toward the valley. Titus went with, following in the back and carrying the few items he had started to collect in preparations for his own plan, which did not involve returning to Red Falls.


	28. Chase

“I will never get used to freezing to death in the middle of a green field of nothing,” Cole mutters as the bitter Highland wind drove relentless blasts of cold air into his face. They had come to a stop on a high cliff where the first snow was blowing down into the dark valley below. Chase sat huddled on Scout who snorted, his breath misting in the cold pre-winter air. Like the other two, Chase had a scarf around his face and a large brimmed floppy hat held in place by a snugly tied knot under his chin. While the extra clothing worked well in the desert sandstorms, it offered little protection from the biting cold of the region. Their trip to the Highlands had been, for the most part, uneventful. Chase didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad one. He had expected those creatures to chase him and his friends but so far they had neither seen nor heard anything. Except for the wolf. It was always howling at dawn and dusk and there were times Chase could have sworn he had seen a black shape loping behind them at a distance. It never came close though and, while he knew he was sleep deprived, the last conversation he had had with Kenneth before the attack kept creeping into his mind.  

Kenneth had briefly informed Chase and the others in the room what he and Tyler had seen at the Viking village. Apparently, if he had heard right, the Vikings had released some great big man-eating wolf that was foretold to bring the end of the world. It was a sickening thought and one that made him wonder if something had been left out. Not that he could exactly go back and ask Kenneth or Tyler details. He wished he had asked then but, at the time, being stalked by a big black wolf that could eat gods had not been his main concern. 

A particular chilly gust of wind hit them and Kaia cursed. “It's only still green because winter came sooner than it was supposed to,” she snapped at her husband, holding her hat onto her head. Chase had no idea how the hat stayed on but figured the bulk of her hair had something to do with it. “It won’t even stick. The ground is still too warm. Besides, you’ll be in a nice warm inn soon enough so quit your bellyaching,” she added, pointing in the distance to the next hill beyond the valley they stood over. 

Snow drifts were forming in pockets near the cliffs and rocks and while the snow wasn’t coming down fast or thick, the wind was making it seem much worse than it was. Chase turned Scout, having to push the tired chestnut harder than he wanted to. Both rider and mount were tired and no doubt cold. Chase hoped that they could, at the very least, find a room at the Tower but the University Town, as many called it, didn’t have much by ways of inns or taverns. 

The Tower was situated on a tall, open cliff. It was old, Chase knew, predating the tribe that had settled there prior to the Crash. No one knew who had built the tower but it had been turned into a place of learning and research long before the Crash. There had been changes of course when certain instruments became hard to manufacture, or downright impossible after the Crash and the material known only as Element had simply vanished unless it was already in use. Such devices and all things called TEK were rare. The defenses of the village, which was more like a complex of buildings that housed the many that came there to learn or study, had once been tall, defendable walls that gave the residence a fighting chance should the monstrous Giganotosaurus had attacked. Thankfully, like any dinosaur was _supposed_ to be, it was extinct on the ARK now. No one had seen a Giga since the Crash, like several other creatures of the ARK. Either that or they simply became rare or very difficult to tame to the point that most people didn’t even bother attempting and would kill them for food.

It was almost unreal for him to think that when he came to the ARK everything had been different. People had lived in smaller groups, nearly fully dependant on the animals they tamed. Now people built large villages, depending on human hands and strength to make it through. Of course, there were those that still tamed or bred the various creatures that had not, as Chase put it, gone feral, but those animals were smaller and many had to be trained to hunt in packs, such as Raptors or the mountain wolves. During the Tribe Wars, it became quickly apparent that relying on the creatures of the ARK as before would mean their extinction all over again. Despite the lull in the war, Chase knew that it had never really stopped. Tribes still had unsettled feuds, and revenge was a quick excuse to attack a homestead or village which would often spiral back to the attacker. Chase had been paid several times to ‘settle’ a feud though it wasn’t long before his client found himself needing to settle the same one. Again. It was a never-ending cycle, but it kept him fed and his horse cared for. It was why he and the others had taken the task of finding Richard. Jenny had promised them a high reward that could have easily been used to either buy back the land they had lost nearly eighteen years ago or find a new place to start over. 

By the time they had reached the walls to the Tower’s outer walls, Chase was trying to keep himself warm. Night had fully descended on the Highlands bringing colder winds that seeped through Chase’s thinner apparel that was not meant for this kind of cold. Like the other two, they traveled light and normally at this time of year they would be in the desert, where the winter sun still burned warm. Summer months they escaped the heat and would do most of their traveling and work. As they rode up to the gates Chase hoped that after this they could ride off south to their winter stomping grounds and leave this mess behind them. But that would depend on how Jenny took the news they brought with them and the fact that they were no closer to finding Richard than before. He had a bad feeling he would be needing to purchase some warmer clothes and continue his search which, at this point, was getting pointless.

“Well, that’s new,” Cole muttered, pulling his own stallion to a halt in front of the closed gates. He glanced at Chase who frowned. “Don’t they have this open door policy to encourage everyone to learn about this messed up world we’re stuck on.”

“Something has them on alert,” Chase muttered, kicking Scout forward and calling up to the gate asking to be let in.

A grouchy guard peeked over the wall and after a short conversation, the gate was opened for them to pass through. The moment the tail of Kaia’s little mare stepped through the gate was coming down. The mare danced and tossed her head and the two stallions snorted. Chase glared at the gatekeeper who only returned to expression impassively. An unsettling feeling settled in Chase’s stomach and he clutched the reins tighter. “Let's get in and get out,” Chase muttered to the other two who shared his nervous expression. “Something tells me we’re going to have to watch our backs.”

Cole nodded but Kaia’s eyes were darting around the streets. For the most part, nothing looked out of place. At least at first glance. As Chase and the others walked down the main street and up to the complex simply known as the University, he couldn’t help but realize how empty the place felt despite the number of residents moving about. 

As the snow began to fall heavier around them, reminding Chase of London during Christmas, the trio passed the fountain of a dragon that, instead of fire, spouted water from its gaping maw. Chase frowned at it, having never liked the stone beast as he always felt like it was watching him. Off to the left of the fountain was a small stable that was surprisingly empty compared to the last time they were at the Tower. 

“You two go talk to Jenny. I’ll watch the horses,” Cole said, reaching out his hand for the reins of Scout and Kaia’s mare. He glanced at his wife and grinned. “Go with him and make sure no one shoots his ass,” he added, nodding toward Chase who grunted but was already heading toward the Old English style complex at the base of the tower. Kaia soon trotted after to catch up, slipping up next to him which send a familiar tingle through his body. He smiled when her hand slipped into his. 

Inside the building were several crates stuffed with straw, most already closed up and stacked on one another. The room, which had been cluttered and full of charts, books, and many other contraptions Chase could have only guessed their uses, looked empty and forlorn. Even the large, elaborate mobile that had hung from the ceiling, was gone. Not that Chase knew what it had been of or why it had even been built but it had given the room a mystical feel, like walking into a wizard’s study. “Jenny?” he called out, his hands resting on his revolvers absentmindedly. It was quiet, which was unnerving. “Hello? Anyone ho...”

Something moved and Chase’s revolvers were out faster than Kaia could react but the creature had already darted to the side before he could shoot. He saw a flick of a tail and forced himself to take several calming breaths. Jenny had several troodons that she kept as pets, like guard dogs. They were well trained but past encounters with the beasts in the wild had made Chase greatly dislike the venom-nipping bastards. “Jenny? It’s Chase Collins and Kaia Jade...”

“She’s probably up in the Tower,” Kaia said, nudging his arm and gesturing to the stairs that were leading up. 

“Oh, right,” Chase muttered, holstering his revolver and feeling stupid. It was dark and Jenny was an astronomer which had made her a bit of a night owl so she could watch the stars so it made sense that by now she would be in the tower. Even on stormy nights she was up there doing something. He was about to start for the stairs when Kaia grabbed him and threw him against the wall. “Ow! What the hell, Kaia...”

“Kiss me,” she breathed, her body flush against his as her hands moved from holding his chest against the damp stone to his face and hair.  “Kiss me like Cole isn’t watching...” 

He did. Chase didn’t know what had gotten into her but he wasn’t about to question it. His hands became possessive and demanding as Chase growled against her mouth, their tongues dancing as he switched their positions so that she was the one sandwiched between the wall and his body. It had been a while since Kaia and he had had a moment together, alone. Often times she liked to have both of them but, as Cole was her husband, Chase was often the third wheel. His hands were tangled in her hair and her fingers had found their way under his shirt when he caught the flicker of light out of the corner of his eye. He jumped away from Kaia, his body on fire and breathing hard. 

Jenny stood on the upper steps of the twisting staircase, a torch in her hand. There was a slightly amused look on her face but in the light of the flickering flames, Chase saw mostly disdain and annoyance. “You two finished?” she asked, her tone dead. 

“Jenny...sorry...didn’t know...though the place was...uh...thought no one was here...” Chase stammered through his pathetic excuse, trying to regain his composure. He peered up at the shorter, gray-haired woman. She looked older but he didn’t know if it was a trick of the torchlight or not. Jenny stared back at him impassively, which was a drastic change from the desperate, hopeful woman he had seen almost a week ago.

“Are you leaving?” Kaia asked, pushing past Chase, apparently recovering much faster than he had. He glared at her while taking several more deep breaths to calm down. “What’s with the crates?”

“We’re leaving.”

“Leaving?” Kaia echoed. “Why?” 

“We are not safe here. We are leaving.”

“Not safe?” Chase asked, blinking up at the older woman who had not moved any closer to them. He knew that the Tower had never been very dependable, often relying on other tribes in the surrounding areas to protect them if they were threatened, but out of all the places in the ARK, the Highlands was probably one of the safest regions to live. That was if you could handle freezing cold temperatures year round. A cold, sinking feeling settled in his stomach. Did Jenny already know about High Rock? It was possible, he mused, but who would have sent her the message. They had ridden hard and fast to get here. Unless someone had sent a messenger dimo or another flier. He always forgot about the flying creatures, probably because he hated flying. “From what?”  _ Other than nightmare demons that refuse to fucking die, _ he thought.

“Richard is dead.”

Chase stared at her. “How...how do you know that? And what does Richard being dead have to do with up and moving hundreds of people?” he added gesturing toward the door that they had just walked through. 

“None of your business,” Jenny replied, causing Chase to bristle. Something was very wrong with the woman. While Jenny had made it known she was not fond of Chase or his gang, she had never been this hostile. Her asking him to track down Richard had come as a surprise but the payout had made the ordeal seem easy. After all, it had sounded like a pretty simple task that day under the warm sunlight before winter had fully set in. Chase’s fingers twitched but he balled them up instead of reaching for his revolver at his hip. “I will get enough for your troubles then I want you out of here.”

“Now wait just one bloody minute,” Chase growled, taking the steps two at a time and grabbing the smaller gray-haired woman, pulling her around to face him. The heat from the torch was dangerously close but he didn’t relent. “How do you know Richard Sheridan is dead? Because I swear if you knew he was dead when you sent us out...”

Jenny wrenched her arm away from him just as Kaia pulled Chase away, but his companions gray mirrored Chase's emotions perfectly.

A silence settled between them. Jenny and Chase glared at each other. After everything he had been through he was not happy with this outcome. Richard had been his last hope to figuring out what had happened at High Rock, not to mention a sizable reward that the three of them needed. He knew he wasn’t a very well liked person, at least next to figures like Tyler Sherwood and Kenneth Monroe, but he wasn’t the kind to murder or steal without a damn good reason. He had morals, standards, and Jenny knew that. She never would have asked them to find Richard if she didn’t think he could. Sure, he always asked for some coin for any job he and his friends took on but one had to make a living. 

“Jenny,” Kaia said, stepping hesitantly in front of Chase. “Please...what is going on.”

The astronomer hesitated but even Chase saw the momentary softening in her eyes before the mask was pulled back into place. “It’s...complicated.”

“Then start at the beginning,” Chase said, trying to calm his tone of voice. “Because after what we’ve seen and been through, I’m not up for any more games.”

Jenny closed her eyes, took a long deep breath, then nodded. “Follow me,” she said quietly. Kaia turned and made her ‘don’t be stupid’ glare at Chase before following the older woman to the top of the stairs. 

The Tower was old, older than the rest of the village, Chase knew, and as he followed the two women up he had a momentary fear of falling. Apparently, in all these years railings were optional save the handrail against the stone wall. At the top was a wide open dais that, like the lower levels, was nearly empty. Only the large, elaborate telescope still stood amid crates and empty tables.

“Two days ago Machkeme Thunder Bear came to visit, which was unexpected, to say the least,” Jenny said, placing the torch on a wall bracket before moving to her telescope. “He told me he had found Hannah and Jaxon, who had been with Richard, nearly dead in the mountains along with one of their raptors.” She leaned against a pillar near the telescope, her eyes dark as she watched Kaia and Chase. “He said Hannah should recover but is uncertain about Jaxon given the severity of his wounds.”

“How bad is he?”

Jenny glanced at Kaia, frowning. “Bad. What Hannah was able to tell Thunder Bear was that Richard went mad and told them to run. Not long after leaving Richard, creatures attacked them and drove them into the mountains.”

“What kind of creatures?” Chase asked, but deep down he already knew. He felt sick but his anger was growing. He didn’t know  _ what _ he was angry at, only that the more he learned the more pissed he got. “Demon dogs, perhaps? Or the flying squid-bastards?”

Jenny blinked opening her mouth but Chase waved his hand dismissively before she could speak. “After we took your job, to find Richard, we went straight to High Rock to ask for help. My plan was to ask Tyler Sherwood to help track him down as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, Kenneth and Tyler were looking for their own men who had gone missing about two weeks ago and refused to help us until their men were found, or they at least had a few more days to look. When Kenneth came back he was spooked, and I don’t need to tell you it takes a lot to scare a man like Kenneth Monroe. He ordered the women and children to the caves and mobilized his entire fighting force. Hours later, creatures from hell swarmed High Rock.”

“And where is Kenneth now?”

“My guess? Dead,” Chase said, shrugging as if those events had meant nothing to him. “He told us to get out and we did. Minutes later his house exploded and a giant bird flew out glowing like a sun. Those creatures fled and the light seemed to weaken them but...”

Jenny seemed to bolt upright as if an electrical current went through her. “Where is Tyler?”

“Dead,” Chase said, watching the woman closely now. “Some black-vined covered woman threw a spear through his chest and he died within seconds.”

“Shit,” Jenny cursed, leaving her telescope to move toward small chest next to stacked crates that were waiting for transport. She began digging through it muttering. Chase looked at Kaia and they shared a look of uncertainty before Chase stepped toward the older woman. 

“You know something,” Chase said quietly. “You know what happened.”

“What happened is irrelevant,” Jenny said, standing up. “Take this, and leave.” She handed him a small purse of coins that, as far as Chase could tell, was not even an eighth of what she had promised them. 

Chase gripped the coins for a moment, glaring at her. “You better be joking,” he growled. “After what we’ve gone through and you’re going to toss me a few coins and kick me out?”

“Yes, and if you stand around here any longer I know several people in this town who would love to see you and your gang hanging from the walls with ropes around your neck.”

Chase seethed, gripping the coin purse tightly as his anger built. 

“Chase, lets go...” Kaia said, pulling at his arm. Chase was about to throw the money when Kaia’s fingers closed around it. “Listen to me...we need to...”

“They’re dead,” Chase snapped, stepping toward Jenny who, momentarily stood her ground until one of his revolvers was pointed in her face. Kaia grabbed his arm but he pushed her away, clicking the trigger. “I have blood on my jacket of a man who all I wanted from his was his help to find your missing friend. I saw shit I can’t make sense of that night and you...you know what the fuck happened, don’t you.”

“It doesn't matter,” Jenny said. “None of it matters...”

“Bull shit.” Chase took a step forward. Jenny visibly drew back but refused to move even with the barrel of his revolver less than a foot from her face. “Richards journal. His notes. I want everything. Now.”

“Charles,” Kaia hissed again. “Stop this...” Despite the use of his real name, Chase didn’t back down. 

Chase didn’t want to kill Jenny, and a small part of his mind knew that threatening her like this was beyond stupid, but his gut rolling from the memories of what happened three days ago; Tyler taking his last breaths and the blank look in Kenneth’s eyes when he told them to get out of his village. How many people were dead? Why? The last question burned him the most. 

Jenny closed her eyes and pointed to the box where she had pulled out the coins. “In there, at the bottom.”

“Kaia.” The red-haired woman hesitated. He didn’t have to look at his companion to know that Kaia was glaring. He would get an ear full later but he didn’t care. As Kaia went to the chest, Chase moved closer to Jenny so that he could see her clearly in the flickering torch light. Her eyes were wide but there was something else there, too, that he could not place. “A few more things,” he said quietly. “Did Kenneth Monroe have an Artifact?” 

Jenny hesitated. “I don’t...”

“I’m not in the mood for games. Did he, or did he not, have an Artifact. Richard studied the hell out of those things. He would know. You have his journals...Did Kenneth have a bloody Artifact?” 

The astronomer nodded, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip. He knew the look in her eyes when she looked at him again. Guilt. “And the Vikings?” Again, Jenny nodded. “Do you know who that woman was?” This time, she shook her head. 

“Found them,” Kaia said, holding up a worn leather journal and a few other slimmer books. “Now let's go before you do something even more stupid.”

Chase glanced at Jenny. He wanted to apologize but deep down he wasn’t sorry. He took the books from Kaia and slipped them under his jacket. “If anyone follows us, they’re dead,” he said, meaning it. He was done playing games. He was done watching good men die. 

And for some stupid reason, Chase had decided he was going to be the one to do something about it as no one else seemed to want to.

 

“Of all the idiotic things I’ve ever seen you do,” Kaia fumed once they were out of the tower and making their way back to where Cole was standing with the horses. “What the fuck has gotten into you.”

“Nothing,” Chase said, ignoring her when she grabbed his arm to get him to look at her. It was a lie. Kaia knew it. He knew it. But as he didn’t know why he was acting this way it was the only answer he could think to give her. 

“Nothing? You’ve been bent out of shape ever since we left High Rock. Chase, listen to me,” and this time she stepped in front of him, her hand on his chest. “You can’t bring them back...you can’t...”

“I know that,” Chase growled. “But what do you want me to do? Walk away like it never happened. It happened. I watched Tyler die and a gut feeling tells me that damn eagle has something to do with Kenneth and I want to know why. I want to know who the fuck that woman was, why she wants the Artifacts, and how to stop her.”

“You’re no hero, Chase,” Kaia said, her hands dropping to her side as he moved around her. 

_ No, I’m not, _ he thought. He knew damn well that if he had been in Kenneth’s position he never would have done whatever it was Kenneth did that night to chase that woman off. Kenneth was a hero. Tyler was the hero. Chase was just a selfish, low-life mercenary doing questionable jobs and hoping that people like Kenneth and Tyler never found out what he really did. But they were dead, and something told him that many, many more people were going to be dead before someone figured out how to stop that bitch. 

They found Cole playing cards with two of the stablehands. The moment Chase walked in Cole instantly gathered his winnings with an apology to the two men. No one said a word as the lead their tired horses back out into the snow and mounted up. 

“You better have a damn good reason to leave in the middle of a snowstorm,” Cole said, swinging up on his black charger.

“Yeah, I pissed off the lady in charge,” Chase said, slipping the journals into his saddlebags.

“Typical...” Cole sighed, adjusting his hat and the blanket he was using to try to keep the worst bit of the wind off his skin. “So where to now?”

“We’ll decide that once we’re out of this bloody place,” Chase said, flipping his jacket over his saddle as he sat on Scout’s back. The horse seemed to groan, knowing that a long night’s rest wasn’t going to happen tonight. “Sorry, buddy, but we’ve worn out our welcome,” he said, patting the chestnuts neck. 

As they left the Tower, Chase looked behind him once, feeling as if eyes were on him. Even if the journals were in his saddlebag, he felt the weight of him on his shoulders and sighed. For better or worse, what was done was done and he couldn't change that, he knew. It didn’t make him forget the look in Jenny’s eyes. Those journals were perhaps the last thing she had of Richard and he had just taken them at gunpoint. He was used to being a jerk, but not to women like Jenny. 

Once they were far enough from the walls, Chase turned them south. It was a gamble to head to Darwin Port, as it would be the first place that most would expect them to go should Jenny send someone to find them, but the horses were far too tired and so were the three of them. They could get a room there, some hot food, and rest for a little bit at least while they figured out what to do next, and Chase looked over the journals.

In the distance, over the wind, a lone wolf howled and Chase shivered involuntarily.


	29. Thunder Bear

Thunder Bear and Asku were traveling west through the autumn plains toward the Last Mountain at the edge of the mountain range that Thunder Bear had known since before the Crash. Jenny has asked him to speak with the Red Mine, a group of Mountain Men that had settled in the vase caverns under the mountains. The Mountain Men themselves was a rather complex group of people that were as diverse as the number of species of creatures on the ARK. Some prefered the snowy mountains, others ventured near the edge, and others lived in great caverns. They all answered, in various degrees, to the Council of Seven which consisted of the seven leaders of each major tribe. Many of the leaders had been on the ARK before the Crash while a few had washed up on shore afterward. Only Magnar, the leader of the Red Mines, was a relatively new leader in the Council, and one that Thunder Bear knew little about. Other than he had a temper and Jenny had warned him that her letter would probably be ill received.

Jenny had taken his news rather well, he thought, given that he had come to tell her that the tribe leader was dead. In truth, Richard really wasn’t the tribe leader but he was a very important, respected figure among the other researchers in the Tower. Jenny was perhaps second in charge. They had talked for hours after that and she had simply listened while he told of the stories he had been hearing and of Hannah’s own tale. She had asked about Jaxon’s condition and Thunder Bear had only been able to tell her that he had sent for Maha from River Sand. Jenny had only nodded at this, seeming suddenly distracted.

The talk then turned to simpler things but Thunder Bear had sensed that there was something else on Jenny’s mind. She was nervous, twitchy, and her eyes kept darting to a dark part of the room though he could not see what was hidden in the shadows that would captivate her attention. Eventually he had been taken to a room to rest for the night and in the morning she had asked him to deliver a missive to Magnar at the Red Mine. He didn’t ask why but she had told him to give it to the man and go straight home. “There is a Darkness coming...and you will serve your people better with them. Give this to Magnar then go home. And Machkeme...don’t go near the Artifacts.”

He had blinked at her, holding the letter in his hand. “Why?” The items that had caused all the fuss during the Tribe Wars had never been a thing he had desired. He had kept to his own, built his tribe and a new way of life during that time, avoiding most of the conflict when he could. Her warning seemed pointless. Everyone knew possessing even one Artifact could paint a target on your back and anyone associated with you. Thunder Bear had never even seen one but he had heard about them and only had a vague idea as to what they looked like. The rumors of what they did varied. None of them seemed plausible to Thunder Bear who was content with a simple life and who’s only magic he needed came from the Spirits. 

Jenny had closed her eyes at his question, looking more tired than he had ever seen her. It seemed the older woman had aged years in the span of seconds. “They are dangerous, more so than I thought. Richard kept much from me but now...” Again her eyes glanced to the shadowy wall where she kept no lights. “Magnar may not listen but I’m hoping my words will reach the ears of the other leaders and Jolmar in particular, or that one of the other Seven will understand my warning in the least.”

Thunder Bear and Asku had left not long after that. His heart was troubled. As the first snows started to fall around them, he pulled up his fur hood and had spent most of the trip across the wide open green plains contemplating everything. He was a man that prefered to know little, not caring about the troubles of others unless they affected himself or his people. Most times, the other tribes didn’t bother them unless one of the younger braves got a bit restless and tried to stir up trouble. They had escaped the Tribe Wars and kept to the great redwood forests his tribe now called home. The called themselves the Lequoia, or People of the Redwood, and most in the surrounding areas knew them by this name as well. It fit, even if it wasn’t Thunder Bear’s native tongue. His tribe was a mix of many tribes of the Old World. Hopi, Chyanne, Sioux, and many others not even of Native American tribes. They had found a way to live and survive together which was what Thunder Bear had hoped for.

It was near midday when he came up to the ridge with a winding, rocky road leading down into the gully that ran along the edge of the Last Mountain. It was from here that much of the stone used to build the mines had originally been taken, as well as much that was being used to build the Mountain City of Dordrumel in the south. Thunder Bear had heard it would be a great city and Jolmar had told him that the hope was to unite the Mountain Tribes into one great Tribe. It was a lofty dream but Thunder Bear had not the heart to tell the man that getting all the tribes to lay aside their quarrels, old and new, would be no easy task. 

What disturbed him was the smoke rising from the mountain side where the great gate into the mines should be. The gate had been huge, large enough to easily allow the largest of ARK’s creatures through it. Asku growled. The earth beneath the bear’s paws seemed to tremble as if in response to Asku’s restlessness. Thunder Bear felt uneasy suddenly, feeling like a great beast was waking from slumber. “Come, Asku,” he said, urging his mount forward while unlatching his spear and losing the hunting knife at his side. “Be alert. I don’t like this.”

Asku snorted in agreement then moved slowly down the slope toward the entrance to the Mines. Several times the earth shook, as if the unseen beast was thrashing about within the belly of the mountain. It was only then that Thunder Bear noticed there were no animals. The forests were quite and the air seemed to be holding its breath. As the pair came around a rocky bend Thunder Bear quickly told Asku to halt.

The gate was smashed in. Water was pooling around the pile of carved stone and reinforced wood. Steam and smoke was billowing up into the sky and even from where they stood Thunder Bear could see the red and orange glow of fires burning deep within the mines. Asku’s growl was echoed deep within the mountain and Thunder Bear felt his companion shudder and tense up, preparing to run. 

For a time, Thunder Bear watched that cavernous maw, waiting for a terrifying beast to come chase him off but nothing came. The mountain trembled, the fires billowed within and the steam and smoke rose higher into the air. He could not hear the shouts of people from within, or the cries of trapped animals so everyone was either dead or had fled. There was no way he was going to be able to go in there to figure out what happened and if anyone survived. 

A cool breeze drifted from the mountains and Thunder Bear turned to look at the road. It was rocky with little that he could see at a glance. Dismounting Asku, Thunder Bear started movin up the ravine back the way he came, searching the ground until his suspicions were confirmed. The people of the mines used spiked wheels on most of their wagons for in the mines and to traverse the steep path that lead to their home. Some of the marks from these wheels could be seen on the stone road and, moving up the path, he found deeper ruts within the softer earth. Asku padded besides him, sniffing the ground and snorting softly. There was no telling if this was from before or after the events that caused the gate to collapse without searching the ruins below. Given the tremors in the earth and his general unease about the situation, Thunder Bear beckoned to Asku and started off on the trail left behind by the wagons. 

It didn’t take long to find an easy path to follow once he had entered the thicker underbrush just before the mountains. The tracks were relatively fresh, just barely dusted with the falling snow that was starting to fall in thicker batches that was blown around by the cold wind. It was nearing dusk when Asku growled softly. Looking up from his tracking, Thunder Bear soon noticed what had caught his companion’s attention. Lights flickered dimly amid the falling snow and the sound of men and women laughing could be heard. Thunder Bear frowned. Why were these people laughing? Had they blown up their own mine? Surly refugees who had lived through such an attack were not cheerful about it. Moving closer he saw the wagons arranged in a semi circle in a clearing. A few tents had been erected but for the most part it seemed people were sheltering in their wagons with makeshift covers. As he drew closer it was apparent that, despite the gay ruckus coming from the encampment, most of the people here had escaped with what they could. And it wasn’t much.

“Halt!” a gruff voice called out as Thunder Bear and Asku stepped into the open. “Who goes there?” The man held a spear, glinting in the flickering firelight behind him of polished steel. He wore a metal helmet and some armor as well, ornate and decorated as was common of the Red Mine’s work. 

“Machkeme Thunder Bear and Asku... of the Laquoia Tribe. I am a friend.”

Slowly, the man shuffled toward him, seeming unbalanced in the deep snow but sturdy enough to easy lose his balance. “What proof?” he asked. 

“Where is Magnar? I need to speak with him.”

“Not until I see proof of...”

Thunder Bear glared at the man silently. He then pulled out his hunting knife and tossed it to the man. “Bring that to Magnar.”  _ If he’s still alive _ , he thought. It was possible the man was dead. “Or to whomever is in charge.”

The man glanced at the blade but looked blank at what meaning it could hold to prove that the man before him was who he said he was, and why he shouldn’t just kill him on spot. Asku growled and it was enough to make the sentry remember his task and he muttered a “Wait here,” before making his way to the camp. 

Thunder Bear and Asku waited patiently until the man returned, this time with another dressed in well made furs and armor underneath. He was a younger man than Jolmar or the other Tribe Leaders of the Mountain Men. He had a bright autumn shaded beard ornamented with gold, copper, and a few bands inlaid with gemstones. But it was his bright blue eyes that captured Thunder Bear’s attention. There was a fire burning just below the surface, one of rage and anger that he someone surmised wasn’t meant for him. 

Magnar tossed the hunting blade back at him with a grunt. “Didn’t expect to see you in the mountains this close to winter,” he said, his voice lighter than his appearance portrayed. “What business do you have with me?”

From Asku’s saddle Thunder Bear pulled out Jenny’s letter and handed it to him. Magnar looked at it, front and back, then glanced curiously at Thunder BEar. “The Tower? What the fuck do they want from us now?”

“It's a warning,” Thunder Bear said, then glanced at the sentry who was standing nearby, shifting from one foot to the next as if he was uncomfortable. “Perhaps we can discuss a few things over a fire and a meal?”

“Fire I can give you. A meal will have to wait till you return to your people,” Magnar said, his tone rising anger that was quickly suppressed. He beckoned to Thunder Bear. “The bear stays here. Don’t need to scare my folk any more than they are...you. Back to your post.” The Sentry nodded and quickly shuffled off to his spot amid the thick pines where he was out of the wind but could still watch the forests. Thunder Bear signed Asku to stay and the bear snorted, finding a place to lay down and wait. 

The camp had many fires going, many with groups of people huddled together. The ruckus laughter that Thunder Bear had heard previously had seemed to quite now. Whether it was because of Thunder Bear’s appearance or simply that what he had heard earlier had simply been a random act amid the tired and cold people here. Most were women, children, and a few elderly. Thunder Bear noted that there were few among them that looked to be miners or workers. A few guards, or those that were dressed like guards, sat with families. As he was passing a few campfires on the way to Magnar’s tent, he caught the whimpers and sobs of women being comforted. “What happened?” Thunder Bear asked, his voice tight. The man leading him glanced back, eyes hard and cold but he said nothing.

Magnar’s tent was sparse, consisting of very few belongings but had a fire in the center. Furs were lain out on the side. Several of these had figures curled up and snoring but Magnar paid them no heed. 

“You’re lucky that sentry didn’t kill you on site,” Magnar said, taking a seat while Thunder Bear sat cross legged on the other side. “After what my people have gone through I expect them to shot at anything that moves.”

“What happened?” Thunder Bear asked again, hoping to get an answer this time.

Magnar studied him a moment before the anger seemed to dim from his eyes. “A dragon.”

Thunder Bear blinked. “A dragon? Like one of the beasts fought long ago to...” He honestly didn’t remember why the three beasts were fought. He remembered them as stories told by Richard and the others when he had visited before the Crash. One had been a giant spider, another a white ape, and the last a dragon. The only way to reach them had been through the Obelisks but after the Crash no amount of tributes would open the gates to these places where the beasts lay waiting. Nor could they truthfully be killed. Thunder Bear had heard stories of tribes killing them, taking a trophy and returning triumphant, but somehow the beasts kept returning. 

“That is what a few that remember those days claim. Or claimed before it’s hell fire took them. I have no idea how it got in. Nothing could breach our gate...no...the beast came from the inside. From the depths of the mines.” Magnar snorted. “Not that it matters. It struck at night, chasing us from the mines and out into the mountains. How many it killed down the shafts I don’t know...but we could not go back for them. Those you see here had enough time to harness bests to wagons before the gate was smashed in.”

“Did you actually see the dragon?” Thunder Bear asked.

Magnar’s eyes flashed. “Course I did...why else would I be telling you it was a dragon?”

_ Because frightened minds can play tricks unto itself _ , Thunder Bear thought. “I just ask, I do not doubt you.”

“Aye, I saw it. Maw red with fire, scales red and gold, and wings so large it could barely open them in our caverns.” The man sighed and leaned back. “We got out though...us few. And we will head to Jolmar and his folk. Never wanted to take up his offer in his fancy city but with winter coming...what choice do we have.”

“If there is a way I can help...”

“No, Chief of the Redwoods. Stay to your own and mind it as well. We know our trading routes as well as you and will make it to Dordrundel before the onset of winter. We took what food and provisions we could and can hunt on the way.” He gave Thunder Bear a large, savage looking smile. “I do not think the others will like our news and it won’t be long till we come back to chase that scaly lizard out of our mines.”

Thunder Bear smiled grimly at that. He did not doubt that the other Mountain Leaders were going to take the fall of the mine lightly. After all, it was where most of their metal came from, not to mention precious gems and rare metals that some of the tribes loved for their metal work. But to take on a dragon would be a task that would kill hundreds in the attempt. Thunder Bear had never seen this beast, but from the tales he had heard he didn’t want to. “I don’t doubt it,” he said, letting the man dream of his victory as if it was an assured thing. He reached into the deer skin pouch at his side and pulled out the letter. “I was told to bring you this,” he said, handing Magnar the letter. He watched as the man took it after a brief look of confusion. 

“The Tower?” he asked, almost in a growl. “Now what do they want?” 

Magnar ripped open the seal and read it. At first his eyes went wide and paled before dissolving quickly into red-faced rage. The letter was thrown angrily into the fire. Thunder Bear stared at the burning parchment, watching the flames lick at Jenny’s words. When he finally looked up at Magnar he saw that the man was muttering to himself, clearly pissed. “Were her words that upsetting?”

“Meddlesome...always meddlesome. She has no business telling me what to do with my things. Let her worry like an old hen.” The man took out a pipe and filled it with a bag of smoking weed without looking at his suddenly uncertain guest. 

Thunder Bear wanted to ask what it said, even though he knew its general contents after his own conversation with Jenny before leaving. But he held his tongue. Something was not right. Magnar’s reaction in combination with Jenny’s warning was giving him a nagging feeling that he should not be here. “There are rumors,” Thunder Bear finally said, his voice quiet and cautious, “of foul creatures in the south. Jolmar told me on his way home from the Mines weeks ago.”

“Foul creatures?” Magnar snorted at that, not pulling the pipe away from his mouth. “Lad, those are more than rumors now. That be a fact. You know of that little village on the plateau...High Rock I think?”

“I’ve heard of it.” He had been told of it by Einar Wolfsbane while the man had lived with him for a time. The way that Einar had spoke of Kenneth Monroe and his Sky Rangers had made Thunder Bear curious as to the place and its people but never enough to bring him out of his mountains or the Red Woods. Despite his words about the Sky Rangers, Einar’s tone had implied a deep respect for Kenneth.

“Well, it’s gone.”

“Gone?”

“Yep. We got folk all around, and just before that damn dragon attacked. Heard the rest later. It seems some darkness came up and wiped them Rangers out. I heard it was some big, black demon wolf that those warriors at Vatnby released.” Thunder Bear narrowed his eyes, his heart skipping a beat. That was Einar’s village. “The fools. Wolf killed them all, too.”

“All...of them?” Einar’s face in a rare smile as he played with the young wolf pups came to his mind. He had hoped Einar would stay with him even after he had found Dyani and the children, but Einar had insisted he go home to his people. Thunder Bear suddenly regretted letting the man go home without trying harder to make him stay. 

“That’s what I was told. Rangers found them all dead and that wolf followed them and attacked at night with an army of demon creatures. Said there was a woman and giant beasts like the rexes at her side. But...what is more peculiar was what stopped the people from High Rock all dyin’ like the Vikings did.” Thunder Bear glanced at him from the fire. Part of him didn’t care about what saved a village he knew nothing of. Einar was dead and that news had hurt. “A great eagle rose up, golden and shining like the sun. Those creatures didn't like that light and took off with their tails between their legs. That was the last my man had seen. He had run off the moment he could to make it back here but he’s shaken. Didn’t help that he got back just in time to see that dragon rise from the depths of the mines and start spewing fire over everything and everyone...”

Thunder Bear let Magnar’s voice fade after that as she stared at the fire. He didn’t care to much about the dragon’s attack, not as much as the golden eagle had. His folk, back on the Old World, believed in the thunderbird, master of the sky and the mortal world. It protected the people from the creatures of the underworld and the more Magnar had spoke about what happened at High Rock and to the Vikings the more he had felt his heart racing. Could it be that the thunderbirds, at least one, was here? If it was, that meant these dark creatures were from the underworld and had come to kill the people. Perhaps instead of an underwater panther, had the deity of the underworld come forth as a black wolf?

“What do you know...” Thunder bear started, waiting until his interupation was noticed by magnar who stared at him, a little annoyed that his grand fight and escape from the red dragon was being halted. “What do you know about the Artifacts?”

Magnar glared for a long time and Thunder Bear got the feeling he was being judged for asking that question. “Jenny told me to stay away from them. That they were dangerous. More so than anticipated.”

“Perhaps...” Magnar said slowly, guarded. “In the wrong hands that is.”

_ He has one _ , Thunder Bear thought.  _ That is why Jenny wanted to warn him, and the other Mountain Tribe Leaders.  _ Magnar, however, was making it crystal clear that he wasn’t about to conform or deny it. “Did the other villages?”

“I don’t know.” Magnar shrugged. “Rumors, yes. Havadr was a greedy man and I know during the Tribe Wars he wanted one. Whether or not Kenneth had one well...that was just a rumor started I think because he was so strong and his birds and riders the best in the land. No one denied that. But if he had one...well the man was a fool to keep it. No, I don’t think Monroe had one, but I know Havadr had one...the Pack I think. Stole it from one of our tribes before he wiped them out. Ironic that he used that Beastmaster of his, that wolf-man, to take it.”

“Einar Wolfsbane?” Thunder Bear frowned. “Einar attacked a village with his wolves.” That had not been the life he wanted for his friend and to hear he had returned to his old life was disturbing. 

“Was that his name?” Magnar stroked his beard a moment before shrugging it off. “Either way, they’re dead, and so is Kenneth I hear. So that’s two powerful tribes out of our way...Oh, don’t worry, Thunder Bear. The Mountain Men will not forget your kindness and help after all these years. Once we take back the Mines and unite the Tribes as Jolmar wishes then....then you’ll see. A power will rise up in the mountains and we’ll bring peace back to this land. Dragon first, wolf and it’s black army next. No one stands a chance if the Mountain Tribes unite.”

Apparently the part about uniting tribes had been mentioned while Thunder Bear was thinking about thunderbirds. Or perhaps Mangar assumed it was common knowledge given his tribe’s close relations with other Mountain Tribes. Thunder Bear did not doubt the strength of the Mountain Tribes should they unite and, as long as they held to their truce and left his people a lone he didn’t mind. 

Outside the tent a wolf howled.

“Bloody hell,” Magnar cursed, jumping up and reaching for his crossbow. 

Thunder Bear stood with the man. “It was a long way off,” he said as Magnar pushed passed him. The Mountain man had gone pale but his eyes were dark with fury and fear. “Magnar, it was nothing but...”

Magnar did not listen and pushed past Thunder Bear into the camp, muttering to himself. “It’s coming...just like the others. Just like the damn dragon...” He fumbled for a bolt for his bow and was shouting to his warriors. 

Thunder Bear stood at the entrance to the makeshift tent, watching Magnar move away with the summoned guards and fighters that had survived the dragon attack, ordering more men at the perimeter and more campfires built. Telling the man that it was most likely nothing but a lone wolf or a hunter calling the pack would fall on deaf ears at this point. Despite his knowledge of the wolf packs in the region he shuddered as another howl went up, this time closer and...different. Mournful. It was answered by a chorus from several directions. Thunder Bear found himself moving toward the edge of the camp, his heart racing. Everything inside him told him to get back to his tribe. Whatever was going on in the world would not ignore him long, he was sure, and even before he reached Asku he had an idea of what he would need to do to protect his people. 

Asku was nervous, which was not like the bear, but he was not growling or looking to the trees expecting several packs of wolves to come out and attack them. He swung up on Asku’s back and was about to turn the bear home when he heard voices, angry and quite, coming from behind him. 

“...and you’re sure it’s secure? They’re coming, Thonir...coming for...”

Magnar reached for the man he had dragged away from the caravan but Thonir shoved him roughly away, nearly causing Magnar to stumble. “You don’t trust me? Of course it is.”

“Trust you?” Magnar asked, growling. “That beast is coming...did you hear that? All the wolves of the mountain are answering to him now. How much longer do you think until...”

“You worry about the people, Magnar. I’ll worry about the Massive.” Thonir shoved passed Magnar and returned to the camp. Thunder Bear did not move until Magnar had disappeared as well.

“He’s gone mad,” a voice said behind him. It was Thonir. Asku growled even as Thunder Bear spun around, spear in hand. Thonir was said to be one of the Leaders of the Mountain Men though which tribe was never truly known as he was almost a peace keeper of sort. “Even before the dragon attacked he’s been...edgy.”

“You have one of them.”

“Several Tribes do, but which ones I will not say. I was listening to your conversation with Magnar through the tent...Jolmar wants an eye kept on him more so than usual and now I think I am understanding why.”

“You believe his story? About the wolf?” Thunder Bear did not. He would rather believe that Einar could still be alive and that High Rock still stood. There had been truth to Magnar’s words sadly and despite the loss he still felt knowing that his friend was dead. 

“I believe that there is truth to it,” Thonir replied, stepping closer toward Thunder Bear even though Asku growled at him. “But how much I believe I cannot say.” Thunder BEar nodded at this but did not move. “Go home, Thunder Bear of the Laquoia. Our fate is our own but your people will need you sooner than you know. Go. Protect your own and no one else.”

With that Thonir turned and left Thunder Bear standing in the falling snow. 

Presently, Thunder Bear and Asku left the camp and headed swiftly toward the Red Woods on well known paths that he knew well from years of travel. He felt old suddenly, as if the weight of all these years were finally catching up to him. He didn’t look it, as many who lived before the Crash did, but he was starting to feel it. It was his one fear that had prevented him from taking Dyani as his wife until she had convinced him to do so. Dyani would grow old and die. As would her children that he cared for as if they were his own. But Thunder Bear would continue on, as young and strong as the day he washed up on the beaches of the great Red Woods he now called home. It was a curse, one he nor the Spirits could explain. 

The mountain was relentless but it was near midnight that Asku lumbered down the snowy plains into the Red Woods. The winter wind was still cold and bitter though visibility was better without the thick snow falling around him. Thunder Bear shook his hood of the snow and looked down into the peaceful forest. It was easy to forget the events of the day here. But they lurked at the edge of his mind. 

A wolf howled again and Asku growled this time. 

In truth, it was not the wolf that had Thunder Bear’s stomach in knots. If anything of Magnar’s words were true, then it was the golden eagle that had come to High Rock to chase away the demons. If a thunderbird had indeed come to the ARK then it was not a good omen for it meant that Jenny was right; a darkness was coming and with it the demons of the underworld.


	30. Avalyn

Red Falls was a complicated maze of ramshackle buildings protected by thick gates and walls at all openings, including the waterfall itself. Avalyn vaguely remembered being told it had been built after the Crash as a stronghold during the Tribe Wars. The outer walls were thick slabs of dark mountain stone. As the caravan passed under the main gate, she felt the spray of the cold water and shivered, trying not to feel oppressed by the berth of the gate. The name of the place was no coincidence either. Many lives had been lost here during the Tribe Wars by the original leader of the place until his death. The new leader, after the war was considered over, had made a pact with Kenneth and the two often traded goods, men, and beasts. Kenneth would patrol the valley to the west and the men of Red Falls would keep the peace in the lands below the great waterfall. 

The journey from High Rock to here had been long and quite. She had cried for most of it, silently in fear that Rosalin would scold her again. The woman had been supportive in the beginning when they were told to pack their belongings, at least what had survived, Rosalin’s mood had turned salty and her tolerance for Avalyn had diminished. Gil was the only one who seemed to understand the pain she felt. He kept trying to be supportive, telling her that everything would get better soon enough once they made it to Red Falls. 

Avalyn couldn’t see how anything could be made right in the world now. 

Tyler was gone. 

Kenneth was missing and presumed dead.

Her dreams were not helping. She saw Tyler often, often just out of reach. Sometimes she could hear his voice. Other times he was to far away or she couldn’t make out his words as if he was speaking a different language. They were always bright and beautiful in the beginning until just before she woke up and she would be talking to him but notice he was pale and a spear was through his chest. She would wake up screaming. Keeping busy didn’t help, nor did she truly care anymore about much of anything going on. She didn’t want to stay at High Rock, nor did she want to leave. She wanted Tyler back, not laying under a tree with his best friend’s empty grave. 

This wasn’t how this was suppose to go.

Avalyn glanced at the chests and crates that carried their belongings. It wasn’t much. Their house and shop had been destroyed at some point during the attack. One chest was Tyler’s with the few things she had been able to go back for. Rayno had let her and had given her Tyler’s crossbow and hunting knives. The man had been in tears as he handed over the small box. “Found this in his pocket, Miss Avalyn. I’m sorry...He should be givin’ it to you, not me but...I know...he’d want you to have it...” Rayno had choked on his words then, pressing the box into her hand and moving off, tears streaming down his face. Inside the box was a ring, rather plain and simple compared to the exquisite jewelry she remembered seeing on TV back on Earth. A gold band with a clear crystal in the center. She had always wanted a large diamond ring and dreamed of the day she would be asked to marry the man of her dreams. 

This wasn’t how she had wanted it to go. 

The ring felt like a cold, heavy weight on her fingers as the wagon lurched to one side. Huddled in the back amid the crates and sacks with several blankets tucker around her, Avalyn peered over the edge to glance at the underground network of Red Falls. Perhaps under different circumstances this place would have held wonder and amazement for her but the darkness where the torches didn’t reach felt more ominous and foreboding than they probably should. She shivered, pulling the blankets around her tighter as her two compies, Casper and Tigger, chirped and nipped at each other. Tigger looked excited but Casper was chattering nervously as he paced on the floor boards then scampered up to the edge to look out, only to dart back to the middle of the wagon again. He kept looking at Avalyn expectantly but she didn’t pay him much mind. This only agitated her little companion more. Tigger was nearly living up to his name by bouncing back and forth, one side of the uncovered wagon to the other. They knew better than to stray off the wagon right now but once they made camp they would have to be place in their cage just to me sure they didn’t try to escape.

Most of the buildings were stone with a dozen or so made of wood and rough hewn timbers. Even at this time of day, when the sun was just starting to touch the snowy mountains to the south, the only real light came from the torches and oil lamps that hung from street lamps and adorned the walls of buildings. People had come out to watch them past, most in simple clothing but those directing them were wearing leather armor and carrying long spears or swords. She caught the eye of a few of the people only to sink back into the cart and try to hide under her blankets. It wasn’t like the people of High Rock  _ wanted _ to be here. There had been a few sympathetic glances at them, sure, but most of those she had looked at were glaring at them. 

“Don’t mind them,” Gil was telling Rosalin, who had started to curse in her native tongue. “We won’t be here long. Just long enough to...”

“Long enough to what, Gil?” Rosalin asked, her voice sharp and low, coming out like a hiss from a snake. Avalyn cringed. “Most of the stores were damaged and the food is gone. Where are we going to go if not here. Honestly, if we don’t die in the next attack, and it’s coming, mark my words, we’ll die of starvation...” The woman muttered some more, probably in Spanish, but Avalyn choose to ignore her. Roslin wasn’t adjusting well to the situation. She was as stubborn as she was caring, in most cases, but Avalyn didn’t want to hear anymore complaining. She wanted to sleep. All she ever wanted to do now was sleep. Unless she dreamed of course.

The refugees of High Rock were directed to an open place off to the side in what looked to be a practice field of some sort. Avalyn watched from the wagon as Gil navigated their wagon up and around the others to find a place large enough for them. It was a tight fit as everyone tried to cram into the area but somehow they all fit. “I’m going with the other elders,” Gil said, dropping down from the wagon. Rosalin was moving to do the same but Avalyn refused to move, sinking into the piles of blankets and closing her eyes. “If anything to get an idea of what the plan is.”

“Up Avalyn,” Roslin called, her voice icy and annoyed as she hit the side of the wagon. “It will do you no good to lay there all day and do nothing. Up and come help me start something to eat.”

_ There is nothing to eat _ , Avalyn wanted to call back. She hesitated until Rosalin became more persistent by pulling the blankets from her. “Fine,” she muttered, her voice sounding strange to her. 

Rosalin glared at her for a moment, her dark brown eyes changing from annoyed to almost sympathetic for a moment as Avalyn pulled herself to her feet. It was fleeting, however and soon the woman grunted and began to reach for the sacks of food that they had salvaged from their home in High Rock. Avalyn ushered her compies into the small cage so they would not wander around the camp and get into trouble. 

She wanted to run. Far from Rosalin’s glares and quick remarks. Part of her would have rather gone with Gil, to hear what people were going to do and say. She wanted to know more about the woman and her beasts that attacked them. 

On the flip side, she knew she could not hear ‘his’ name yet. It was like a knife to her chest each time. Both of their names and something told her that Kenneth and Tyler were going to be the main discussion for a while. 

Avalyn finished her chores, taking a seat next to the fire with a blanket wrapped around herself and watching the flames lick the logs. Rosalin was stirring a pot of food that smelled good and made Avalyn feel sick. Wanting to distract herself from the smell of the food she pulled off the ring and watched the gold glint in the flickering firelight, mesmerized when the gemstone danced with tiny rainbow of color. It wasn't sure if it even was a real diamond given how rare gemstones where to begin with on the ARK. It was probably just crystal, possibly mined from the Fire Mines where most of the precious stones and metal came from. 

_ When I get back, I have a surprise for you... _

The words came back to her like a knife in the heart. Had this been his surprise? Had Tyler really been planning on asking her to marry him and finally start a life together. He had talked about it, as a possibly, but never really seemed committed to the idea. What had changed his mind? Was it an engagement ring or just a promise ring? 

“You should put that thing away,” Rosalin said as she dropped potatoes into the boiling water along with the carrots. “It will do you no good looking to the past. Gotta put one foot in front of the other and keep going. Simple as that.”

Avalyn stared at the woman for a moment. “What?” she finally said, her voice breaking and hoarse. 

Rosalin shrugged. “The ring, child. Looking at it won’t bring him back. And wearing it will just make your pain worse. Trust me, It’ll be best if you just...”

“Shut up!” Avalyn hissed, standing up. “What do you know about how I feel, what is best for me? He’s gone...dead. And I never even got to say goodbye.” The memory of seeing Tyler on the ground, staring blankly up into the bright blue sky with blood on his chest came back to her mind and she choked on a sob as her heart twisted in the most painful way she had ever felt.

“I’m just trying to help...” Rosalin started, sounded taken aback and defensive.

Avalyn clutched the blanket tighter around herself. “Well, you’re not,” she snapped, then turned and ran off, ignoring the calls behind her to come back. She didn’t care anymore. 

Blinded by tears, Avalyn kept running until she was out of the crowded camp, back down the road they had entered in and found a place far from anyone beside the thundering of the falls

And cried.

She screamed.

When at last she was spent, Avalyn collapsed into a ball and hugged the blanket around her. 

She knew that Rosalin’s words were just the way Rosalin was but that didn’t make it feel any better. Since Tyler was buried she had heard many phrases like that, and most had seemed to hurt more than make her feel better. She didn’t want to feel this way. Lost and confused, empty, alone. Scared. As she listened to the thundering of the falls she realized that of all things she was scared. Tyler had  _ always _ been there. He had saved her life, brought her to High Rock and of all the people in the village he had been the one to teach her about her new world. Taking her out on his bird to show her the High Rock Territory, teach her about the plants that were safe, and those that were not, and all the animals that they shared the ARK with. He had been her rock in a frightening, unforgiving world.

Now he was gone. Along with Kenneth who had been the foundation for the entire village. Rayno was doing his best, she knew, and there had been those who stubbornly refused to leave High Rock just yet. But the food stores had been destroyed and without them there was little chance of surviving the winter. Red Falls had been their last hope. Even now she was unsure if they would be able to stay here long. Red Falls wasn’t prepared to take in so many people on such short notice. It was a military outpost, not meant for civilians. 

It wasn’t fair. Nothing was fair. 

Tears fell again and she used the blanket to wipe her nose, curling up tighter under the small outcrop she was hiding under. Part of her was looking forward to having a search party sent after her but at the same time she didn’t want to be found. She was alone now, alone in a big world without anyone to protect her. She was no fighter. Rayno had given her Tyler’s crossbow and other weapons that had been recovered from his argent, Rustwing. The bird was still alive and Rayno had offered him to Avalyn but she had declined. She couldn’t even look at Rustwing without remembering how many times she had seen Tyler caring for him. Rayno had taken Rustwing in the end and Avalyn know the man would take good care of him. She had never liked flying, unless it had been with Tyler.

Her mind drifted, remembering happier times mixed in with recent events. She let herself cry quietly remembering the first time she had meet Tyler, their first kiss. His smile. His laugh. He had been so...so...well, the opposite of Kenneth. She didn’t know if it was because the man had been a Marine on Earth or if he simply was that soloum all the time but he had rarely smiled, at least with her around. Had Kenneth actually hated her because of her relationship with Tyler? He had found her that day, personally telling her to get to the caves before striding off, barking orders. He had never looked back. She didn’t question him, just like all the others that went to the caves. No one ever questioned Kenneth. And because Tyler was his second-in-command, no one had ever questioned Tyler either. They had been a team, two sides of a coin. Without one the other would stumble. She had seen this in action so many times. It was why she wasn’t expecting Kenneth to come back unlike others who had whispered that he could still be alive. Her heart knew. 

It was why there were two graves under that tree on the High Rock Plateau. It was why one was marked and the other not. 

Empty. It was how she felt. 

Eventually, Avalyn stood up. No one had come to find her and a part of her felt hurt by that. No cared enough to even bother looking for her. 

Tyler would have. Kenneth perhaps, too. But they were gone and she was alone.

The walk back to the camp felt colder than before which meant it was most likely night. Avalyn looked toward the village of Red Falls and watched several lights go out as people prepared for bed. She realized how tired she was suddenly and forced herself to walk faster. All she wanted now was to fall asleep and not think about anything. She hoped she would not dream anymore. Even if it wasn’t a nightmare she found even the fond memories in her dreams painful enough to wake up crying. 

She heard something clatter to the ground nearby and froze. Nothing moved in the moments that she stood listening, her heart racing before moving up the torch lite road to the camp. She kept looking behind her, suddenly aware that she was in a strange place that was mostly a military outpost and she was a woman walking alone in the dark. By the time she drew near Gil and Rosalin’s wagon she was starting to feel safer though she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It wasn’t the first time. She had felt that way before when she was huddling in the cave below High Rock. Not a clear feeling but just something was wrong. A cold chill through her body and a sudden desire to start crying. She hadn’t known why until she saw the man she loved was dead. This time, though, it was different. More like a warning, a desire to run and hide. Glancing behind her she saw nothing but her heart was still racing.

As she neared her wagon, she heard voices so she slowed. It was Gil and Rosalin and they were arguing which was rare. She couldn’t hear Gil’s voice clearly until she slipped behind the wagon. Rosalin was talking, her tone high and almost angry. 

“...we may not have a choice, Rosa,” Gil was saying, his voice strained and rough. “No one is obligated to take us in and in truth, showing up on their doorstep and asking them to make room for us in this cave wasn’t the kindest moves. This is a military outpost, not a village. They depended on High Rock for their stores. At least a majority of it....”

“And where will we go?” Rosalin demanded. “We have nothing. Everything is gone. All of it.”

Gil snorted. “We’re alive, Rosa. That is more than what those poor people we buried can say.”

“They’re dead, Gil. They’re the lucky ones.” Something rattled after she finished, the sound of metal on metal. Avalyn gripped the blanket around her shoulders tighter at those words. She would rather be stranded in the middle of the Deathsands with no chance of living as long as Tyler was with her than be sitting in this cold cave. As long as Tyler was there. But he wasn’t and Rosalin’s words were a hot-edged knife to an already bleeding wound. 

“Don’t let Avalyn hear you say that.”

“Well, she’ll have to get over it eventually. She can’t be moping about forever. Ain’t good for her or the mood of the others.”

“Dammit woman!” Gil snapped, causing Avalyn to jump. Gil never snapped. “Let the girl greive. Let all of us greive. Just because we put their bodies in the ground doesn't mean the pain is gone. Wounds don’t heal overnight!”

“No, but I’m not going to baby the girl while we starve. I have a plan and I intend to go through with it. I won’t be settling on some God-forsaken land with winter right around the corner without a good solid roof over my head.”

“No,” Gil growled. “She’s not your daughter to pawn off like that. I’ve already told you that, even before the rumor that Tyler would propose to her started.”

Something made a soft snapping sound, as if someone had flicked a blanket or rug to get the dirt out of it. “Well, he didn’t and if you ask me, that ring was a promise ring. He was never going to really marry her. And I expect she only fancied him because of his status within the tribe. I have connections in the south and I intend to use them. I know of a few families that could make use of her.”

“No. Just stop it! She’s been through enough. We do what Rayno tells us and if that means starting over just before the snow hits, so be it. The land they’re planning to give us is rich and fertile. And close to here so they can protect us while we gather strength. You want to go south, so be it, but I’m sticking to Rayno’s side and Avalyn will stay with me.”

Avalyn felt sick. She backed away from the wagon, tears streaming down her face. Rosalin was arguing, something about how she would have to grow up and get use to the harsh realities of life, but Avalyn was no longer listening. 

All she wanted to do now was run.

Run as far and fast as she could and damn the consequences. Part of her knew this was probably the stupidest idea she ever had. She was no survivor. True, she had made it a few weeks on her own before a kind woman found her, offered her a proper meal and gave her two raptors to help her search for a place to settle down. Days later she was attacked by a demon cat and saved by Tyler. Since then, life on the ARK seemed simple. Tyler had always been there. Kenneth had been there. High Rock’s tall peak and walls had protected her, too. 

Avalyn flung the blanket into a corner as she climbed into the wagon. Gil and Rosalin were still arguing as she found the sack with her belongings and pulled out thicker traveling clothes that she quickly put on. She hesitated only a moment when she spied Tyler’s crossbow and weapons, her heart freezing and hands trembling. Would he be proud of her for this? Or would he be angry at her recklessness.

_ No, _ she thought, taking the worn wooden handle in a tight grip.  _ He would not want me to be a slave or worse. I’d rather die free than sold like an animal just so Rosalin can sit in a big house sipping tea... _ The crossbow was heavier than she expected but she slung the strap over her shoulder, deciding to properly buckle it later. The quiver of bolts was still full and his hunting dagger she put rolled into a thick blanket which she tied to her pack. She found the collars and leashes for Casper and Tigger before letting them out. They scamped to her shoulder and she had to hush them sternly when they chittered happily, not realizing she was trying to be sneaky. Slipping out of the wagon she darted into the shadows without even looking to see if someone was following. 

Moving quickly, letting her anger and frustration fuel her steps, Avalyn made her way to the makeshift paddocks where many of the riding mounts had been herded into or tethered. These animals were mostly raptors but there were a few dire wolves and gallimimus as well. She thought about going to the birds but she knew Rayno would be nearby. As much as she wanted to take Rustwing part of her was afraid to look at the bird again. No, Rustwing was better off in Rayno’s care. Tyler would prefer that. Besides, Avalyn didn’t like flying much and had only been able tolerated because she had rode with Tyler. Instead, she started looking for the red and gold colored iguanodon she remembered seeing being herded in with the others. It’s owner had died in the attack and those who had rescued it had been discussing its fate. At the time Avalyn had turned away but the brightly colored creature came to her mind so she moved through the animals, avoiding the battle trained raptors which she knew she could never handle. Her first two raptors had been easy going, trained to run long distances rather than fight. Most of the raptors at High Rock were used by the rangers for land scouting. Avalyn vaguely wondered if Tyler’s favorite raptor had lived but quickly pushed that from her mind when she saw the iguanodon she was looking for. 

Cold steel touched her throat and her compies hissed.

“Call off the lizards,” a man said, his voice quiet and close to her ear. Avalyn whistled once, a soft command that sent her compies back to their positions but she could feel that both were tense and ready to attack. “Who are you and why should I let you live?”

“Av...Avalyn,” she said softly. “Avalyn Hayes...I’m not here to...”

“Don’t care,” the man replied. His voice had a Spanish accent that reminded her of Antonio Banderas from a dancing movie she couldn’t quite remember. She liked men with accents but right now the chills going through her body were from fear. Her heart was racing as she felt him move the dagger on her throat just enough so that when he pushed her forward it wouldn’t cut her, as long as she moved willingly. “You have two choices...either I kill you or you come with me. I don’t like leaving behind whitnessness.”

“I’m unarmed...” she started to say but he chuckled, turning her around. As he did so, his hand grabbed the strap for the crossbow and pulled it from her shoulder. She let out a cry, both of surprise - she had quite forgotten she had that - and because it was Tyler’s crossbow. “No, that’s...”

“What? Not yours? Funny thing to say given you were carrying it.”

“It’s...” Avalyn choked on the words. “A...friends...”

The man moved around her, casually swinging the crossbow over his shoulder and keeping his weapon pressed against her skin. She could feel Casper and Tigger shift their weight so they could watch him. He was dressed in dark cloths, a hood pulled up over his face but she could see the dark stubble on his jaw and the glint in his eyes from the distance torches. Avalyn tensed but tried not to show it. This man was dangerous. He moved around her easily like a cat stalking a mouse. He was playing with her, testing her. Her eyes glanced at Tyler’s crossbow before looking back at his face, trying to plea with him silently to give it back. He only smirked at her, sending chills through her body. 

“Tell you what...give me your weapons and I’ll let you go.”

“No.”

It was a very stupid thing to say, she knew. Her heart was racing and she tensed when her response caused him to press the dagger closer to her throat. “Your life, or the weapons. All of them.”

“My friend is dead. You want them, kill me. I’d rather be with him anyway.”

The steel no longer felt cold on her throat but she felt the sharp prick of its blade as he pressed it, coming closer so that she could feel his hot breath on her face. Avalyn could smell the wine and while he definitely needed a bath, she decided that there was a smell to him that wasn’t all together bad. Her heart raced faster and she waited. 

It wasn’t how she thought she would die, nor had she expected it to be this soon. Part of her wanted to fight, to scream. The other knew that the sooner she died the sooner she would see Tyler again. Even here, on this ARK far from her home, she believed there was a heaven and that Tyler was waiting for her there. Would he forgive her if she died like this? She hoped so. Closing her eyes she waited for this stranger to take her life.

“I remember you now,” the man said quietly, a bit of the bad-boy edge gone and replaced with something similar to wonder. Avalyn opened her eyes to see that his gaze had changed. “You were the one I saw when they pulled that Sherwood guy out of the house...” His lips twitched into an almost smile but despite that she felt it was more of a sneer. “So you were his woman...” The knife moved as he stepped forward, his other hand reaching up to touch her face. She couldn’t read his expression anymore but the chill that settled into her stomach was  changing as his warm fingers ran along her check and down her neck. 

At least until Casper nipped at him with a soft growl that was about as intimidating as a chihuahua. 

He cursed in Spanish, pulling his hand back. The knife also withdrew. 

She should have ran the moment he let her go but she hesitated and tried to grab Tyler’s crossbow at the same time but he locked his arms and took a quick step back, dragging her with so that she stumbled to the ground. She was crying as he straddled her, holding down her one hand that tried to grab at the crossbow and the other reaching for her neck. All bets were off as far as Casper and Tigger were concerned and they went for their mistresses’ attacker. The man batted them both away but had to let go of her hand  to do so. She was struggling to breath but managed to give a strong tug on the crossbow belt which broke his grip as he lost his balance. He cursed again before regaining his grip. 

“Is this what he would want?” The man’s voice was hoarse, laced with pain and anger. Avalyn stopped struggling as he pinned her down, both hands on her wrists this time. He glared at her. “Don’t get me wrong, I never liked Sherwood, or Monroe but I only met them once. But I know they are both dead and if you meant anything to him which this,” and he yanked her hand up so that she could see the ring, “proves you were, do you really fucking think he would want you to get yourself killed over his weapons?”

Avalyn stared at the man, her heart racing and her eyes hot from the tears starting to fall. He was right but she didn’t want to admit it. She only shook her head, turning away from him and trying to escape. All she wanted to do was to run. If he wasn’t going to kill her then she would take her chances in the wild. She was also suddenly very aware of his weight on her and it made her uncomfortable. 

The man froze and suddenly grabbed her and dragged her back among the animals. Several men with torches were walking toward the paddocks. She heard voices but the man pulled her behind some bales of hay before she could make any of them out. Casper and Tigger scampered up to them, chittering. “Keep them quite,” the man hissed. Avalyn signaled her friends to be quite and they did but kept looking toward the approaching group. He held her tightly against him as they waited. Presently, she could hear the voices clearly. One of them was Gil.

“You really think she would run off?” a man asked. 

“She’s grieving,” Gil replied. “Grief can make people do stupid things.” He sounded tired, old. Avalyn closed her eyes, cowering against the warmth of the man holding her hostage. She should be running back. Part of her wanted to but something held her back. Not this man thought he was physically doing so. All she had to remember was Rosalin’s words and she found that she could not move from their hiding spot. She was going to hurt Gil, she knew now. He was worried about her at least, but she also knew that in the end Rosalin would win or find a way to get what she wanted. To her surprise the man seemed to shift as if to protect her and her stomach fluttered.

Tyler would have done that, too.

“No one here,” one of the men with Gil said. “And all the beasts are accounted for as well.”

Gil didn’t answer. 

“Maybe she’s returned to the wagon by now,” another suggested. She thought she recognized the voice as the butcher that Gil was friends with but couldn’t be sure. “She’ll turn up, Gil. We just have to give her time.”

“I know...I just...”

The men and torches moved away and Avalyn relaxed.

“You should go back,” the man said quietly. To her surprised he sheathed the dagger. Avalyn blinked, confused at his change of heart. Only minutes ago he had been trying to kill her over Tyler’s crossbow. “You have a family, a home. They’re looking for you which means they’re worried. You should...”

“I don’t have a home,” Avalyn said quietly. “And Gil is the only one who cares. His wife wants to...well...she hasn’t been the same since the attack and...”

“Compared to where I am going, or what you’ll find out there, staying here would be your best bet.” He took her hand and tapped the ring. “Trust me when I say this; the man who gave you this would rather you live and remember him than die because he’s gone. The death doesn't affect the dead, Avalyn Hayes. I don’t think I need to tell you that it’s the ones left behind that death hurts the most.”

His words hurt and she felt her emotions welling up inside her again. 

But there was something about how he said it that made her look at him as he stood up. “Live, Avalyn. He would want that.”

_ You never knew him _ , she wanted to say.  _ You even said you didn’t like him after meeting him once... _

She held her tongue, looking from his face to the hand he had extended as if unsure of what she should do. Should she listen to him and go back to whatever fate waited for her there? Rosalin had changed since returning to their destroyed home. She had become bitter and resentful. Everything Avalyn had done, even if she had followed the woman’s instructions exactly, had resulted in quip remarks and bitter comments. There had been a few who seemed to care but Avalyn couldn’t tell anymore. 

Words, as kind as they meant, would bring Tyler back or undo the events of that night. And right now, that was all she wanted. 

“Where are you going?” she suddenly asked, choosing to push thoughts of what had happened, what she could not change, away. She helped Casper and Tigger climb onto her shoulders and stood up as he started to walk into the shadows. 

“No place you want to go,” he replied. 

Avalyn followed.

“You can’t leave,” she said. “The gate is guarded and locked. If you plan on sneaking out that simply isn’t going to happen.”

He turned toward her, smirking. “And yet you were planning on taking an mount and leaving yourself until I caught you.”

She pursed her lips and glared at him. “Who said I was going to actually  _ leave- _ leave,” she retorted. The fact that she actually never had thought about how to get out of the gate this late at night, or where she would go afterward was not something she was ready to admit to him. “Besides, why would you be trying to steal a mount if you plan on leaving?”

He gave a short laugh. “I wasn’t stealing a mount. I travel on foot.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “And, I travel alone. Go home. Trust me, my destination is not a place for a pretty  _ princesa _ like you.”

“I’m not a princess.”

“If you say so.”

Avalyn clenched her fists. “I. Am. Not...” But he was already moving away from her. “Hey...you still have my crossbow.”

“Do you know how to use it?” he asked, turning to her. 

“No...but...” She looked at the crossbow and felt her stomach twist remembering the first time she saw it. Tyler had looked like a knight in leather armor that day he had saved her. His cocky smile, that over confident smirk he always seemed to wear returned to her memory and she felt the tears welling up again. She wanted so desperately to keep it but this man was right. “It’s just...”

“I’ll tell you what,” the stranger said, coming closer. A warm hand lifted her chin. “I’ll bring you to a place where you’ll be safe and can start over but I get to keep this,” and he patted the crossbow. “I’ll take care of it, I promise. And I swear on his grave that I’ll take care of you until we part ways?  _ Acuerdo _ ?”

She looked at him. His dark eyes were sincere and determined. Avalyn nodded. “ _ Acurdo, _ ” she replied, resulting in a small smirk when he realized that she knew Spanish. It had been years since she used it but it was nice to know that her four years dealing with Mr. De Toro finally had a use. His hand left her skin and she shivered as the warmth left her. Without a word he nodded and started walking away. 

Dumbly, for a moment, Avalyn watched him go. Then their conversation a few moments ago came back to her and she trotted to catch up to him. “Wait...what about getting out. The gate...”

He grinned at her as they came to a stop in a dark crevice that overlooked the road. “Who said the gate is the only way out. You will have to trust me and do exactly what I say. Got it?”

Avlyn nodded slowly. Casper made a strange chirping gurgle in his throat in disapproval but she tapped his nose to hush him. “Ok...fine. Do you have a name. Or can I make up a name for you. Like...Antonio?” His accent was really starting to get to her.

“As much as I would prefer that name, no.” He adjusted the belt with that held the crossbow so that it fit over his shoulder properly and tested the release straps once before returning the crossbow to its location. He looked at the bolts at her hip and held out her hand. She looked down then began to fumble with the buckles to release the quiver. “All you need to know,  _ Princesa _ , is Titus.”


	31. Chase

Port Darwin was a large located in a bay that bordered the Redwoods and Highlands. It had a history of having sailors, merchants, pirates, and even the occasional viking holed up during the summer months. With winter around the corner the docks were nearly empty. A few ships floated in the waters and even fewer were out in the bitter wind as Chase and his companions rode into the open gates of the port. Unlike the Tower the Port felt more haphazardly pieced together with whatever could be found. The smell of fish and saltwater was stronger as they moved to a particular inn known as the Salty Squid that had a rather creepy rendition of a squid clinging to the sign. It was a place they knew well which also meant that if Jenny was to send someone after them they would not be hard to find. On the other side, there were people in this town that would gladly take on anyone from the Tower just to start a fight. 

Scout and the other horses were stumbling by the time they dismounted in the snow-crusted stable. Cole stood by them, rubbing their tired, lowered heads, as Chase and Kaia went in to see about lodging.

A half an hour later the short, plump innkeeper let them into a small room. Cole returned from tending their animals and tossed Chase his saddlebag before dumping Kaia’s and his own on the floor of one of the other beds. They ate provisions from their pack as there was no way the innkeeper was going to cook them a meal at this hour. No one spoke, either because they were afraid of waking up other patrons or simply wrapped in their own thoughts Chase could not tell. He watched his friends, feeling guilty about everything that had happened within a few hours. They were use to being on the run but this time it was different. Not because it was his fault - the other times were usually his fault as well - but because of who he had robbed and why. He kept looking back at the duster he had dumped on a chair against the wall. In the dim light room it was hard to see the blood stains. He knew they were there, though. 

Kaia filled a basin with water and the three washed up as best they could, using up all the cool water provided before tossing it out the window into the snow covered street. Cole picked one of the simple beds and fell into it with a contented sigh before passing out. Kaia rolled her eyes at her husband before pulling off her jacket. “I still can’t believe you stole those,” Kaia said, shaking her hair out and tossing her hat on the table under the window. Her voice was low but given how loud Cole was already snoring it probably didn’t matter anymore. “You know she’s going to send someone after us now, right?”

“Yeah, I know. She isn’t the first.”

“This is different, Chase,” Kaia hissed watching him pull the journals from his saddlebags and peered at the smallest of the three. He wanted to hide them, just in case but for now he was too exhausted to think. The adrenaline from earlier was wearing off and as much as he wanted to admit it, Kaia was right. Stealing the journals had perhaps been the stupidest thing he had ever done. No going back now. And since he did have them he was darn going to read them just to make sure he found whatever was hiding. “We need answers. She wasn’t going to give them so I took them,” he waved one of the bound books in the air for emphasis. “I want to know what the fuck happened at High Rock, why Kenneth and Tyler died, and if we need to keep an eye out for that freaky bitch and her army. Jenny is hiding something and I will find out what.”

“And if they don’t hold that information?”

Chase didn’t answer. He choose to turn away from her, laying on the soft mattress and glare at the wall. Behind him he heard Kaia sigh and eventually she climbed into bed with Cole who was already snoring quietly. 

He had briefly considered giving the books back at some point before they had left the Tower. That was until he remembered the blood on his coat, the screams of dying men, and the explosion from Kenneth’s home that he had just been standing in. That night had changed him and for once he wasn’t sure if he liked the change.

The mattress shifted and he felt Kaia slide up against his back. He closed his eyes as her arms snaked around his waist. “I'm worried about you,” she said quietly. “Cole is, too...”

_ I know _ , he wanted to say. But Chase remained silent. Finally, after he was sure she was asleep, he whispered, “I’m sorry.” Then sleep took him and he drifted into a deep sleep .

By the time he woke the next day, Chase felt better. Kaia and Cole were already up, sitting by the window looking over the port. Golden light filled the room and for the first time in days he felt warm and refreshed. For a moment he simply lay there watching the dust float in the sunlight until, with a start, he sat up. The light reminded him of another golden light and that thought lead him to the journals. 

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Cole smirked, sitting casually in the chair while leaning on the table where a steaming mug sat by his hand 

“Shut up,” Chase growled, rubbing his face and running his hands through his hair. “How long was I asleep?”

“Almost a full day,” Kaia said, standing up and walking toward him. “You needed it so we didn’t wake you.”

Chase glared at them a moment before he sighed. Kaia sat down next to him, rubbing his back. “I’ll go go see what I can get you for food. Why don’t you wash up and shave while you wait,” she said, running her fingers over his stubbled chin at the last part. “Not that I mind the rugged look.” Chase snorted. He resisted the urge to grab her hands when she removed them.

“Where are the journals?”

“Eat, bathe, shave. Then I’ll give them back,” Kaia said, standing up. She gave him a hard look before slipping out of the door. Chase sighed and stood up, dragging his fingers through his hair before pulling his shirt off and tossed it to the side. Cole watched him, his eyes quite and, for once, lacking their normal glint of mischievousness.

“She’s worry about you more than you realize,” his friend said after taking a sip from the mug. “You know how much she loves you.”

“She loves you, too.” He really hated when this subjected came up. Kaia hated when they fought over who loved her more. “And she’s married to you.”

“So. Only because I found her first and you showed up after we said our vows. If it wasn’t for you she would have been dead that day the raiders attacked. You’re her knight in shining armor. She’s never forgotten that, and neither have I.”

Chase grunted. “I was just in the right place at the right time...nothing more.”

“I'm just trying to say that she’s worried about you. Ever since High Rock you’ve been...not yourself and frankly, mate, it worries me, too. I’ve never seen you this hell bent over something that we should have walked away from.”

“I know...I know...” Chase growled digging through one of his saddle packs for a fresh shirt. Or at least a fresher one. 

“Come on, Chase, you’ve killed people. YOu’ve seen people killed. Why is Tyler Sure-of-himself so damn different. He was in the wrong place, wrong time...”

“Because it wasn’t just some random guy getting killed. It’s that woman who killed him. I thought she was aiming for Kenneth - that second spear was going right at him. Thankfully that door was a lot sturdier than Tyler’s body  otherwise I’m sure we’d all be dead by now.” She flicked a clean shirt, grabbed the small shaving kit, and walked over to the basin to pour a bowl of water. It wasn’t crystal clear but it was clean enough. As he set about cleaning up the stubble on his face he made the mistake of looking over at Cole. “Listen,” he said, turning to look at this scowling friend who only raised an eyebrow at the word. “I just want to know who that bitch is and if we need to be doing anything to protect ourselves from her and those nasty buggers. Maybe Richard knew something.”

“Light from that bird was the only thing that seemed to make a difference.”

“Exactly,” Chase replied, though he wasn’t really sure what he had said it for. But Cole was quite now and he could think. Part of that reason he had given his friend was true. If there was a way to stop or at least protect themselves from the witch then he wanted to know what that was. But deep down he knew he felt like he owed Tyler and Kenneth an explanation for their deaths. Or himself. Not to mention the people they had left behind on that rock. 

His gut told him that he was getting in to deep, that he  _ should  _ just walk away and go back to his life as a mercenary. There would be other jobs out there, ones that would pay better than Jenny had. Thinking of Jenny made him grimace as he splashed cold water on his face. She was hiding something. And she had been scared. Oh, she tried to hide it but he wasn’t a fool. Kenneth and Tyler’s fall was something that had scared her and he wanted to know why. Not to mention why she would suddenly move her people at this time of year. 

Kaia came back in with a plate of food and set it on the table. She tried to keep Cole’s hands off the bread, firmly stating that Chase needed to eat first, but Cole still ate a good portion of it by the time Chase pushed it away. 

Kaia gave Chase a firm stare before she stood and went to get the journals. “I want you to promise me that you’ll give these back to her,” she said before relinquishing them to Chase’s eager hands. “No matter what.” He frowned at her, knowing that there was a chance he would be shot on site if he tried to give them back, but he nodded reluctantly. With a pleased smile she gave them up. “Cole and I are going to see about getting a few supplies,” she said, dragging Cole up and pushing him toward the door. “When we get back we’re all going to look through those to see what Richard left behind.”

Chase sat on one of the beds and began to flip through the journals the moment they were gone.

Most of what Richard had wrote made little sense to Chase, at least what hadn’t been written in a code of some sort. He skimmed each one then pulled out a few blank pages from the back of one of the newest looking journal and found a piece of pressed charcoal from Kaia’s pack to write with. He started taking his own notes of things that might be important. By the time that Cole and Kaia returned, Chase had pages around the bed, which included a few poorly copied drawings that he had tried to mimic from the journals. 

“You look like you’ve been busy,” Kaia remarked, placing the supplies on the table. “Find what you were looking for?”

“Not...really,” Chase said, taking a long deep breath. “Honestly I didn’t know what to find but most of this is written in some weird language and I don’t know it.”

Kaia picked up one of the open journals as she sat down on the bed next to him. “Hm...shorthand, though a unique version. Doesn't surprise me...his journals probably had information that during the Tribe Wars people would have killed for.”

“Or did kill for,” Cole muttered from where he rummaged through their supplies. “Oh, and before you ask, yes we were careful and discrete and all that so if Jenny sent some to kill you they shouldn’t catch you for a while.”

“Thanks,” Chase sighed though his tone was laced with sarcasm. He didn’t need to look up to know that Cole was smirking at the implication that Chase was an idiot for taking the journals in the first place.

“We should probably leave tomorrow,” Kaia said, her finger trailing over a line in the journal she had picked up while her mouth pouted in concentration. “The sooner we’re out where no one expects us to be the better.”

Cole groaned. “Does this mean we’re not going to the desert this year? Because pretty much everyone knows we head there for the winter...most everyone...Do you think...What?” he suddenly asked, sounding like a kid who’s hand was caught in his grandmother’s cookie jar. “Don’t look at me like that, woman.”

“We’re busy...hush. And yes, we’ll probably have to lay low for a few months somewhere with a bit more wind chill and you’re going to deal with it.” Chase looked up in time to see his friend roll his eyes then go back to sorting the supplies. Cole hated cold weather but he was also from Australia which had a warmer climate that Chase’s old english countryside had. Kaia, too, prefered it where it was warm, having lived most of her life alongside her archaeologist parents in Africa, South America, and other exotic places Chase had only dreamed of seeing. 

With Kaia’s help, Chase started to figure out that most of Richard’s notes were mostly scientific babble that, out of context of knowing what they were written down for, made little to no sense to him. Most of the notes centered around the Obelisks and the changes that had been noticed after the Crash. This information meant little to Chase and he ignored them. He wanted more on the Artifacts and, possibly, a list of anyone else who had them. If Richard had known what they could do, he wanted to know what and if it could be used as a weapon against this witch woman who had so easily taken out HIgh Rocks elite fighting force and leaders. The more he did learn, the more he started to wonder if Kenneth hadn’t actually known what the Artifact would do, but more what it could do regardless of the sacrifice that would have to be made. Or had Kenneth been told something by Richard that would indicate he  _ had _ known and that was why he claimed he could buy them time?

“Chase,” Kaia said quietly, leaning over to show him the journal she was looking at. She pointed to the image on the page. “This has what I think you’re looking for.” He took it and skimmed it but the shorthand eluded him. “That is the Artifact of the Skylord, and look at the lower corner...” He did. There was a small list there with most of the letters, apparently abbreviated, crossed off except one, hastily written down. ‘KJM, High Rock’. “Kenneth James Monroe, High Rock,” she said. “This proves Kenneth did have one. I think the others are places, or people as well that owned it previously.”

Chase nodded, starting to look at the other pages about each artifact. Most had a list similar to the Skylord’s page, with abbreviated names crossed off or with a question mark behind them.  His mind wasn’t able to match the abbreviations with places or people but Richard had apparently been able to locate most of them, or at least guess. 

“There doesn't seem to be anything about them being a weapon, though,” Kaia said, sounding defeated as she tossed the journal back with the others. She picked up one of the notes that Chase had started and discarded from the bed and peered at it. “He mentions a lot about power levels and often claims the Obelisks are important but he couldn't tell. I think he may have left some information out of these as well, or I didn’t grab all of them.”

“So Chase pissed off the little old lady for no reason?” Cole asked. He was cleaning his gun at the table while the other two had studied the journals. “I mean, Jenny did say that Kenneth  _ had _ an Artifact so that is not new.”

“Vikings had the Artifact of the Pack,” Chase muttered. “They were attacked, too.”

“Ok, so this bitch is targeting people with Artifacts. We kinda already knew that.”

“Just confirmed it,” Kaia said. She flipped the paper impassively. Moments later her eyes went wide. “Oh...” Chase looked up inquisitively. “Anyone know what ‘Arkadia’ means?”

“A region in Greece?” Cole asked. “Or if you really want to get into Greek mythology, it’s the home of Pan and the forest gods.”

“Why would Richard write that on a blank page of his journal, then?” Kaia asked, waving it in Cole’s direction as if trying to make a point. “Last I checked there is no place on the ARK named ‘Arkadia’.”

Chase reached over and snatched the paper from her, frowning. Unlike the rest of the notes, this one had been written on one of the blank pages he had ripped out to use as notepaper and in clear letters rather than shorthand. His friends argued over the meaning while he stared at it. “Both of you, shut up,” he finally growled, folding the paper up and going to where his duster was on the chair.

Rubbing his face, Chase sat down after slipping the paper into his jacket. Head bowed while resting in his hands, he stared at the floor while his mind tried to piece things together. Something simply was not sitting right with him but he could not figure out what. Jenny’s reaction when they arrived, and when he had mentioned High Rock bothered him the most. And why send all the people away. 

He felt cold, as if the window was open to let the bitter winter winds into their small, cozy room. He almost looked up to make sure it was closed but he stared straight at Kaia who peered at him curiously. “Chase?” she asked, but he didn’t say anything.

Jenny knew, somehow, perhaps from conversations with Richard that were not recorded in his journals, or another warning. Kenneth had been warned but he had never said what. Had the Artifact warned him? Pulling the list from his duster pocket he stared at the list. Most of the Artifacts were accounted for. Most had an abbreviation or two behind them of a place or person, but there were three that did not.  He had assumed it was because Richard had never discovered their loction but two Artifacts simply had a question mark behind them. 

_ Hunter. Clever. Devious. _

“We need to go back,” Chase said, standing up suddenly, and grabbing his duster to pull it on. “Now.” His stomach rolled with the extra adrenaline he was feeling now. That sense that he was so close to figuring out the answers to his questions as well as the dread of what they would find when they returned to the tower. 

“What?” Kaia asked, confused. 

“It’s almost nightfall, mate!” Cole said, grabbing Chase’s shoulder as he moved to gather his weapons. “You realize that woman is going to want you dead the moment she sees you and, just to point out, you suck at being stealthy.”

“I know...but...” Chase stared at the fading blood stain on the worn leather. “She was terrified of something; just like Kenneth was. She has three of them. She’s the next target and she knows it. We have to go, now.”

“Normally,” Cole said, glaring. “I’m all for this rescuing thing as long as we're going to get paid but...”

“This isn’t about getting paid,” Chase snapped.

“No...it’s not. It’s about your damn pride and personal vendetta,” his friend growled. It was rare to see Cole angry but Chase didn’t back down. What Cole had said was true. He had ran from High Rock and he felt guilty. Just like he had ran from his post during the war and hid until it was over only to be dragged out later and called a hero. He had lied about why he was buried under there and they called him a hero. Chase refused to lie about it again. Or to let someone die that didn’t deserve it. 

“She’s going to stay behind to give her people a chance to make a run for it.”

“And what are you planning to do when you get there?” Kaia asked, her tone more steady than Cole’s was. “From what you’ve just said, I don’t want to be carrying those things around.”

“Neither do I, but she may have an idea of what needs to be done with them. Something that Richard told her that is not in his notes. Do you remember when we saw Kenneth just before the attack? He wasn’t himself either, though compared to Jenny, his change was different. Jenny sent her people away; Kenneth sent everyone who could not fight to the caves.” Chase paused and looked at Kaia, not sure if he was actually getting his point across. “Kaia...this is High Rock all over again...”

Even if Cole did not seem to comprehend the unspoken reason ‘why’, he could see a sadness and understanding in the stormy gray eyes that he he loved but could never say how much. Kaia came up to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and held him quietly for a few moments before she stepped back and cupped his face. Cole was scowling off to the side, arms crossed. “We’re going with you, Chase. Just...don’t do something stupid. I wouldn’t be able to live without either of you...”

Chase nodded, his heart constricting at her words. She kissed him deeply before moving to gather their things. Eventually, Chase looked up to meet Cole’s eyes. His friend was glaring but deep down he knew it had nothing to do with Kaia’s kiss. Cole was against going back. Unlike Chase he had never fought a war or lived with the guilt that Chase had. High Rocks fall was nothing more than another tribe ‘biting the dust’.  _ This is bigger than that, _ Chase thought as he finished gathering his things.  _ This isn’t about one tribe or my pride. This is about the entire survival of the ARK. _

 

ㅡ▲ㅡ

 

“Well, looks like we’re to late,” Cole remarked as the trio rode into the village by the Tower. “Gates wide open and this place is deader than the Deathsands during the dry season.”

Chase ignored him, guiding Scout through the nearly frozen mud were wagon wheels had carved distinctive paths through the streets. There was no sign of life anywhere and many of the houses were boarded up. It was hard to believe that less than forty-eight hours ago there had been people walking around going about their daily lives or packing up their wagons. From the snow gathered in the tracks they had left a day ago, possibly the morning after Chase and his companions had arrived and left. “They left pretty damn quick,” he muttered. 

“There is no way they could pack up and leave this quickly without at least several days to prepare,,” Kaia said, looking around. 

“They knew before Machkeme arrived...possibly before she sent us out,” Cole added, moving his rifle to a more at-the-ready position. He looked at Chase. “Hate to admit this, but I think you’re right this time. I don’t like this...none of it.”

Chase only nodded, glancing at the tower father down the street. He frowned at it a moment before kicking Scout into controlled canter toward the tower. Snow had fallen on the dragon fountain but water was still streaming from  its mouth, ice coating everywhere the spray had touched. As they dismounted, the horses suddenly startled, prancing and backing up. Cole cursed, barely able to stop Kyros from taking off, and Kaia was still seated on her mare. Scout had half reared and was backing up wildly just as a chill passed through Chase that was nothing like the wind racing through the empty village.

In the distance, a wolf howled and Chase’s heart began to race. 

“Kaia, keep them here,” Chase said, handing her Scout’s reins. “Cole is with me.”

“Chase...”

“Go and be ready to run.” Kaia looked at him hard before taking the reins and going to take Cole’s black charger as well. As she ponied the frightened mounts away, Chase pulled out both revolvers, made sure they were ready to shot then nodded to Cole who had his rifle ready. “You felt that, too, didn’t you.”

“Yep,” Cole said. “And unless im mistake, that howl has been following us since we left High Rock. And this time it was closer.”

Chase only nodded and started for the Tower with Cole on his heels. 

From the outside it looked abandoned. Chase and Cole had to combine brute force and some clever skills with the hinges to gain access into the tower. The door opens and three small creatures bolted out into the winter landscape. “What the bloody,” Cole started, raising his rifle as the troodons scampered off, not paying the intruders any mind. “What are they doing here? I can’t see Jenny leaving her precious pets behind to freeze to death. Troodons hate cold...”

_ That’s because she never left _ , Chase thought stepping into the building and forgetting everything, knowing now that his gut was right. Jenny had sent the people away because of the Artifacts hidden here. “Jenny!” he called, his revolvers moving from shadow to shadow. “I know you’re here! I know you have the answers I want and you’re hiding things you think will keep us safe. Well, to late for that.”

“I’ll check upstairs,” Cole said, moving past Chase. 

“Be careful,” Chase growled back, not watching as his friend took the stairs two at a time, the rifle at ready. 

Chase moved through the empty lower room, glancing up every now and then at the darkness above. The Tower once had several levels, he knew but most had fallen down and Richard’s tribe had never bothered to replace those that had suffered the worst damage. He could vaguely hear Cole above him, calling for Jenny before he returned to the floor. “Nothing,” Cole said, looking slightly more relaxed. “Unless she fled to the roof...and everything is gone. Even her telescope. Why send her toy away but not her pets?”

Chase let out a low growl of frustration, not having an answer for that. 

Someone screamed. 

At first he thought it was Kaia but it came from below them, not outside and Chase froze. A rush of cold air filled him again and his eyes settled on one particular door that seemed to lead outside. HE rushed it and pushed it open to find a stair descending downward, a faint flicker of light illuminating the stairs. 

“Oh, didn’t know about this,” Cole said, surprised but Chase was already heading down. 

“Jenny!” Case called, hearing another scream, this time clearly which told him Jenny was in the cellar. “Jenny! Where...”

He came around the corner to see Jenny huddled on one side of the room deathly pale and shaking. When her eyes met Chase he instantly saw the fear in her eyes before looking at the wall adjacent to where she hid. He didn’t need to know why the large black box on the floor was glowing, the light seeping from the edges. HE could feel the power there, raw and untamable. His heart started to beat faster, harder as he looked at Jenny again. 

“Go away!” Jenny cried, but her demand was feeble and she whimpered. “She comes...but...I can’t let her have them. Richard...he...” Jenny collapsed, curling up in a ball as she whimpered, writhing as if in pain. “No, please...not. Not me. Not...strong...enough...”

Chase crossed the room, putting one revolver back in the holster as he did so, and went to pull Jenny up, forcing her to look at him as he knelt in front of her. “Arkadia. What is Arkadia?” he demanded. She shook her head, closing her eyes  and trying to push him away. “Jenny, tell me. What is Arkadia.”

“Code,” she finally whispered. “To run...He made me promise to...if something happened...Arkadia...the hidden vale...”

“Chase...I don’t like this...” Cole said, moving toward the box. 

“She...” Chase repeated, ignoring Cole. “The witch. The witch is coming for the Artifacts you have isn’t she. Just like she did at Vatnby and High Rock.”

“Yes...” Jenny was no longer looking at Chase, her eyes glued to Cole. “I sent them away...to hide them. Protect...” Jenny was trembling now, her skin so pale it was nearly white. “He made me promise to protect...them. She cannot have them...Cannot...”

A wolf howled again and this time Chase was positive it was right outside the tower. His heart constricted.  _ Them... _ The word stuck in Chase’s mind. Did she mean the Artifacts or the people? At this point it was hard to tell. 

“And let me guess, she’s sending her pet to sniff us out,” Cole snapped, turning to point his rifle at the wall. 

“Go...please...just go. My decision, my choice...”

_ I can buy you some time... _

Chase remembered those words as if Kenneth had just spoken them in his ear and his gut churned remember what happened that night. Regardless of what Kenneth knew he had known something, that using the Artifact would kill him. Jenny was no different. She had sent her people away and stayed behind with the Artifacts knowing they would kill her. Doing what Richard had asked she do either in words or in a code. 

“No,” he said, raising the revolver to hit her over the head. “Not this time...”

Cole reached the box and was about to take it when Jenny screamed and pushed Chase out of the way, causing him to fall back. Taken aback by Jenny’s outburst, Cole had enough time to look up before the woman was on him, hissing and screaming. The entire time she was crying and sobbing as well. “Don’t touch it! Mine! I promised! I promised! Give them...time...”

Chase raised his revolver, hesitating a moment before pulling the trigger. 

Jenny screamed, falling back and into the table, holding her shoulder. She whirled on Chase, her fingers fumbling for the Artifact that had spilled from its container. Freed from its confines, the item glowed so bright that Chase could not look at it. He felt the power wash over him and fell to his knees. It frightened him more than anything but his eyes were glued to Jenny. She raised it up and he saw, for a moment, a terrified look in her eyes before her body started to glow. 

“Shit!” Cole cried, stumbling back. “Chase!”  he called, a desperate warning that Chase didn’t even need given their new situation. Chase remembered all to well what happened when Kenneth had used his, and the two were trapped in a cellar. 

Chase dove, rolling away from the transforming woman. She was screaming, writhing in pain as she fought the power she had picked up but refused to let go. Jenny looked up once, tears streaming down her face, the silent plea in her eyes before her eyes were filled with a glow the same as the Artifact. 

“Run!” Cole cried, grabbing Chase’s duster and pulling him toward the door. 

Chase followed, never expecting to make it out of the Tower. His gut was a mess.  _ Not again...not again... _ He heard Jenny scream again, her cries becoming more and more inhuman. Worse, they were following them as they ran from the lower tower and back outside where Kaia was barely able to keep the three horses under control. 

“What the hell is going on.”

“Run! Run!” Cole cried, slipping on the snow as he ran for Kyros.

“Where is...holy shit!” Kaia’s eyes went to something behind them. Chase hesitated to look expecting Jenny to be standing there looking like a human light bulb but the look in Kaia’s eyes told him that there was more to it so he turned. 

A large black wolf slipped around the tower, its red gaze glued to the doorway they had just left. It growled low in his throat and Chase shuddered. The wolf was huge, just like Kenneth had said. It moved like a shadow, slipping between them and the doorway, crouched and ready to pounce. He felt a power from it akin to that of the golden eagle but there was no light coming from this creature.  _ But is it friend or foe? _

Jenny came out, barely recognizable as she gripped the Artifact. She never saw the wolf, her gaze glued to Chase as he scrambled to reach a terrified Scout and get into the saddle. He turned the moment he was in mid swing over Scouts back and did not look back to see what happened next. But he heard it. The wolf let out a savage snarl and Jenny screamed once before falling silent. Chase felt Scout’s fear as they ran and he let his stallion take the lead, wanting nothing more than to get as far away from the Tower as he could.

It wasn't until they were out of the village that Chase pulled Scout to a halt and looked behind him. He had hoped there would be nothing, that the wolf had only been after Jenny. It stood framed in the gate, coming to a majestic halt with its head held high as the sunlight faded from the sky. Chase swore there was something in its mouth and he felt sick and what, or rather who, it could be. Cole made a comment about the ridge they had arrived at and he turned, seeing dark shapes descending, heading straight for the abandoned village. The witch had come. “Chase, come on!” Cole called, having slowed Kyros and spun the black stallion around. “We need to...”

An image came to his mind, as if someone had flashed a photograph in front of him. A tall cliff with a waterfall, a village perched on it with a large building that glinted with the gold and white stones under the light.  _ Arkadia _ .

How he knew what that meant, he didn’t know but Chase caught his breath. He knew that village and where it was. 

“We need to warn Darwin,” Cole said, trying to move his terrified mount closer to Scout. 

“No...they are only after the Artifacts. Darwin has no Artifacts,” Chase said. “But I know who does.”

“Who? Because I really just want to go to that bar out in the desert, get drunk and hide until this is over,” Cole said sounding angry. “Drop it Chase. It isn’t worth dying over.”

Chase looked at him. His friend was right but there was a small part of him that knew he was wrong.

“The Tower had three Artifacts. That box was too big for just one. She sent the other two with the people to Arkadia.” He heard Kaia gasp as his reasoning set in. It seemed to go over Cole’s head, however.

“We don’t even know where Arkadia is!” 

“I do...” He looked one more time at the wolf who nodded and turned away from the oncoming army, slipping into the shadow. Chase felt sick. Jenny had not deserved that fate but there was little now he could do. He could, however, give her people a chance to reach that village on the waterfall. There was no way they would make it with the witches army on their tails.


	32. Titus

By the time Titus and Avalyn camped for the night, the sun had long ago vanished behind the mountains. The tallest peaks were still bathed in a warm, promising glow but where they walked there was only cold shadows accompanied with tendrils of silver mist. To her credit, Avalyn had said little on the journey and more than once Titus had thought she was going to ask him to bring her back to Red Cliff. She never did, shouldering her packs with the two small compies riding on her shoulders like parrots. At first she had tried to get him to talk, but he quickly shut her down by staying silent. Even when he caught her wiping her hands over her eyes to stop tears he didn’t speak. Mostly because he didn’t know what to say. 

Titus had picked a small alcove of rocks to set up a camp. After starting a fire and eating a simple meal, he rolled out the thick blanket he had stolen and, lay down to sleep. Avalyn sat staring at the fire for a long time and he only watched silently as she fed her pets then wrapped the blanket round herself, huddled next to the rock. Even from where he lay and through the haze of the fire he could see she was shivering. 

Part of him wanted to offer some kind of comfort. After all, she had just lost the man she loved and while he had never gave a shit about Tyler it wasn’t like he had actually known the man. He had never lost a lover like she had, but he had lost friends and comrades that he had respected. The difference between her and him, however, was that Titus always felt rage and anger first, using it to fuel his revenge. And drugs. Those had helped, too, but they didn’t have those kind of drugs here. He knew the stages of grief never manifested the same in everyone. From what he could tell, she was opposite of him; guilt now revenge later. 

“Do you think I should have stayed?”

Her question caught him off guard. Titus thought about a moment before answering. “You are not accustomed to the wilds,  _ princesa _ , so yes. It would have been better for you to stay. But I do understand your need to get away after everything that has happened. You’re not the only one to desert. There were plenty of soldiers who survived that night that ran off without ever setting foot in Red Cliff.”

“Like you?”

Titus laughed dryly. “I’m no soldier,  _ niña _ . I’m a loner, a  _ lobo solitario _ . At least I am now.”

“You like being alone?”

“Yes.”  _ For the most part _ , he thought. 

She was silent again for a time but Titus watched her while trying not to make it obvious that he was staring. She was prettier with the firelight dancing on her golden hair and fair skin. Avalyn looked every part the princess he often called her. In truth he knew very little about her. He could ask, he knew. Talking was good for her at this point, but he didn’t want to know her. He was already feeling a tingling on his skin just watching her. Out here, and in her vulnerable state, he could do anything he wanted to her. She had put her life in his hands without realizing how dangerous that choice had been. Blinded by her grief and fear she had ran off with him. 

_ How long before she realizes how stupid she was to do that? _

Despite knowing all the things he  _ could _ do, even as far as to teach her never to trust a stranger like himself, he remained where he was and simply watched her with curiosity. 

“Where are you from?” Avalyn asked, adjusting the blanket around her as her compies snuggled up in her lap, each vying for her attention.

Titus hesitated. It was none of her business in truth but given the fact that they were no longer on Earth, as the roaming dinosaurs indicated, he didn’t see a reason not to either. “Los Angeles,” he said. “Lived on the streets until I was fourteen or fifteen before I was found and taken in.” 

“By a foster family?” she asked, her voice hopeful. 

“Naw, a street gang. They taught me to live and survive.”

Avalyn had gone pale but she didn’t move away from him. He gave her credit for that. “Like...a real gang? Did you kill people?”

“Yes. And I learned that life isn’t easy.” He looked at her coldly. “I watched friends and good people die. It's hard, it’s cruel.” He paused when he saw her look away, biting her lower lip. Titus sighed. He wasn’t good at sympathy and it wasn’t like him to tell someone he was sorry that someone he didn’t like was dead. Not that he had hated Tyler Sherwood, but it wasn’t like he actually knew the man. At least beyond the irritating smirk he had been given when he had forced himself to see Kenneth Monroe.

In hindsight, he regretted that. Now that he knew that the two had been busy looking for their missing men he wished he had held his temper and waited like the others in the barracks had told him. But he hadn’t and his chance to apologize to the two leaders of High Rock were gone. So he would move on, find someplace else. Some place more to his liking.

“Sorry,  _ princesa.  _ If you want comfort from your loss, I’m not the person to do it.” 

She glanced away from him, but nodded, her face downcast and forlorn. “It’s alright. You didn’t know him...them...like I did. They were like brothers...” She paused, staring at the fire. “Rayno told me Tyler died quickly. I guess I can be thankful for that. But Kenneth...” Avalyn brushed her tears away.

“He’s lucky,” Titus said. “Shock can block pain. By the time his mind realized what was happening...” He let the words drift away. She didn’t really need to hear the details. The man was dead after all. “You should sleep, Avalyn. We still have a ways to go tomorrow.”

Avalyn had laid down, her head nestled in her arm. Her small lizard-like companions were snuggled next to or on her. Titus watched her breathing for a moment before laying down as well with his back to the fire. 

Where he was going he only had a vague idea. He had seen maps, heard men talk, but in actuality he was just hoping he was going in the right direction while trying to make it look like he knew. His plan was simple. Cut across the neck of Dag Rock Valley, where the bandits and outlaws lived just out of the jurisdiction of High Rock, and bring Avalyn to first village he found near or in the canyon. From there, he would simply turn back and see if he could find work with the outlaws. It was a life he was use to, one that he quite frankly missed. Avalyn, however, could never live like that which is why, as he watched her through the flames, he quickly pushed back the feelings he could feel rising. Looks were not everything, and while she had that, he wanted more from a woman than just a pretty face. No, he would sleep better at night if she was tucked away in some quite village. A change would be good for her in the long run. She might even find someone else to love and settled down again which in her case was probably what she needed. 

Getting her there, however, was making him nervous. He was only vaguely positive they were going the right direction. The canyon they were in now was on the outskirts of the Dag Rock territory and, from what he remembered from the maps, was a shortcut with a road that would lead him right to a large village on the edge of the canyon. He wasn’t worried about bandits. It was near winter so he figured most would be preparing for the colder  months when travel and raiding would be more difficult. Not that he was going to put a bet that they were already quite. What bothered him the most was that he really wished he had studied the maps of the region instead of complaining about his predicament, both while at Red Falls and after his transfer to High Rock. While there hadn’t been much time to ponder maps while at High Rock, he had had plenty of time to do so at Red Falls. If he could get Avalyn to safety, then he would be free to explore and wander where he chose. He could survive out here, he thought. As long as he wasn’t babysitting. 

Sleep came more quickly than Titus thought it would. His dreams shifted from one scene to another. From home to the woman he had left behind in LA to the attack on High Rock it became a jumbled mess. He stood amid burning buildings with people running by. Some were soldiers, other civilians. A building collapsed and he saw the black monster stepping over the smoldering ruins, its eye directly on him. Titus couldn’t move. He watched it as the flames gathered around him, as if trying to shield him.  _ Come to me...join with me... _ The voice could have been a woman's, or that of the monster. Titus didn’t know. He took one step forward.

Something exploded off to his left and Titus was flung backward. He landed in a pile of soft, sticky flesh. The smell of corpses filled his nose and he tried not to gag. Looking up, the black shape was now running, a golden light rising like a sun from the direction of the explosion. The corpses he had landed in began pulling him in. Titus tried to scream or curse, or both, but their cold, dead hands kept pulling. He was terrified now and the golden light that flew over him did nothing to stop their relentless attack as he struggled. 

_ Follow me. Follow the fire. Follow the light. _

“I can’t!” Titus screamed, but his voice seemed caught in his throat. “I can’t move!”

_ Then fly... _

Growling in frustration, Titus looked up again. The golden bird looked far away, hovering over the battlefield like a sun. Then, from the east, the earth trembled and from the sky fire rained down. It burned the flesh trying to devorer him until Titus was able to break free. He ran, not caring about sun birds or animated corpses. He ran, the voice in his head guiding him until he couldn’t move. Collapsing, Titus let himself lean against the wall, trying to control his breathing. 

_ Are you here now? _

Slowly, Titus rose and looked around him. He was in a cave, even though he didn’t remember walking into a cave. An orange glow glistened off the black rock and the air shimmered with intense heat though he was not sweating. Moving to the edge of the cliff he looked down into the pool of molten lava. “ _ Que demonios _ ...” he whispered. The entire cavern seemed to be made up of lava. Throughout the rising heat, he could see a path arching through and around the cavern.  _ Follow the path.  _

“This is...” Titus began but the voice only chuckled. 

_ A dream? Perhaps. Perhaps not. Come and see. I want to met you. _

Taking a deep breath, Titus began to make his way through the cavern of lava. He should be dead from the amount of heat rising from those molten pools but his skin felt cold rather than warm. “Who are you?” he asked as he climbed. “Where am I.”

_ I am you but I am not you. You will see. Come...you must hurry! _

As if his body was controlled by another, Titus moved faster climbing to a wide open dais where the light from the lava below was dimmed. Instead, what appeared to be a giant liquid crystal or pulsating blue light illuminated the rocks in the center of the room. The shadows around him faded quickly into pitch black nothingness that made Titus uneasy as he moved toward the center of the room, feeling more like he was being pulled but a toddler. He could easily break free but he also didn’t want to. 

Within the stones, Titus looked down into a nest of large eggs almost the size of himself. One was as bright as ice under the sunlight. Another a glowing green that reminded him of a toxic poison. The last two were closest to him. The black one with white and blue mingled into the scale-like shell while the last was black scaled with underlying appearance of lava underneath. It was to this last egg that Titus found himself standing before, staring at it as a his belly flipped as it had the first time he had seen his first girlfriend. The shadows pressed in closer now but Titus became vaguely aware that he was not alone. There were other figures but none of them held a solid shape within the shadows they, too, appeared to be made of. How long he stood there looking into the shadows he didn’t know. Then, all at once, voices began to speak, excited like children on Christmas.

_ They come... _

_ All of them are here... _

_ Now? Can we now? _

_ We wait...Wait for Father... _

The voices danced around Titus’s head and his heart started to race. The eggs were talking? He looked down at the orbs but they were not moving though he was quite certain that they were glowing brighter now. Titus reached out to touch the shell of the molten one, wondering in the back of his mind if he would burn his hand on the shell when a power engulfed him. He was sure he dropped to his knees but the egg still stood at the same height as before. He began to panic. 

_ Father comes! _

_ It is time! _

_ Finally...now we fly. _

_ We fight! _

The crescendo of voices broke apart as the egg before Titus shattered. He never saw what the creature was that hatched, but he saw the eyes. Eyes of ember and fire stared at him and he felt himself sweating and shaking. Instead of warmth he felt cold dread and fear as an entity touched his mind. He wanted to run as the eyes came closer but he could not move.

_ You are mine? _

White hot fire touched his mind as the tentative question was spoke. The pain spread throughout his body and Titus screamed, jolting awake quite suddenly to find himself being held down by two men dressed in dark browns, greens and blacks. The cold prick of steel on his neck instantly brought him out of his nightmare and allowed him to focus on what was going on.

“Move and you’re dead.”

There was a startled gasp from the other side of the fire. He tried to turn to see what was going on with Avalyn but the blade pressed closer into his neck so he froze, instead looking at the man that had captured him. The dawn was still far off, and his campfire had nearly died, but he could see enough to know that this group was not a simple group of travelers. They were rough around the edges with worn clothing and sharp steel. A few had small guns, simple one shot pistols that had become a common firearm compared to what he had been told use to exist in this word. 

“Casper! Tigger! No! Please...”

“You better control your pets, missy,” another man snarled walking into the camp. Titus glanced at the fire. It had burned out recently, the smoke still rising from the center.  “Else I’ll make me a nice pair of gloves with them.” Avalyn whimpered as they hauled her to her feet. Titus was dragged up momentarily. He shot her a cold glare, hoping she understood the meaning. If she kept her mouth shut there was a good chance he could get them out of this. He swallowed, ever aware of the dagger at his throat, and started to speak, hoping to work things out with words first.

“Gentlemen, if there is...”

Someone punched him in the gut and he gasp, nearly doubling over. Thankfully the blade was moved away and he didn’t get himself killed right there. Titus glared up at the man who smirked at him, pointing the dagger back into his face. “No talking unless you’re asked questions,” the man who spat. 

“Bind their hands and put those lizard-rats somewhere I can’t see them,” the leader said, waving his hand. “These two are for Caeles to deal with.”

Avalyn gave Titus a look that pleaded with him to do something but he simply shook his head. There were to many of them and he wasn’t ready to die just yet. Besides, he had promised that he would keep her safe until he reached on of the canyon villages. If he played his cards right, he might still be able to do that. He just had to buy his time. The men went through their packs, dumping out the things they didn’t want and taking what the did. One man grumbled about them not carrying much gold and valuables. When they took the crossbow he heard Avalyn let out a gasp but he jabbed her in the ribs. The look she gave him was between desperation and hopelessness. It was just a crossbow. There was no way her precious Tyler would want her to die over it. The men appraised the weapons before smirking and taking them. He hoped Tyler Sherwood’s weapons were not easily recognized by others. Then again, he could always make up a story about stealing them. 

One of the men took the crossbow and daggers to his leader and they whispered for a time. The leader looked more angry than anything and cast Titus and Avalyn looks that could curdle sour milk. 

“ ‘right...let's go,” the leader said, taking the weapons from the men who had looks of betrayal on their faces. Titus could only guess that they had been hoping to get them given their craftsmanship.

“Why can’t we just kill em?” one man, the one holding the rope binding Titus’ wrists, leered. “That’s what the Boss is gonna do anyway, ‘ite?” His gaze settled on Avalyn and Titus fought the urge to hit the man. They would kill him for sure, but Avalyn’s fate would be worse than that if he didn’t so something.  _ Some protector you are, _ he thought to himself, glaring at the man and struggling on the ropes as the man’s fingers made a dirty trail down Avalyn’s arm. The look of horror on her pale face was enough for Titus.

“Touch her and you die.” Titus kept his voice clam. It was an empty threat, one the man probably knew but it would buy him time he hoped.

“Why...she yours?”

“Yes. Or are you blind?” He tried to getsure with a nod of his chin to Avalyn’s hands. “She’s got a ring.  _ My _ ring.” Titus could see Avalyn gaping at him from his side vision but refused to look at her.  _ Please, please let her be smart enough to see what I’m doing. _ “We’re traveling, not that you asked, to the Canyon.”

“We don’t need to ask,” the leader snarled. “This is our pass. Our lands. You,” and he placed a foot on Titus’ chest and pushed hard, “are trespassing. Only a fool walks through here without protection from High Rock or Red Falls.” 

Titus felt his face grow hot. He looked at Avalyn and felt his heart twist. Setting his mouth in a grim line, he gave her a silent shake of his head.  _ Don’t talk...don’t say a damn thing...Just play the part and we may still have a chance. _ It was a pity telepathy wasn’t a thing. It would be useful right about now. All he could rely on was that was was smarter than she looked and given that she looked more terrified at the moment than anything, he felt like this could go in either direction. 

“And if I told you we were?” Titus said. He hadn’t expected the name of High Rock to actually be a good thing this close to Dag Rock Valley. 

“Ye got proof?” the leader asked, crossing his arms and smirking at Titus.

“Proof?” His body went cold. “Of course we have proof,” he said, trying to growl as if in annoyance even though he had no idea what kind of proof was needed. 

The leader began to laugh. Around him his men did the same. By the time they had finished, the big man had walked up to Titus and grabbed him by the collar of the shirt. “Trust me, boy, we would have found our proof of your safe passage among your belongings...that...and you would have presented it immediately as told. You ain’t no man from High Rock, nor are you from that damn waterfall keep. What you are, don’t know...but Caeles will get it from you. He has...ways.” The chuckle that went around the group made Titus shiver.  _ Well, this is going great... _ he thought as the leader flung him back down to the ground. He fell into Avalyn who whimpered as he struggled to balance himself. 

“What are we going to do?” Avalyn asked quietly. 

Titus didn’t answer. He refused to look at her. He was growing angry. With their situation, the bandits, and himself. He didn’t like being powerless and the fact that Avalyn was involved in something that would most likely get her raped or killed was not sitting well with him. 

Avalyn was pulled up roughly by her hands. She whimpered as they grabbed her wrists and forced her fingers out until the ring was visible. The leader plucked it off her finger and held it up to the dying fire.  “No...thats...”

“At least you ain’t lyin about the ring,” The leader sneered, pushing Avalyn back into the hands of several men. Her compies had climbed to her shoulders and were ripping the shelves of her cloak as they tried to hold on during the jarring ride. Both glared at the men around them but were obedient enough to do what Avalyn said. 

“We take them with us,” the man said and turned, placing the ring in his pocket and flicking his hand in a signal to move out. Roughly, Avalyn and Titus were dragged to their feet.  

They walked most of the morning at a grueling pace. Each step felt like someone was jabbing a knife in his side as Titus moved forward. Next to him Avalyn stumbled, trying to keep pace. She was pale and her eyes wide.  Once he tried to reach out to touch her with his shoulder but stumbled instead. 

It was well past morning when they came to a halt before a large stone wall that spanned the width of the canyon. Torch light danced on several points with larger brazzers lighting up the main walkway in front of the large reinforced gate. A warning was called out and the leader stepped forward. 

“Ye know who I am, you blind swine,” he growled. “Open up. I have a present for the Boss.”

Not long after, without another word from the gatekeeper, the large doors swung open and Titus was pushed forward with such force that he nearly stumbled. He glared back at the men herding him along but the only sneered at him. 

Beyond the gate was a village that was nothing like Titus had expected. The streets were clean and rather empty at this time of day. Most of the buildings had stone foundations and the main street had signs hanging on many displaying the wares crafted and sold. Titus had never been to a Renaissance festival, mostly because he had thought they were stupid, but he felt like he had just walked into one. He glanced at Avalyn and saw her eyes wide as she took in the village, which was built in a different flavor than High Rock’s shambled version. Many buildings were painted in rich colors where High Rock had been stone and wood or plaster. 

The bandits shoved their charges down a steep, muddy hill going up. Titus’s eyes darted around, making note of buildings and landscape. There were not as many buildings here but he noticed an what he suspected to be an inn or tavern farther up the hill and a larger building off to their left. But it was to the long, low set building that Avalyn and he were half dragged, half pushed toward. 

“Now what?” an elderly man with a balding head and more wrinkles than Titus could count, grumbled as several of the bandits went in with their prisoners and the rest waited outside. “You picking up strays again, Derrik?”

The leader sneered. “Just lock ‘em up till Caeles can come question them.”

The jailer, for that is who Titus expected this old man to be, looked him and Avalyn up and down, the beady eyes lingering on Avalyn longer than Titus liked. “What they do?” A shriveled hand reached up to take Avalyn, his hand reaching to touch her face. A small lizard-like head darted out and nipped him. “Ow!” Then he growled, reaching up to grab the small orange and black compy from the hiding spot it had tried to drat back into. 

“No! Tigger!” Avalyn cried, trying to reach for her pet only to be harshly reminded that her hands were tied when the bandit holding her rope gave it a tug backward. “Don’t hurt him...please...They’re just protecting me...”

Several of the men around them began to laugh. “You expect little mice-lizards to protect you, girlie?” the jailer asked. He looked at the helpless creature in his hands before reaching up to grab the white one that was peaking out. “You ain’t gonna be needing them soon anyway.”

Avalyn started sobbing as her pets were tossed toward one of the bandits and taken away. Titus balls his fists wishing he could punch someone. 

“Now...Derrik...why lock em up again?”

“None of your business, Old Man. Just hold them until I’ve had a word with Caeles.” Titus noticed Derrik shifted the bundle on his shoulder and the look the bandit leader gave him made him feel sick. 

_ The weapons...shit. _ He cursed quietly to himself. His mind raced with all the possibilities that Derrik could be assuming right now. Even if the man didn’t know who that crossbow or daggers belonged to, they were too well crafted for a man like Titus who, going by the lie Titus had tried to feed them, had just been married and was wandering with very little to his name, could not afford.

The jailer grumbled then took the ropes from the bandits and shoved Avalyn, then Titus down the hallway. “They’ll be here...just make sure he doesn't take his sweet ass time like usual.”

“Oh, he won’t,” Derrik’s voice floated back to Titus like a taunt.

Avalyn was shoved into one cell and Titus into the next. They was a large stone wall between them but the cell itself was too small and Titus felt claustrophobic almost instantly. The floor was damp, cold, and smelled of orders he didn’t want to think about. The closing of the door was loud and he rolled to try to get one last glare up at the man who had thrown him in here. But the door was solid with nothing but a small latch window. His hands were still tied and he winced at the rope cutting into his wrists. 

After trying to find a sharp edged stone and failing, Titus leaned back against the cold wall and tried to think of a way out of this mess. At least for Avalyn. 

_ Why do you even care? _ He asked himself.  _ You barely know her...and you don’t take charity cases. So why her... _

His mind returned to the first time he had seen her and he closed his eyes remembering her screams as she collapsed over the body of her lover. He hated that sound. Sure, he had heard the wails of women being told their husbands or loved ones were never coming home after a gunfight. Since coming to the ARK, this had been the first reminder that life here wasn’t some game you could just come back to over and over again until you got things right. People could die, and death left its mark on those who remained. Avalyn was a lost puppy and he wanted to help at least one person given how useless he had been the night her village was attacked. After that, he would disappear and to hell with what happens to her. 

He couldn’t hear her as he sat in the semi darkness, the light of the new day peeking through the narrow excuse for a window above him. After a moment he closed his eyes. Protecting Avalyn would be the right thing to do, he knew, but he also knew he owed her nothing. And as much as he wanted to say this situation was her fault he knew it wasn’t. If all else failed, Titus knew that he would leave Avalyn behind to save his own skin. 

一▲一

Not long after Titus drifted off to sleep, the door to his cell was opened. He had several seconds to comprehend what was going on when he was pulled to his feet and dragged back out. A few muttered curses resulted in him being punched so he quickly kept his mouth shut. 

The room he was brought to was well lit compared to the cell he had been in. Blinking, he forced his eyes to adjust and make sense of his surroundings. 

It was a room filled with two chairs. Avalyn was being strapped into one. At the far end, a man leaned against a table, arms crossed. He wore leather shoulder pads made of armor and loose fitting clothing underneath. His eyes were covered by his dark hair that fell into his eyes. Even though Titus could not get a proper look at his face he knew that the man was glaring at them. An uneasy feeling passed through  his chest and into his gut. 

“And what was their crime again?” this new figure asked as the iron chains were claspt around Titus wrists, replacing the rope bindings he had had previously. 

“Caught them camping in the pass,” Derrik sneered. “Claims they’re married and just passing through on the way to the canyon.”

The man being addressed smirked. “Only fools just ‘pass through’ Crimson Pass.” He took a step forward, arms falling casually to his sides as he walked up to Avalyn first and peered down at her. Avalyn kept her head down and eyes closed. Titus was sure she was shaking. Seeming to lose interest in the trembling girl, the man moved to Titus and squatted before him, hands resting on his knees. Intense golden eyes stared at Titus for several seconds while the prisoner glared back. The man smirked slightly.  “You have a name, boy?” he asked, standing up and crossing his arms again.

Titus ground his teeth. He hated being called boy... “Carlos. And you?”

The bandit kicked him. “You don’t as questions, kid. The Boss asks, you answer.”

“It's alright, Derrik,” the man said, his mouth playing with a smile that Titus did not take as friendly. “My name,  _ Carlos _ , is Caeles. The leader of Crimson Point and of the Crimson Bullets.” Titus’ heart constricted but he refused to let his fear show on his face. Ironically, he had intended to find this man for work after leaving Red Falls but the meeting had gone very differently in his head. There was a chance, though perhaps small, that he could salvage this. All gang bosses were the same at heart. This Caeles shouldn’t be any different.

“So...you both got married and set off from the safe walls of a village...lets just assume High Rock, to find your good fortune in one of the prestigious villages within the canyon?” Titus didn’t miss the mocking sarcasm in the man’s tone. “Am I right?”

Titus hesitated to answer. One wrong word and this could go very wrong. “Yes...partially. We’re not from High Rock. We’re from Red Falls.”

“Only idiots travel the pass without an escort,  _ Carlos _ ,” Caeles said. “You must be new to the ARK if you didn’t know that.”

In truth, Titus hadn’t but he wasn’t about to let this man know that. “We were meeting up with a friend...He was delayed and...”

“Tell me... _ Carlos _ ,” Caeles said, stepping closer to Titus, his eyes suddenly hard. Titus snapped his mouth close and watched. He wasn’t oblivious to the tone this man took each time he used his fake name, and he was saying it a lot. A cold feeling settled in Titus stomach as the man came within inches of his face. “I haven’t reached my place in this society on being an idiot. I know a liar when I see one. And you are a liar.” He poked the middle of Titus’ chest. “Would you like to know how I know this?” Titus pursed his lips, refusing to speak. Of all the years he had lied his way through a situation in LA, and even after washing up on the ARK, he had never been caught. At least right away like this. Caeles smirked at him as he stood and walked back to the table. Turning after picking something up that had been covered in a tattered cloth, Titus took a long breath when Tyler’s crossbow was presented. The polished wood gleamed under the oil lamps that lit the room. Next to him, Avalyn gasp but he refused to look at her. He should have known that crossbow would be trouble. 

“I know this crossbow. Its masterwork, the details are beyond what most of the crafters here in Crimson Point. Exceptional detail and this...” Caeles turned the crossbow around to point to the metal plate right under the catch. “This, my naive friend, is the symbol of the Sky Rangers. So...how does a man like you, who has never said foot in High Rock, get a hold of one of their most elite fighters’ weapons?”

Titus found his breathing to be much louder than he thought as he worked out his new problem in his head. Saying he stole it would perhaps work, but he could tell that this man wasn’t quite like the others he had met here and if he was going to survive this he was going to have to change his tactics. 

“It’s mine,” Avalyn said quietly. At first he was unsure that he had heard her but Caeles turned his golden eyes to the blond girl who was staring at the crossbow like it was a ghost. “I...stole it.”

“Oh? And why would you do that, girl?”

“I told her to,” Titus said quickly. He didn’t trust Avalyn to play this game right. He wanted her to shut up. “There were weapons at Red Cliff. We have little money and I told her to steal one.”

“What was a Sky Ranger’s crossbow doing at Red Cliff.”

Titus shrugged. “It wasn’t like I was going to stop and ask.” 

Caeles grunted but his eyes were returning to Avalyn as he casually placed the crossbow back on the table without turning. He moved over to her, lifting her chin and making her look at him. “She’s pretty, Carlos...it would be a pity if something were to happen to your young wife...wouldn’t it...”

Titus tensed. He didn’t like that tone Caeles was using. Avalyn tried to look at Titus but Caeles’s fingers forced her to look at him. 

At that moment, Titus felt more afraid than before. He had no idea what Caeles would do to them if Avalyn told the truth. It was no big secret that High Rock and the bandits of Dag Rock did not get along. From what Titus knew, it was only because of Kenneth and his Rangers, both in the sky and on the ground, that prevented the bandits from entering the Territory that they looked over. 

“We’re not spies.” Avalyn’s voice was quiet but loud enough for both men to hear her. Titus looked at her. Eyes closed for a moment before she too a ragged, deep breath and looked at Caeles. “It is as he said. We’re traveling to the canyon. I took the weapons in Red Cliff. I had no idea they would cause this much trouble...”

Titus blinked at the girl. For all her fear he was impressed with her choice of words. She was still lying to this man. A white lie...but still a lie.

Caeles let her chin go and turned his back on them to return to the table. How long he stood there, leaning on the table he didn't’t know. His eyes were stormy as looked at them both in turn. Derrik leaned over to whisper something to him and Caeles answered but the language the two used was not one Titus knew. Derrik grew angry and stormed out, leaving the leader of the Crimson Bullets to turn to the two. He nodded once, his golden eyes looking past his prisoners. Titus was sure Avalyn and he were about to die. Instead, a man grabbed his wrists and he heard the click of a lock. The chains fell free from his hands and he blinked. 

_ There is no way it was this easy, _ he thought, peering up at the man that stood like a larger than life shadow. Caeles was smirking slightly and while Titus and Avalyn were obviously free, Titus was getting the feeling that they may have just jumped from the frying pan and into the fire.

“Here is what I’m doing with you two...I can’t let you leave. Not until I trust you to keep our secrets. Nor do I wish to kill you...yet.” He walked up to Titus. “I am allowing you to leave as...guests.” Caeles smiled but Titus felt only a cold, sinking feeling in his stomach. “Not without escort, and if you ever think you are not being watched you will find out that you will be under constant surveillance. As for your...wife...she will join my staff.”

Titus’s lips drew into a thin line as the man walked over to Avalyn and pulled her up by the arm. “And how long are we to remain your ‘guests’?”

“That depends,” Caeles said, running his fingers through Avalyn’s hair, bringing it to his nose. Avalyn’s eyes were closed tightly and Titus could see her tremble. His fists clenched but he forced himself to not punch the man in his face. 

_ I owe her nothing... _ he told himself.  _ I don’t have to save her... _

Caeles turned from Avalyn and picked up the two hunting knives, tucking them into the wide sash around his waist. Then he took the crossbow and placed it over his shoulder casually. “When you tell me where you got these...maybe I’ll reconsider. Until then...I advise you watch your step, boy.”

The look Avalyn gave Titus as she was lead firmly out of the door made Titus realize just how much she blamed him for all of this. She was no doubt hurt and betrayed. Titus stood in the middle of the room for several moments before he finally turned to look at the two men who had come up to stand several feet from him. Their manner made it clear that Titus was not going anywhere without these two and their eyes were dark and calculating. 

_ Definitely into the fire now... _ Titus thought, rubbing his wrists. Of course, unlike Avalyn, he had what some called ‘street sense’ and Titus began to calculate all the ways he could get out of this, and if, possible, get Avalyn out, too. Eventually. Taking a deep breath he looked at the men and smiled. “Well, boys...know a good place to get some food and drink at least?”


	33. Zihna

Waking in a cold sweat, Zihna sat up in the dark She was in her bed with furs tucked firmly around her, though they did nothing for the chill deep in her body. Sweat stuck to her skin and she sat shivering for a moment, confused and pondering if she should toss the furs away or pull them tighter. Slowly, the cold began to recede and the night air made pulling the furs back over her shoulders the best option. In the semi-silence she tried to gather her thoughts. 

The last thing she remembered was laying out berries to dry with her mother, sister, and several other women in the tribe before waking up.

_ No _ , she thought, biting her lower lip and laying back down and curling up in the comfort of her bed.  _ There  _ was _ something else.  _  Eyes in the dark and a cold that filled her with dread, hope, and curiosity all at once. She closed her eyes and tried to remember those eyes but found that her mind was blank. Taking several deep breaths, Zihna eventually pushed several extra blankets from her and lay on her back. She felt normal now, at least enough to not need the extra furs. Why there were so many she didn’t know. Typically, Zihna liked a few, just enough to keep the chill away as she had always liked the cold, something her desert born mother did. 

As the darkness began to recede to her adjusting eyes, Zihna noticed that she wasn’t in her normal sleeping quarters. Around here was the dried herbs and medicines. She was in the healers hut. Frowning, Zihna sat up again and looked around. Was she ill? She held up her hands and looked at them in the dark, frowning. She felt fine. Confused and aside from waking up in a cold sweat she felt better than she had in a long time. 

_ No...I’m not fine. I’m... _ Different wasn’t quite a word she wanted to use but it was the only thing she could come up with. Stronger? That didn’t fit either. She felt simply different. Deep down she knew this but figuring out how and why would have to wait as the smells of sickness and injuries began to get stronger. The scents reminded her of Jaxon, his death, and of Hannah. Feeling restless she stood slowly and looked around until she found her neatly folded winter furs that she had been wearing while setting the berries to dry. Slipping from the alcove she had been lain in, Zihna tip-toed out, grinning when she broke free of the stuffy hut. The healers had been sound asleep but with her hunting skills it had been as as simple. She smiled a while she stretched her muscles and looked out over the village.

Dawn was just starting to break through the trees where the sky was a paler purple. The snow was falling in wisps that were barely discernible unless they passed the light of fires and torches. For a moment, Zihna just watched as the first risers of the camp moved around. Pulling her hood over her head, she set off through the village in a path that would keep her from being caught. No doubt her reason for being in the healers tent was well known and being Machkeme’s adoptive daughter she was a well known figure.

The forests were quite, with a few animals scampering away, unseen in the thick frost-rimmed foliage, while others glared at her with yellow eyes. They didn’t bother her. Only the largest predators bothered, unless it was the smaller pack lizards that often roamed the forests. Her feet led her to the clearing where a pile of simple stones was sitting amid recently disturbed earth. She froze seeing Jaxon’s grave and her joy at escaping the healers died instantly.

She hadn’t wanted to come here. In fact, she had decided to go anywhere but here when she had left the village. 

“Zihna?”

Whirling, Zihna stared at Machkeme as he stepped onto the path behind her. At first she panicked before it dawned on her that he was actually standing there. “Papa! You’re home!” Rushing into his arms she hugged him tight, his low laugh making her feel as warm as his arms wrapped around her. “I missed you.”

She felt Machkeme chuckle slightly before pushing her away and looking her in the eye sternly, his hands resting on her shoulders. “You should be resting. You’re mother said you fainted.”

Zihna frowned. “I don’t remember fainting...” Her eyes went back to Jaxon’s grave. It wasn’t elaborate but Hannah had helped place the stones over the mount of earth to prevent animals from digging up the body. Eventually, the forest would reclaim it, blending it into the forest but right now it was a scare of dirt amid the grasses and brambles. A wound. “I failed you,” she said quietly, her eyes downcast as she refused to look at him.. “I wasn’t fast enough. Jaxon died and Hannah...”

Machkeme looked back at the grave, letting out a long sigh. “It is not your fault, Zihna. I do not blame you, nor does Hannah.”

“She loved him...he loved her. I saw it when they looked at each other...It was the same look that you give mother sometimes, when you think I’m not looking...”

He chuckled before he wrapped an arm around her waist and started to move toward the grave. She followed, watching it come closer. With Machkeme the grave didn’t seem as ominous as before but the guilt hung heavy around her.

“I’ve spoken to Hannah since coming back. She will be going back to her people in the next few days.”

“But...it’s winter!”

“I know, which is why I’ll be taking her. I asked her to wait till spring but she refused. She wants to be with her people.” Machkeme stared at grave and Zihna cast a glance back at him. An uneasy feeling crept in inside her. “Come, Zihna. We should return home before your mother wakes. She’s been worrying about you for days.”

“Days! How long was I sleeping?”

“According to her, at least two. I came home the evening after you fainted.”

“I just wanted some fresh air,” Zihna said quietly but obediently followed Machkeme back to the village. 

Instead of taking her to the healer’s tent, Machkeme brought her to their home which was one of the larger structures in the village. Most of her people had some form of portable home that could be picked up and moved but her father had a more permanent structure located at their winter home. It was what her father called a wigwam, something his native people from the Old World lived in. While their summer home was more portable, this one was not. Out of all of them, this was Zihna’s favorite mostly because it was larger and she felt safer compared to the smaller, thinner walled one they carried with them. Her mother told her often that her people, the Hopi who had lived in the desert, had lived in permanent structures made of clay. She knew a little of what they looked like because there were a few tribes in the desert who made homes like this but as Zihna did not get to the desert much she only had the few examples on the edge of the Death sands to go by.

Her mother was awake and fussed the moment they returned. Machkeme didn’t do much to stop Dyani from ordering her daughter to bed after a light meal and a drink of water. Zihna let her fuss and despite having apparently slept for two days she soon fell into a restless slumber. At least for a few hours. Zihna soon found herself and back with the women, helping with daily tasks. Zihna was more watchful of the people around her, feeling like they were all staring at her as she did even the simplest task. A few times she saw Machkeme talking with Hannah or Maha and felt an apprehensive feeling settle in her gut. She was vaguely surprised the Maha was still here. Perhaps it had been because Zihna fainted that caused the healer to linger or simply to watch over Hannah. 

As the day wore on, Zihna felt herself getting tired and retired to the wigwam to rest. She didn’t mean to fall asleep. At least a part of her mind was sure she was asleep. She was walking through the forest like a prowling tree-cat before rising up above the trees. High and higher she went until she could see the entire mountains and even the snowy peaks of the mountains to the north. 

_Where?_ _Where are you?_

_ I am here! _ Zihna wanted to cry out but she stopped. The voice had come from inside herself. Why was she asking herself where she was? Who was she calling? Something caught her eye and she turned. A darkness was spreading. It came from the northern peaks, slipping through the trees and down into over the Great Waterfall to the shimmering river below. Zihna knew little of the lands beyond the Red Woods, but she knew enough to know that this was far from her home. As the darkness spread, she saw flashes of light but they were not enough to stop the dark river of shadow that slowly began to creep up the slopes toward the plains above, angry fingers reaching for the mountain. She felt a surge of anger, fear, and determined. 

_ Find me! Find us!  _

She dove, the snowy mountains racing toward her for a moment before she skimmed over the mountain plains and forests. Just before she woke, she saw the cave nestled in the forest and the small mountain peak that rose within it. 

_ Here! Come to me! _

“Zihna! Zihna wake up!”

Her mother’s frightened voice snapped her out of the winter sky. She saw a fire burning low in the fire pit and could smell the meat cooking. Her brother and sister were staring at her, trying to hide their presence behind the hide coverings of her sleeping alcove. Both were failing. The only one she did not see was Machkeme. “Papa! Where is he? He can’t go! He can’t...” She started to throw the covers away and rise but her mother’s firm hand stopped her.

“He’s getting the healers,” Dyani said, pushing her daughter back down into he furs. It was then that she realized how worried her mother was. “Don’t move.”

Zihna remained where she was. She felt cold again, but she also could not shake the feeling of urgency that her dream had left her with. Unlike before, she could recall the dream with perfect clarity. The part that scared her the most was the dark river of shadows falling over the Great Fall and spreading over the land. It hadn’t been going toward her, where she had hovered over the mountains, but she knew that eventually it could come for them in the Red Woods.

Kada and Maha had come with Machkeme when he appeared and while the healer and shaman seemed to think nothing was wrong with her, Dyani persisted. “She was cold,” her mother hissed to Maha as the desert woman packed her bags. “Like ice. And barely breathing...just like last time...”

“Physically she is fine, Dyani. But I will stay a bit longer in the village if it makes you feel better.” Maha looked at Zihna but what the woman was thinking did not show on her face.

As Dyani followed the healers out, Zihna glanced at Machekeme who, upon catching her gaze, came to sit next to her. “I dreamed,” Zihna said quietly, afraid her mother would hear. “It felt so real...” She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. 

“What did you see?”

“I was flying high above the mountains. I kept saying ‘Find me’ but I was confused because I was right there. When I looked north I saw a dark shadow flowing down over the peaks like a waterfall. I was scared, but also angry. I wanted to go to it, to fight but I needed to find something. I flew over the mountains. The last thing I saw was the cave you found us in.”

Machkeme was quite, nearly frozen and unmoving. Just when Zihna was about to say his name, fear rising up inside her, he took a long deep breath and spoke. “This...darkness...do you remember exactly where it came from?”

She nodded slowly. “The Great Waterfall. It came from the tall peaks I think you call High Rock. It wasn’t coming toward me, but it was going toward the plains between the mountains, toward the sea.”

“I see...” Machkeme looked north, his expression quite. “I need to speak with Kada. Just rest and wait, Zihna. If you have another dream, I want you to tell me.”

Zihna grabbed his arm as he stood. “Papa...what is going on?”

“I don’t know for sure but...rest for now. I will return shortly.”

Zihna lay down listening to Machkeme leave. She heard him speak to her mother briefly before there was silence. 

“Does this mean Zi-zi isn’t going to marry Hanska?” Nascha asked her mother, trying to sound like she was whispering but her voice was too excited to pull it off. If the subject hadn’t been her marriage to the young warrior Zihna may have smiled at her little sister’s tone. She loved Nascha dearly, and her little brother. Unlike the two of them, however, Zihna remembered their real father better than they did. Nascha knew Machkeme wasn’t their father but the man had become dear to them regardless. And Machkeme was good to their mother just like he was to their people. He was the kind of leader Zihna wanted to be when she became chief, or at least the chief's wife. 

“It doesn't change anything, Nascha,” her mother replied. “Now let her rest.”

“I hope Zi-zi likes the dress...its almost done...”

“Hush and get ready for bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow.”

Zihna felt her chest start to constrict. Breathing became difficult as she curled up in a ball in the darkness. She didn’t need to know what that conversation between her sister and mother meant. Her wedding to Hanska was going to be sooner than she thought. She had been told spring at the soonest but could her mother have pushed for it to be before the winter set in? The thought of being married, of having children with Hanska frightened her. Yes, he was handsome and many of the other girls in the village admired him. He was a skilled warrior and hunter. Once, she had found him attractive but after seeing the exchange between Hannah and Jaxon she knew now that what he saw her as wasn’t a woman to love and cherish. She was a means to a goal. He wanted to be chief. As Machkeme was chief and she was his adopted daughter marrying Zihna would give him the means to his goal. 

She didn’t want that. Zihna wanted to marry for love. Like her mother had married Machkeme. Like Hannah and Jaxon had married. It wasn’t fair.

And yet she was afraid to say anything. At least now. 

As Zihna’s anxiety grew she found herself restless. Mahkeme was taking longer than she had thought. By the time her mother checked in on her, Zihna had made up her mind. She pretened to be asleep as her mother pulled the furs over her shoulders, kissed her forehead and left. Once the rest of the wigwam was quite, Zihna quietly stood and pulled on several layers of warmer furs. Not as thick as her mother usually did. Zihna liked the cold and welcomed it. She took nothing else as she shifted the bark on the side of her room and slipped out. The only person who knew about her escape route was Machkeme. He had practically showed it to her. Though he had warned her about sneaking out and if he did catch her he would have to reprimand her. This was years ago when she was still a little girl. Zihna was sure that sneaking out now would be more than a scolding. 

She didn't care. Breathing the cool night air, Zihna closed her eyes and focused on her breathing for a moment. She was free now. Free of the stuffy wigwam and the room. Even if it was just for a few moments she would be free of anything her mother wanted of her. For now, she didn’t have to think about Hanska or Jaxon or anyone. Not even her dreams. She slipped into the shadows of the village, keeping to the unlit areas until she found her way to the cave. She wanted to get Tala. A midnight run through the mountains was always a good way to clear her head and let her think about all the things troubling her. But the handlers were awake, playing a game with sticks and stones. They were young, a few years younger than Zihna, and did not appear to be ready to sleep soon. Scowling, Zihna slipped back into the night and found her way toward the edge of the lake, another place she liked to retreat to.

The edge of the lake was frosted lightly with ice, still too thin to stand on but in a moon cycle the entire lake would be frozen. The moon was full and clear above, illuminating the water as the waves gently lapping at the shore and thin crest of ice. It would be weeks before the lake was fully frozen. Children of the tribe would do doubt disobey their elders and run across the lake, skidding as far as they could. She could not count how many times she had done this with her own siblings and the other children.

_ Hanska never played _ , she thought, recalling several winters after Hanska and his father had joined the tribe. He had always focused on fighting and improving his skills as a warrior. No fun. Always the stern leader. Anything Hanska did had to be to impress Machkeme or his father. Thinking about it made her stomach churn. This was the man her mother wanted her to marry. Machkeme had agreed to it as well. She had had no say. She regretted every compliment she had ever spoke about the young warrior. Fear curled in her stomach at the thought of marrying him and, perhaps the most terrifying part, sleeping with him. She knew exactly how babies were made, some people in the village were not shy in trying and more than once she had caught a few adults in the act when they thought they were alone. The thought of doing that with Hanska was not appealing. 

An icy cold wind rustled the trees. Zihna looked up, watching as the snow danced in sheets from the gust. A chill went through her, like someone had blown the cold air right into her body.  Looking up into the sky she frowned. For a moment there was nothing then it came again. The snow danced around her, swirling on the gust that seemed to wrap around only her. The wind ripped through the trees, catching her clothing and hair in the gale. She was about to stand, to go back to the village when she felt as if someone placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Still cold, the touch was reassuring and almost warm in a way she could not explain. Familiar, she decided. Somehow, this touch was familiar. She closed her eyes, letting that presence fill her.

_ I am waiting... _

“Zihna?”

With a start, Zihna opened her eyes to look up at at Machkeme. She was in his arms, being held as tenderly as a babe.  A torch was sicking up from the ground where he had jabbed it into the earth while his great bear, Asku, growled softly behind the tribe leader while Kada stood watching from the bear’s towering form. The shaman looked grim and determined. It took Zihna a few seconds to realize that she was freezing but the moment she thought about how cold she was, it passed.

“I..fainted again?” she asked, sounding annoyed. She was tired of fainting. It was starting to scare her in truth. She sat up, pulling from Machkeme who remained kneeling next to her. He wasn’t moving, just like a bear he would stand as soundly as Asku stood beside them now.

“What did you see,  _ little one _ ?”

She blinked at Machkeme, more shocked at the fact he was not scolding her. His face was worried but also anxious. “What do you mean?” she asked. “I...”

“We’ve been standing near you for a while,” Kada said. “My suspicions about your fainting a few days ago have been confirmed. You are not dreaming, Zihna. You are having visions. The Spirits are calling you. You must answer them.”

“Answer? How?” She looked wildly at Machkeme in fear. 

“Tell us what you have seen and we will try to help you make sense of it.” Kada stepped forward and sat down next to Zihna, taking her hand while Machkeme remained beside her protectively with his hand held firmly over hers. “Tell us what do you remember?”

Zihna paused, looking down at Machkeme’s hands. The familiar presence calmed her while she took several deep breaths. Machkeme was here. There was nothing to fear. She closed her eyes, taking several deep breaths. She had been young when Machkeme had saved her family but she still remembered. He had fought like a bear and she had seen him as a hero that day. He had been to late to save her father but he had tried. He and the wolf-rider. As long as Machkeme was there she had nothing to be afraid of. She was safe no matter what the outcome of all the visions from the Spirits would be.

Finally, she looked at both the men around her. “I am usually flying above the mountains. I’ve seen a darkness, like a river, fall over the Great Falls before turning to go to the cave Machekeme found us in. But this time, just now, there was a wind and I heard a voice saying ‘I am waiting.’ I don’t remember fainting. I wasn’t dreaming when I heard that.” She looked at Machkeme again, then Kada. “Why are the Spirits calling me? What is going on?” The last question was directed to her father and she was unable to keep the tone of fear out of her voice. Machkeme squeezed her hand in response.

“I promised your mother I would not tell you this, but she has convinced me to move up your wedding to Hanska.” Zihna’s face fell at the confirmation of her worst fears. He smiled softly at that, squeezing her hands. “But if this is true, if the Spirits are calling you, then I cannot deny them. I would rather face your mother’s wrath than theirs.”

Zihna was silent at this. It was a relief to hear that, at least for now, she would not have to marry Hanska, at least if Machkeme had something to say about it. Knowing that her mother would probably be devastated and angry, and that her little sister was obviously working on a wedding gift or possibly even her wedding dress, Zihna felt guilty. At least a little.

“You will need to go,” Kada said. “The Spirits...”

“You told me that there is a darkness coming,” Zihna said, looking at Kada, cutting the shaman off quickly. “I have seen a darkness in the north, coming over the Great Falls from the High Rock. Is this what you meant?”

Kada did not answer for several moments. A hand touched her shoulder and she looked at Machkeme. His eyes were sad, dark. Despite the fact that her father never looked a day older than when she first met him he looked older now. His eyes held those years where his body did not. “It has already claimed lives of great men and women. It will claim many more in the days to come.”

“What can I do?”

The wind rustled the trees above them, snow dancing as they were released from the boughs. 

_ Find me...hurry. _

Zihna looked at Machkeme for a moment. She was scared. Zihna could not deny that. But now, knowing that it was the Spirits of this world she was born into calling her, Zihna felt stronger. She stood, looking at Machkeme and then Kada. “I will go.”

Machkeme smiled. “You make me proud, Zihna. Never forget who you are.” He handed her a pack and her spear. 

_ He knew... _ Zihna took her things then looked behind him to see if he had brought her Tala was well. 

“You will have to go on foot,” Machekeme said. “Your journey is not for Tala. Where you go, she would never return from.”

“I will be faster with Tala,” she pouted, shouldering the supplies on her back. Machkeme helped her. “Tala can protect me, too.”

“The spirits will guide and protect you this journey, Zihna,” Kada said. She frowned at that. She knew what lived in the mountains and bringing Tala would be faster if not safer. Kada’s blank, serious look told her that she wasn’t going to be convincing him to let her bring her tree-at any time soon. 

“You will not walk alone,” Machkeme said, and gestured over her shoulder. Zihna looked and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the great white bear standing at the edge of the forest watching them. 

“Tahki,” she whispered. Eyes wide, Zihna looked back at Machkeme. “Why would Takhi go with me? She’s your Spirit Guardian!”

“It is her choice whom she guides. Your journey is more important than mine. She will be going with you.” 

Zihna hesitated. Though honored at Tahki’s choice to help her, she feared that in doing so her father would be in danger with this Darkness spreading over the land. Gripping her spear and looking down at the worn wood, Zihna pushed all this aside. One did not argue with the Spirits, unless one was stupid enough or stronger than they were. No, Tahki had a reason to help her.

Looking back up at Machkeme, Zihna hesitated a moment before wrapping her arms around him, refusing to let go as he hugged her back in the massive bear-like hug she knew so well. Everything about that moment she burned into her memory. Then she let go, gave him the bravest smile she could and took a step away.

Machkeme touched the beaded necklace around her neck. “Never forget where you come from, Zihna, no matter your journey. Never forget home and, if the Spirits allow, return to us. Return to your mother and I.” Zihna nodded, trying not to cry at the words. She touched the elaborate beaded string around her neck that she had made over the years. Her small victories in hunting, feathers she had thought pretty, and beads she had chosen for herself. As he kissed her forehead she forced herself to not cry. “Come home,” he whispered. Zihna nodded once, then turn and start toward the mountains. She knew her way to the cave and she set out for it. 

Step by step, Zihna walked away from Machkeme and Kada. The sorrow at parting with the man she loved as her father soon faded with the excitement of setting off on an adventure. Not long ago she had been fearing life as a wife to Hanska, but now her future was brighter, or at least she felt a freedom she never knew existed. 

_ I’m coming. I will be there soon,  _ she thought, her steps getting stronger as she headed for the mountains. 

_ Good. I am waiting. _ There was a pause.  _ You do know that riding the bear would be faster than walking, right? _


	34. Chase

The people of the Tower had taken a longer, safer route which lead them along the coast of the Red Woods and then into the edge of the Deathsands. It was just before entering this lifeless, scorching wasteland that Chase and company joined the caravan with nothing more than their word to see the people out of the desert and to their destination, for some coin of course. The leader had known them - most people did for better or worse - and agreed to hire them as scouts, guides, and guards to the caravan for a fee that Chase would have normally thought was more than generous had his aim not been to find and steal the Artifacts. While the leader never said that the Artifacts were with them, not that Chase expected him to, his actions were always shifty and nervous. The man blamed it on the desert heat. Chase felt like there was a different reason and did not fault the man for keeping his mouth shut. 

While there was nothing stopping the three of them from taking the Artifact the day they arrived, Chase had thought it best to gather information about the possible location of the items they were after, and to wait until they were out of the desert and into country he and his friends knew well. If they were lucky, they could also steal the Artifacts before anyone realized they were missing. Of course, the location of their prize had yet to be found but Chase was starting to guess which wagon the items were in given the ones that were kept under the most guard. 

He felt like he should warn the caravan leader of what happened to Jenny but had so far kept his mouth shut. He could not tell if Jenny had simply failed to tell this man what they were carrying, in hopes that it would protect them, or they were playing ignorant. 

One thing that Chase did know was that their list of allies was starting to shrink. He knew the southern and desert cities better than those north of the Canyon with the exception of High Rock and Dag Rock Valley. Leaders throughout the south focuses on their own lands, or expanding it, or just trying to prevent others from expanding into their claim. He could not count on any heroes to step forward and take Kenneth’s place, not brilliant military strategists or great armies of trained fighters and beasts. Sure, there were a few that might be able to take up that role, but few had the respect or loyalty to do so and not get themselves killed. His only hope would be that the Witch had been attacking the south, like rumors had said, but even then rivals of those attacked would probably find it a blessing.

There was one man Chase knew that had any hope to pull of uniting anyone. Someone with his hands in every cookie jar north and south in key cities and with spies that could sniff out a compy who had stole a slice of cheese. Weather or not Caeles would do it was a different story. While Chase didn’t outright hate the man he did fear him and dislike the life the man lived. Sure, Caeles was known to be ruthless and merciless like any crime lord should, but he had a way with words, men, and getting things done. All Chase had to do was light a fire under the man’s ass, bring him proof and get on his good side. Sounded simple. Ignoring the fact that Chase had parted with Caeles last with a bounty on his head and the promise of a long, horrible death, Chase knew he had his work cut out for him. Which is why, before leaving Port Darwin after witnessing Jenny’s death, Chase had quickly sent a letter to one of Caeles’ spies in hopes of laying some framework for what he planned on doing. If he was lucky, this would go as easy as slicing cheese with a hot knife. If not, well, Chase was going to have to bring his best poker face and make the man see his plan. It was a long-shot plan, but Chase was use to working with less. He was also use to the stakes being a lot lower. Normally, information was one of his keys to getting something he wanted. This time, he was starting to see that the more people that knew about the Witch, even the truth about the Artifacts, would mean not only the survival of himself and his friends, but the entire population on the ARK. 

The blistering heat of the Deathsands had been put behind them as they neared the end of a day’s journey. The village to the south of the river was one of the largest in the desert. While the caravan didn’t make camp close to the village of Osimiri, or known to most people River Sand, Chase and his friends rode out and scouted the lands nearby for threats. There were few but as night fell, Chase felt a chilling wind race down the mountains and tug roughly at his duster. Scout snorted, prancing and Chase looked up toward the towering cliffs that created a natural wall between the Red Woods and the desert. It was nearly impenetrable from either side unless you had a creature that could climb walls, such as a megalania or a very talented thylacoleo.  _ Pity it won’t stop the damn Witch _ . If her armies had managed to get over High Rock’s plateau, these cliffs would be no different.

Kaia made the report to the caravan leader and lead her mare to where Chase and Cole were setting up their own camp, a bit away from the rest of the wagons and tents. As she did so, Chase watched  several figures on raptors approached the camp. “We have company,” he said, standing up and reaching for his revolvers. Cole snorted, picking up his rifle as the three moved toward the caravan, which had already seen the approaching riders. There was a chill in the air but not enough to indicate these people had anything to do with the witch. As he had only seen demons as her servents, he was fairly confident he was overreacting at this point but the three of them moved closer to the caravan just in case. 

The leader of the riders was speaking with the caravan leader, a gruff man named Trent. By the time Chase and the others had reached the conversation, the riders were turning away, moving toward Trent’s three wagons and taking point with their beasts. 

“What, we’re not enough for ya?” Cole asked, his face smirking but his tone slightly jaded. 

Trent snorted. “I ain’t payin’ ya to tell me what to do, nor who to hire. They offered, at a lower rate than you I might add...”

“We asked for less than you are giving,” Chase quickly reminded the man. 

“Yes, they’ll protect the wagons - Jenny had some valuable things she wanted to make sure was waiting for her at our new home - and you three can make sure we don’t get attacked by these so called monsters that have been plaguing the land. Unless you want me to give you half of what I promised and send you off, then I advise you stay out of my business.”

Chase watched as Trent turned, waving them in dismissal. He wasn’t going to argue, nor had he told the poor man that Jenny was dead, or how. While he felt the fear would make Trent see that this was more than a temporary stroll to a summer vacation, he also didn’t need the man to panic and do something stupid. There was no telling how much he knew about the Artifacts, or what they did, and right now Chase had been getting the inclination that Trent was the kind of man to freak out and do something stupid if he knew the gravity of their situation. Ignorance is bliss to some...and death to others. Trent was acting, well different, he mused, watching the man leave. Edgy, fidgety. 

_ Like Kenneth... _

Kenneth had paced that room that night, continuously making plans, changing his plans, ordering new plans. He had been scared or simply unsure. Chase was pretty sure Kenneth hadn’t really known what was coming for them, only that something was and it had already taken out all the warriors of the Viking tribe, as well as their women and children.  _ Trent is the same...he’s taking on mercenaries to guard his things without questioning their origin. He knew us...if by name. But this group... _ Chase glanced at the new riders and tensed. If he was still in doubt that the Artifacts were here, he wasn’t anymore. They were here, and Trent was being affected. It also meant that others knew where the Tower’s remaining Artifacts were and that Chase and his group were not the only ones after them. He clenched his fists, taking a deep breath.  _ Shit is about to hit the fan, _ he thought. 

“Chase, we should go get some rest,” Kaia said, touching his arm. “And eat...and talk.”

“Yeah,” Chase grunted, turned sharply and made his way through the camp back. People were building campfires, putting up tents, or simply talking in small groups. Most gave Chase and his companions a stiff glare as they passed but Chase ignored them. Back at their own location, Chase lay back against a cool rock and watched the stars come out while Kaia prepared dinner, Cole doing his best to help but mostly just getting in her way in his eagerness to eat. He listened to their light hearted banter and felt himself smiling. 

Life had been so simple before. Just the three of them. Now they were getting into events that he had a feeling was more than they seemed. Something bigger than just a witch and an army of demons that wanted the items countless people have died for. He was a man who liked answers but he had more questions now than before. He was still unsure they should be doing this but a stubborn side of him refused to back down now. Lifting the edge of his duster he looked at it. The blood stains had faded but he knew they were still there.  _ You didn’t deserve that, _ he thought to Tyler.  _ I wonder how different this would all be if you hadn’t been standing there at that moment? If he hadn’t seen you die. If... _

Chase sighed, dropping the duster back into the dry, desert sand. A lot of what-ifs. But none of them solved his internal delimah. 

“You know,” Cole said, leaning against the tree now that Kaia had finally shooed him away from her campfire and the pot of simmering food. “I wonder why Jenny didn’t just send...you know, those  _ things _ , off on fliers or something. Or at least not with a group of people that could be slaughtered.”

“I don’t think Jenny was in a right mind at the end,” Chase muttered absentmindedly. His lack of sleep was catching up to him and his body was already starting to relax to the point he was sure only a life and death situation would be enough to energize him into action. “She wasn’t exactly herself when we found her.”

“Maybe it's a good thing that demon wolf ate her,” Cole muttered. “That was some scary shit...”

“Don’t say that!” Kaia snapped, glaring at her husband. “No one deserves what happened to her.”

“Do you really think we would have escaped if it hadn’t killed her? That thing knew...it  _ knew _ , Kaia.” Cole glared at her, daring her to deny his words. “It was after Jenny. If you haven’t noticed, no big black, evil wolves have come down from the mountains to eat us so...point proven. It was going to eat Jenny and didn’t give two shits about us. It probably would have just mowed us over if it had to without a second thought.”

Chase frowned. While he was glad the howling of wolves had stopped since they had left the Highlands, he wasn’t sure that was a good thing. The black wolf could very well be the same black wolf that Kenneth had claimed warned him that High Rock would be next to fall. If that was true, then why did it attack Jenny?  _ Unless it knows something we don’t... _ He shivered remembering the look it had given them while they left, holding what Chase could only assume was Jenny’s body in its mouth. True, Jenny had gone crazy and there was no doubt in Chase’s mind that she had tried to use the Artifact just like Kenneth probably had. But why had it gone so different? Why had the black wolf killed Jenny but not Kenneth.

He wanted to pull out Richards’ journals, to see if he could make out any more notes. Regardless of the fact that few, if anybody, bothered them in the evenings, Chase didn’t want to take the chance that someone would see him with Richard’s journals. Right now, answers were the only thing that Chase wanted, and an end to all this so he could go back to his normal life. He could, in a way. Just take the money and walk away, leaving the caravan to whatever fate was in store for them on this journey. Each time this raced through his mind, like someone poking him in the side urgently, begging, he would remember High Rock and Jenny and realize that whoever this witch was, whatever she wanted, she would not stop with High Rock or the Tower. There were other Artifacts out there.

But what was he going to do with them once he did get them. 

He still wasn’t sure who, or what, had shown him what Arkadia actually was and where it was located. It made sense to Chase after that image had come to his mind. If he had to guess, that wolf wanted him to go to Arkadia. It wanted him to go after the Artifacts. But why? And what would he do after he got them? Run across the island until the Witch found him and killed him? That was suicide. Chase had no reason to be risking his life. He could, he should, just hand this mission off to others more capable, stronger, and smarter than he was. Caeles was one. Several others he knew were good candidates. While the best people were already dead, Chase knew there were others that would jump at the chance of glory and fame, even if it meant their death. 

_ I’m not a coward _ , he thought stubbornly.  _ I ran once, I did nothing once, and what happened? _ He closed his eyes as the horrors of the war in the trenches of World War I returned to him. A hero, they had called him. A hero for hiding under broken beams and dirt, clutching his gun so tight his fingers nearly had frozen in place. The smell of dirt, gunpowder, and blood had been enough to drive him insane after the war. He had never been the same.  _ Kenneth was lucky _ , he thought.  _ Then again, Kenneth was a hero. He was a leader. I was just a coward. _

But the ARK was different. Chase was different. Sure, he did things that made him an outlaw or bandit, but he was free. He was free to do as he pleased and ever since leaving High Rock after Raven Shield’s fall he had prefered to keep it that way.

“Eat,” Kaia said, handing him a bowl of steaming food. “You need it.”

Chase hesitated, pulling himself from his thoughts until he could feel her scowl deepen and he smiled, thanked her and started to eat. 

Kaia sat down next to him and watched him eat until he looked at her. “What? I’m eating....stop being such a mother hen...” he muttered.

“Tell me a story,” she said, suddenly. Chase blinked at her, spoon half way to his mouth in confusion. She blew the steam off her spoon and took a bite herself. “From your childhood or something. A time before World War I.”

“Why?” Chase asked slowly. 

She smiled innocently. Cole was moving closer, grinning like a child who had just been told he was getting his favorite bedtime story. “Because...I asked.”

Chase took a long deep breath, scowling at her. He could lie, say he didn’t remember anything. Most people had incomplete memories of their lives on Earth. But he couldn't fool Kaia. Not with her degree in psychology and understanding people in a way that often creeped Chase out. He stared at his soup for a moment, trying to think of any story about his childhood. 

Only one stood out.

“The summer just before I joined the war,” he started, watching the fire burn, “I remember being sent to my grandparents home in the countryside. It was a large plot of land with a big, old ancient forest that my brothers and I often played in. Our father hated some of the games we played, so we could only play them there. Ghost of Windsor forest is the only one I really remember now. We would take turns being Herne the Hunter, chasing down trespassers in our forest. I rarely won. My brothers were better.”

He looked at Kaia, frowning. “You’re going to turn this into some kind of physicist lesson, aren't you.”

“Maybe,” she said, still eating. “I was mostly curious. I don’t remember anything from my childhood, other than I moved a lot and my parents were always busy.” She shrugged. 

“I was bite by a snake once,” Cole said. His friends looked at him blankly. “I almost died. I don’t like snakes.”

Kaia giggled which evoked a grin from Cole. Chase only shook his head and went back to eating. He was smiling now, regardless of the dark thoughts in the back of his mind. Cole then went into a long, elaborate tale about the snake though the longer the story went on the more even Chase started to think it was made up. Regardless, it made Chase smile and it was no doubt Cole’s attempt to make him feel better. They were both good at that, and he loved them both for it.

When they were finished, Kaia took the wooden bowls to the stream while Cole and Chase finished preparing for the evening. Cole went about cleaning and prepping his rifle as Chase did the same with his twin revolvers.

“So...what is your plan, Chase?” Cole asked, holding up a piece he was polishing up to the fire light. “Follow them to this Arkadia then try to take... them? Do you even know where they are?”

“I have a guess,” Chase said, taking a long breath. He glanced over at the wagon train. The leaders in charge of the caravan had not made an effort to hide which wagons contained the items most precious to the Tower. Most wagons had a simple covering where some of these were full wooden structures, heavily reinforced with metal and thick timbers. Chase was sure Jenny’s telescope, one of the few things left over from the Crash that still worked, was in one of those wagons. The fact that there were now the strange group of guards standing on both sides of the wagon, appearing like tireless sentinels, only proved his theory. “And I don’t think our new friends are going to make this easier.”

“There is something downright odd about them,” Cole muttered. “And as much as I want to say I trust the guy paying us, I have a bad feeling about all of this.”

“Assuming Jenny told Trent something,” Kaia said, joining them and tucking the wooden bowls back into her her saddle bags, “there is no way I see him being stupid enough to keep those Artifacts out in the open, even on a wagon.”

“He doesn't look that bright to me,” Cole replied, snapping his rifle closed and giving her a scowl. 

Kaia smirked at him, hands on her hips. “You haven’t noticed have you.” At Cole, and Chase’s blank stares, Kaia grinned, standing up over the fire which made her fiery red hair dance with light and her eyes sparkle. Chase couldn’t help but smile, his heart twisting with love and pride at this feisty woman. “There are two things I have never seen that man without. His weapon, and the bookbag at his belt, which, by the way, does not contain books.” She sat down, crossing her legs and took the cleaning cloth from her own saddle bags to clean her own weapons. “There is a bulge in them that looks rather suspicious to me and if I am to bet anything, I’d say he’s keeping those...things...on his person.”

“Smart,” Cole muttered.

“Or suicidal,” Chase said, realizing his own words described his very plan. “But if this is true, well, I can’t tell if this will make our little mision easier or harder for us. He’s never alone either and as desperate as I am, I would rather try to do this in a way so that no one else in this caravan gets hurt or knows what we’re after. The less they know the better.”

“There is also no way of knowing how this Witch even knows where to find them,” Cole said, leaning back against the tree. “If she can sense them, we’re going to be painting bright red, glow-in-the-dark targets on our backs and save the people. If not, that bitch is going to still go after this caravan.” He paused, thinking. “Come to think of it, I haven’t heard that damn wolf howl once since we left the Highlands. I can’t tell if that is reassuring or not.”

“Same,” Chase muttered. “Nor do we have any idea whose side that thing is on.”

“Not poor Jenny’s,” Cole replied, snorting. “Though to be fair, we’d be dead if that wolf hadn’t intervened.”

Chase locked his revolver and stared at it. Part of him just wanted to walk over and demand the Artifacts and run. He had a plan once they got them, but it depended on secrecy and stealth, and  _ not _ being chased the entire way. As sturdy as the equus they rode were, he knew they wouldn’t be able to last a full out race to the coast and the port city of Kell’s Point. It was the quickest place for people like them to get a boat ride over the water and to the desert islands in the southwest. He didn’t know if water would even stop those demons, but other than the flying things he was pretty sure none of those things could make it to the shores, at least without being eaten. No, they would have to do this the old fashion way, with stealth and hoping to not get caught. 

“Get some sleep, Cole, Kaia.” Chase stood slipping the revolver back into the holster. “I’ll take first watch.”

Kaia watched him, eyes narrowed, but Chase had already moved away and into the desert foliage where it would be darker and quiet. He left them to settle down for the night, finding a rock to sit on that was a good vantage point to overlook the caravan of women, children, and a ragtag bunch of soldiers that had probably never seen an actual battle. There might have been a few left over from the Tribe Wars, but most of the men and women who had defended the Tower during that time had been hired or sent by allied tribes, such as High Rock. When the fighting ended, they had simply gone home leaving the Tower with inexperienced or bearly trained soldiers. 

“What are we doing?” Chase sighed, watching the wisps of clouds move across the large, full moon. “We should be in some desert inn living simply with no cares in the world right now. Why am I still doing this? Is it worth it?”

_ No one is making you fight. _

Chase stood up, looking around. He didn’t see anyone, or anything, but the voice had not been his, nor had the direction of it was unclear. “Who’s there?” 

Only the wind answered him, ruffling the leaves of the tree and grass around him gently. 

Gripping the revolver, he took a stance and waited. Presently, the shadows parted and the black wolf stepped into the moonlight. Chase was sure the creature had not been there before. He brought his revolvers up but froze when the molten red eyes settled on him. “What...do you...want?”

_ What is this world to you? _ The wolf started a slow circle around him.  _ These people - do they mean something to you outside your little family? _

Chase hesitated. “None of your business,” he finally hissed. “Leave or I’ll shoot you.”

The wolf seemed to smirk in the moonlight.  _ I want you to consider your options very carefully, Chase Collins. What you seek will mean your destruction one way or the other. Who’s fate you share...that will be up to you. I wonder...will you rise from the ashes like the man you claim to fight for, or will you drown in them like the woman in the tower? _

“You killed Jenny,” Chase hissed, his hands now shaking. “I saw it.”

_ I killed something that was using her body...but I did not kill the woman.  _

Chase stared at the wolf for a long time. The desert wind tugged at his duster and Chase closed his eyes, remembering whos blood was on it. “Tyler died...Kenneth died,” he said quietly. “I’ll admit I never truly liked them but...they’re the ones who should be out here. Saving the world. Someone has to. So here I am.”

_ Are you willing to die to save this world?  _

Chase relaxed his defensive stance, lowering the revolvers. He took a step forward, feeling the power from the wolf as he drew near. It was tempered, kept in check, but he recognized it. It was no different than the power from the golden eagle at High Rock, or when he faced Jenny. “Is that what you did? Did you die to save the world?”

_ Am I dead?  _ The wolf tilted its head to the side, seeming to be amused by the question.

Opening his mouth, Chase snapped it shut quickly, realizing that it had, in truth, been a rather stupid question given that the wolf was in fact standing right in front of him.  _ But...is it really alive? Is it human still, if it was to begin with? _ Chase licked his lips, holding his tongue between them a moment. Richard’s journals didn't really say what did happen if someone used it. A lot of theories if one did, and many ended with death of some horrible kind. From what he could tell, though, Richard had never actually done experiments, even if his journals stated he wanted to. It was too dangerous, to risky until he had more data. So Richard had kept guessing. None of Richard’s notes said anything about giant wolves or eagles, or any kind of animal for that mind. What had happened to Jenny was more in line to what Richard had expected. 

Chase looked at the wolf hard. Those molten red eyes scared him, the raw power that this creature kept in check. He took a step closer, curiously. “What do the Artifacts do?”

_ Destroy and create, depending on the strength of those that they choose. If you truly wish to obtain them I will help you. But your fate will be up to you. I cannot touch them nor can I do what needs to be done.  _ The wolf circled around behind him and stopped. Chase turned to face the molten red eyes. It was much larger than Chase expected, several hands taller than Cole’s stallion, but thinner. The power coming from it was undeniable and for a brief moment Chase wondered what, or who, that golden eagle was. O or had been. There was that small glimmer of hope that if what this wolf was imply that...Chase refused to finish that though. If Kenneth was the eagle, where the fuck was he? 

_ Wait for my single, Chase Collins, and take the Artifacts.  _

“Will they be safe on the Southern Isles?” Chase asked.

_No. No place is safe._ Chase felt all hope drain from him. What was the point then. _Take them to the Green Obelisk. You will know what to do when you get there. Do not expect this to be easy. You want to save this world?_ the wolf asked, stepping away, _then you will have to prove it. What is this world worth to you?_ _Answer that, and you may live to see another day._

The wolf vanished and Chase stood staring at the shadows it had faded into. 

“Chase?” Kaia asked, her voice quiet and timid. He turned to see Cole holding his shotgun in the place the wolf had been and she had her own pistol out. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” His voice was calmer than he expected. Then he gave his friends a grin. “Saddle up, quietly. We’re getting help and need to be ready.”

“It didn’t eat you?” Cole’s eyes were still darting around, searching for it. “Who’s side is that fucking thing on?”

“Only one,” Chase said, looking up at the sky. Even from here, the Green Obelisk could barely be seen over the mountains, just the tip of it but Chase smiled. “The ARKs.” He looked at his friends again. “Change of plans. We’re getting the Artifacts, then going straight for the Green Obelisk.”

“And this plan is yours or the wolf monsters?”

“The wolf is, or was, an Artifact,” Chase said. “Different aura than that golden eagle, but it's similar to that and Jenny’s, except...this wolf seems more in control unlike Kenneth and Jenny.”

Kaia’s eyes went wide. “That means...”

“Wait,” Cole said, cutting off his wife who had put a hand to her mouth, eyes wide as the possibilities were dawning on her, “...does this mean that the Artifacts turn people into animals or something? Why would it kill Jenny then?”

Chase took a long, deep breath. “I don’t...know. The wolf wasn’t very clear, a lot of damn riddles to be honest but...I need one of Richard’s journals. I need to write things down so I remember him later.” He started for his saddle bag, hoping they weren't being watched and Richard’s journals would not be recognized. After what he just learned, he was willing to risk it. “We need to pack up. When that wolf makes its move, we need to be ready. That is all I know. I’ll try to explain things once I write down what it told me...”

“Got it,” Cole said, resting his rifle over his shoulder. “Hey, at least wolfie is on our side...sorta. It is, right?”

“As long as we’re trying to bring the Artifacts to the Obelisk, yes.”

Chase followed the others back to the camp, all of them now quite as they packed up their things. He was nervous but it was different than what he had been experiencing the last few days. He knew what to do, and it wasn’t just himself and his friends fighting. Whatever that wolf was, whoever it had been or where ever it had come from, it was, for the moment, on his side. He had many questions form in his mind after scribbling down the words that wolf had told him. Nothing, he realized, gave him much hope of making it out of this fight alive, but as he finished writing the last few words he paused.  _ What do you fight for? _

Chase looked up, watching Kaia and Cole finishes packing the horses, and smiled.  _ Family, _ he thought.  _ My family.  _ It wasn’t a perfect family, by far, but it was his. Like High Rock and Tyler had been Kenneth’s. Like the Tower had been Jenny’s. Tucking the journal in with the others into his saddlebag, Chase looked up at the sky. He didn’t know how the Artifacts worked after they had done, well whatever it was they were doing to people. Had Kenneth survived that night? Could that eagle have been him? And if so, was he still around, like the wolf? Word had reached Darwin Point about the events at High Rock, but no one had mentioned a giant golden eagle flying around. Could the power of the Artifacts be a one time use, and this black wolf simply managed to control it better than Kenneth had? It would make sense. Given Kenneth’s state of mind he was sure Kenneth may have burned all that raw power instantly to avenge Tyler’s death and protect High Rock. That sounded like Kenneth. 

As he moved to Scout’s head to undo the theaters, Chase decided on his course of action. Get the Artifacts from the Tower’s caravan, bring them to the Green Obelisk, then go back to High Rock. If Kenneth was still there, in some way, he simply had to know what had actually happened to the High Rock leader after the fight. Rumor was Kenneth’s body had never been found. That was enough for Chase to believe that Kenneth could be there. It was a flicker of hope for Chase that not all had been lost that night. Just maybe...just one tiny maybe...

“Leaving so soon?”

Chase looked up at the caravan leader and several weapons trained on him and his friends. 

_ Shit... _


	35. Avalyn

Days?

Weeks?

Avalyn no longer knew how long she had been trapped in Caeles’ house. Or how many nights she had cried herself to sleep in the small closet like room that had been given to her. She knew that her life was miserable, that she had scrubbed more floors, changed more bed linens, and tossed more rugs than she had ever done her eighteen something years on earth. She had nearly cut her finger off more than once trying to cook, and usually burnt whatever meal she was told to make, if she even knew how to make it at all. The woman put in charge of watching her was short tempered and often yelled at Avalyn over the simplest thing until Avalyn was crying. She had tried to run away a few times, in the beginning. It had only made things worse. After a day or so without food, Avalyn had promised to not try to run away again. 

It was a nightmare.

She wanted it all to end. She wanted to go home. Then she would remember why she left and her resolve diminished. What was better, she wondered, being a slave here or a slave to the highest bidder that Rosalin was planning to sell her off to?

Some nights were easier, many were not. Her compies were her only comfort, even if they were kept locked up in her tiny room that had a crude bed and pretty much nothing else. She didn’t even get a light save whatever came through the dusty, thick curtained window pane. 

What surprised Avalyn the most was that Caeles had not once talked to her, save to tell her to clean this or that, and had never touched her. After his threat to pretty much rape her in the jail, his complete disinterest in her baffled Avalyn to the point where she caught herself staring at him sometimes. She was nothing to him, apparently, so why even keep her here? Why threaten rape or death or anything else? She was curious but not enough so to actually talk to him. He was rarely alone. Guests came at odd times during the day, some she was forced to server drinks to or fetch this or that. Others were shut behind the large oak doors and she was ushered outside with the maid for some task to make sure she didn’t hear a bit of the conversation. 

Caeles’ house was like something plucked out of a colonial time, just built as if someone had tried to remember what it should look like and, while that failed, it was a very nice house. It was large, spacious, with so many things inside of it she found herself wanting to stop and look at the books, or items and paintings on the wall. He liked weapons, mostly swords and daggers, but there were a few shields and even an old TEK rifle on the wall of his suit. It no longer worked, like anything else TEK these days, but it made for a curious item. Kenneth had had an assault rifle, one of the few working rifles after the Crash. Tyler had prefered a crossbow and from what Avalyn knew, he had become very good with it. He didn’t like guns because they were loud, even at a distance. Suppressors were as rare as the guns themselves and even Kenneth only used the rifle on certain missions. Seeing the array of weapons was one thing, but it was the collection of art that she was curious about the most. Caeles was a strange man and the longer she stayed here, in his fine manor with its fine things, the more confused she got about what Caele’s motives really were. He had presented himself as a cruel crime lord with the power to do what he wanted with them. Kill them, beat them, torture them. And yet she knew that Titus was walking free in the streets while she scrubbed the floors. Unfair, but also confusing. Shouldn’t he be locked up, starving to death. And why was she the one trapped in this house while he went to the taverns and who knows whatever else?   

_ What game is he playing? _

Whatever game it was, Avalyn sighed, standing up and arching her back to crack the kinks out of it and yawning wider than a hippopotamus, she wanted it to end. She looked at the hallway lined with various paintings from people to animals. The animals she knew a few, most seemed to be specific, or legendary. There was the mountain giga that Tyler had confirmed to her was a myth, but was used to scare children from going to far into the hills. A sarco that was said to have grown so big it could swallow a ship. There were sailing ships, such as the pirate ship  _ Lady Revenge _ , said to sail the southern seas under the captain Daxx Blackbeard who was just as fierce and cruel as the man whose last name he took for his own. The ship itself was apparently named after Blackbeard’s legendary ship as well, the  _ Queen Anne’s Revenge. _

Biting her lower lip, Avalyn looked back down at the floor she had just finished scrubbing. She was sure she hadn’t missed a spot but the woman, whatever her name was, would probably find something wrong with it. She always did. Avalyn couldn’t remember her name. Mari, Miri, Missy? Something with an “M”. Avalyn called her other things that would have made Avalyn’s mother cringe and ground her for a week. Or a month. 

_ I miss that home, _ she thought, remembering her family. She had been so angry at them about prom. Why she couldn’t remember. Prom was the last thing Avalyn remembered. Had she died on prom night? Tyler had remembered an event, possibly a car crash, that he never should have survived. So had Kenneth; being blown up in a war.  _ So why are we all here? Different times, different places... _

_ I’m coming for you!  _

The voice startled her and she spun around, looking down the hallway that was bathed in the light from the setting sun. Only the shadows cast by the large windows kept her company, and the paintings. Her breathing had hitched and Avalyn bit her lip harder before reaching shaking hands for her bucket. The voice wasn’t new anymore but it was starting to scare her. It had been in her mind since the pass, just before being woken by the bandits. The dream had been strange, too. At first she had been wandering High Rock, looking for Tyler, holding his crossbow. She had to return it to him, he was going to need it after all. He was in danger. Why had he not taken it?

Then the wind had come and the sky had turned gold, like it was on fire. She had dropped the crossbow and ran into the darkness until she came to a precipice overlooking lava. Something guided her to the top of that dangerous maze - though she couldn't recall what - until she found the egg. There had been others but she didn’t remember what they looked like. There had only been the one, the pretty green one with is perfect cracks that betrayed the neon-like light below the shell. It had called her, said things, but when she had reached out to touch it, tears streaming down her face as a warmth filled the void she had felt since seeing Tyler dead, she had been dragged out into reality but a hand over her mouth. 

The voice, however, was often in her mind, always similar words but they always left her out of breath and anticipating...something. 

_ Get a hold of yourself, _ Avalyn thought.  _ It was just a dream. Your sleep deprived, scared, and... _

Her eyes caught the large oak door down the hall and she paused. Caeles had been around a while, as long as Kenneth according to Miri, or Mari...or whatever her name was. Did he know something? Should she even ask. A part of her wanted to, the other part kicked herself for even thinking something so stupid. He was dangerous, even Mari had told her that on multiple occasions. Slowly, Avalyn stood and crept toward the door, hesitant at first. What was the worst that could happen for asking a question. Just as her mind was forming what she would say, some sad excuse that she needed to clean or get something before asking him, she heard the noises coming from the room. Several paces from the door she froze. A woman was moaning loudly and the steady thump of some large furniture they were no doubt using made it perfectly clear that Caeles was busy. As Avalyn was pretty sure only Mari had entered earlier, holding a pile of clean linens, the  _ who _ was clear to Avalyn.

Avalyn felt her face go red, a sickening feeling in her gut churning as she quickly retraced her steps, picked up her bucket and retreated downstairs. Mari wasn’t even pretty. As far as Avalyn was concerned, the woman had a heart of coal and the face of a squirrel. Not a cute squirrel, either. She wasn’t going to be able to look at Mari again the same. Just the thought of what was going on in the room was enough to make her want to throw up. 

She stepped outside and tossed the bucket of water on the cobblestones, pausing a moment to take a long deep breath of the rain soaked air. It wasn’t raining yet, but the  dark gray clouds looming on the horizon promising snow or a late winter storm. It hadn’t been the fact that she had caught the two having sex. It was the fact that she had been stupid enough to think that she could have actually pulled off what she had planned on doing. Caeles would never answer her questions. He was her captor and her life was in his hands. 

She didn’t like it.

Avalyn crept to the kitchen, finished several tasks to try to keep her mind off what she had heard, then went to her small, sad excuse for a room and curled up with her compies snuggling up next to her. She lay on the blankets, rubbing Casper’s small head while he made small mewling noises in contentment. In the silence she wondered, not for the first time, what Titus was actually doing. She had not seen him since they were brought in. It brought a bitter taste to her mouth when she did think about what he  _ could _ be doing. He had been set free. She was in captivity. 

Then again, Caeles made as much sense as using a wet blanket to keep yourself warm in winter. The man frightened her yet he had never once beat her or even raped her like he had implied he would. He simply left her alone. Oh, he watched her. She felt his eyes on her all the time when he was in the same room as her. But he betrayed nothing. She couldn’t read him, not that she was ever truly good at reading people.  _ Tyler had been _ , Avalyn thought, closing her eyes.  _ So had Kenneth. That was why they made such good leaders... _

Was Caeles a good leader, too? Could he read Titus lie? She shifted nervously on the mattress and pulled the blankets closer around her shoulder. It was not a comforting thought. If Caeles knew they were lying about everything, then why had he let Titus go and kept Avalyn here like a prized pet to clean his floors and cook his meals? She felt sick suddenly realizing that Miri would probably make her clean the sheets of his bed next. Sure, Caeles was good looking, in that rogish, bad-boy sort of way. But Miri? Miri was not a pretty woman as far as Avalyn was concerned. She reminded Avalyn of her history teacher in high school. Not overweight but definitely not on the slender side. Miri had the face of a chipmunk who was gathering up gossip like nuts and holding them in her pudgy cheeks, just waiting to use them against anyone. 

She heard footsteps coming toward the room and froze. They were Miri’s to be sure, the quick, brisk step of her shoes marching straight to the half closed door - Avalyn wasn’t allowed to shut it fully and had learned that the hard way - and yanked it open. Casper and Tigger shrieked at the sight of the evil woman and darted behind Avalyn. “You, up. He wants to see you.”

Avalyn hesitated. Knowing what this woman had just been doing with Caeles made her fear just why Caeles wanted her now.

Avalyn scrambled to stand up as quickly as she could but Miri still grabbed her by the shoulder and roughly pushed her stumbling into the hall before Avalyn had her full balance. Avalyn managed to catch herself and not go crashing into the floor or wall. 

“Don’t keep him waiting. He doesn't like waiting,” the woman sneered, glaring at Avalyn like she was some kind of rival. The sinking feeling in Avalyn’s stomach was becoming dread but she moved as quick as she could down the hall, up the stairs and to the large, ornate oak door she had stood in front of perhaps only a half hour ago. Miri followed, giving her a shove here and there, probably just to remind Avalyn that she was just a servent. Miri knocked on the door three times and Avalyn heard a “Come in,” from the other side before the door was opened and Miri shoved her through.

“Thank you, Mari,” Caeles said.  _ So that is what her name is... _ Avalyn thought, glancing at the smirking woman behind her. “Make sure our other guest is shown up immediately as well. I want to get this over with.”

“Of course,  _ milord _ ,” Mari said, and closed the door behind her.

Avalyn stood only a few feet from that door. Caeles was wearing a simple shirt, his hair looking rather in place for what she knew he had just been doing, and his entire manner made her feel like she was suddenly on trial. She probably was. This was a feeling she remembered well from many times she had been in the same room as Kenneth. While she knew the leader of High Rock wouldn’t hurt her, unlike Caeles no doubt had in mind, the air and authority Kenneth had carried had been very evident to the point where it often scared her. Caeles was no different and she found herself fidgeting as he finished writing whatever he was writing in the book at his desk. She looked at the floor, not daring to look at him. The  _ scritch _ of the charcoal pencil was far too loud. The cackle of the fire in the fireplace was too loud. The wind and rain outside was too loud. Everything was amplified and Avalyn was started to freak out. 

With a long sigh, Caeles closed the book - another loud noise in the relatively quiet room - and stood up. He turned, pulled out a small chest and began to take out the contents and place them on the desk. These caught her attention fully. Tyler’s crossbow was first. Caeles spent more time looking at the daggers, pulling them out of the sheath halfway as if appraising them, then placing them down next to the crossbow. When he was done, he returned to the desk and sat down, propping his legs up on the table, crossed his arms and looked at her with a curious yet almost blank expression.

“Anna, is it?”

Mutley, Avalyn nodded. It had been the first fake name she could think of. Ignoring the fact it was also the name of her backstabbing best friend in high school, it had been close enough to Avalyn that she didn’t think she would ‘break cover’ when they used it to call her. 

A strange smile tugged at Caeles’ lips. “You’re pretty, you know that.” Avalyn didn’t reply. She knew she was pretty. She had been told that her entire life. “But I do wonder how, or why, you’re with a man like  _ Carlos _ .” The way he said Titus’ fake name put her on edge but she kept her eyes lowered. “I have a problem, Anna. One I want your help with. One,” and he stood up now. She heard him take one of the knives from the table and draw the blade.  _ Oh, shit...he’s going to kill me...with Tyler’s dagger. _ It was ironic and painful to think about at the same time. She wanted to run but instead looked up at the man’s face as he stalked toward her. “...that I would like to get your help with.” 

As he began to circle her, his body constantly touching hers like a cat, Avalyn forced herself to breath as steady as she could. He was taller than Titus, broader. She couldn't place his smell, but the faint lingering scent of Mari’s perfume was enough to remind her of what he had been doing previous to this and it was enough to make her draw in a deep breath to steady herself. “I’ve asked your husband here for a talk. If he cooperates, perhaps we can come to a deal and you two can be on your  _ merry _ way toward wherever it is you desire. I may even provide escort for you both. However, if he doesn't,” Caeles said, stopping in front of her. The dagger started a trail from her temple to her chin until he forced her to look up at him. The touch of the blade was light but she didn’t need much to remind her of how sharp it was, or that is was dangerously close to her throat. Caeles’ control with the dagger scared her. His hand was steady, clam. This was a man who was use to killing people, and could probably end her life in a heartbeat. “Then I will threaten you. And if that doesn't work...it will be up to you save his sorry ass.”

Avalyn felt cold and warm at the same time. She was scared, far more scared than she had been the day Tyler had saved her on the beach. This was a different game, one she wasn’t sure she knew how to play. Tears fell from her eyes, unbidden and she felt like a fool. Tears were the sign of weakness to a man like Caeles. 

Warm fingers brushed those tears away and she trembled. “When he gets here, let me play with him,  _ hamamatan saghira _ . Let him prove himself and if not, know that I do not wish to hurt you. I simply want the truth.”

His hand fell from her face and Avalyn felt cold where his fingers had been. He took her by the arm sternly and lead her to the bed which was surprisingly still made. She hadn’t expected that but then again, she and Tyler didn't always used a bed either. He tied her hands firmly and she knew she was shaking like a leaf.  _ What the fuck do I do, _ she thought.

_ I’m coming! I will hurt them for you!  _

Avalyn bit her lip, feeling a rising surge of confidence hearing that strange, almost annoying voice.  _ Who are you then? _

To her surprise, it answered. Sort of.  _ I am coming to save you! _

Avalyn blinked.  _ Not...escastly the answer to my question. _ But the voice was silent now and when she tugged at her bindings she wondered if Caeles had taken boy scouts or something as a kid. The knots were solid and while not tight, there was no way she was slipping out of them. The man stood, his fingers leaving a trail along her jaw before dropping away. He leaned in close, his mouth against her ear.

“You need to trust me,” he whispered. Avalyn could smell the wine on his breath. A warmth settled in her, one she knew well enough that she cursed her body for believing this man was anything more than a stone, cold killer. 

Then he was gone, walking across the ornate rug back to his desk as the sound of footsteps drew closer as well as a few curses in Spanish that Avalyn recognized well enough to know that Titus had just arrived. She glanced at Caeles as he took his seat at his desk, the air of confidence and smugness that she hated and feared. She was in a very dangerous game right now. One she didn’t know how to play and one she didn’t want to play. A game that Caeles knew very well. One, she thought, that Titus should be able to play as well if he was half the criminal he claimed he was.

_ But, _ she thought, watching the door open.  _ Why would he warn me at all? If he wants truth... _ her eyes settled on the weapons on the table.  _ Truth about what? The weapons?  _ If she told him, would it make things worse, or better? As Titus was lead in, or rather dragged, Avalyn’s heart sank.  _ No, it would make things worse.  _ Nothing Tyler had ever mentioned about Dag Rock Valley had been very good. How many times had she heard him mention bandits and having to ‘take care of them’. True, she hadn’t heard details about this place, or the people, or anything that would help her right now to know if Caeles was actually telling the truth about trusting him. 

If it had been any other set of weapons,  _ maybe _ Avalyn would tell him. Maybe. The fact that these were Tyler’s, that Tyler had been Kenneth’s second-in-command, and probably very well known, in a bad way, to these people, would not gain any marks of trust from Caeles. Or, would he think they are heros. If she lied and said she had killed Tyler, as much as that hurt, would Caeles see this as a good thing? That was possible. But, that would also be a lie. A white lie - Tyler was dead and just thinking about telling this lie made her remember seeing him dead that morning after the attack. Her chest twisted and she retreated against the post of the bed. No, she couldn't tell that lie. Her heart wouldn’t let her betray Tyler like that. The true truth...that would get them killed. She wasn’t that stupid. 

_ Oh, Tyler...what should I do... _

“What you doin’ with my wife,” Titus asked, his voice slurring just enough to make Avalyn’s heart sink. He was drunk.

“That will depend on you,” Caeles said. “Sit,  _ Carlos _ .”

Titus looked at Avalyn. She tried to read his expression but he looked hollow and half crazed. Eventually, one of the men who had dragged him in pushed him onto a chair that was in the middle of the room. If anything, Titus looked as unsure about this situation as Avalyn was feeling. “Let her go, and I’ll talk,” Titus mumbled, crossing his arms. 

“I’ll make a deal with you,” Caeles said, leaning back in his chair, placing both legs on the desk, crossed at the ankles, and resting his finger on the point of Tyler’s dagger casually. “I want you to tell me the truth about what you were doing in my little canyon. Not that the obvious lie you spilled in the jail upon your arrival. I want your real names, where you are from, and why you are here.”

Avalyn felt bile rising in her throat.  _ He knew...he knew all along we were lying... _ Suddenly the room felt much colder than before. Panicked, Avalyn looked at Titus. 

The young man was glaring at Caeles. “I ain’t lyin. And last I checked, that canyon don’t belong to no one, least of all you.”

Caeles smirked. “You’re a bit of an idiot, aren't you.” He seemed to enjoy the reaction he got out of Titus who started to rise only to be held down by Caeles’ men. Standing, the leader of Crimson Point began walking to the bed where Avalyn could only watch in growing dread. Casually, he flipped the dagger in his hand. “I’m going to make you  _ one _ , offer,  _ Carlos _ ,” he said, his gray-green eyes meeting Avalyn as he said the fake name Titus was using.  _ Oh shit... _ she thought. It dawned on her that Caeles had known from the very beginning that ‘Carlos’ was not really Titus’ name. How, she had no idea but if he suspected that, did he really think her name was Anna? The look on his face told her no, that he had known everything they had said was a lie. “You tell me your real names, you tell me where you came from, you tell me how Tyler Sherwood’s weapons came to be sitting on my desk and in my hands, and,” he stopped next to Avalyn and touched the blade to her cheek. It was cold, sharp and she froze, “I will let you live, for starters.”

_ ‘I will threaten you. And if that doesn't work...it will be up to you save his sorry ass.’ _

_ ‘You need to trust me...’ _

Avalyn began to cry. She didn’t know what to do now. How could she trust him. Why should she? He had done nothing to prove she could trust him. 

“She’s crying,  _ Carlos. _ You don’t want your  _ wife _ to cry, do you?” The blade broke her skin and she whimpered as a trickle of blood ran down her cheek. 

“Fuck you,” Titus snarled. “I already told you the damn fucking truth. Let her go, you filthy piece of...”

“You do realize that I could kill her far faster than you can shamble over to me in that drunken state of yours,” Caeles said, his voice changing. He slide the edge of the blade like a razor down her cheek and pressed it against her throat. It was cold, hard and she saw his entire body tensed up like a panther ready to make a kill. The blade never wavered. “She would be dead by the time you reached us. So if you care for her as much as you keep claiming, perhaps you should start talking. Or she’s dead. Then you will be dead, and I won’t lose a tiny bit of sleep over it. I don’t like being lied to and I know a liar when I see one. Those weapons belong to a Sky Ranger, an elite member of High Rocks’ defense force, lead by Kenneth Monroe and Tyler Sherwood - the later being the owner of those exact weapons. I’m not stupid. I have many spies. High Rock, Vatnby, Kel’s Point, even in the remote corners of the desert. Nothing happens on this ARK without me knowing it.”

Titus began to laugh. It was a laugh that sounded more like a maniac or madman. Avalyn felt Caeles tense. She glanced up and saw his jaw clench. 

“Really, well, then you need new spies, cause if you knew  _ everything _ , you would know why we’re here and how we got those.”

“One,” Caeles said.

“You really think I’m going to believe a pig like you that you’ll let us live if we simply tell you the truth?”

“Two.” Caeles’ stance changed, just slightly. The tip of the dagger was no longer pressing into her skin and his body had shifted away. She didn’t know what it meant but she was now looking at Titus as a bigger fool than she thought. 

“I’ve met a lot of men like you, arrogant and think they can control the entire damn world, well, guess what. All those men died. Just like you will and...”

“Th...”

“Titus, please!” Avalyn cried out.

Titus’ eyes went wide, staring at her. Caeles had shifted away from her, the dagger about to be switched to his other hand. Avalyn then realized what Caeles had intended. He had been about to throw the dagger. What his intention had been - to hit Titus or not - she didn’t know but she was pretty sure it would have hit exactly where Caeles had wanted. 

“Just tell him...” Avalyn begged, letting the tears fall freely. Even if she had been faking it, which she knew she could do, she hoped that her crying would at least make him see how scared she was. “Please...just...”

“He’ll fucking kill us,” Titus snarled. 

“I’m going to kill you either way at this point,” Caeles replied coolly, his jaw set as he glared at the younger man. “Her...I might let live but you have sealed your death sentence.”

Titus paled. “You just said...”

“I know what I said, but I don’t like arrogant little bastards like you coming in here thinking they can push me around. You lived a gang life on the streets, you know the rules and you know that there are no rules in this kind of life. So, Titus, tell me and this dagger remains in my hand and I’ll kill you later. Otherwise, it's going straight into your heart right here, right now. And I never miss.”

Titus snapped his mouth shut audibly. He was breathing so loud that Avalyn could hear him. Now, finally, the panic and fear was in his eyes as he looked at Avalyn and Caeles. It was just now that Avalyn noticed that the two men who had been standing beside Titus had not moved and were smirking. They would not interfere with their leader’s interrogation but the were definitely enjoying the show. She hated them. 

“Do I need to count again?” Caeles asked as Titus glanced around wildly, licking his lips and looking like a cornered deer. “Or should I start with her. Is she really your wife? She’s my type, you know. Pretty, slender, blond. And her eyes...I could get lost in them.” Titus hissed, his fists clenching. Avalyn didn’t know what to think about those words, except given how easily Caeles fucked his maid she doubted any of it was true. They were being used to rile Titus up. And it was working. “Would you like to watch me fuck her, Titus? Right here, right now. What if I...”

“Don’t you fucking touch her!” Titus snarled. “Leave her out of this!”

Caeles hadn’t moved though, a smirk playing on his lips. “I would...she is, after all just a mouse in all of this, doing what she’s told or simply following your lead. I know her name isn’t Anna...she’s too pretty to be an Anna. Just like your to stupid to be Carlos...Titus does fit I think.” Avalyn stared at him. Was he just saying this to rile Titus up further because even in her mind that sounded rather stupid. Then again, being drunk, Titus probably didn’t realize that. 

“You know what,  _ tu humilde parte de mierda _ ,” Titus snarled breaking into Spanish halfway through his sentence, “kill me. Prove it. Prove to her that you’re a lowly piece of shit and that she has no reason to tell you shit. Prove it. Then see if she says anything. You have no idea what we, what she has been through. You have no right to threaten us like this or to...”

“Do I?” Caeles asked, stepping forward.

For a brief moment, before the door opened and Mari walked in looking red in her pudgy face, Avalyn was sure that she was going to watch Titus die. She wanted to cry out but it caught in her throat. She didn’t want so see another man dead. Ever. Tyler lying under the sun, that horrible wound in his chest as he stared up blankly to the sky came to her mind. Titus glanced at her - he knew what him dying right now would do to her. Even if he was drunk, he wasn’t that stupid. 

“What the hell, Mari,” Caeles snarled at the maid. “I said no interuptions...”

“Sorry...sir,” the woman said, her eyes darting around the room, seeming to linger on Avalyn with a satisfied smirk. “But...you have a visitor,” she she moved through the men and past Titus to seductively place something in Caeles’ hands. Mari glared at Avalyn the entire time, as if it was a challenge. Avalyn knew that look. Mari saw her as a rival for some reason. Her eyes flashed downward as the exchange was made but it wasn’t until Caeles opened his hand briefly to inspect it that she saw the small, brown feather in his hand. Then his fists closed.

“I see,” Caeles said, his stance lowering but the tension in his body remaining. “Take her back to her room. You two, throw this piece of shit in the cells. I’ll deal with him later.”

Mari came over to Avalyn and began to tug at the bindings at her wrists. She was cursing but eventually the rope was tossed to the floor and the woman half pushed, half pulled Avalyn to her feet. Caeles said something in a language that Avalyn didn’t understand and Mari replied, her voice curt and angry. The conversation was short but in the end Mari sighed, gave Caeles a look Avalyn could not place and lead Avalyn back to her closet sized room. Casper and Tigger snuggled as close to their owner as they could, concerned chirps making Avalyn’s heart melt as the tension of what had just happened began to lessen and her mind was able to process everything. 

“You really should trust him,” Mari said. Then the woman turned and left.

Avalyn thought those words were starting to sound like a broken record. One that would never work again but people kept playing it anyway. She was in the worst possible situation. How could trusting a man like Caeles make things better? She had trusted Titus, who was, in her mind, no better. Both were criminals. Both were arrogant. Both were...she paused. No. Caeles and Titus were different. Where Titus was a bomb waiting to go off, Caeles was collected and cool headed. Fire and ice. Or something like that. She took a long, shaky breath, listening to Mari moving around in the kitchen. For whatever reason, the woman wasn’t going to make Avalyn help. It was odd, but perhaps it had been something Caeles had said to her when she was being lead out of the room. She really wanted to know now what they had said. She had no desire to offer to help either. 

Avalyn curled up and buried her face in the pillow, crying as quietly as she could. Her heart hurt for the man she loved and the more she thought about the fact that he wasn’t going to save her this time the harder she cried. At last, perhaps a half hour later, Avalyn lay quietly curled up in the bed. Mari had left and the kitchen was silent. Most of the house was silent except for the ossinaly thunder which shook the house. It was a late storm, and odd for this time of year. Then again, this world was not normal. In that semi peaceful darkness, Avalyn listened to the pounding rain, the rolling thunder.  _ A storm _ , she thought.  _ He’s more like a storm _ . _ If Titus is fire, Caeles is a storm. _ It fit better, she thought. She had seen, had felt, him go from a gentle rain to a full fledged thunder storm in that room. His touch before Titus arrived had been calm, almost as if he had been trying to reassure her. Like a spring rain after a drought. But once Titus had pushed his buttons, he had been ready to release hell, like a hurricane. You couldn’t trust storms. You couldn’t trust fire either. 

So who did she trust?

_ You trust yourself. You trust me. Trust us.  _

_ You’re not real, _ Avalyn replied to this imaginary voice. She was going insane, she decided.

_ Yes I am. And you will see me soon. I am coming. _

Avalyn sighed. 

Later, after the thudding of footsteps and the slam of the main door had left her uncertain of her choices, Avalyn made her choice. It was perhaps a stupid choice. But it wasn’t like things could get worse. If Caeles killed her, at least there was that small hope that heaven still existed and she would be with Tyler again. He wouldn’t be happy, but that tiny thought was enough to make her smile. It was her choice after all. She wasn’t as strong or as smart as him. 

In the morning, she would tell Caeles the truth. 

All of it.


	36. Caeles

After Titus had been dragged off and the girl had been lead out by Mari, Caeles stood in the room still holding the dagger that once belonged to Tyler Sherwood. His blood was still boiling. He had hoped for answers to questions that few people would understand why he wanted them. 

Who were they, where were they from, and why had they been in possession of the weapons of one of the most powerful men on this side of the ARK?

The options were grimm and if any of the ones rushing through his head the last several days were true he knew that someone was going to have to pay. Tyler Sherwood would never abandon his precious crossbow unless he was dead or captured. If he wasn't dead, where was Kenneth Monroe and his search parties? If something had happened at High Rock, why had his spy not reported. It was true that he could go months, sometimes years, before he heard from his various spies all over the ARK. They were his eyes and ears while he sat in Crimson Point maintaining the peace he had agreed to almost twelve years ago to avoid the worst of the Tribe Wars. He, and the more innocent people, not that ‘innocent’ was a word he would use, gained the protection from one of the most powerful tribes on the ARK even if most didn’t know it. All he had to do was make sure travelers could go from Greenvale to the Great Canyon and not be robbed or killed - often. 

The more he stewed over it more frustrated he became.

Letting Titus wander free, though not as free as the man most likely thought, had proven far more useful than he had expected. Titus talked. And when he was drunk he talked more. Most people in this town were loyal to Caeles, at least to a fault, and they had no qualms about reporting the things Titus said. 

What Caeles had learned was that something _had_ happened at High Rock and that there was no way that Titus was married to the girl, Anna, and thus not heading off to a  blissful honeymoon in the Great Canyon a days journey from here. Unfortunately Titus never let what had actually happened at High Rock slip but the fact that something had made Caeles nervous. Crimson Point was nowhere near as defendable as High Rock. He knew better than most just how strong High Rock’s defenses, natural and manmade, were. He had helped Kenneth design the entire village. During the Tribe Wars he had told Kenneth what could be done to protect High Rock against various attacks. Caeles, as well as any other leader of a tribe against Kenneth and his Rangers, knew that likelihood of High Rock falling to any army of any animal that could now be tamed on the ARK.

So what happened?

Putting the dagger back on his desk, he sat staring at the feather in his hand. The source of most of his anger at the moment. His spies all had code names and he knew where all of his ‘birds’ were, at least where they should be. Most he didn’t know the names of but all had been told the same thing. Letters, coded and sent through specific chains were their means of communication. Not direct contact unless the world was ending. 

So why was the Sparrow coming to see him. Red Falls was a very strategic position he wanted to keep tabs on other than High Rock or Vatnby, the two largest tribes in the northwest corner of the ARK’s massive island. 

It was almost five minutes before the Sparrow walked into his room. Dressed in a worn duster-like jacket that had seen better days, dark pants and a katana-like sword, the man looked up from under the wide-brimmed circular hat. He closed the door, casually slid the latch close and strode across the room with the confidence of a man not afraid of many things, even his glaring leader.

Caeles glared, holding up the feather pointedly. “You’re not suppose to be here, Jaq.”

“You know I would not risk my position just to give you a casual report,” the man said sorley. “And trust me, this needed to be heard in person.” He grabbed the chair Titus had recently occupied and brought it to sit in front of the desk, making himself comfortable while pulled off his hat. 

Jaq appeared older than Caeles by several decades. He had far more wrinkles and a leathery look to his features and a mix of white and brown hair that never seemed to become more gray despite the long years Caeles had known him. Like Caeles and anyone else who washed up on shore before the Crash, they could not age. They could not have children either which for some people became a bitter pill to swallow if a family was something they had hoped to one day maintain in this cruel world. It was a curse according to some. For an undeterminable number of years before the Crash, it had been accepted that one came here to simply live as long as they could and die. 

The Sparrow leaned back and while a smirk tugged on the mans lips, there was an undertone that Caeles guessed to mean that whatever Jaq was here to tell him - in person - was not going to make his day any better. 

“I’m listening,” Caeles said, leaning back and resting his long legs on the desk, glaring. “Though I am not in a very good mood so make this quick.”

Jaq’s gaze went to the weapons on Caele’s desk. His dark eyes widened before he shifted his position and looked at Caeles. “Tyler’s weapons?”

Nearly every bandit, murder, or otherwise knew what a Sky Ranger’s weapons looked like. Kenneth had some of the best craftsmen in High Rock and his ranking officers, such as Tyler Sherwood, always carried well made, masterwork items with the mark of whatever Ranger they served in. Tyler’s was special as it bore Tyler’s personal rank mark along with the Sky Ranger feather and crossed weapons - a rifle for Kenneth and a crossbow for Tyler. Despite the nagging feeling that Jaq knew something about them he crossed his arms and half sat, half leaned on the front of his desk.  “You first,” Caeles said sternly. The last thing he wanted to explain was that a girl and an arrogant ass-hole kept lying to his face and were currently getting the better of him. For now. After tonight Caeles was determined to eliminate the headache they were causing one way or the other. 

“You’re not going to ask...”

“Jaq,” Caeles hissed.

The older man took a long breath, holding up his hands in defeat. “Alright...alright.” He paused, as if trying to plan his words carefully. “High Rock has fallen.” 

The only sound in the room for several moments while Caeles tried to process what he had just heard was the crackle of the fireplace and rain pounding on the windowpane. Those four words were like a blow to his gut. Fear began to roil in his stomach but he forced it at bay, refusing to let his imagination get the best of him or to convince him of the worst possible scenario.

“What do you mean...‘fallen’?”

Jaq took another breath, clearly choosing his next words carefully. “It was abandoned about a week ago after....”

“A week?” Caeles’ voice was ice cold and Jaq visibly recoiled. “Where is Kenneth? He would never simply abandon High Rock unless...”

“His body was never found,” Jaq interrupted, holding his hand when Caeles looked ready to come toward him. “He’s presumed dead. Tyler is dead as well. His body was pulled from the rubble of Kenneth’s house after the battle.”

“Battle against what?” Caeles asked, his voice a low, deadly hiss. 

Jaq shrugged. “Demons. Monsters. A woman wearing black armor. Most of the refugees that made it to Red Falls were those that were sent to the caves below High Rock before the battle even began. I want to say less than half the fighting force fell defending it, perhaps more. And those that lived...they either died later on the way to Red Falls or deserted along the way. That’s not all the bad news I have to bring you either.” Caeles glared at the man. Of course there was more. “Vatnby is also destroyed.”

Caeles felt bile rising in his throat. While hearing that Havadr finally got what had been coming to him for years, taking it with this news about High Rock put it into a different light. “Destroyed?”

“Every man, woman, and child has been killed. Kenneth and Tyler had been looking for Marek and his men and were led to it by a large black wolf. The wolf, according to the rumors I heard, warned Kenneth High Rock would be next. Not that it did them any good. I was told Kenenth tried to prepare but...”

“He did the best he could.” His throat was still tight, the sting of bile in his throat. Closing his eyes, Caeles took several deep breaths. He didn’t want to hear anymore. He knew now why Jaq had brought this news to him personally. Once this got out into the community of bandits, murders, and other unsavory folk of the Dag Rock Valley it would become a free-for all within the region High Rock had maintained. Few people, such as Caeles, knew the implications of what High Rock’s fall would mean. If Crimson Point or other places in the Valley were attacked then they had just lost their most important and strongest ally. In addition, Jaq was the only one that knew the truth about why Caeles and Kenneth split ways years before High Rock was even founded. Disagreement in how to survive in this heartless world had been one. Where to build a settlement and how to manage it another. There had been a different argument, one that Jaq had been present for, that had lead to Kenneth and Caeles parting ways. The one that Caeles rarely spoke of now given the position he held. Enough people wanted him dead. He didn’t need to add another reason to his enemies’ lists.

Though he spoke calmly, his rage and anger were rising. If Kenneth was dead then High Rock and their alliance was gone. Caeles had built Crimson Point on that alliance, on the assurance of the leaders of High Rock that as long as they kept their fingers off the people of the Territory then Kenneth would leave them alone. Kenneth had not been ambitious enough to think he could unite all the tribes after the Tribe Wars into a peaceful utopia. He had opted for protecting his own borders and letting the rest of the world fend for itself. Not the most ideal, but it served him well for the last twenty years. He had no doubt that Kenneth did everything he could to protect the people of High Rock, to prepare them.

Against what, though? 

What had been able to do what dozens of tribes had failed to do during the Tribe Wars. High Rock would not had fallen easily and even the battle-hardened Havadr from Vatnby had learned to not push Kenneth into bringing out his full force. Kenneth could play dirty on the battlefield if he had to despite being honorable. High Rock itself had not only natural cliff walls but man-made ones with as many defense weapons that Kenneth could come up with and fit. So what got past all that. Monsters. Demons. What tribe had creatures that could fit that description? Had some unknown tribe tamed an army of Rexs after all these years? Was there a new creature that Caeles didn’t know about that was more monster or demon than the current beasts that roamed this world?

“Caeles.”

Looking up, Caeles saw Jaq’s apologetic gaze and sighed, rubbing his face. “I’m fine...I just don’t understand...if he _knew_ an attack was coming from something that could decimate the Viking tribe, why didn’t he send for fucking help?”

“Rayno said Tyler was supposed to be warning the outlying homesteads as well as sending word to allies. His body had all the tokens still on him. Something caused him to turn around. What? No one knows. According to Rayno, Tyler got about three words out before a spear went through his chest.” Caeles winced. “He died in Kenneth’s arms. After that, Kenneth seemed to stop caring. He ordered Rayno to evacuate anyone he could out of the village claiming he could buy them time. No one knows how or what. Rayno told me that his house exploded several minutes later and a  giant golden bird rose up and started attacking this so called witch and her army. I heard a similar story from the surviving fighters from that night. They said that it’s light made it easier to kill the creatures somehow. Apparently these things are hard to kill.”

“You mean they could see them to kill them?”

Jaq shook his head. “One man said he unloaded at least one full round into a creatures head before it finally fell. Fire seemed to work best against them but whatever they were, and I’ve heard some rather terrifying descriptions, they don’t die easily. They attacked at night, so perhaps that is when they are strongest?” He shrugged. “I wasn’t there so all I can tell you is what I’ve heard. Unless...” and his eyes went to the crossbow on Caeles’ desk. “You know where those came from.”

Caeles glanced back at the weapons then back at his spy. “Oh? Why?”

“Because I didn’t just leave Red Falls to tell you the worst news possible you could ever hear.” Caeles grunted at that but stood and went to fill his glass again. He was sure he was going to need to restock after tonight. “A search and rescue was called to bring back Avalyn Hayes, Tyler’s girlfriend, and the man who is accused of kidnapping her, theft of various supplies, and deserting his post during the battle for High Rock, back to Red Falls,” he said, watching Caeles intently. “They were to be identified by these weapons that Avalyn was said to be carrying, given to her by Rayno after Tyler’s funeral.”

The liquided had ceased falling from the decanter long before those last words were spoken. Caeles put the glass container down and gave Jaq a blank look as a million things flashed through his mind, many of them making pieces he had been struggling with fall into place the last several days. What hit him harder was realizing just who ‘Anna’ was and that everything Titus had said about them being married was more than a bogus lie. If the man had actually kidnapped her he could have easily threatened her to keep her mouth shut, to stick to the story that he had devised should they get captured or questioned. But why would Avalyn not say anything in private? Had Tyler not told her about the alliance between High Rock and Crimson Point? This is possible perhaps. Kenneth would trust this kind of information to very few people and even if Tyler was with Avalyn Kenneth may not have trusted her until she proved she could keep such a valuable secret. 

“You know something,” Jaq said quietly. Caeles finally moved, walking to his desk and sitting down firmly, glaring at the weapons. 

“They’re here. One of my men picked them up and brought them to me when he recognized Tyler’s weapons. He managed to keep the truth of it from his men but I think some were a bit suspicious.” He sighed, rubbing his face, suddenly feeling quite tired. “At least I know now that everything that whesle said was a fucking lie and he dragged her down into it.”

“Is she safe?”

“Aye. I’ve had her in the house under Mari while I let him wander around hoping he would run his mouth and it would get back to me. Which he did. I was trying to get the truth out of him, well both of them, before you showed up.”

“Ah,” Jaq said, giving Caeles a knowing look. “Something tells me it was probably a good thing I did otherwise I would be dragging a corpse back to Red Falls for trial.” Caeles grunted, draining half his glass. “You’re a good man, Caeles, but you’re not without your faults, one being your lack of patients at times. I'm willing to leave him in your capable hands but she has a worried family waiting for her back at Red Falls. Given she’s just lost Tyler, I think it would be best if...”

“Not yet, though I’ll take up that offer about that lowly piece of shit. I hate liars.”

“Ironically,” Jaq smirked, “given you’re one of the best when you need to be.” 

Caeles grunted but a smiled played on his lips. “Yes, well, I didn’t get this fancy house just by being good at killing people.

“You like the girl?” Jaq asked, watching Caeles face. “Or you have other plans for her? Given who she was associated with she could be very useful...”

“No and no.” Caeles replied sternly, even if he wasn’t sure if he was being honest with those words. “Well, perhaps yes to the last. She might know a bit more of what was going on in Kenneth’s group of advisors better than anyone left alive, if Tyler told her anything. It might be useful. If anything, I’ll make sure she gets back to her family safely personally. I think after tonight I owe her that, and an apology. If I had known who she was things might have gone very different for her. Him, probably not.” Caeles frowned at the remaining amber liquid in his glass. _Then again, she had been smart to keep her mouth shut if she had no idea that I would be willing to help her. There is no telling what Tyler did, or did not tell her about this place and my alliance._ He sighed, draining his glass and setting it down firmly. If he knew anything now it was that next time he talked to Avalyn it was going to have to be a rather different tone but he was sure he could get more out of her than he would from Titus.

“From what I’ve heard about him, he isn’t the kind you want to leave to his own plans. He’s been bounced around from one establishment to the other within the Territory and would have been under Kenneth’s command had they not been attacked...”

“He was there?” 

“Aye, from what I was told. She was in the caves for the attack and...”

“I wonder,” Caeles said, ignoring the rest of what the man was saying as his mind started to think. He didn’t give a shit about Titus’ life at this point but if the man could tell him anything about what happened at High Rock, a first hand account then perhaps he could find something about who, or what, had managed to take out Kenneth. He could live with revenge. Not only that, but what was to say that whatever just took out High Rock wouldn’t come here to Crimson Point. While the town was defended it wasn’t nearly as defensible as High Rock or Vatnby had been. No, he needed to know more about this threat and if it was something _he_ was going to have to worry about now. 

“Lets go have a chat with your soon-to-be friend, shall we?”

Caeles set the now empty glass down and stood up, picking up one of the daggers and slipping it into his belt. Jaq smiled, nodded and followed Caeles out of the room and down the hallway. Pulling on a cloak that would offer a limited amount of protection from the rainstorm outside, Caeles stepped out and locked the door behind him after Jaq exited. He knew the man was watching him. Jaq always watched. It was why he made a good spy. He could watch, listen, learn and sometimes even Caeles had never known he was there. Pulling the hood up over his head, he moved off int the dull, gloomy evening trying not to let the weather affect his mood anymore than it was. If anything, it reflected his mood quite perfectly. For now, the rain had stopped but he doubted the dark, nearly black skies were done yet. Lightning flashed in the distance as the two men made their way toward the large stone two-storied jail house. 

Not a word was spoken and by the time that Caeles entered the small office like entry where the jailer sat, apparently jolted from his nap by the way he startled when they opened the door, his mood had perhaps turned darker than when he left the house.

Someone was going to pay and he was going to start with Titus.

In the back of his mind, Caeles knew that Tyler’s death and, assumingly, Kenneth’s as well, was a culmination of many things, not just this one man’s fault. However, Titus’ choice of action when he was caught, lying about the weapons, his relationship with the girl, and probably a lot more than that, Caeles was no longer in the mood to play ‘nice guy’. 

“Lord Caeles, I...”

“Get him,” Caeles said, glaring at the babbling man who stumbled while trying to stand up. When the man blinked at him Caeles narrowed his eyes. “The drunk idiot that should have been dragged in here an hour ago. I have a few questions for him...”

As the man darted off, keys jingling as he fumbled for the one he needed, Caeles leaned against the desk waiting while playing with the tip of the dagger. Tyler had always had some fine weapons. He had tested the man that someday he would steal them when Tyler wasn’t looking but had never meant it. _What the fuck happened, man?_ he thought. Tyler wasn’t the type to not do something Kenneth told him to, regardless of how serious. _Why did you go back? Why didn’t you get me a warning? I should have been there...I should have..._ A thought crossed his mind that made him feel sick. Even if Tyler had delivered his message that High Rock was in danger, would Caeles had even been able to get there in time? From the little he had from Jaq there was a possibility that this outcome would have been the same regardless of if Tyler had made it to Crimson Point. _Maybe he knew that?_ He thought, watching the hallway where his prisoner would be coming from. _Maybe he knew that he would not get help in time and returned to try to help Kenneth...he was a loyal friend. More so than I had been most times._

“Caeles,” Jaq said quietly from where he stood by the door, hat pulled down so that his face was mostly in shadow. If Caeles didn’t know the man was standing there he would never have seen him, no doubt. “Just remember...”

“Save it,” Cales growled, watching as Titus was dragged down the hall looking pissed and being less than coropritive. The words coming from his mouth made Caeles smirk even if they were in Spansih. 

As Titus was shoved onto the floor in front of Caeles, his hands and feet in irons, the man looked up at his captor with loathing and murderous contempt. He spat at Caeles’ feet but the gesture was ignored. 

“Tell me, Sparrow,” Caeles started, leaning away from the desk now so that he could walk around Titus, smirking, “is this man wanted dead alive?” He gave the jailor a cold, hard look and the man slipped out the door, leaving Caeles alone for the interrogation.

“Either,” Jaq replied, his voice changing to one that he normally used when not alone with Caeles. Jaq was good with voices. “It was just the girl they wanted alive. And the weapons.”

“Avalyn Hayes, right?” Caeles enjoyed the look on Titus face when he said the name. “You know, I wonder what I really look to her now,” he said, pretending to muse this outloud. “Her captor, or her savior, given that she was kidnapped after the fall of High Rock.”

“I didn’t kidnap...” 

Caeles kicked him. 

“You’ve lied to me so many times I no longer know if anything comes out of your mouth is the truth,” Caeles hissed. “Honestly, now that I know who she is, me believing that a girl like her would go with a piece of shit like you willingly is highly unlikely.”

“It’s the truth,” Titus growled, glaring up at him. “She wanted to leave. I told her I would get her to the Canyon and drop her off. I didn’t ask who she was. I swear that was what happened. Go ask her.”

Caeles blinked at him. “She’s done quite well following whatever orders you gave her to keep her mouth shut. Honestly, maybe I should just turn her into the streets of this city full of murders and thieves. I’m sure they would give her plenty to do...”

“Leave her out of this! She’s been through enough,” Titus growled. He tried to rise but Caeles kicked him again, this time causing him to double over and groan. 

“Do you want to know the only reason you both are alive right now, with or without your lies?” Caeles asked, pulling Titus’s head to look at him. He saw the fear in the man’s eyes as he knelt, bringing Tyler’s knife up against his throat. “It's because of this dagger, it’s twin, and the crossbow. Because, those weapons didn’t belong to just any Sky Ranger from High Rock. My men know their weapons and these belong to Tyler Sherwood, Kenneth’s second-in-command and most trusted friend. He wouldn’t just give these to anyone, even his girlfriend, or leave them out where she could run off with them. No...Tyler would have to be dead before he let them wander away. And Tyler Sherwood’s death would be a rather big thing in these parts. But,” he flicked the dagger, drawing a small line of blood along Titus’ now very pale throat. “You knew that, didn’t you.”

Titus said nothing, his face a mixture of rage, fear, and uncertainty. 

“I’ll make you a deal, Titus,” Caeles said, coming to kneel before the man. “You tell me what I want to know and I will make sure you die quickly, or we draw this out as painfully as possible until you’re dead.” Titus glared, clearly not liking the outcome of either option. “Were you at High Rock the night it fell?”

For a few moments, Titus only glared at Caeles, his breathing heavy and loud in the semi-silent room. Caeles waited, watching as the man wrestled with his internal conflict. Finally, quietly, through gritted teeth, he heard Titus say, “Yes.” Caeles smiled at that tone and the look in the man’s eyes as he glared at his captor. 

 _Finally..._ “Who attacked?”

“I don’t know. They were not human.” Titus answer took Caeles a back for a moment. There was no lying in Titus’ eyes now and the fear that was rising did not seem to be from the blade on his neck. Settling on a confused expression rather than speaking, he watched Titus licked his lips and take a long deep breath as he chewed on the words he would use. 

“I was only in High Rock for a few days. I was supposed to join the Rangers there, train and gain some... _discipline_ ,” he said, saying the last word disdainfully. “I tried to talk to the leaders, to find out what they wanted me to do but neither of them, Kenneth something and the other one, Tyler Sherwood, dismissed me quickly so I was forced to wait in the barracks until they returned from whatever they were doing.” Caeles released the dagger, slightly. He knew that Kenneth had been looking for Marek and his men. In truth, Caeles had been keeping an eye out as well though if they had been lost on Viking land he hadn’t expected to see or hear of them. Still, he had spies in many places, the Viking village of Vatnby had been one. He had heard nothing and never thought to make any more effort to assist Kenneth than that without being asked to. “When Kenneth returned Tyler was not with him but he began barking orders, sending all the women and children, anyone who could not fight, to the caves. Some of us, myself included, helped load the wagons. Kenneth was ordering men and animals to prepare for a  siege. The entire village was in mass confusion, but...” Titus paused frowning a bit. “To be honest everything was rather...organized...” 

Caeles had to smile slightly at that. Kenneth was a natural born leader, if not a hesitant one. He did not doubt that when he returned he very quickly, and efficiently, prepared High Rock for what he thought was coming. 

Titus frowned, now looking away from Caeles with eyes partially closed. He looked either ready to rage at something or run. Caeles had froze, feeling a creeping feeling in his gut rising up again like a snake preparing to strike. “I was on the walls when they came. Our only warning had been the sudden darkness, as if giant clouds had covered the sky. I thought it was just a storm but then the flying things came. They attacked first. Then the other things, shadow dogs and something that looked more demon than animal or human. But...” Titus paused, pursing his lips. “It was her...the woman on the _grandes demonios_. She went straight for Kenneth’s home. I saw Tyler come back on his bird. He should have seen her but he just landed and went for the door. I don’t know what happened after that. The creatures came over the walls as if they could climb the rock and...well, I was a bit busy.”

Looking up at Caeles now, Titus’s eyes grew hard, determined. Angry. “I don’t know what they are. I should not be alive. No one that fought that night should be alive. Those things...those demons...they don’t die easily. Fire helps - we set a few on fire and it seemed to work. Bullets, blades - any normal weapon hurts them but it takes a lot more effort than it should to kill them.”

“And the woman?”

“I think she was the leader. I never saw any other human or anything that looked human. She rode a rex-sized demon. Two more with her. I didn’t get a good look at them. I was knocked out after the golden eagle showed up in the sky. It came from Kenneth’s house they said. I was in the tower, trapped, then something hit me in the head.” He paused, looking at Caeles with fire in his eyes. “You don’t believe me, do you?”

“No,” Caeles said quietly, pulling away, the dagger still in his hand. “I do. As much as I don’t want to. Your eyes did not lie to me this time.” Titus glared but a small smirk was starting to pull the corners of his mouth. 

Caeles turned away, walking toward Jaq. He was shaking. Not just because of anger, but at what Titus had just described. Whatever had taken out High Rock, and possibly the Vikings, was not natural, even by the ARK’s standards. What was worse was that he had little information to go by and he doubted Avalyn Hayes would have anything more given she was no doubt sent to the caves with the rest of the civilians. It was fear, he decided. He was scared. Scared because whatever took out High Rock had done so easily and Caeles did not know _why_ . That was what he really wanted to know, aside from how to stop it. _Her_ , he thought. _The woman..._

“Caeles,” Jaq said quietly. 

The fire inside him was dying down and that in itself was annoying as well. He had come here hell-bent on killing Titus but when he turned to look at the young man again he felt something else there. A bit of pity perhaps. Just a bit. He still had more questions after all. “What were you doing in the Pass?” he asked. “Why did you have the weapons and Avalyn Hayes with you.”

Titus swallowed, took a deep breath and exhaled. There was a moment where the man just looked at Caeles, again weighing his choice of words. _He’s actually smart,_ Caeles thought, turning around again and crossing his arms with the dagger laying against his forearm casually. _It’s a pity he’s arrogant and and idiot..._

“I saw Avalyn when they pulled Tyler’s body from Kenneth’s house. That was the first time. Later, in Red Falls, I saw her again. She was already leaving. I told her she should stay but she didn’t want to. Given that I figured Tyler was her boyfriend or something, I figured she was just wanting to escape the pain of losing him so I offered to take her to the canyon where I had heard there were some decent villages and tribes that could take her in. I didn’t ask too many questions. I figured I could cut through the pass rather than risking going the other optional routes. I knew there could be  bandits in the pass but figured this time of year would make it safer.”

“You’re lucky that the group that robbed you was one of my own,” Caeles said. “Most rob and murder trying to hide their activity from me.” Titus blinked at that, clearly confused even if Caeles was sure he had been quite blunt with his words. “I run this town, I don’t answer for all the gangs and groups that hide out in the Valley. I keep them in check. Nothing more. The pass is an exception. My men were looking for a few gangs that had started to terrorize travelers on the path. Under a particular arrangement it was my job to make sure the road was clear to the Canyon and was why Crimson Point even exists.” Titus opened his mouth as if to say something, his face clearly confused but Caeles waved his hand, dropping his arms and letting the dagger flip around again. He pulled out the sheath and with a dramatic flare, returned the dagger to it. 

Part of him wanted to kill Titus. It was what he had stormed out of his house to do. The longer he stared at Titus, however, the longer he wondered if the man could have other uses alive. Slipping the dagger into his belt, he took several deep breaths then went to stand in front of the warden’s desk, leaned against it, arms crossed. “Tell me, Titus, why I should let you live.”

“What?” Titus looked up at him, a flash of fear temporarily masking the confusion. 

“I think my now you know that I do not like you. I don’t like liars, thieves, and whatever else you’ve been accused of. This man behind me was sent from Red Falls to find you and bring you back for trial.” Titus glanced toward the Sparrow who stepped forward to come up just behind Caeles. “Apparently, you’re wanted dead or alive so I guess that leaves you with three options; I kill you and the Sparrow brings you back dead. I let chain you up, throw you over his mount’s ass and he brings you back to Red Falls for whatever fate awaits you, or...” Caeles paused, letting those first to options sink in, “you tell me why I should let you live and not answer for what you did in Red Falls.”

Titus snorted. “Really? A criminal like yourself wanting justice on me? That seems...”

“I have many qualities that make me a good leader, Titus. Patients is not one of them.” _At least at this point_ , Caeles amended silently. 

The sweat on Titus’ brow was becoming evident now in the flickering light from the torch on the wall. Caeles was enjoying it, wondering just how he was going to kill this man if a suitable answer was not given. He knew that Jaq would not truly care either way if Titus was alive or dead and if Titus could think of a reason to keep his sorry ass alive, losing the coins that was his bounty could be compensated. But it was up to Titus and from the look on the mans face Titus knew that whatever he said next would decide his fate. 

“I...I could...I’m very...”

_Let him live._

Caeles froze. 

The voice was familiar yet he was rather sure he had never heard it before. His heart rate increased as he watched Titus stop mid sentence, his eyes going wide with fear. “The voices...” Titus whispered, glancing around as if he expected a ghost to jump out at him. “They’re back...they’re...”

_Why not?_

_He is chosen, as are you._

Caeles frowned. _Chosen? What would a thief and liar be chosen for?_

The voice that answered seemed to chuckel. _How is a murder and bandit lord any different, or better?_ This made Caeles glare at Titus even if the expression was directed at the voice in his head. It was oddly feminine but not quite. There was a power to it, and a gentleness that seemed odd. It was not his thoughts, he knew that. A presence had been building the last few days, adding to his anxiety, but he had not been able to place it. 

 _Who are you?_ He turned, looking into the shadows now as well. No creature or human on the ARK could speak telepathically as far as he knew and while this notion frightened him, he was quite curious as to what was talking to him. 

_Come outside and you will see._

Just as the last words were being spoken, a commotion outside erupted and the warning bells began to sound. Jaq and Caeles looked at each other. The jail warden entered, his face pale. “Sir...I think you better get outside.”

Leaving Titus in the middle of the floor muttering to himself in apparent fear, Caeles and Jaq left the jails and stepped outside. The rain had stopped but the night had nearly fully descended on the town of Crimson Point. At first, Caeles saw only people running around; women were rushing inside with their children while men were gathering, many holding long range weapons and looking up at the sky, shouting at each other. Caeles looked up and saw the three large shapes in the sky and felt his skin crawl with something close to terror. 

“What the hell...” Jaq whispered. “Dragons?”

They were not dragons. Somehow Caeles knew this. His mind recalled a dream several days earlier and the pair of eyes that had woke him up. Now, as if his mind was being cleared of a fog, he recalled the beast that those eyes belonged to; a four-limbed reptilian with two wings and a long tail. “No...they’re wyverns.”

“There are no wyverns - or dragons - on the ARK,” Jaq replied, his voice almost angry and defiant. 

“There was a dragon once, Jaq, remember.”

The man snorted, adjusting his hat. “Don’t remind me...”

_Do you see us now?_

_Yes._

_Your kind do not seem happy to see us. We are here to help. We will not hurt them._

Caeles had to smile a bit at the innocent tone of confusion but he began shouting orders for the men and women preparing to fight to stand back and give as much room as they could to the flying beasts above them. After several moments, a suitable space was cleared as the three creatures landed. Caeles’ breath caught as they became clear. One was a brilliant red and in the torch light its scapes appeared to be on fire. The golden-red eyes darted daringly around the people, and it growled softly, the tail flicking even as it folded the large wings and moved aside for another to land. Another was green and in the light looked to be glowing like a toxic poison. This one hissed, the tail flicking around it as it also moved out of the way, glaring at the men and women as if daring them to attack. 

The third was dark, nearly black in the low light but Caeles knew, or rather remembered, what color this one was. Dark-gray with dark blue mixed in, like a storm cloud. The white pattern on its wings resembled lightning and the eyes were gray like the sky on a stormy day. It was this one that landed directly in front of Caeles. His breath caught and an ache came to his chest as the creature came toward him, head lowered. 

_We are here to help if you are willing to listen._

Caeles hesitated. “Help with what?” he asked out loud. 

 _The ARK is dying,_ another voice said, masculine. Caeles turned to look at the wyvern with the molten red eyes. _The Corruption is spreading. It must be stopped._

“And you know how to stop this corruption that I have never heard of until now?” Caeles asked, crossing his arms.

 _The Corruption One has come,_ the first wyvern said, drawing Caeles gaze back to it. _She comes with tainted creatures, ones corrupted by Element and bound to her will._

Those words froze Caeles as his mind recalled what Titus had said about High Rock. He also caught several things on those words that made up his mind rather quickly. If ‘she’ referred to the same witch that rode the demons that Titus described, then any information on how to avenge Kenneth’s apparent death would be welcome to him. Of course, Caeles had questions but with a rather sly smirk, he looked at the creature before him. 

“And you know how to stop it - how to stop her?”

 _We know what must be done. The Artifacts are active. The war has begun,_ the storm-like one said, shifting to stand taller, arching the long, serpentine neck but still looking down at Caeles.

The other snaked its head around to look at Caeles, growling softly. _We cannot do it. Humans must save the world. Our Father sent us to help._

There was a silence now in the streets as Caeles looked up at the three beasts. _This is not my fight_ , he thought. _I am no hero...why me?_ He closed his eyes. There were so many other men and women on this ARK that should be doing this. Feeling something warm touch his arm he looked at the storm wyvern and felt a rush of sympathy and understanding. _Kenneth..._ he thought. 

Placing a hand on the wyvern’s head, Caeles took a deep breath, his resolve tightened. 

“I’m listening,” he said.


End file.
